Teofanía
by Nyel2
Summary: Aunque todos empiezan a creer que está loca, Zelda no puede evitar tener esas pesadillas: la mujer de blanco, la máscara de Majora, el apocalipsis en un lugar desconocido... Ni siquiera Link termina de creerla, pero sabe que algo extraño va a pasar en Central Hyrule. Modern AU vs. Majora's Mask
1. Chapter 1

**Notas/Disclaimer:**

Legend of Zelda y sus personajes son propiedad de Nintendo, no me pertenecen, blablablá y todas esas cosas que siempre se dicen para que no te enchironen xD

En fin, la idea de esta historia surgió casi por casualidad durante mis vacaciones, mientras escribía dos one-shots independientes: uno centrado en mis teorías sobre Majora's Mask y el otro en un potencial universo alterno moderno con elevadas dosis de Zelink xD En un instante de iluminación (o llámalo x, jajaja) vi que había algo en común, se me ocurrió mezclar ambas cosas, y… empecé a crear muchos más paralelismos que conectan las dos historias ¡No sé cómo terminará este experimento!

Eso sí, por todo lo que llevo ya escrito (que es bastante) puedo afirmar que habrá sorpresas y muchas aventuras inesperadas, aunque al principio del fic todo parece calmado y centrado en la relación entre Link y Zelda, sólo es la calma que precede a la tempestad xD

Doy gracias por adelantado a aquellos que decidan darle una oportunidad a este desvarío de historia. No tiene nada que ver con lo que he escrito hasta ahora… 😉 Let's go!

* * *

 _"El flujo del tiempo siempre es cruel… Su velocidad parece ser diferente para cada persona, pero nadie puede cambiarlo…" -Sheik._

* * *

 **PARTE I**

 **Prólogo**

 _La explosión retumbó en todo el edificio._

 _Zelda miró a un lado y a otro, y de milagro pudo ponerse a salvo justo cuando la enorme cicatriz se abrió en el suelo. Había una luz cegadora, como la del sol, era imposible que hubiera nada dentro del museo que pudiera emitir una energía así._

 _Estaba sola._

 _Las máscaras se habían desintegrado, o se las había tragado la tierra. Lo último que vio antes de perder el conocimiento fue un ojo sin párpado, con una lágrima pendida del borde inferior, como el péndulo de una campana. Necesitaba ayuda. Estaba aterrorizada. Pronto un dolor intenso creció desde el cuello hasta la parte trasera de su cabeza. Fue lo último que sintió antes de que todo se apagase._

* * *

 **1 – La ira de los dioses**

—A veces, los dioses pueden llenarse de la más temible y profunda oscuridad. Pueden destruir lo que un día crearon, y odiar aquello que más amaron. Pueden ser crueles, Link.

—¿Qué puede llevar a un dios a hacer esto? —preguntó él, perdiendo la paciencia.

El viejo Shikashi caminó despacio bajo la bóveda del observatorio astronómico. Limpió algunas de sus lentes más valiosas del telescopio y observó sus mapas celestes, sin prestarles atención real. Se tomaba su tiempo para meditar las respuestas del mismo modo que se tomaba su tiempo para buscar nuevas estrellas en espacio que los rodeaba.

—Un deseo interrumpido.

—¿Quién interrumpe el deseo? —Link temblaba de impaciencia, Shikashi hablaba con una parsimonia insufrible.

—El destino.

Link resopló. El tiempo se agotaba y aquel viejo no iba a responder a ninguna de sus preguntas. Enigmas dentro de más enigmas dentro de aún más enigmas. Era todo lo que había encontrado desde que puso el pie en Términa.

—¿Te marchas ya, Héroe del Tiempo?

Él se detuvo justo al pie de la escalera.

—¿Por qué no iba a hacerlo? Usted no me ha solucionado el problema. Tengo que averiguar cómo acabar esto de una vez, o Skull Kid estrellará la Luna contra nosotros. Y será el fin.

Shikashi miró con disimulo por el ventanal del observatorio. No hacía falta ningún telescopio para ver que la Luna se acercaba terriblemente a la tierra, como un siniestro meteorito de dimensiones descomunales.

—Diablos, Skull Kid no es más que una triste marioneta de los espíritus corruptos de las deidades. Pensé que a estas alturas ya lo sabrías. Dime, ¿cuál es tu mayor deseo, Link?

—¿Qué tiene eso que ver?

—No lo sabes. O tal vez lo sabías, pero han pasado demasiadas cosas, jugar con el tiempo no es siempre lo mejor. Lo has olvidado —murmuró Shikashi —estás olvidando. Aquí atrapado, en esta dimensión, en este diabólico bucle infinito, te vuelves transparente con cada día gastado, como todos los demás.

—Sí sé cuál es mi deseo. Deseo que esto acabe y salir de aquí. —dijo él de repente, apretando los puños —me ahogo aquí dentro. Siento que vivo una pesadilla.

—¿A dónde quieres huir? —Shikashi parecía indagar, cualquiera diría que era aquel anciano el que estaba sacando información y no al revés.

—Quiero huir a… a… no es asunto suyo —gruñó Link. Un enorme vacío lo sacudió por dentro, recorriendo los recovecos de sus entrañas. ¿Qué diablos le estaba pasando?

—Lo has olvidado.

—No… —mintió. Sí, lo había olvidado todo, ¿cómo era posible?

Lo último que recordaba era un bosque, una sombra, la ocarina. Y aquel niño del bosque que estaba poseído por la máscara diabólica, Skull Kid. Ni siquiera recordaba cómo había terminado allí. Había algo, algo importante que tenía que recordar, pero por mucho que lo intentaba, el vacío era más profundo, asomarse a sus recuerdos era como ver el enorme e intrincado agujero que deja tras de sí un gusano que se hunde en la tierra.

—Es tarde para todos, Link. Te aconsejo que te sientes y esperes, por desgracia no hay mucho que puedas hacer. Yo me alegro de haber vivido una larga y feliz vida. Daré gracias a las diosas y tal vez así puedan sentir la redención de su pueblo, una vez todo termine.

—¿Cómo diablos puede ser tan cobarde? ¿Cómo puede quedarse usted ahí, como un monigote, sin hacer nada?

—No hago nada porque no podemos hacer nada contra la ira de los dioses, Link. Cualquier lucha no es más que otro de sus retorcidos designios, como la propia existencia de Términa. Respira y cierra los ojos. Deja que este bucle infinito termine por sí mismo. Si intentas cualquier otra cosa… Te están utilizando, lo mismo que _ella_ utiliza a Skull Kid.

—Nadie me utiliza —gruñó él —Sé muy bien lo que hago. No puedo permitir que nada malo le pase a mis amigos, a Romani, Anju, Kafei. Les he prometido que arreglaría esto.

—Si no quieres ser un instrumento de esta guerra, entonces no te pondrás jamás la última máscara.

—¿Cuál es la última máscara?

—Cuando llegue el momento lo sabrás.

—No entiendo ni una palabra de lo que usted dice —protestó Link —y estoy cansado. Pensé que podría ayudarme a descifrar cómo he de parar esto, pero veo que pierdo el tiempo, un tiempo que no para de correr.

—Pero tú puedes frenarlo, ¿no? Siempre puedes _volver a empezar._

—Adiós, señor Shikashi. Nos veremos cuando todo se haya arreglado —dijo Link, desafiándolo con la mirada.

—No. Nos veremos antes de eso. —dijo el viejo, con una sonrisa amarga.

Cuando salió del observatorio, todo había cambiado a su alrededor. El mal se precipitaba sobre su cabeza de forma irremediable. El cielo se había tornado con un tono entre el púrpura y el rojizo, próximo a los colores del ocaso, pero alejado de la paz que el mismo trae consigo. Los temblores eran más repetidos. Link sentía el suelo vibrar y temía que se quebrase en cualquier momento. Todo el mundo debía estar congregándose alrededor de la Torre del Reloj. El alcalde no cesaba en su empeño de "vivir a pesar de todo, así que el Carnaval del Tiempo se celebrará pase lo que pase". La Luna, sin embargo, estaba cada vez más próxima y en pocas horas se precipitaría sobre la tierra, arrasándolo todo.

Echó a correr con toda la fuerza que le daban sus diminutas piernas. Una ciega desesperación se apoderaba de él. "No puedo recordar nada, pero sí puedo ayudar a mis amigos. Shikashi se equivoca. Aún no es el fin."

* * *

Zelda despertó con el corazón tan acelerado que dolía, y el pulso descontrolado batiendo contra las sienes. Temblaba de arriba abajo. Se frotó los ojos y dejó que se acostumbrasen a la oscuridad del dormitorio. Los segmentos digitales de su reloj de la mesilla de noche marcaban las 3 AM.

—Otra vez no.

Tomó aire un par de veces, pero no conseguía calmarse. El escalofrío que recorría su cuerpo aún era muy real, tan real como todo lo que había visto en la pesadilla.

Se puso en pie y suspiró, resignándose. Agarró la almohada y arrastró su manta pasillo adelante, hasta la puerta que había frente a la suya.

—¿Link? —golpeó la puerta con los nudillos, suavemente.

No hubo respuesta.

—¿Link? —insistió, golpeando más fuerte y elevando un poco el tono de voz. No quería parecer asustada, aunque lo estuviese.

Al fin oyó revuelo de sábanas y pies caminando descalzos al otro lado. Sus nudillos fueron a golpear la puerta una vez más, pero esta vez sólo alcanzaron aire. Link había abierto la puerta y hacía verdaderos esfuerzos por abrir también los ojos.

—¿Pesadilla? —preguntó él, como en una mezcla entre ronquido y gruñido. Ella movió la cabeza afirmativamente.

—¿Puedo dormir contigo? —le suplicó con un hilo de voz.

Link bostezó y abrió la puerta del todo, invitándola a pasar. Él encendió la luz de su lámpara en la mesilla de noche, mientras ella estiraba las sábanas de la cama de Link y ponía su almohada y sus mantas encima.

—Esto empieza a ser raro, ¿sabes, Zel? No es normal lo que te pasa ni tampoco acabar durmiendo tan a menudo aquí.

—Tranquilo, no voy a moverme de mi mitad de la cama. Y no te voy a rozar ni un centímetro.

Sólo el hecho de estar allí había conseguido que se sintiese más animada, la sensación de pánico ya se había esfumado. La culpabilidad por molestar e interrumpir el sueño de Link era muy inferior al miedo que sobrecogía su corazón desde que empezaron las visiones y las pesadillas, así que prefería molestarle "un poco" antes que seguir aterrorizada en su cuarto.

—¿No crees que deberías ir a ver a un loquero?

—Esto es serio, ¿vale? Si no me tomas en serio me vuelvo a mi habitación. No vengo aquí por gusto.

—Está bien, no te enfades. Me refiero a ver a un terapeuta, alguien que te ayude a entender eso que te pasa —dijo él, mientras se envolvía en sus sábanas en la mitad de cama que ella le había dejado —¿apago la luz?

—Sí.

Cerró los ojos y trató de relajarse. Escuchar la respiración de Link era suficiente para eso, aunque sentía que él estaba inquieto, había logrado desvelarlo.

—¿Qué has soñado esta vez? ¿Lo de la tormenta oscura o era el tío de los ojos amarillos?

—Era otra cosa —dijo ella, acurrucándose contra su propia almohada —esta vez aparecías tú. Con unas ropas muy raras, en otra época.

—¿En serio?

—Y había una máscara diabólica que hechizaba la luna para que se estrellase contra la tierra, y tú sólo tenías diez años, pero querías impedirlo.

Link hacía esfuerzos por no reírse, ella podía oírle aguantándose. Frunció el ceño y si no fuese por ese odioso miedo que sentía, se habría vuelto a su habitación de inmediato.

—¿Era tan guapo con diez años como lo soy ahora?

—Muy gracioso, Link… —protestó, dándole la espalda por completo.

—Pero tú crees que soy guapo, ¿no?

—No voy a responder a eso —refunfuñó, hincando la cabeza en su almohada para no oírle. Él soltó una carcajada a su espalda.

—Así que una máscara diabólica. Uhm. Últimamente lees demasiado sobre tribus antiguas y yacimientos arqueológicos. Sabes que me gusta que tengas esas curiosidades, pero igual todo eso te está comiendo demasiado la cabeza, dispara tu imaginación. Deberías leer otras cosas antes de dormir.

—¿Cómo qué, a ver?

—No leas nada.

—…sabes que no puedo hacer eso.

—Empollona, repelente.

—Y tú eres un maldito… un hijo de… Creo que me voy al sofá ahora —gruñó ella.

—No, espera, espera… —dijo él, sin poder evitar reírse abiertamente —sólo bromeo para que te sientas mejor. ¿Te sientes mejor?

—Un poco —disimuló. Lo cierto es que se encontraba muy bien, se encontraba tan bien que no le importaría golpear a Link con la almohada para vengarse de sus tonterías.

—Sólo son sueños, fantasías. No va a pasarte nada malo. Así que duerme tranquila.

—Gracias, Link. Te prometo que hoy es la última vez que vengo a dormir a tu habitación. Tienes razón… es raro.

Sabía que era raro sentir ese bienestar y seguridad cada vez que estaba cerca de él. Pero prefería no pensar en ello. No estaba preparada para analizar "eso otro", era más fácil ignorarlo. Temía que él notase algo raro en ella y eso alterase su amistad. Conoció a Link cuando él buscaba apartamento para compartir tras mudarse a Central Hyrule. Él era Link, su compañero de piso y también su mejor amigo, y era cierto que a veces había sentido algo distinto, pero él nunca... Daba igual. Estaba perdiendo la cabeza. Tal vez sólo fuera un efecto más de sus pesadillas.

—No hagas promesas que sabes que vas a romper. Puedes dormir aquí siempre que lo necesites. Buenas noches, Zel.

—Buenas noches.


	2. Chapter 2

**2 – Falsas promesas**

"Nada va a cambiar, seguiremos siendo nosotros, como siempre". Eso había dicho Link. Pero lo cierto es que desde que había empezado a salir con esa tal como-se-llame todo había cambiado. Apenas paraba en casa, pasaba los fines de semana enteros en casa de como-se-llame. A veces venía para lavar algo, o cambiar su ropa, pero era casi un espectro en el apartamento.

Habían dejado de hablar por mensaje. Zelda se estrujaba la cabeza pensando por qué él no encontraba un segundo para mandarle alguna estupidez por el móvil, como solía hacer. Antes era extraño el día que no recibía un vídeo gracioso, o una foto de comida y eso que estaban juntos a casi todas horas. También sus mensajes habían desaparecido y Link no tenía excusa para eso, siempre hay tiempo para mandar un mensaje. "Sólo tardas un segundo, sólo uno" se mortificaba una y otra vez. La ausencia de mensajes sólo servía para agrandar la sensación de vacío que la pérdida de su mejor amigo le había dejado. "Las personas cambian de interés. Es cruel, pero es así" reflexionaba.

Link había conocido a como-se-llame en una cafetería, cerca del centro. Al parecer él había derramado un café sin querer y… no. Seguro que fue ella la que se había echado encima de él adrede provocando que derramase su café en su blusa. Maldita impostora. Zelda apretaba la cara contra un cojín para apartar todos esos malos pensamientos de su cabeza. Odiaba tenerlos, pero le resultaba casi imposible sacárselos de encima. Link era demasiado bueno para esa chica. Era demasiado bueno para cualquier chica. Y lo peor, era él quien la sacaba de quicio, no como-se-llame, parecía como si él estuviese bajo una especie de hechizo o encantamiento. Había dejado de ser Link para convertirse en una sombra que sigue a su nueva novia a todas partes sin rechistar ni plantear sus gustos personales.

—¿Zel? ¿Has oído lo que te dicho?

—¡Ah! Estabas ahí —dijo ella, volviendo en sí.

—Te decía que este fin de semana me quedo aquí, vienen el hermano y los padres de Marie de visita y no podré estar en su casa.

—¿Quién es Marie? —insinuó ella, fingiendo no despegar los ojos de las páginas de su libro.

—Vamos, no empieces con eso otra vez… —protestó Link. —Me encantaría que os llevarais bien, de hecho… tal vez ella venga aquí al apartamento, a pasar unos días. Así podríais conoceros mejor.

—Estoy ocupada, no tengo tiempo de conocer mejor a nadie.

—Estás enfadada y lo entiendo —dijo él, sentándose a su lado en el sofá —He sido el peor amigo del universo. He empezado a darme cuenta de que apenas te he visto estos días… es que mi vida ha sido un poco como una locura. Pero prometo estar más-

—No hagas promesas que sabes que vas a romper. ¿No era eso lo que me dijiste una vez?

Se puso en pie y empezó a recoger los libros que tenía desparramados por toda la sala de estar. Link también se puso en pie. Había una tensión en ella tan fuerte que se sintió frágil, a punto de romperse. Era paradójico comprobar lo cercanas que están la fortaleza y la fragilidad.

—Zelda, dime qué puedo hacer para arreglar lo nuestro. Quiero que estemos bien, como siempre.

Para estar como siempre nada debería haber cambiado. Para estar como siempre él debería dejar… Suspiró y se detuvo a mirarle por primera vez. De veras parecía afligido, aquellos malditos ojos azules suplicaban que dejase de un lado su arrogancia… y sí… ella era la peor amiga sobre la faz de la tierra. Link tenía todo el derecho a ser feliz, a enamorarse y a empezar a compartir su vida con quien él quisiera.

—No tienes que hacer nada, Link. Todo volverá a estar bien. Es que estoy un poco estresada, es todo.

—¿Han vuelto las pesadillas?

—No. —mintió.

Las pesadillas nunca se habían ido. Eran cada vez más oscuras, más reales. Hacían que su corazón dejase de latir. Y ahora oía la voz de una mujer advirtiéndole de cosas que no alcanzaba a comprender. Cuando se despertaba en mitad de la noche paseaba por el apartamento o leía. A veces… le daba vergüenza reconocerlo, pero a veces incluso se tumbaba en la cama vacía de Link para sentirse un poco mejor. Pero no debía preocuparle con eso. Lo único que importaba ahora era su felicidad.

—Me… alegro de que las pesadillas no hayan vuelto —dijo él.

Ella se giró para mirar a Link y sintió como si un cuchillo le atravesase el corazón. "Malditos y absurdos sentimientos de mierda. Maldita sea" se reprochó.

—Ahora tengo que marcharme. —prosiguió él, con el mismo tono suave, que tanto le dolía —Volveré el fin de semana, como te he dicho.

—Pásalo bien, Link —se despidió, siendo incapaz de volver a sostenerle la mirada. Él se mantuvo en silencio unos segundos, sabía que la observaba con pena, condescendencia o no sabía qué más, pero su actitud sólo lograba que sus ganas de llorar se multiplicasen por mil. Cada segundo en el que se esforzaba en parecer normal delante de él se convertía en una tortura.

—Me avisarás si tienes pesadillas o te sientes mal, puedes mandarme un mensaje al móvil. No me importa venir cuando sea.

—Sí, como quieras.

—¿Lo prometes? —insistió él, como si pretendiese alargar una conversación que estaba acabada desde hacía tiempo.

—Lo prometo.

—Hasta luego, Zel. Cuídate.

—Hasta luego.

* * *

Link llegó a la Plaza del Reloj con el corazón acelerado por el esfuerzo de la carrera. Podía ver la sombra de la luna oscureciéndolo todo, pero a los habitantes de Términa parecía no importarles. Parecía que pensaban que el apocalipsis era algo externo, ajeno a su existencia.

El único cabizbajo, el único no contaminado por la falsa sensación de felicidad era Grog, el dueño de la Choza de los Pollos. El joven estaba apático, ausente. Alternaba la mirada a la diabólica luna y al suelo, a unos pocos metros frente a sus pies.

—Grog… —lo saludó Link —has venido al Carnaval del Tiempo.

—Será el último que celebremos.

Link se sentó a su lado a pesar de la urgencia que bullía en su interior.

—No va a pasar. La luna no caerá sobre nosotros, sé que puedo hacer algo para parar esto.

—Gracias, Link.

—¿No me crees? Sé que soy pequeño, pero puedo hacer grandes cosas.

—Eres valiente —dijo Grog, dibujando una triste sonrisa.

—Ya he hecho grandes cosas, como…

¿Cómo cuáles? ¿Qué había hecho él? ¿Qué tenía que demostrar? Se llevó la mano a la frente. Sólo recordaba los tres últimos días, repitiéndose una y otra vez para evitar la catástrofe. En el último instante, cuando todo iba a terminar, sacaba la ocarina y tocaba la melodía que hacía volver el tiempo atrás, evitando la destrucción, pero... ¿qué había antes del primer día? ¿Quién era él en realidad?

—¿Te encuentras bien, Link?

—Sí, sólo un poco aturdido.

Los niños de Ciudad Reloj lanzaban petardos a su alrededor. Sonaba música. Las calles estaban cada vez más llenas de gente… gente enmascarada. Había confeti volando por los aires, olor a carne asada a la parrilla. Era tan bonito ver la ciudad bullir de vida, que la maldición de Majora era incluso más cruel y grotesca. Se burlaba de los hylianos con una media sonrisa desde la luna.

—Tú me diste esperanzas, Link —dijo Grog, rompiendo un largo silencio —Pensé que jamás vería a mis pollitos crecer. Pensé que no había futuro. Llevaba días enteros soñando con la oscuridad, con un temblor que lo engullía todo. Y entonces apareció esa luna diabólica amenazando con destruirnos. Pero _tú eres la luz_. Trajiste luz a mis días oscuros, pude ver a mis pequeños convertidos en cuccos hermosos, de plumas brillantes. Ahora no me importa que todo acabe.

—N-no digas eso… no tiene por qué acabar.

—Un punto y final puede ser una salida a la felicidad, al descanso del alma.

Link frunció el ceño, analizando aquellas palabras. El fin era lo único que se había escurrido de sus dedos, porque lo único que podía recordar era un _reinicio_.

—Te prometí que arreglaría esto —dijo Link, apretando los puños.

— _No hagas promesas que sabes que vas a romper_ —respondió Grog, cabizbajo —Ya me has dado felicidad. Tal vez lo único que puedas hacer es mirar al presente, y vivir con plenitud estas horas finales.

—No. ¡No! —gritó Link, y se alejó de allí corriendo.

Las lágrimas le quemaban en el borde de los ojos, pero se resistía a dejarlas correr. En su huida desesperada, chocó con alguien y cayó de espaldas contra el suelo.

—Link, ¿estás bien?

Medio aturdido miró al frente y se topó con unos gentiles ojos azules.

—Anju…

La joven posadera ayudó a Link a ponerse en pie.

—He salido a comprar un poco de queso. La posada está llena en un día como hoy con tantos aldeanos de celebración, y queremos tener bastantes reservas.

"Otra que vive ajena a la realidad" pensó Link para sí mismo.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó ella, al verle aún desorientado.

—Sí, estoy bien.

Link se llevó la mano al bolsillo y palpó el medallón dentro. Recordó que _las otras veces_ se lo había llevado sin pensarlo a Anju. Esta vez casi lo olvida.

—Ven conmigo a casa, te daré algo de comer, pareces un poco hambriento. Un puchero bien caliente te animará.

Apretó el medallón, a salvo dentro de su bolsillo y siguió a Anju por las abarrotadas calles de Ciudad Reloj.

* * *

 _Muchas gracias a los que habéis decidido darle una oportunidad a mi paranoia de historia! Como tengo unos 10 capítulos escritos por ahora, los iré subiendo de forma aleatoria según los vaya revisando. Abrazos! -Nyel2_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hola amigos! En respuesta a una duda (o más bien un pensamiento) de un reviewer anónimo, pues os digo que sí, que Zelda también tendrá algún que otro pretendiente, jajaja, y por supuesto eso lo complicará todo. Y llegados a cierto punto (no diré cuál), veremos cuál es el POV de Link, no todos los capítulos están escritos con el POV de Zelda. Dicho esto, os dejo otro capítulo más que acabo de retocar ;)_

* * *

 **Capítulo 3 - Las máscaras del sol y la luna**

La biblioteca que había en el casco antiguo de la ciudad tenía secciones secretas, cerradas al público. Zelda había insistido en visitarlas cientos de veces, ya no sabía qué recursos podía seguir para conseguirlo. "Ponga usted una reclamación en el ayuntamiento de Central Hyrule, tal vez se animen a intentar restaurarlas". Zelda sabía que "animarse a intentar algo" era lo mismo que no hacer nada. Por eso presionaba al viejo Mort, el bibliotecario, para conseguir aquel manojo brillante de llaves que colgaban de su cinturón.

—Lo siento, preciosa, sabes que no puedo abrir esa puerta. Si la abriese me buscaría un problema y tú también. ¿Qué hay ahí que pueda ser interesante para una chica joven como tú? Tienes todo un mundo por descubrir fuera de esas paredes.

—Mantienen esos documentos ocultos por algo, Mort —insistía ella, con el ceño fruncido —en fin, supongo que un día más me marcharé sin poder ver nada…

—Vamos, vamos. Pasado mañana viene el supervisor, volveré a hablarle de tus solicitudes y-

—Gracias, Mort —se rindió ella, dibujando una sonrisa triste.

—¿Puedo preguntar si te pasa algo?

—Me temo que lo acabas de hacer —sonrió ella, esta vez de forma genuina. —¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Hace un par de semanas que te veo un poco alicaída. No sé si es que tienes demasiado trabajo o qué ocurre, pero no veo esa sonrisa tuya iluminando esta vieja biblioteca.

—Tengo dos alumnos nuevos en la academia —dijo ella, encogiéndose de hombros —y por las tardes sigo trabajando en la cafetería, es más trabajo, pero no me va mal. Aún puedo pagar las facturas y las clases en la universidad.

—Entiendo —Mort se rascó los pelos blancos que poblaban su barbilla —eres guapa, inteligente, y demasiado joven para trabajar tanto. Y yo sólo te veo hablar de estudiar, pagar facturas y pasar largas horas aquí encerrada. ¿Qué pasa con aquel chico, aquel con el que salías?

Zelda sintió calor en las mejillas y un vacío en el estómago. Mort siempre se empeñaba en emparejarla con alguien, así que tuvo que inventarse un novio imaginario y como no tenía a nadie a mano… empezó a hablarle de Link. Sus excursiones con Link, las películas que veían juntos, sus riñas, sus manías… No fue hasta la llegada de como-se-llame cuando se dio cuenta que todas las experiencias vividas junto a Link que había contado a Mort eran _reales._ Ante Mort solo omitía el hecho de que nunca se habían besado, apenas se tocaban y jamás habían compartido la cama para algo que no fuese dormir o jugar a las cartas sobre el colchón… por lo demás, Link y ella habían sido como una pareja. Y ahora podía verlo. Ahora sabía que estaba profundamente enamorada de él, ahora que la ceguera había desaparecido y podía ser consciente de ello. Sus sentimientos por él se habían vuelto sólidos, visibles, tan reales que casi parecían algo material. Y le dolían.

—Él está muy bien —dijo. No era mentira, y no había necesidad de dar más detalles.

—Entonces quiero que te animes. Tal vez la próxima vez que nos veamos pueda dejarte las llaves —sonrió Mort, mostrando las arrugas de su cara.

El día en el exterior de la biblioteca era soleado y caluroso. La primavera daba paso a los primeros compases del verano.

Ese año tampoco iría a ver a padre en vacaciones. Él vivía a un par de horas de coche de Central Hyrule, rodeado de todo el lujo, guardaespaldas, seguridad y ostentación del que ella había huido con solo diecisiete años. Padre, además de la palabra, le retiró su protección económica y por eso tenía que trabajar el doble que el resto de sus amigos estudiantes. No le importaba. Adoraba su libertad y la independencia de elegir qué quería estudiar, cómo manejar los hilos de su vida. Padre consideraba su elección profesional como algo poco práctico, para él las disciplinas de Ciencias no eran más que "una ilusión romántica", algo complejo y demasiado intelectual que no llenaría su cuenta corriente y que desde luego no necesitaba para heredar los bienes de la familia Bosphoramus. "Si tanto te gustan los números, estudia Economía. Eso sí tiene futuro." le había dicho él miles de veces. Con el paso del tiempo, tras su separación, padre comenzó a ablandarse con ella, y le mandaba una invitación para la fiesta de verano anual en la mansión Bosphoramus, aunque ella nunca la aceptó.

Decidió cruzar la calle, al otro lado había una heladería que ella solía frecuentar. Mientras lo hacía, sintió el móvil vibrar en su bolsillo. Era un mensaje de Link.

 _Link: Ocupada?_

Zelda sonrió y se maldijo a sí misma por emocionarse cada vez que tenía noticias de él. En el pasado habían intercambiado miles de mensajes sin pensar, pero ahora cada uno de los que recibía de él significaban un mundo. Tecleó con velocidad para responderle.

 _Zelda: Como siempre, ¿lo dudabas? ;)_

 _Link: Te recuerdo que te dije que este fin de semana estaré en casa (ahora estás poniendo los ojos en blanco y pensando que soy un pesado)._

Zelda soltó una carcajada.

 _Zelda: ¡Pesado!_

 _Link: Me encargo de la compra, ¿vale? Cocinaré algo que te guste. ¿Pizza y pastel de fresas? :)_

Escribió varios mensajes que luego borró. El corazón le latía con fuerza. Parecía que todo volvía a ser como siempre, pero no podía engañarse pensando que era así. Link debía cocinar para como-se-llame igual que lo hacía para ella y todo no era más que un espejismo. De repente, la naturalidad con la que se entendían volvió a ser dolorosa. No se encontraba con ánimo para responderle y guardó el móvil para seguir su camino.

* * *

La comida que servía Anju siempre era deliciosa. Se sentía reconfortado con cada cucharada que se llevaba a la boca. Mientras Link apuraba el fondo de su cuenco de puchero, ella miraba el medallón de compromiso, consternada.

—Me alegro de que mi carta haya llegado a Kafei, gracias, Link. Pensé que lo había perdido para siempre… que nunca volvería a saber de él. Ya no tengo miedo —sonrió —¿has podido ver dónde-

—Kafei vendrá a verte —dijo Link, limpiándose la boca con el dorso de la mano —lo prometió. Vendrá esta noche.

—Estoy deseando verle —dijo ella, ampliando aún más su sonrisa —él es lo único que me importa de verdad.

Link estuvo tentado de decirle que Kafei, su prometido, estaba "cambiado". Que, en realidad, él nunca se había alejado demasiado de ella, que la cuidaba desde las sombras de su escondite.

Ninguna de las otras veces en las que Link había echado el tiempo atrás, en ninguno de los anteriores _reinicios_ había conseguido reunir a Anju y Kafei, una joven pareja que planeaba formalizar su compromiso de matrimonio el día del Carnaval del Tiempo. Se había centrado en otras cosas, pero siempre, siempre habría _más tiempo_ para volver a empezar, por eso no le había dado importancia.

Kafei se ocultaba en una de las callejuelas de Ciudad Reloj, y él había conseguido darle una carta de parte de Anju, en la que ella mostraba su preocupación después de que él desapareciese sin dejar rastro. A cambio, Kafei había entregado a Link el medallón de compromiso que acababa de entregar a Anju, prueba de que cumpliría su promesa y volverían a encontrarse la noche del Carnaval del Tiempo. Esa misma noche. Tal vez la _última noche._

La cuestión es que Kafei se escondía de Anju tras haber sido maldito por Skull Kid, es decir, por los poderes místicos de la máscara de Majora. Kafei había sido alcanzado por un encantamiento que lo había convertido en un niño de la misma edad que Link. Pero… ¿por qué? Link no se había detenido a pensarlo hasta ese momento. ¿Por qué pretendía la Máscara separar a Anju y Kafei a través de un encantamiento? ¿Qué interés particular podía tener esa pareja para un espíritu diabólico que pretendía arrasarlo todo? "Los dioses pueden ser crueles" esas fueron las palabras de Shikashi. Pero Majora había decidido ser cruel con Anju y Kafei, con ellos dos en concreto. Era como si estuviera _furiosa_ porque ellos fuesen a consumar su amor y hubiera decidido truncar sus planes.

—Mira, Link —dijo Anju, sacándolo de sus pensamientos —esta es la máscara de la luna. La he hecho yo misma, para Kafei.

—La… máscara de la luna —dijo él, tomando el objeto en sus manos.

—Cuando era niña, cuando Kafei y yo sólo teníamos diez años, prometimos estar juntos. Nada podría separarnos. Decidimos que cuando fuésemos mayores nos comprometeríamos el día del Carnaval del Tiempo, e intercambiaríamos nuestras máscaras del festival. Hice esta para él, y él prometió hacer la máscara del sol para mí.

—Diez años. —dijo, para sí mismo.

Él tenía diez años y ahora Kafei también. ¿Era una casualidad? Sentía como si el universo entero intentase _decirle algo_ , pero no era capaz de comprender, no conseguía encajar las piezas de aquel diabólico rompecabezas en el que estaba atrapado.

Sí sabía que Kafei había perdido la máscara del sol. Por ese motivo nunca había conseguido reunirse con Anju y dar así conclusión a su promesa de amor. En ninguno de los _reinicios_ se unieron porque Kafei andaba perdido buscando su máscara robada.

"Ya sé lo que tengo que hacer" pensó Link, apretando los puños.

—Tengo que marcharme, Anju —dijo él, devolviéndole la máscara de la luna.

—¿Tan pronto?

—Volveremos a vernos, cuando falte sólo una hora para… para las doce de la noche. Aquí estaré —sonrió él, y se rascó el pelo tras la nuca con timidez.

—Link, ten mucho cuidado —advirtió ella —Y… si ves a Kafei dile que esperaré aquí, en mis aposentos. Que la máscara de la luna lo espera junto a mi promesa.

—Descuida —dijo él, guiñando un ojo.

Salió corriendo de los aposentos de Anju y bajó las escaleras de la Posada del Puchero tan rápido que temió tropezarse y caerse de boca. Al poner un pie en la calle, vio que el sol ya se había puesto. Un halo rojizo, como sangre derramada, envolvía la diabólica luna. Y Skull Kid debía estar allí, esperándole.

Pero Link había decidido hacer algo diferente esta vez. La historia de Anju y Kafei era importante para Majora y tenía que comprender por qué. Tal vez así hallase también las respuestas sobre sí mismo que ansiaba saber.

Se dirigía al callejón de la trastienda, el escondite de Kafei, cuando una sombra siniestra se cruzó en su camino. Un viento helado se levantó desde el suelo, se erizó la piel de sus brazos. Alguien lo seguía, Kafei tendría que esperar un poco más.

* * *

Una noche más, Zelda despertó envuelta en sueños, pesadillas. Pero con el paso del tiempo, su miedo se había ido tornando en curiosidad. Ahora necesitaba saber más.

Cada sueño se había vuelto más nítido, era como transportarse a una realidad tangible. Había empezado a fijarse en los detalles de Términa, en sus habitantes y en su cultura. Seguramente era un engaño de su mente, pero aquella tierra tenía un gran paralelismo con lo que había leído y visto en los libros de Historia Antigua de Hyrule. Y lo peor. Ahora se sentía implicada con el desarrollo de sus sueños, quería que el joven Link consiguiese romper la maldición de Majora… y también quería que Anju y Kafei lograsen consumar y sellar por siempre su amor.

Encendió la luz y se puso en pie. Ella no tenía muchos libros sobre Historia Antigua, todo lo que sabía lo había obtenido de su compañero de piso.

Link se preparaba para ser arqueólogo, y al igual que ella, se financiaba sus estudios trabajando, en su caso de pinche de cocina en un restaurante cerca del casco antiguo de la ciudad. Él amontonaba libros y ella se los robaba siempre que podía. A veces él se frustraba al ver cómo ella devoraba los tomos llenos de simbología y arquitectura antigua con más afán que él mismo. "Yo soy un explorador, lo que me interesa de verdad es el trabajo de campo. Y tú eres el ratón de biblioteca, serías una ayudante perfecta en mis aventuras" se justificaba él, bromeando con ella.

Entró al dormitorio de Link. Él no lo había pisado desde hacía al menos una semana, pero todo estaba envuelto en su esencia, como si él siguiese durmiendo allí cada noche. Encendió la lámpara y miró en sus estanterías. Recordaba haber regalado un libro a Link sobre máscaras antiguas y su misticismo, lo compró la vez que paseaban juntos por el muelle. Los vendedores de antigüedades montaban un mercadillo callejero en el muelle que rodeaba el lago Hylia y a veces solía ir allí con Link. Tragó saliva tratando sacarse de la cabeza el hecho de que tal vez eso no volvería a suceder y se centró en la búsqueda del libro.

Estaba en uno de los estantes superiores. Lo abrió y vio que Link había puesto un marcador amarillo en una de las páginas centrales. Decidió curiosear qué podría haber llamado su atención y al descubrirlo se quedó sin aliento: "Capítulo 17 – Las máscaras del sol y la luna".


	4. Chapter 4

_Otro capítulo corregido más! Bueno, estoy corrigiendo rápido desde mi nube de felicidad por la avalancha de reviews! Muchas gracias :) Haré un pequeño parón creativo para rematar el capítulo 6, pero hasta entonces lo que os dije… publicaré en cuanto corrija/revise ;)_

 _ **ultimate blazer, Mud-chan** , gracias por volver a darme vuestra confianza, sé que esta historia no tiene nada que ver con la trilogía de BOTW pero me alegra mucho que os guste y que estéis por aquí ;)_

 _ **ZeekLaerers** , para mí las máscaras del sol y la luna junto con la historia (o side-quest) de Anju y Kafei da respuesta a muchas de las incógnitas de la Máscara de Majora, son centrales en la mitología de ese juego pero sutilmente ocultas tras la trama principal… pero no diré más porque mi fanfic trata en parte de eso, de dar vida a esa teoría. Y sí, hay guiños a BOTW ya que los Link y Zelda contemporáneos los imagino como versiones de los de BOTW, a los que quiero mucho y dediqué miles de palabras._

 _ **Egrett Williams** , una seguidora de mis anteriores fics decía lo mismo que tú, que "escribo simple" (en el buen sentido de la palabra "simple") y supongo que es así mi voz de escritora :) Gracias por fijarte en la parte técnica, es algo en lo que pongo mucho cuidado. Tengo 10 capítulos escritos y como ahora estoy dedicada a la revisión, publicaré más seguido. Después volveré a la parte creativa y habrá que esperar un poquito más entre un capítulo y otro… pero te aseguro que soy constante y no abandono mis historias ;)_

 _ **reviewer anónimo** , no sé si eres siempre la misma persona o no, pero… gracias!_

* * *

 **Capítulo 4 – Padre**

El apartamento estaba reluciente. No había rastros de polvo ni desorden. Incluso los cristales de las ventanas brillaban con el sol, cada vez más duradero por la inminente llegada del verano. Zelda lo había limpiado todo para recibir a Link ese fin de semana. Absurdo, sí. Normalmente se repartían las tareas de limpieza. Pero quería que todo estuviese perfecto, que él volviese a sentirse cómodo en casa y así tal vez podría frecuentarla más a menudo.

"Menuda idiotez" se reprochó a sí misma, "si como-se-llame no vive aquí, no hay ningún motivo para que Link quiera pasar más tiempo en casa."

Se dio una ducha larga, con el agua tan hirviendo que una nube de humo espeso y blanco rodeó todo el espacio alrededor. Cuando salió del baño, oyó a Link canturreando en la cocina. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su cara de forma automática, también echaba de menos sus ruidos, el bullicio alegre y desordenado que él aportaba a la casa.

—¡Eso huele bien! —exclamó ella desde el pasillo, en voz alta para que él la oyese.

—¡Salsa secreta! —respondió él desde la cocina. En sus palabras podía intuirse una sonrisa.

Zelda terminó de arreglarse en pocos minutos. Estaba muy nerviosa. Desde que llegó a la conclusión de que estaba enamorada de Link, no había vuelto a estar a solas con él. Era ridículo, pero temía que él notase "algo diferente", o que hubiese algo en su actitud que delatase los pesados sentimientos que arrastraba consigo. Ojalá lo hubiese sabido antes… "Podría tener esa ocarina azul, la que el Link de los sueños usa para volver el tiempo hacia atrás" pensó. "Así podría decirme a mí misma lo idiota que he sido por no haberme dado cuenta de esto antes."

—Pensaba que ibas a hacer pizza —susurró por encima del hombro de Link, para sobresaltarle adrede. Él dio un respingo y siguió de espaldas, concentrado en la cocina.

—Como no respondiste mi mensaje, he cambiado de planes —respondió él mientras removía la salsa en la sartén.

—Es que se me olvidó, lo siento.

—Ya.

Sacó dos cervezas frías del frigorífico y ofreció una a Link para disimular cuanto antes ese pequeño momento de incomodidad.

—Así que pasta con la salsa secreta de Link… —prosiguió ella —¿algún día me dirás qué lleva?

—Sabes de sobra que es un secreto que me llevaré a la tumba —dijo él, fingiendo seriedad, pero curvando los labios en una sonrisa.

Link entonces empezó a contarle todo lo que había hecho en los últimos días, mientras ambos terminaban de preparar la comida. Parloteaba sin parar, cosa poco habitual en él, parecía ansioso por ponerla al tanto de su vida cuanto antes. Había tenido un examen, mucho trabajo en el restaurante y además se había torcido la muñeca en una de sus clases de escalada, cosa que resaltó varias veces y ella usó para acusarle de ser un llorica. Él omitió adrede cualquier detalle que tuviese que ver con su nueva vida con como-se-llame y ella lo agradeció, así parecía que podían charlar como siempre.

—¿Recuerdas el libro que te regalé, el de las máscaras? —preguntó ella, mientras ambos se sentaban a la mesa.

—Sí. Está en mi habitación, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

—He encontrado alguna cosa interesante ahí, sobre las máscaras del sol y la luna. Son muy antiguas, ¿sabes? Y guardan unas réplicas en el museo del Templo del Tiempo, en el casco antiguo. Tal vez me pase a verlas, coincide que hay una exposición sobre mitología durante las próximas semanas.

Link frunció el ceño mientras le servía un plato de pasta.

—¿Por qué te interesas por las máscaras? ¿Es que has vuelto a soñar cosas?

—No —respondió de inmediato, enderezándose en la silla.

Él suspiró y terminó de servir la comida. Zelda veía como alguna idea ensombrecía sus pensamientos.

—Puedes seguir confiando en mí —dijo él de repente.

—Ya lo sé.

—Somos amigos, eso no ha cambiado. No ha cambiado ni cambiará por muchas personas que entren en mi vida.

—V-vale.

Zelda tragó saliva. No quería ni pensar en ella, pero era inevitable que terminase colándose en todas sus conversaciones.

—¿Por qué me mientes, Zel?

—No te miento.

Link giró la cara, dolido. Era imposible ocultarle nada, se conocían demasiado bien.

—Está bien. Te he mentido —reconoció ella al fin —aún sigo soñando cosas.

—Lo sabía —ahora la miraba con una mezcla de reproche y preocupación —te dije que me avisaras por el móvil, puedo venir aquí en menos de veinte minutos, no estoy tan lejos.

—Link, los sueños ya no me asustan. Y no quería molestar.

—Tú no molestas, nunca me molestas, ¿por qué crees eso?

—…No lo sé —tragó saliva para tratar de deshacer el terrible nudo que se estaba formando en su garganta. Link también parecía un poco descompuesto.

—T-te echo de menos —murmuró él.

Levantó la vista y tropezó con los ojos azules de Link fijos en ella. Sintió ganas de llorar, de gritarle a la cara lo mucho que lo quería y que estaba siendo un suplicio, una condena aprender a vivir sin él. En lugar de eso arrastró la mano por la mesa para alcanzar la de Link, que apretó la suya de inmediato, respirando con alivio. Se miraron durante unos segundos a los ojos, unos segundos intensos y largos como una edad.

—Link, yo-

—Perdona, el móvil —interrumpió él, con la voz un poco quebrada. Soltó su mano para responder la llamada —¿Sí?... sí, lo que te dije. Vaya, no lo esperaba… Uhm… Claro, no hay problema… Sí. Aquí te espero… hasta ahora.

Zelda aprovechó para beber agua y recomponerse. También se llevó a la boca un poco de la pasta con salsa secreta que había en su plato.

—Era Marie —aclaró Link, aunque ella ya lo sabía.

—Ah.

—Dice que su familia va con unas pocas horas de retraso y se ha quedado sola para comer. Le he dicho que venga, creo que hay comida para los tres. ¿Te importa?

—Esta casa es tan tuya como mía —repuso ella.

—Lo sé… pero ¿te importa?

—No, no me importa.

* * *

El garo atacó por la espalda.

Link se agachó y una de las afiladas cuchillas enemigas se llevó por delante un mechón de pelo. "Diosas, demasiado cerca" murmuró entre dientes. Apenas tuvo tiempo de recomponer su posición y placar un nuevo ataque.

—¿De dónde sales tú ahora? —preguntó Link, armando su ataque.

El garo se movía con agilidad, _como una sombra_. Él sólo había visto moverse así a los sheikah… un momento… los sheikah. Los…

—No está ahí —dijo el garo, con una voz extrañamente aguda.

—¿Quién?, ¿quién no está ahí?

—El joven hechizado.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Está en Ikana. Estamos cansados de que os entrometáis en las tierras malditas, aunque la maldición pronto lo alcanzará todo.

El garo soltó una risa diabólica y sus ojos, redondos y rojos bajo la capucha oscura, refulgieron por un segundo.

Link desenvainó la espada y atacó al garo de frente. Éste lo esquivó con un quiebro y de nuevo una de sus cuchillas estuvo a punto de alcanzarle. Hubo un intercambio de golpes más severo y Link sentía que hacía retroceder al enemigo. Cuando este se vio acorralado lanzó al aire un petardo, como una pequeña explosión, y desapareció de su vista.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Link puso rumbo al Cañón de Ikana.

Sentía un poco de repugnancia por el lugar. Ikana era un valle lleno de espíritus y de muerte. Un _poderoso reino_ se alzó allí una vez, pero del mismo sólo quedaban tristes vestigios. Nunca entendió por qué su rey, Igos de Ikana, se empeñaba en repudiar toda ayuda y alejar a aquellos que pretendían devolver la luz al reino. " _Confiar en tus amigos y perdonar sus fallos... esos sentimientos han desaparecido de nuestros corazones_." Esas fueron las palabras de Igos justo antes de que él lo derrotara, en uno de los _reinicios._

Pero al volver el tiempo atrás, una y otra vez, Link deshacía aquellas cosas que una vez consiguió hacer, y el valle se poblaba de muerte y espíritus con cada amanecer del primer día. "Parece que Términa está condenada, es inevitable", pensó con amargura.

En su camino hacia Ikana también se exprimió la cabeza pensando en los sheikah. Ni siquiera sabía cómo esa palabra había resucitado en su mente, pero de repente, apareció clara y concisa. Recordaba vagamente haber visto a uno o dos sheikah. Sabía que eran rápidos y mortales, como los garo, y que llevaban un emblema, un ojo sin párpado, el Ojo de la Verdad. También sabía que poseían dotes musicales, uno de ellos al menos portaba siempre consigo una lira. Pero era incapaz de recordar más allá de eso. No sabía dónde los había visto, ni cuándo.

Llegó al centro del cañón cuando era noche cerrada. Se echó la capa por encima para pasar desapercibido ante los espíritus sedientos de sangre que habitaban la región de Ikana. Entonces ocurrió algo, algo que no había ocurrido en ninguno de sus _reinicios_. Siempre le había llamado la atención la extraña casa que había en el cauce seco que yacía en el fondo del cañón, pero nunca se detuvo a observar con detenimiento. _No tenía tiempo_.

"Falta muy poco para las horas finales, si me detengo aquí no podré ayudar a Kafei". Sin embargo, Link sentía que algo importante ocurría allí, y que Kafei tendría que esperar al próximo _reinicio._ "Cada vez que retornamos al primer día, mi memoria se vuelve más frágil" reflexionó "pero no queda otra manera".

Desenvainó la espada y se arrastró como una sombra más en el cañón. La puerta de la casa estaba abierta. De su interior emergió una silueta tímida y temblorosa que lo amenazaba con un objeto punzante.

—No quiero hacerte daño —dijo él, arrojando la espada al suelo y levantando las palmas de las manos.

—¿Cómo sé que no eres uno de esos monstruos? —replicó una voz infantil.

—No lo soy. Soy un niño, igual que tú.

Después de unos instantes de duda, una niña pequeña, de unos ocho años de edad, salió de la casa del cauce seco. El suelo tembló, la luna estaba ya muy próxima a la tierra.

—¿Quién eres?

—Soy Link, ¿y tú?

—Yo soy Pamela. Pam.

—Hola Pam —sonrió y le tendió la mano. La niña la estrechó, con más desconfianza que otra cosa.

—¿Has venido a ayudar a padre? —preguntó ella.

Link arqueó una ceja sin comprender.

Pamela entró en casa y salió con dos cuencos con té caliente. Ambos se sentaron en los escalones de madera que había en la puerta. La luna, envuelta en sangre, se hundía en el horizonte lejano, en Ciudad Reloj. Link decidió calmarse y averiguar algo de esa nueva iteración. Ya usaría la próxima para derrotar el mal de Majora.

—Padre cayó enfermo. Un día, empezó a volverse loco con los espíritus del Valle Encantado. Algunos susurran melodías a la luna, y padre quería aprenderlas. Otros se ocultan en el castillo, donde vive ese rey malo.

—¿Y… y tú estás aquí sola? —preguntó Link.

—Padre se está convirtiendo en un monstruo. Me da miedo, ha empezado a cantar como los espíritus del Valle. Si yo no cuido de él, ¿quién lo hará?

—Tal vez yo pueda hacer algo. No puedes seguir aquí sola, Pam.

—Tengo que estar para curar a padre.

—Deja que lo vea —dijo Link, con determinación.

—No sé si es una buena idea…

—Deja que vea a tu padre.

Pam dudó un par de veces, pero terminó cediendo.

* * *

Zelda se despertó una vez más con el corazón acelerado. El Cañón de Ikana le provocaba escalofríos, lo mismo que la casa abandonada en el cauce seco. Esperaba que Link consiguiese ayudar a Pam, no hay nada más triste que una niña sola y desorientada, que no puede hacer nada por su padre. Conocía bien la sensación.

Como-se-llame no vino al final a comer a casa, pero volvió a llamar a Link, para preguntar si podía ir a cenar y también a dormir. El hecho de que ella durmiese con Link a unos pocos metros de su habitación le producía una ansiedad difícil de describir. Cuando Link se lo dijo sintió como si el suelo se abriese bajo sus pies, engulléndola por completo. "Pues más vale que te acostumbres a esto, y a mucho más" se dijo a sí misma.

Después de comer se había pasado la tarde estudiando en la habitación, hasta quedarse dormida. Ya había anochecido cuando la pesadilla la despertó y al salir al pasillo, oyó una risa femenina acompañada a destiempo por la de Link, su risa sonaba distinta cuando no iba dirigida a ella.

—Hola —saludó con timidez, aproximándose al salón.

—¡Zelda! —exclamó Link, poniéndose en pie con nerviosismo —esta es… es…

—Soy Marie —se anticipó la chica, tendiéndole la mano. Ella se la estrechó y dibujó una pequeña sonrisa de cortesía —¡Uf! Al fin nos conocemos.

—Sí, supongo que ya era hora —contestó ella, desatando otra pequeña risa de Marie.

La chica era muy guapa. Tenía los ojos azules, claros, casi del color del cielo al amanecer. Llevaba el pelo castaño muy corto y eso le daba una especie de aire sofisticado, que se reafirmaba un poco más con los tatuajes que lucía en uno de sus antebrazos.

La conversación, tensa e insegura al principio, se fue normalizando poco a poco. Marie hablaba sin parar, era bastante charlatana. A ella tampoco se le daba mal la conversación, así que iniciaron varias charlas sobre temas mundanos sin demasiada profundidad, perfectos para romper el hielo. Link se limitaba a observarlas con una sonrisa bobalicona, parecía encantado con el hecho de que su mejor amiga y su novia pudieran comunicarse. Lo cierto es que Zelda sólo sentía deseos de que el tiempo se tuviese para poder salir corriendo de allí. "Si tuviera la ocarina…" pensó en más de una ocasión.

—Así que trabajas en una galería de arte —dijo Zelda a Marie —es muy interesante.

—Zelda quiere ver una exposición —dijo Link de repente, contento de poder intervenir al fin.

—¿Cuál? —preguntó Marie.

—La de las máscaras, en el museo del Templo del Tiempo. —aclaró Link.

—Bueno, esa no la gestiona mi empresa —dijo Marie —pero tal vez podría conseguirte entradas.

—¡Podríamos ir los tres! —propuso Link con entusiasmo.

"Menudo pedazo de idiota" pensó Zelda para sus adentros. Entendía que él quisiera que todos se llevasen bien, pero ella no estaba preparada para formar un corro de la amistad con aquella chica que había arrancado de su lado a su mejor amigo, a su alma gemela.

—Lo cierto es que no sé si tendré tiempo, Link —dijo Zelda.

—Pero antes me has dicho que-

—Tengo que visitar a padre —dijo de repente.

Link apretó la mandíbula y apartó la vista.

—¿Tus padres viven lejos? —preguntó Marie.

—Mi padre vive a las afueras —respondió ella, sin hacer mención de su madre. No le gustaba parecer una víctima ni despertar pena en los demás si podía evitarlo.

—¿Y a qué se dedica?

—Es empresario.

—Lo dices como si fuera algo súper secreto —bromeó Marie, mientras comía uno de los aperitivos que decidieron compartir antes de la cena.

—Padre es el dueño de las empresas Bosphoramus —dijo ella, dando un trago a su bebida.

—Que… ¿Qué? ¿Estás de broma? ¡Link, no me habías contado nada! No me habías dicho que tu compañera de piso Zelda es en realidad Zelda Bosphoramus, ¿cómo ocultas un detalle así? —le reprochó ella, golpeándole con el dorso de la mano en el pecho.

—No presento a la gente por su apellido —respondió él, con aire taciturno.

"Así que soy la compañera de piso de Link" pensó ella, sintiéndose cada vez más apesadumbrada, "ya ni siquiera soy su amiga".

—Maldita sea Link, vives con una multimillonaria —Marie prosiguió con su asombro —no te ofendas Zelda, pero incluso podrías aparecer en las noticias con un padre tan rico.

—No me ofendo —dijo ella. Aunque se sentía incómoda, muy incómoda.

—¿Y cómo una chica con un padre tan importante vive en un piso como este? Y compartido… podrías tener un palacio para ti sola…

—Padre y yo acordamos que yo me mantendría por mí misma —la servilleta de papel que tenía entre las manos ya se había desintegrado.

—Zelda, un día nos podrías invitar a visitar la mansión Bosphoramus. He oído que hay un montón de obras de arte impresionantes allí, aunque puede que sean rumores.

—Puede.

—Zelda Bosphoramus… —Marie aún seguía envuelta en su nube de euforia —tu padre ha financiado muchos de los proyectos de mi universidad, es un amante del arte y un gran melómano. Sería genial si-

—¡Basta! —Link dio un golpe seco e inesperado sobre la mesa. Ambas se sobresaltaron y se quedaron mirándolo. Marie con asombro y Zelda con confidencia. —En esta casa no se habla de ese imbécil de Bosphoramus.

Marie frunció el ceño y miró a Zelda, que apartó la vista e hizo un esfuerzo por reprimir las lágrimas.

—Zelda… lo siento. Yo no sabía que-

—Tranquila —la interrumpió ella, con una sonrisa amarga —Padre y yo apenas nos hablamos. Oye Link, he recordado que dije a Jel que iría a dormir a su casa hoy.

—P-pero… —balbuceó él.

—Está con los exámenes finales y me pidió ayuda. No puedo dejarla plantada. Además, así estaréis vosotros dos más cómodos aquí.

—Ni hablar, Zelda —dijo Marie poniéndose en pie —si te he incomodado lo siento, a veces hablo más de la cuenta, yo no quería-

—No es eso, de verdad —dijo ella, forzando una sonrisa —no puedo dejar de ayudar a mi amiga como le prometí.

Link apartó la cara y resopló con disimulo. Sabía que a él no podía engañarle ni con la más perfecta de sus sonrisas ensayadas.

—Al menos cena con nosotros —le pidió él. Ella se negó a enfrentar otra vez sus ojos.

—Qué va, ya se me hace tarde. Recojo mis cosas y me voy volando. ¡Pasadlo bien!

Fue a su cuarto y metió en la mochila una muda limpia, el portátil y un puñado de monedas para el autobús. Salió del piso tan rápido que apenas se despidió de ellos.

Una vez en la calle dejó que las lágrimas escaparan al fin con fluidez. Fue lo más liberador que había sentido en las últimas semanas, pero una vez empezó, ya no pudo parar.

Lloró en el trayecto que la separaba de la parada del autobús. Lloró frente a otros viajeros que esperaban con impaciencia la línea "7-Central Hyrule Oeste". Y lloró junto a la ventana, una vez se subió en el bus. Durante todo ese tiempo vio parpadear el nombre de Link en su móvil, al menos tres veces. Después él desistió y comenzó a mandarle mensajes que no quiso leer. Ojalá para ella también existiese un _reinicio._


	5. Chapter 5

**5 – La caja de música**

Llegó con los ojos aún inundados en lágrimas a casa de Jel. Ésta la acogió en sus brazos como hacen las buenas amigas, sin preguntar nada. No probó bocado ni tampoco quiso tomar un baño caliente que Jel le ofreció. Fue a dormir y sus ojos se cerraron mientras que alguna que otra lágrima aún se escapaba de ellos. Esa noche no hubo más sueños, ni visiones, ni pesadillas.

A la mañana siguiente, ya no podía llorar más.

Pensó que echar fuera todo el dolor que le había causado su ruptura (porque sí, era una ruptura) con Link, era lo mejor que podía haberle pasado. Aceptar sus sentimientos y la nueva situación era complejo, pero había dado el primer paso para conseguirlo.

Desbloqueó el móvil y vio todos los mensajes y llamadas perdidas de Link de la noche anterior. No tenía sentido leerlos todos, así que se centró sólo en los del final.

 _(11:11 PM)_

 _Link: Respóndeme algo, por favor. Estoy muy preocupado por ti y Marie también. Se culpa de haber sacado el tema del viejo._

 _(00:35 AM)_

 _Link: Mañana por la mañana se marcha con sus padres y estaré en casa. Podemos pasar algo más de tiempo juntos, como habíamos pensado._

 _(2:07 AM)_

 _Link: Siento como si te hubiese echado de casa._

 _(4:23 AM)_

 _Link: Háblame, Zelda._

Ella tomó aire y se preparó para responderle de una forma cordial, no quería que él se culpase de nada y mucho menos Marie, a la que apenas acababa de conocer. Lo malo es que no podía ser sincera, no podía decirle a Link que sentía que habían roto, que le dolía el corazón, así que no le quedó más remedio que alargar su excusa un poco más.

 _Zelda: Link, ¡no esperaba tantos mensajes!_

 _Zelda: Estoy bien, ya te dije que Jel tiene exámenes finales y nos hemos pasado toda la noche estudiando._

 _Zelda: Siento haberte preocupado de esa manera, a ti y a Marie, no es lo que yo quería, supongo que ha sido un malentendido._

 _Zelda: No me has echado de casa, ¡no seas bobo! Aunque hoy tampoco iré por allí, lo siento. Jel seguirá estudiando y yo también voy a aprovechar para hacerlo, durante la semana apenas me queda tiempo con el trabajo._

 _Zelda: No me vacíes la nevera ;)_

* * *

Había un olor raro en la casa. Olía como huelen las cosas viejas y olvidadas. Olía a enfermedad. Link miró a Pam por el rabillo del ojo y sintió una inmensa punzada de lástima por ella. ¿Cómo una niña tan pequeña podía vivir en un lugar así, rodeado de muerte y espíritus? Aquel lugar no le daba buena espina y decidió desenvainar la espada.

—¿Qué haces, Link? ¡No irás a hacerle daño a padre!

—Es sólo por precaución —se justificó él.

Pero sentía miedo. El mismo miedo que se siente cuando algo malo está a punto de suceder. Tener una espada en las manos siempre le ayudaba a sentirse reconfortado. Y eso que esa espada no era como… Link se detuvo a pensar. Otra vez estaba a punto de recuperar algún recuerdo de su vida antes de Términa cuando oyó un ruido en el sótano.

—Padre sabe que has venido y está enfadado.

—Pam, quédate arriba, no vengas.

—¡No!

—¿Qué enfermedad tiene tu padre?

El olor a ponzoña se volvía más fuerte conforme Link bajaba las escaleras del sótano. Era insoportable.

—Padre quiere cantar como los espíritus del valle… ¡ya te lo he dicho!

Había sólo un armario en el sótano. Estaba cerrado, apoyado contra la pared del fondo. Link se aseguró de que Pam no se movería de las escaleras antes de tomar aire y acercarse al lugar.

Antes de acariciar el pomo de la puerta del armario, éste empezó a temblar.

—¡Padre!

—¡Pam, no te muevas!

En la fracción de segundo en la que Link se giró para advertir a Pam, las puertas del armario se abrieron y un monstruo, un ser que rezumaba muerte se avalanzó sobre él. Link consiguió esquivarlo a duras penas. El monstruo atacaba con torpeza, pero sus golpes eran duros y Link sabía que si era alcanzado podría ser herido de gravedad. Alargó el brazo en una estocada que consiguió alcanzar a la criatura en un costado.

—¡No! ¡No hagas daño a padre! —gritó Pam.

—No es tu padre, ¡míralo! Se ha convertido en un monstruo.

—¡Papá!

Pam saltó de las escaleras al suelo, llorando desconsolada. Link tenía al monstruo acorralado, se dolía de la estocada.

—Pam, ¡aparta! Es la única manera.

—No, no es la única manera, ¿es que no ves que está enfermo?

Pam se interpuso entre Link y el monstruo. Pensó que ocurriría lo peor, pero el monstruo observó a la pequeña y no hizo nada por dañarla. Entonces ella unió las manos y comenzó a cantar.

 _"En dasebu nobe sondu, tye sutu keuanu sale. En dasebu nobe dusu, tye sutu nobe dezu dotse"_

Una luz tan intensa como la del sol surgió en ese momento, y Link se vio cegado. Cuando abrió los ojos, el monstruo había desaparecido. Pam estaba en medio de la habitación con un reguero de lágrimas en las mejillas. Él se acercó a ella para consolarla con un abrazo y la pequeña lloró con fuerza contra él. "Maldito mundo oscuro de Términa" chirrió Link entre dientes. Una música comenzó a sonar en ese instante.

—¿De dónde viene esa música? —preguntó Link.

—De casa.

Pam tiró de su brazo, guiándolo hacia el exterior. El agua fluía por lo que había sido el cauce del río seco, y al hacerlo movía un pequeño molino anexo a la casa. El molino, a su vez, producía música, una melodía que no coincidía con la canción de Pam, pero producía una inmensa paz.

—Mi casa es una caja de música —dijo la niña —ahora padre descansa en paz.

* * *

—¡Zelda, despierta! ¡Vamos, despierta!

—En dasebu nobe sondu…

—¿Qué dices?

Zelda abrió los ojos haciendo un enorme esfuerzo. Encontró los ojos avellana de su amiga Jel frente a ella.

—Jel…

—Menos mal, me habías asustado. Estaba a punto de llamar a una ambulancia.

—Mmmm, ¿qué ha pasado? —preguntó ella, aún aturdida. Sabía lo que había pasado en Términa hacía tan sólo unos instantes, pero no en el mundo _real._

—¿Qué ha pasado? Salías del dormitorio y te has desmayado ¡plaf!

Zelda se dio cuenta de que estaba tumbada sobre la alfombra de la sala de estar del piso de Jel.

—N-no… no es posible.

—Me has dado un susto de muerte, intentaba reanimarte, pero estabas profundamente dormida.

—No es nada… —dijo, tratando de ponerse en pie.

—Ni hablar. No te muevas de ahí, voy a llamar a un médico —dijo Jel.

—¿Qué? No hace falta, me encuentro muy bien, no necesito médicos.

—Zelda, oye bien lo que voy a decirte. Ayer apareciste a las tantas, en un mar de lágrimas. Y ahora pierdes el conocimiento nada más despertar. Estoy asustada, me preocupas. Voy a llamar a un médico y es todo lo que tengo que decir al respecto.

Jel se alejó de ella para buscar el móvil y llamar a algún médico que hiciese visitas a domicilio. Ella aprovechó para incorporarse. Se sentía bien, sólo había sido otra visión más… no había que darle tanta importancia. Ella aprovechó para anotar en un pedazo de papel. _En dasebu nobe sondu_ , ¿cómo seguía?

—El médico vendrá en un momento —anunció Jel.

Zelda dio un resoplido de resignación y se dejó caer a plomo en el sofá. Ya era inútil resistirse, tan inútil como la revisión que el médico iba a hacerle. Sacó el móvil de su bolsillo y descubrió varios mensajes de Link.

 _(11:35 AM)_

 _Link: Ya hablaremos de lo de anoche, no te escribo por eso._

 _Link: La abuela viene a la ciudad de visita._

 _Link: No me preguntes, ya sabes cómo es ella… le gusta venir sin avisar._

 _Link: Sé lo que dijiste, que estás ocupada estudiando con Jel y todo eso. La abuela quiere verte, está empeñada. Olvidemos lo de ayer, iré a buscarte a casa de Jel, después vamos a la estación a por Nana._

 _Link: Es sólo un rato, después volverás a donde tú quieras._

Comprobó su reloj de muñeca y vio que eran cerca de la 1 de la tarde, ya habían pasado 25 minutos desde que él mandó los mensajes. "Link está a punto de llegar."

—Jel, hay que cancelar lo del médico —dijo, con un deje de pánico en la voz.

—Zelda, ya te he dicho que-

—Link viene de camino —se mordía el labio con nerviosismo —él no puede saber nada. No puede saber lo que me ha pasado… ni tampoco lo de anoche. Él cree que habíamos quedado para que yo te ayudase a preparar los finales. Es todo. No sabe l-lo de anoche —repitió, con torpeza.

—Zelda, ¿qué es lo que te pasa con él? ¿Es él quien hizo que vinieras llorando de esa manera?

—Por favor…

—Es que el médico debe estar al caer…

—Y Link también. No quiero que se preocupe por mí, ya sabes cómo es.

—Es lógico que se preocupe, ¡yo también lo hago!

—Esto es lo peor que me podía pasar —se quejó Zelda, cubriéndose la cara con un cojín.

—Zelda, puedes entrar a mi dormitorio. Si viene primero Link le diré que estás dándote una ducha y si viene primero el médico lo conduciré a mi cuarto sin más.

—¿Y qué crees que dirá Link cuando vea al médico?

—Tendremos que compincharnos con el médico para que le mienta.

Zelda soltó una carcajada y Jel terminó riéndose también.

—Somos lo peor… —suspiró Zelda.

—Venga, entra a mi habitación antes de que se compliquen las cosas.

—Está bien, ya voy… tampoco hace falta que me empujes.

Jel siguió empujando a Zelda pasillo adelante hasta su cuarto, donde quedó encerrada. Esperó unos minutos que le parecieron eternos hasta que oyó el timbre de la puerta. El corazón se le aceleró y pegó el oído a la puerta de la habitación de Jel.

Era el médico.

—Aquí está ella, pase usted —dijo Jel, conduciendo al médico hasta el dormitorio.

—Buenas tardes —dijo el médico al verla.

—Hola —respondió ella.

—Os dejo aquí, ¿de acuerdo? —intervino Jel —es que estoy esperando visita.

Después de eso cerró la puerta y desapareció tras ella.

—Siéntese —dijo Zelda, ofreciendo una silla al médico.

—No, me temo que debería ser al revés —dijo él, dibujando una sonrisa. —siéntese usted.

El médico era joven, apenas debía haberse graduado y tenía unos ojos castaños que sonreían incluso más que su boca. Zelda calculó que debía ser unos dos o tres años mayor que ella máximo. ¿Sería un médico en prácticas? Se sentó en la cama mientras él sacaba un estetoscopio de su maletín.

—Dígame qué le ha pasado.

—No lo recuerdo bien… mi amiga se ha empeñado en llamarlo a usted.

—Descúbrase un poco para que pueda examinarla —le pidió él, mientras introducía el estetoscopio por debajo de su camiseta —respire profundamente.

—No me pasa nada, ¿ve?

Él volvió a sonreír. Tenía hoyuelos en ambas mejillas. Siguió auscultándola sin hacer ningún comentario. También le midió la tensión con otro aparato.

—¿Se nota usted mareada, confusa?

—¡No!

—Póngase en pie.

Ella obedeció. Él le pidió que pusiera los brazos en cruz y cerrase los ojos.

—Ahora tóquese la punta de la nariz, pero sin abrir los ojos —le pidió el médico.

—¿Está usted de broma?

—Ya quisiera yo… —dijo él. Era simpático. —Muy bien. Ahora siéntese de nuevo.

—¿No hemos terminado?

Él sacó una pequeña linterna del maletín y la usó para mirarle los ojos.

—Fantástico.

—¿Ha visto algo malo? —preguntó ella.

—No, me refería al color de sus ojos, es poco común un verde así. Ahora guiñe un ojo primero y luego el otro.

—Nunca me habían hecho unas pruebas tan raras.

—Bien —dijo él. Después hizo algunas anotaciones en su cuaderno —¿Me dice su nombre?

—Zelda.

Él levantó los ojos por encima del cuaderno, con gesto interrogativo.

—Bosphoramus. Zelda Bosphoramus.

—Zelda, unas preguntas más y habremos terminado.

—Si no queda más remedio… —suspiró ella.

—¿Ha notado usted algo raro como pérdida de visión, debilidad de algún tipo?

—No he notado nada de eso.

—¿Recuerda cómo perdió el conocimiento?

—No…

—Mmmm. En principio usted parece sana, Zelda. Tal vez se desmayó por una bajada de tensión, ¿ha almorzado?

—Aún no.

—Bien, podría deberse a eso. No puedo decirle nada salvo que se alimente bien, beba agua y no se exponga a temperaturas muy altas. Si nota cualquier otro síntoma, aquí tiene mi número —dijo él, extendiéndole un parte con anotaciones.

—Gracias, doctor.

—¿Está segura de que no ha notado nada raro?

Justo en ese momento se oyó el timbre de la puerta. Link debía haber llegado.

—No he notado nada.

¿Qué iba a saber un médico sobre visiones, pesadillas y voces que hablan? Tal vez…

—A veces tengo sueños extraños, pero es todo.

—¿Qué tipo de sueños, se despierta usted agitada?

—Sí, casi siempre.

—Puede deberse al estrés o incluso a la falta de descanso. Trate de relajarse, no haga deporte ni trabaje hasta muy tarde o no podrá conciliar bien el sueño.

Él se puso en pie y recogió todo dentro de su maletín.

—Zelda, ha sido un-

—¡No! No salga usted aún. Verá, señor, doctor.

—Olly —sonrió él.

—Olly. Me da mucha vergüenza decirle esto.

—Puede relajarse, Zelda, por secreto profesional no voy a decir nada, es mejor que usted confíe en mí.

—No… no es eso. —ella suspiró —Es que acaba de llegar alguien. No quiero que él sepa que usted ha venido a examinarme.

El médico frunció el ceño, pero parecía divertirle la situación.

—Usted quiere que yo-

—No le diga que es médico.

—¿Pretende que mienta por usted?

Zelda sintió calor, debía tener las mejillas ardiendo a millones de grados.

—Es una estupidez, olvídelo —dijo ella, agitando la cabeza.

—Puedo hacerlo. —él habló con una media sonrisa —No es lo normal, pero por usted no me importaría hacerlo. Si acepta tomar un café alguna tarde conmigo.

—¿Con usted?

—Claro. Una mentira no puede salir gratis —dijo él, guiñándole un ojo.

Zelda miró hacia la puerta cerrada. Oía la voz de Link al otro lado. No quería que él se preocupase, necesitaba alejarse de él ahora que había reconocido sus sentimientos y estaba dispuesta a dejar de sufrir por ellos.

—Disculpe —dijo Olly de repente, al verla tan indecisa —tal vez tiene usted novio, no quería ponerla en un compromiso.

—No, no… Está bien —cedió —un día tomaremos un café usted y yo.

—Si pregunta, le diré a tu amigo que he venido a por unos libros que me has prestado —dijo él, tuteándola y ampliando más la sonrisa —unos libros de…

—De Física. —dijo ella.

—Perfecto, queda claro.

Olly salió de allí volviendo a guiñarle el ojo. Pasó por delante de Link y Jel, saludó a Jel como si la conociera de toda la vida y a Link cordialmente. Después ella metió algunas cosas en su mochila y salió con Link sin tardar hacia la estación.

Él conducía serio, apenas abría la boca, aunque sí la había escaneado escrupulosamente en busca de alguna señal, algún gesto físico que delatase cómo podía encontrarse ella por dentro.

—¿Quién ese tipo, el tal Olly? —preguntó él de repente.

—Nadie, es un compañero.

Link encendió la radio y navegó por varias emisoras. Dejó una que pinchaba música comercial, algo que sirviese para llenar el silencio tenso que había entre ellos.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Link, con aire taciturno y sin despegar los ojos de la dirección del coche.

—Ya te dije que sí.

Zelda se mordió el labio con nerviosismo. De repente estaba enfadada con Link. No había dudado en ir a buscarla para ver a Nana, a pesar de sus ausencias y de su falta de atención hacia ella en las últimas semanas. Era un pensamiento egoísta, pero estaba entre frustrada y dolida y no podía evitar tenerlo.

—¿No vas a llevar a Nana a que conozca a Marie? —preguntó ella. Era un dardo envenenado y lo lanzó adrede.

—Está con su familia este fin de semana, ya te lo dije.

—Pero le hablarás de ella a Nana…

Link se removió incómodo en el asiento del coche, estaba consiguiendo aguijonearle.

—Zelda, ¿qué más te da?

—Bueno, creo que es algo importante, tu familia debería saberlo. También deberías decírselo a tu padre.

—No hace falta que conozca a mi familia tan pronto —gruñó él, frunciendo más el ceño.

—¿Tan pronto? Si prácticamente vivís juntos…

Link suspiró y no dijo nada al respecto. Era desquiciante. Aparcaron en una calle contigua a la estación de tren. Él bajó del coche con energía y echó a andar a zancadas, ella tuvo que apresurarse un poco para alcanzarle.

—No hablarás de Marie a Nana —dijo Link, una vez ella estuvo a su altura —está mayor, no quiero que se preocupe.

—¿Y por qué iba a preocuparse de que tengas novia? Es lo normal, ¿no?

—Zelda… —la regañó, resoplando.

—Está bien, no diré nada.

* * *

Nana apareció diminuta y arrugada entre una multitud. Abrazó durante un tiempo a Link, y después él le arrancó las maletas de la mano, eran varias y tenían pinta de pesar bastante.

—Mi niña preciosa —dijo Nana, abrazándose a Zelda.

—Nana, me alegro mucho de verte.

—Estás más delgada —dijo Nana, inspeccionándola.

—Qué va —sonrió ella, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Link, esta muchacha está flaca como un junco, ¿es que no come bien?

—Sí come, Nana —dijo él, echando a caminar hacia el coche, con todas las maletas.

Nana frunció el ceño y caminó junto a Link, pero sin apartar los ojos de Zelda. Ella se sentía expuesta, había pocas cosas que escapasen al ojo de la anciana. Por eso intentó distraer su atención hablándole de exámenes, del tiempo, incluso de los escaparates de las tiendas que había a su paso.

—¿Qué es lo que te pasa, estás enferma? —dijo Nana de repente, como si no hubiese oído nada de lo que ella había dicho.

—Estoy bien, de verdad. Perfecta, como siempre —carcajeó ella.

—¿Qué le has hecho? —preguntó Nana a Link.

—¿Q-quien? ¿Yo? —balbuceó él.

—Ahhh, diosas. Algo no está bien aquí —dijo Nana.

—Todo está bien, abuela —dijo Link. Habían llegado al coche y se desentendió de la suspicacia de Nana yendo directo al maletero.

—Cariño, si algo no está bien no dudes en contármelo —dijo Nana, agarrándola de las manos.

—Est…oy bien —reiteró ella. Su fachada estaba a punto de derrumbarse, era demasiado difícil ocultarse ante alguien como la anciana, alguien a quien quería tanto como si fuese de su propia familia. Apartó la vista y tiró con suavidad para desprenderse de las manos de Nana.

—¿Tantas cosas traes para dos días? —dijo Link, sacudiéndose las manos y acercándose a ellas.

—No seas holgazán —dijo Nana, cruzándose de brazos —y vámonos ya.

—Abuela, como no hemos almorzado había pensado en que fuéramos los tres a un sitio que-

—Ni hablar —interrumpió Nana —Tú pareces más perdido y despistado de lo habitual, y ella tiene algo, está como enferma. Debe ser por la comida de mala calidad de la ciudad. Iremos a casa y os calentaré algo de lo que he traído de la aldea, he cocinado para vosotros.

Después de pasar el tráfico del centro de la ciudad llegaron a casa. Gran parte del contenido de sus pesadas maletas era comida preparada, siempre solía llevarles cosas para que no tuvieran que preocuparse por cocinar en un tiempo. Una vez en el apartamento Link y Zelda ponían la mesa mientras Nana revolucionaba por completo la cocina.

—¿Estás enferma? —preguntó Link a Zelda por lo bajini.

—¡No! Ya tengo suficiente con la suspicacia de Nana como para que tú también caigas en eso, Link.

—Nana cree que te pasa algo —dijo él, tomándose demasiado tiempo en poner los cubiertos sobre la mesa para no alejarse de ella.

—Nana es mayor, se preocupa por todo como hacen las personas mayores.

Link resopló y no volvió a mencionar el tema. Ella empezó a tararear mientras traía los platos de la cocina a la mesa.

—No sabía que conocieses esa música —dijo Nana, que apareció con una gran olla humeante —es una melodía muy antigua, una que se oye en boca de los viejos en las aldeas.

—¿La melodía? N-no me he dado cuenta.

Nana se limitó a sonreír y les obligó que se sentaran a la mesa mientras ella servía la comida, como hacía siempre que les hacía visitas. Zelda se dio cuenta que la canción que tarareaba era la canción de Pam, la que eliminó la enfermedad de su padre. Tal vez Nana supiese algo más.

—Nana, tú… ¿sabes si la melodía tiene letra?

—No que yo sepa, sólo se la he oído a algunos viejos en los campos… pero sin letra.

—¿Y tú entiendes el antiguo dialecto de Hyrule?

—¿Qué dialecto?

Zelda dudó un instante y sacó el papel que tenía guardado en el bolsillo. Nana se puso las gafas para poder leerlo.

—Mmm. Lo siento, tesoro. No entiendo esto, tal vez sea demasiado antiguo.

—Deja que lo vea —dijo Link, arrebatando el papel de las manos de su abuela —parece hyliano antiguo, o una variación del mismo. Hay algunas ruinas que se han hallado con inscripciones similares. ¿De dónde has sacado esto?

—De un libro que encontré en la biblioteca —mintió ella.

—¿Puedo ver el libro? —Link entrecerraba los ojos.

—Ya no lo tengo. ¿Me devuelves el papel?

—No. —Link se lo guardó en el bolsillo antes de que ella pudiera recuperarlo —preguntaré por ahí, tal vez te ayude a traducirlo.

—Pero Link-

—Bueno, disfrutemos de la comida, ya hablaréis de eso en otro momento. —interrumpió Nana.

—Link, no creas que esto se va a quedar así. Voy a recuperar mi papel.

—¿Qué papel? —sonrió él, y a continuación se metió una enorme bola de pan en la boca para no tener que hablar en un buen rato. Detestaba cuando él se salía con la suya.

Al final Zelda tuvo que quedarse en el apartamento, fue imposible escabullirse otra vez a casa de Jel. Nana insistió en pasar tiempo con ella y era casi imposible decirle que no.

Había conocido a Nana al poco de empezar a compartir el apartamento con Link. Tanto Nana como el padre de Link la habían acogido como si fuese una más de la familia, y ella los quería correspondiéndolos del mismo modo. Nana preparaba comida para los dos, siempre que enviaba algo para Link lo hacía también para ella. Y Ralek, el padre de Link insistía en que viajase a la granja cuando Link lo hacía. Si había algo que la asustaba en esos momentos no era sólo perder a Link por completo, sino también a su familia.

* * *

 _Lo sé. La Balada de la Diosa no es lo que suena en la Máscara de Majora, es una invención mía que la he introducido adrede ;) Después de todo se trata de los sueños de Zelda, que pueden ser fieles a alguna de sus vidas pasadas, o visiones caóticas en sí mismas. Gracias por seguirme y leerme! -Nyel2_

 _ **Egrett Williams,** no me gusta crear personajes que sean "blancos o negros", por eso Marie no es un personaje tópico al que haya que odiar… es sólo una chica que le gusta a Link y por eso está con ella (me alegra que hayas captado esa intención). Además, siempre intento que tengan su encanto, ¿por qué iba a salir el pobre Link con un horror de chica? Jajaja._

 _ **Mud-chan** , Zelda ha recibido tus achuchones virtuales y está un poco mejor ;)_

 _ **ZeekLaerers** , Link está atrapado dentro de su propia pesadilla y párate a pensar, cuando tienes pesadillas hay cosas que olvidas o tus propios recuerdos aparecen distorsionados. Con cada reinicio la amnesia se vuelve más fuerte… intento que también eso sea parte de la maldición de Majora. Como dice el rey Igos de Ikana, "han olvidado"._

 _ **Ultimate blazer** , dale una última oportunidad a Link xD aún no hemos visto qué es lo que él siente por dentro (pero lo haremos)._

 _ **Clarissa** , muchas gracias por dejar un nombre! Para mí es UN PLACER y no una obligación poder interactuar con las personas que me leen y dejan reviews. Antes era torpe con el uso de ffnet y solía hacerlo a través de PMs (un poco a lo psicópata xD), pero he aprendido de otros escritores a hacerlo en el mismo capítulo. Pues tienes razón! Es un fallo lo de la comida de Anju, lo había olvidado. Hace mucho que no juego el Máscara de Majora, mi documentación son notas antiguas y algunas wikis (y mis recuerdos del juego, claro). De todas formas pienso que Link podría comerse un zapato cocinado con agua de charco y creer que es un manjar, de lo zampabollos que lo imagino siempre, jajajaja._


	6. Chapter 6

**6 – La última hora**

Link llegó a Ciudad Reloj a la última hora del último día.

No había conseguido reunir a Anju y Kafei, ni tampoco había averiguado un modo efectivo para frenar el Apocalipsis. Tendría que enfrentarse a Skull Kid y el mal que se ocultaba tras la Máscara de Majora en otra ocasión.

Los temblores del suelo eran casi continuos, pero estaban disfrazados por la música del Carnaval del Tiempo. Parecía como si la gente no quisiera mirar a la luna. ¿No debería estar cundiendo el pánico? ¿Acaso no deberían estar aterrorizados, escondidos bajo tierra o huyendo con desesperación hacia ninguna parte? Link no conseguía entenderlo y tardó un tiempo en darse cuenta de que todos estaban bajo una especie de hechizo. O casi todos. Algunos, como él, eran conscientes de que la muerte estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, pero sólo él se revolvía para tratar de evitarlo. Suponía que en el último instante, cuando fuese demasiado tarde, podrían ver el fin llegar y en ese momento nadie, ni siquiera la ocarina mágica de Link podría detener lo sucedido. Link sabía que existía un umbral temporal que jamás debería cruzar, nunca debía permitir que el reloj marcase las doce de la noche.

Se adentró en el interior de la Torre del Reloj, como las otras veces.

—¡Hola! —dijo el vendedor de máscaras, con su siniestra sonrisa. No se había movido de allí en ningún momento —¿has averiguado algo? ¿Has conseguido recuperar mi máscara?

—No, aún no —dijo él —¿No tendrás por casualidad un pedazo de papel?

—¿Papel? ¿Para qué?

—Quiero anotar algo —dijo Link.

El vendedor de máscaras le dio un pedazo de pergamino y Link lo usó para hacer sus anotaciones.

 _No olvidar: Sheikah. Pueblo de las sombras. Ojo de la Verdad. Luchadores. Lira._

 _No olvidar: Anju y Kafei, máscaras del sol y la luna._

—Ya está —dijo Link, para sí mismo.

—¿Y qué pasa con mi máscara? ¿Tan difícil es quitársela a ese niño? Me he asomado ahí afuera y la luna no tiene muy buen aspecto… _Una vez tenga mi máscara ya no voy a necesitar este mundo._

—Volveremos a vernos —dijo Link sin más.

Entonces sacó la ocarina y sopló, produjo la secuencia mágica de notas que hacía girar el tiempo. Todo pasó por su mente a toda velocidad, como en un remolino frenético de imágenes, palabras y sucesos.

Cuando abrió los ojos, comenzaba un nuevo _reinicio._ El amanecer del primer día.

* * *

Zelda había oído hablar sobre las leyendas de los sheikah. Algunos historiadores pensaban que habían existido, otros los relegaban a cuentos para niños. También ella necesitaba recordar todos esos detalles de sus sueños, pues estaba convencida de que eran un mensaje, una advertencia de algo que estaba por ocurrir.

En una pequeña libreta anotó lo mismo que el Link de sus sueños había hecho. No tenía ningún sentido, pero ella estaba decidida a encontrarlo, aunque tuviese que invertir todo su tiempo para conseguirlo.

—¿Qué haces despierta?

Link apareció en la sala de estar despeinado y en pantalón de pijama. Llevaba un vaso de leche en la mano.

—¿Y tú?

—Uhm. La abuela ronca —protestó él, sentándose en el sillón que había cerca de ella.

—¡Eres un exagerado! Pobre Nana… —carcajeó ella.

—¿Y tú qué? ¿Qué haces despierta a estas horas aquí en el sofá?

—Me he desvelado —se justificó, removiéndose con incomodidad.

—¿Has… tenido una pesadilla?

—No son pesadillas. Ya te dije que no me dan miedo.

—Pero sigues teniéndolas…

—¿Qué más da, Link?

Se puso en pie para librarse de un nuevo interrogatorio, pero Link la imitó.

—Zelda, si… si tú quieres puedo dormir contigo. Así no tendrás sueños raros, de todas formas, no voy a poder volver a mi habitación a aguantar los ronquidos de Nana.

—Eso ya no es posible y lo sabes.

—¿No es posible porque estoy con Marie? —preguntó él. Apretaba las mandíbulas como si estuviese mascullando algo.

—Sí, eso es.

Él se mantuvo en silencio, con aire pensativo, pero sin dejar de fruncir el ceño. Zelda pagaría miles de rupias sin dudar para averiguar qué le estaría pasando por la cabeza.

—Buenas noches, Link.

—No, espera —la detuvo él, obstruyéndole el paso —Vale, acepto que no me dejes dormir contigo.

—Ya era raro antes de que tuvieses novia, ¿recuerdas? Pues ahora…

—Lo acepto —reiteró él —Pero no acepto que no me cuentes lo de las pesadillas. Puedo ayudarte.

—¿Y cómo me vas a ayudar? A ver… —preguntó con incredulidad, brazos en jarra.

—Puedo ayudar a buscar el significado de ese texto que anotaste. Puedo investigar un poco más lo de las máscaras del sol y la luna.

—Pero tú ya te habías interesado por ellas, ¿no? ¿Por qué?

Link pareció titubear, y apartó la vista casi con timidez. No tenía ningún sentido.

—Deja que te ayude con eso —murmuró, sin más.

—Está bien —dijo ella, cruzándose de brazos —aún no han retirado la exposición. Podemos ir a ver las máscaras y averiguar más. Mientras, intentaré convencer a Mort de que me deje husmear en los archivos de la biblioteca del centro.

—¿Quién es Mort?

—El bibliotecario.

—Por supuesto, ¿cómo no ibas a saber el nombre del bibliotecario? —bromeó él, soltando una carcajada —Está bien. Iré contigo a esa exposición y si hay algo más que quieras contarme para que te ayude a investigar, estaré encantado de hacerlo.

—Link —dijo ella, obligándole a recuperar toda la seriedad —esto es importante para mí. Me da igual si los demás piensan que estoy loca o enferma. Esto me preocupa porque siento como si algo fuese a pasar y yo pudiese ayudar. Y aunque creas que no tiene ningún sentido, para mí si lo tiene. Sé que algo, algo importante de verdad se esconde detrás de esto. Si no puedes ayudarme, no te comprometas a hacerlo.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que no puedo comprometerme a hacerlo, eh?

—…no lo sé.

—Pues deja de formarte ideas raras en la cabeza. De hecho, prefiero que no vayas sola a eso —refunfuñó, cruzándose los brazos sobre el pecho.

—Ahora estás exagerando, si vas a venir en plan niñera entonces olvídate —replicó, poniendo los ojos en blanco. —Como he dicho antes… buenas noches, Link.

Dio un paso al lado y avanzó por el pasillo, aunque Link la seguía de cerca.

—¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo?

—Te acompaño a tu habitación.

Ella soltó una carcajada y lo empujó para alejarlo.

—Eres más paranoico que Nana. No hay nadie más paranoico que tú, ¿entiendes ahora por qué no te cuento lo de los sueños?

—Vale, vale. Ya te dejo en paz —gruñó —que descanses.

* * *

Tras la marcha de Nana, los días transcurrieron con aburrida monotonía. Link volvió a desaparecer del apartamento y ella… ella empezó a pensar que debería prepararse para buscar un nuevo compañero con el que compartir los gastos de alquiler. Él no tardaría demasiado en mudarse definitivamente, ya era casi como si se hubiese mudado del todo.

Los sueños sobre el mundo de Términa se habían detenido desde que el pequeño Link echó el tiempo atrás con su ocarina mágica, y ella se preguntaba por qué. Ahora sólo soñaba con la imagen borrosa de la mujer de blanco, y con su aburrida cantinela: "Ya falta muy poco, no tengas miedo." ¿Miedo de qué? ¿De que los sueños de las máscaras se traspasaran a la vida real? Zelda no se molestaba en prestar atención a ese tipo de sueños. A menudo pensaba que la mujer era una proyección de sí misma y de sus inseguridades, en definitiva, un truco del subconsciente.

Pero había algo con lo que sí se había obsesionado, era tan interesante como difuso, y no pudo evitar indagar tanto como podía en ello.

—¿Los sheikah? No eran más que unos fanáticos religiosos. Una especie de secta. Todo lo demás son cuentos para niños —Mort le dio la espalda mientras ordenaba los libros del carro en sus estantes correspondientes.

—En un libro que encontré dice que durante una época fueron los servidores de la corona de Hyrule.

—¿Qué corona de Hyrule, a ver?

—Una... una dinastía muy antigua. No quedan registros de ella —Zelda enrojeció un poco ante su propia ingenuidad.

—Una corona de Hyrule sacada de los cuentos de hadas, que para nada se corresponde con nuestra Historia —sentenció Mort.

—En el libro decía que-

—¿Puedo ver el libro?

Ella afirmó con la cabeza y fue a buscarlo. Recordaba perfectamente el pasillo y la sección donde lo encontró… entre las novelas de fantasía y la sección de mitología clásica. Cuando volvió con el libro en las manos, Mort se puso sus gafas de cristales rectangulares y diminutos para leer el título.

—"Leyendas de la diosa Hylia" por Hessel Marlek. Zelda… —Mort le devolvió el libro bajo una turbia mirada de condescendencia.

—Mira, aquí está el símbolo, ¿ves?

Buscó una página en la parte central del libro y se la mostró a Mort, que suspiró, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Un ojo, el ojo del Vigilante —describió ella, aunque la ilustración hablaba por sí misma.

—Sí, esa secta adoraba al dios que representa el Vigilante —dijo Mort, volviendo a ordenar libros con calma.

—Y los tres triángulos sobre el ojo. En el libro dice que representan a las diosas Farore, Din y Nayru. Y… la lágrima. No he averiguado muy bien lo que significa, pero seguro que tiene un significado.

—Escucha bien —dijo él, devolviendo su atención hacia ella —no quiero desanimarte. Pero el idiota de Hessel Marlek podría haberlo inventado, podría inventar cualquier cosa… se pasa el día fumando yerba en los parques, todo el mundo sabe que sufre alucinaciones.

—Un momento, ¿Hessel Marlek aún vive?

—Sí… los lunáticos suelen durar bastante.

—¿Vive en Central Hyrule?

—Me temo que sí.

—Gracias, Mort —sonrió ella.

—Zelda, no estarás pensando en acercarte a ese vejestorio, ¿verdad?

—Pues… —ella se mordió el labio. Por supuesto que iba a acercarse a Hessel, en algún momento en cuanto tuviese tiempo —Gracias por tu tiempo, Mort. Me voy ya, hoy he quedado con Link. Al fin va a acompañarme a la exposición del museo en el Templo del Tiempo.

—No te metas en líos —le advirtió Mort, mirándola por encima de las gafas.

—Nos veremos pronto —ella se despidió con energía y sin permitir más réplicas ni advertencias por parte del bibliotecario.

Cuando salió a la calle notó una especie de bochorno húmedo. Hacía calor y el cielo estaba encapotado y blanquecino. No tenía paraguas, pero pasaría casi toda la tarde en el museo y aunque el trayecto de ida lo haría a pie, en el de vuelta iría en el coche de Link.

Había sido complicadísimo conseguir un hueco en su agenda, él había estado ocupado una semana entera. Al fin se decidió a comprar las entradas e informó a Link de que iría a la exposición con o sin él. Él reaccionó de una forma un tanto exagerada, pero su estrategia dio resultado, ya que al fin Link le prometió que se encontraría con ella en la puerta del museo ese día, sobre las seis de la tarde.

Mientras caminaba de la biblioteca al museo, sintió que su móvil vibraba con un mensaje de texto. Debía ser Link dando alguna indicación.

 _Desconocido: Hola Zelda. No sé si te acuerdas de mí, soy Olly, el médico que te reconoció y tuvo que decir una pequeña mentira para salvar tu pellejo. He esperado estos días por si me escribías un mensaje para tomar ese café del que hablamos, pero como lo más seguro es que te olvidases… Le pedí tu número a tu amiga Jel, espero que no te importe. Puedo tomar ese café esta tarde o cuando tú quieras._

Había olvidado a Olly por completo. Bloqueó el teléfono y siguió su camino, aunque sabía que en algún momento tendría que concederle la cita que le había prometido. No le apetecía especialmente verse con nadie, pero tal vez no le vendría mal para conseguir su objetivo de cerrar su capítulo con Link de una vez por todas.

Conforme se acercaba al museo, una extraña sensación se apoderó de ella, aunque seguramente no era más que el sentimiento de anticipación que aquella exposición le generaba. El museo era un pequeño edificio anexo al Templo del Tiempo. Los sacerdotes hylianos habían decidido atraer de nuevo la fe perdida de los habitantes de Hyrule a través de museos, reposiciones, charlas… aun así, los templos que había en uno y otro lado eran más bien lugares de interés turístico.

Zelda se sentó a esperar en un banco, en los jardines exteriores del templo. El color blanco del cielo se había oscurecido y se oían relámpagos a lo lejos. Miró su reloj de muñeca, eran las seis en punto, Link debía estar buscando aparcamiento. Desbloqueó su teléfono y envió un mensaje.

 _Zelda: Link, ya estoy aquí. Te espero en el jardín, junto a la entrada trasera del templo._

Llevaba consigo un libro, así que lo sacó y empezó a leer mientras esperaba. De vez en cuando levantaba la vista de las páginas para mirar el reloj, o para mirar el cielo, los relámpagos sonaban cada vez más cercanos.

Cerca de las siete de la tarde y tras unos cuantos mensajes de texto más, decidió llamar a Link. Después de muchos tonos la llamada se cortó por sí misma al no recibir respuesta.

 _Zelda: Link, ¿dónde te has metido?_

Media hora más tarde y varias llamadas fallidas después, ni su libro ni nada lograba calmar su ansiedad. El museo cerraba a las ocho, no iban a tener tiempo de ver nada. Y mientras Link seguía sin dar señales de vida, una ráfaga de aire húmeda y densa se levantó desde el suelo. Las primeras gotas de lluvia cayeron cuando sólo faltaban diez minutos para las ocho. Zelda sacó las entradas del bolso y las hizo añicos para arrojarlas después a la papelera.

Con un sentimiento amargo vio salir a los últimos visitantes de la exposición. Y a los trabajadores del museo. Vio encenderse las farolas del parque. Estaba desolada. Link nunca la había dejado tirada de esa manera, nunca.

Echó a andar en dirección a casa cuando la tormenta empezó a descargar sobre su cabeza. Apretó el paso y se refugió donde pudo, hasta llegar a la parada de bus más cercana. Aquel día todo parecía destinado a salirle mal, llevaba unas sandalias y los pies se le habían mojado. Mientras esperaba el bus, recibió un mensaje de Link.

 _Link: Perdóname, perdóname! Es que ha surgido un problema urgente y lo he tenido que resolver. Se me ha hecho tardísimo, lo siento de veras, quise llamarte para avisar, pero me había dejado el teléfono en casa. Dime dónde estás y voy ahora mismo a buscarte, ¿sigues por allí? Voy de inmediato, ya estoy saliendo a por ti._

Zelda sintió deseos de lanzar el teléfono con toda la fuerza que le diese el brazo. Qué ingenua había sido con Link. Tal vez él no era el chico sensible y generoso que había conocido en el último año, el que se preocupaba y cuidaba de ella. Tal vez estaba conociendo una nueva versión de Link que no había visto hasta ese momento, un Link disperso, descentrado y con una vida en la que ella ocupaba la última posición en su lista de prioridades. Si había un momento para darlo todo por perdido y renunciar por siempre a lo que había llegado a amar, era ese.

La tormenta apretó con fuerza y el agua empezó a arroyar en las calles. El tráfico estaba casi cortado, esperar el autobús iba a ser una odisea. Por suerte había una cafetería muy cerca de la parada y Zelda decidió refugiarse allí. Al parecer no fue la única, casi todas las personas que esperaban junto a ella se animaron a seguir su ejemplo, pues el cielo parecía haberse abierto por la mitad y un aguacero se precipitaba sobre sus cabezas.

La cafetería estaba abarrotada, pero consiguió hacerse un hueco entre la multitud que se refugiaba de la tormenta. De repente, oyó que alguien decía su nombre entre el enorme murmullo que había en el local.

—¡Zelda, aquí!

Como pudo se abrió camino y descubrió que quien la llamaba era Olly, el médico.

—Ey, soy Olly, ¿te acuerdas de mí? —dijo él, cuando ella llegó a su encuentro.

—Sí, claro que sí. Iba a responder a tu mensaje, pero…

—No te preocupes. No espero que la gente responda de inmediato —sonrió él, y sus hoyuelos se dibujaron en su cara —y menos una chica a la que invito a salir pidiendo el teléfono a su amiga.

Zelda se avergonzó por su falta de atención hacia él y decidió cambiar de tema lo antes posible.

—¿Y qué haces por aquí, también te cobijas de la tormenta?

—No, yo vivo aquí, justo al lado. Suelo pasarme a por un café para llevar antes de subir a casa, pero mira la que se ha montado en tan poco tiempo. ¿Y tú? Estás empapada, vas a pillar un buen catarro.

—Si lo dice mi médico será verdad —sonrió ella —Yo había venido a la exposición de máscaras que hay en el museo del templo, pero al final… bueno. Es que había quedado con alguien, pero no ha venido.

—¿En serio? ¿Puede haber alguien en todo Hyrule que tenga la desfachatez de plantar a alguien como tú?

—Tampoco hay que exagerar —dijo ella, encogiéndose de hombros. Aunque lo cierto es que aquel cumplido la había hecho sentirse un poco mejor.

—No sé si querrás, pero… Bueno. Si quieres puedo intentar arreglar un poco tu tarde. Te invito a tomar algo en casa. Allí podrás secar tu ropa y lo que quieras. Y hablaremos de máscaras si quieres, yo ya he estado en esa exposición, es genial.

—¿En serio?

—Sí, como está tan cerca de casa me pasé al salir de trabajar. Pero no me importaría repetir la visita con alguien que sepa del tema. No dejaría plantada a esa persona, eso es seguro —dijo él, guiñándole un ojo.

Zelda se sintió dubitativa. Tenía más mensajes de Link, pero decidió ignorarlos.

—¿Está tu casa muy lejos de aquí?

—Es el edificio de al lado —dijo él, dibujando una sonrisa radiante.

* * *

Olly vivía en un ordenado apartamento de un dormitorio en una quinta planta. Todo allí estaba pulcro y ordenado… aunque era cierto que apenas tenía cosas. Pensó en la cantidad de objetos que Link y ella acumulaban en su apartamento y aquel lugar le pareció vacío.

Él le prestó ropa seca mientras ponía la suya a secar. Tenía los pies helados, la temperatura bajó mucho con la tormenta, así que agradeció el café caliente que se habían llevado de la cafetería de abajo.

—¿Vives solo? —preguntó ella, curioseando los pocos libros que él tenía en sus estanterías.

—Sí, así es. Este apartamento perteneció a mi abuelo, y al morir él lo heredé yo. ¿Y tú? Sé que no vives con Jel… me lo dijo ella cuando le pregunté por ti para conseguir tu número.

—No, yo vivo de alquiler con un chico. Con Link. Es el chico que viste en casa de Jel.

—¿El tío al que engañaste para no decirle lo de tu desmayo?

—Sí —ella sintió tanta vergüenza como la primera vez, y pegó un largo trago a su café para poder disimularlo lo mejor que podían.

Pronto empezaron una conversación muy animada sobre sus carreras. Él le habló de los años en la facultad de Medicina y de que llevaba muy poco tiempo de prácticas. Ella le habló de sus estudios, sus múltiples trabajos. Y también le habló de los sueños. Olly era su médico y conocía la situación, así que se sintió extrañamente cómoda tratando ese tema con él. No la tomó por loca cuando le habló de los sheikah, ni de las visiones, y se ofreció para acompañarla a buscar a Hessel Marlek. Cuando miró el reloj, eran las once de la noche y el tiempo se le había pasado volando.

—Por la diosa, ¡mira qué hora es! —exclamó ella, poniéndose en pie. Habían estado sentados sobre una mullida alfombra que él tenía en el salón, hablando durante horas.

—¿Vas a marcharte ya? Pero no para de llover…

Zelda se asomó a la ventana. Aunque la tormenta había cesado la lluvia caía de forma constante, como una enorme cortina en la oscuridad.

—Olly… sé que he abusado de tu generosidad y sé que no me he portado muy bien contigo, pero ¿podrías llevarme a casa?

—Podría. Aunque si tú quieres, puedes pasar aquí la noche. Está lloviendo muy fuerte, no creo que sea buena idea salir a la calle ahora. El tráfico podría seguir bloqueado.

Ella dudó. Miró los ojos castaños de Olly, le inspiraban confianza, tranquilidad. Él le había dado una paz que hacía semanas que no sentía, y… era un sentimiento egoísta, casi infantil, pero después de mucho tiempo volvió a sentirse importante para alguien. Eso la hacía sentirse menos sola.

—Tranquila —intervino él, ante su indecisión —no pretendo nada. Me gustas mucho, ¿sabes? No querría estropearlo. Sólo te ofrezco mi casa para que estés segura, nada más.

—Tú también me gustas.

Olly arqueó una ceja, como si no terminase de creérselo. Pero era verdad, él le gustaba. Era agradable, guapo y se había portado muy bien con ella. La hacía sentir muy bien, junto a él había olvidado la hora, el enfado… todo.

—No me malinterpretes —dijo él —no hay nada que me gustaría más que tú sintieses interés por mí. Pero… en todo el rato que hemos hablado, he tenido la impresión de que sentías algo por tu compañero de piso. No quiero que digas que te gusto sólo porque creas que tienes que decirlo, o para quedar bien conmigo. De todas formas te voy a seguir ofreciendo mi casa, pienses lo que pienses sobre mí.

—No, no es eso, de verdad —dijo ella, acercándose a él —Lo de Link… creo que se ha terminado. O más bien, nunca ha llegado a empezar.

Olly la observaba en silencio. No tenía por qué darle explicaciones, pero ella se sentía en la necesidad de hacerlo, él había sido muy honesto con ella.

—Hubo un tiempo en el que creí que entre Link y yo podía empezar algo —reconoció, cerrando un instante los ojos para sumergirse mejor en sus recuerdos —pero no fue así. En el último momento nunca dio el último paso. Ni yo tampoco, no sé por qué. Ni siquiera quiso besarme, aunque en una ocasión prácticamente se lo pedí a la cara. No sé qué más pruebas esperaba encontrar que esa. Fui un poco ingenua. Y… ahora él está con otra chica, así que ya no existe la opción.

—No por su parte —dijo Olly, dando otro paso hacia ella. Se tomó la libertad de apartarle un mechón de pelo tras la oreja —¿y por la tuya?

—Tampoco.

—Zelda, yo no soy Link. No me gusta dejar las oportunidades pasar, y menos cuando alguien especial se cruza en mi camino.

—Eso está bien… a lo mejor ese ha sido mi fallo, a lo mejor si hubiera hecho otras cosas… a veces no sé bien cómo actuar porque yo-

Olly sonrió ante su nerviosismo y cerró la distancia que los separaba. Después le rodeó la cara con una caricia y la besó.

—Perdóname —dijo Zelda, tras el beso, sintiéndose aún más nerviosa.

—¿Por qué? Si he sido yo el que te ha besado —dijo Olly, frunciendo un poco el ceño.

—Estoy un poco confundida, quería que me besaras, pero… hoy ha sido un día muy extraño, muy extraño.

—Tranquila —dijo él, riéndose abiertamente —para ser un día extraño ese beso ha estado muy bien, aunque a lo mejor hacía tiempo que no besabas a nadie.

—¿Tan torpe te he parecido? —dijo ella, riéndose con él.

—Para nada.

Él la estrechó y ella inclinó la cabeza de forma instintiva para volver a besarle. La sensación fue muy cálida, los besos de Olly eran agradables, apetecibles, y se sorprendió a sí misma deseando uno tras otro.

* * *

 _Muchas gracias por seguir la historia y por vuestros reviews :) Sé que en este capítulo la parte de Majora's Mask es más reducida, pero todo tiene que llevar su tiempo, poco a poco ;) Un abrazo, -Nyel2_


	7. Chapter 7

**PARTE II**

 _"Siempre que hay un encuentro también debe haber una despedida. Que la despedida sea para siempre o por poco tiempo… Eso depende de ti." -Vendedor de la Máscara Feliz_

* * *

 **Prólogo**

 _Link se estaba ahogando. El pecho le dolía, era como si las costillas se comprimiesen contra los pulmones exprimiendo las últimas burbujas de oxígeno. Todo su cuerpo estaba a punto de estallar. No iba preparado para algo así, si lo hubiera sabido habría llevado consigo un equipo de buceo, algo que le ayudase a superar semejante trampa mortal._

 _"Un poco más, tú puedes, sólo un poco más" se animó a sí mismo._

 _Pataleó por el inmenso túnel de agua helada como en una pesadilla, una de esas en las que corres con todas tus fuerzas, pero las piernas no responden. Al fin vio algo de luz y el interruptor de piedra. Con su último aliento buceó hacia el interruptor y lo pulsó._

 _El agua del túnel comenzó a drenarse y eso le permitió avanzar hasta la gran sala, tal y como le habían dicho._

* * *

 **7 – Casualidades**

Link acababa de cumplir diecinueve cuando tomó la decisión de mudarse a Central Hyrule. Hasta ese momento había estudiado a distancia, ayudando a la abuela con la granja. Su padre era policía y apenas tenía tiempo de parar en casa, así que durante un tiempo no hubo otra forma de llevar las cosas adelante. En realidad, si se paraba a pensarlo, el hecho de que se hubiera mudado era una especie de casualidad. Él nunca habría dejado su vida tranquila en aldea Maben de no ser por lo de aquella noche.

Aquella noche, papá tardaba demasiado en volver. Ya hacía más de una hora que el sol se había hundido en el horizonte, más de dos que Link tenía la cena lista, pero papá no aparecía. La abuela se movía histérica, de un lado a otro de la casa y él trataba de calmarla entreteniéndola lo mejor que sabía, teniendo en cuenta que Nana era bastante incontrolable cuando se ponía nerviosa. Con disimulo llamó a la central para preguntar por su padre. Fue el comisario quien le respondió, pero él sólo pudo asimilar las palabras "disparo" y "hospital". El inspector Ralek había perseguido a un grupo de contrabandistas, o eso le dijeron. Fue la primera vez que sintió esa extraña impotencia, la de sentir como si él pudiese haber hecho algo para evitarlo, como una voz interior llamándolo a actuar.

Por suerte todo fue un mal sueño, después de semanas de rehabilitación y muchos días de hospital, Ralek salió sano y con una leve cojera. Lo suficientemente sano como para querer seguir trabajando y lo suficientemente cojo para no poder ser policía. Así que papá se quedó en la granja con Nana, y él dejó de ser tan imprescindible. Fueron ellos los que lo convencieron de que ahora que todo estaba bajo control, tendría que independizarse. En Central Hyrule estaba su futuro y él no debía preocuparse por la granja ahora que ambos podían hacerse cargo.

Link se sintió fatal el día que Ralek puso en su mano aquella bolsa de rupias, una parte del dinero recibido como indemnización por su disparo. "Para que puedas empezar tu vida en la ciudad, tienes un gran futuro por delante, hijo". Y con aquel dinero que estaba dispuesto a devolver algún día y una pequeña maleta, dejó aldea Maben.

Los primeros días en Central Hyrule se alojó en una humilde pensión de cinco rupias el día, en el distrito norte. Bueno, decir que la pensión era humilde tal vez era ser demasiado generoso, lo cierto es que aquel lugar se caía a pedazos. No había agua caliente, dormía en un cuarto pequeño y en una cama tan diminuta que los pies le sobresalían por el extremo inferior del colchón. Allí sólo se alojaban unos pocos goron que viajaban de un lado a otro con la mochila a cuestas. Y él. Encontrar un piso para compartir se había convertido en una misión crucial y puso en ello toda su energía. Pero de nuevo, fue la providencia la que tomó las riendas.

Se había apuntado a unas clases especiales sobre Historia Ancestral. El hecho de convivir con algunos goron llamó su atención sobre su idioma primario, tan arcaico que apenas había cambiado con el paso de los milenios, y pensó que, aunque no estuviera dentro del programa obligatorio, aquello complementaría muy bien sus estudios de Arqueología. Fue en clase donde la conoció.

Aquella mañana se había quedado dormido otra vez. Era culpa de la maldita dueña de la pensión y su manía de poner la tele tan alta que era imposible conciliar el sueño hasta bien entrada la madrugada. Por suerte, el aula donde impartían el curso no estaba lejos de la pensión, así que solía ir andando para evitar el tráfico. Claro que ese día tuvo que hacer todo el trayecto corriendo si es que pretendía llegar a tiempo. Después de un enorme esfuerzo llegó a la puerta de clase con la lengua fuera y sudando por los cuatro costados. Se detuvo ante la puerta, se recompuso un poco, contuvo el aliento y abrió la manivela con sigilo. Ya habían empezado y él se deslizó dentro, arrastrándose por la pared lateral. Ese día estaban leyendo textos antiguos y todos estaban concentrados en eso. Pensó que el profesor no se daría cuenta, pero…

—Otra vez tarde…

Link dio un respingo al sentirse descubierto. Se puso tan firme como pudo, desatando las carcajadas de sus compañeros.

—Lo lamento, profesor.

—No sé cómo decirle a usted lo importante que es la puntualidad, las primeras veces lo dejé pasar porque es nuevo, pero ahora ya no puedo ceder ni una sola vez más. Además, ha interrumpido la lectura.

—Yo… no volverá a pasar.

—Espero que así sea o cada minuto que llegue tarde se traducirá en un punto menos en sus calificaciones.

—Sí señor.

—Vaya a su sitio.

Link oyó unas cuantas risas a su alrededor, sentía las mejillas arder por la vergüenza, así que puso los ojos en el suelo y se deslizó hasta el puesto que le habían asignado los días anteriores. Se sentó y sacó rápidamente su libro. El profesor Rems era un bastardo… y demasiado estricto… ya no eran niños y debería comprender que la vida de algunos alumnos como él, no es sencilla.

—Estábamos leyendo el capítulo 27, la batalla en el desierto, página 215 —le indicó Rems.

Voló hasta la página que habían dicho y no despegó los ojos del libro, con la esperanza de dejar de ser el centro de atención.

—Bosphoramus, siga usted leyendo.

Link levantó la cabeza para mirar. El puesto que había delante de él ya no estaba vacío. Él se sentaba casi en la última fila, y el puesto de delante había estado sin dueño todos los días anteriores. Delante de él había una melena rubia que caía unos cuantos centímetros bajo los hombros. La chica se aclaró la garganta y prosiguió la lectura que él había interrumpido al llegar tarde a la clase.

"Una luz plateada bañó las dunas del desierto. Las valientes mujeres pudieron andar en medio de la negrura de la noche gracias a la luz de la luna llena y así ganar terreno a un enemigo que no esperaba su llegada. La capitana tenía la piel morena, casi del color de las aceitunas, y unos hombros fuertes y firmes con los que sostener la afilada lanza que brillaba azulada y mortífera…"

Leía bien, muy bien. Y había algo en su voz… normalmente las lecturas en clase le daban sueño, pero en esos momentos estaba totalmente inmerso en la historia. El ejército gerudo a un lado, los traidores de las montañas al otro. El chocar del acero, la sangre derramada. Su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza, como si él mismo estuviera en medio de la batalla.

—Es suficiente, Bosphoramus, gracias —interrumpió el profesor, devolviéndole a la realidad.

—¿No quiere usted que lea también el capítulo siguiente? —preguntó ella.

"Sí, por favor, que siga leyendo" pensó Link.

—No, lo dejaremos para otro día.

—Bosphoramus, si sigues leyendo nos dejarás a todos en coma, menudo aburrimiento… —se burló un compañero, desatando algunas risas.

Pero a Link no le había dado sueño la lectura, es más, una lectura nunca le había parecido tan interesante.

Cuando terminó la clase, guiado por un impulso, siguió a la chica de la voz bonita. Ella se detuvo junto a la puerta para saludar a algunos compañeros de la clase que parecían conocerla de antes. Él fingió agacharse a unos cuantos metros para atarse los cordones, y en dos miradas como dos ráfagas pudo ver que la voz bonita se correspondía también con una cara muy bonita… o eso le pareció en los pocos segundos que pudo reparar en ella.

Después ella abandonó la clase para ir a comprar un café en la cafetería más abarrotada del campus y café en mano, se desvió por los corredores internos que llevaban a la biblioteca.

Link la seguía a una distancia prudencial, procurando que no detectase su presencia. Cuando ella se detenía a mirar algún tablón con información o a consultar su teléfono, él fingía hacer lo mismo para evitar que ella reparase en él. Se sentía bastante ridículo, jamás había hecho algo parecido con ninguna chica… pero por alguna razón, no podía evitar hacerlo. "Link, me pregunto en qué momento te has convertido en un perturbado" se castigó, pensando en lo surrealista de su comportamiento. Fue al salir del edificio cuando la perdió de vista por completo. Debió perderse en los pasillos, estaban llenos de gente por ser la hora del almuerzo y en todo el tiempo que la tuvo a tiro, no pudo inventar una excusa convincente para acercarse a ella sin parecer un completo imbécil. "Si no tuvieras ese cerebro de mosquito, podrías haberle dicho cualquier cosa. Lo que sea." Pensó, con impotencia.

Ya había perdido media mañana siguiendo a la chica de la voz bonita, así que optó por comprarse un sándwich con unas pocas rupias que llevaba y devorarlo lo antes posible para volver a la pensión y continuar con la búsqueda de apartamento. Se sentó a comer en unos pequeños muros que bordeaban las zonas ajardinadas del césped del campus, y mientras lo hacía, como por arte de magia, volvió a oírla, hablando por teléfono.

—…No puedo creer que me hagas esto, Hina. ¿Cómo diablos voy a pagar yo sola el alquiler? ¿Sabes el esfuerzo que supone eso? Apenas puedo llegar a fin de mes… sí, sí… entiendo que quieras hacerlo, pero… oye, no te enfades, yo…

Link estiraba la oreja tanto como podía. Por el rabillo del ojo vio que ella estaba apoyada en el muro, apenas a unos dos metros de distancia de él. Era una casualidad extraordinaria y decidió encomendarse a su buena suerte.

—…sabes que esa opción no existe porque padre no existe… Está bien. Ya buscaré a alguien. —ella colgó su teléfono, maldiciendo por lo bajini. Resopló y se quedó allí, con la mirada fija en el vacío.

"Es ahora o nunca" pensó Link, y rezó para no parecer retrasado mientras reunía el valor para hablarle. Siempre le costaba hablar a las chicas, las conversaciones siempre le costaban y con ellas aún más. Casi siempre eran ellas las que rompían el hielo con él, y una vez eso ocurría podía comprobar que solía resultarles atractivo, a pesar de no tener ningún tipo de talento ni gracia para dar conversación, como él solía pensar. Tenía la garganta seca, así que tragó saliva y decidió actuar antes de que volviese a marcharse.

—Un mal día, ¿no?

—¿Qué? —dijo ella, mirándolo por primera vez.

—Digo que parece que tienes un mal día, por tu conversación de antes.

—¿Estabas espiándome o qué? —ella fruncía el ceño… pero bajo aquel bonito ceño había dos ojos verdes increíbles, como jamás había visto.

—N-no, yo…

—Perdona. Sí he tenido un mal día. Supongo que estaba dando voces, habría que estar sordo para no oírme —rectificó ella, agachando la vista.

—Me llamo Link, creo que estamos en la misma clase —la saludó él. Había dado un bocado más a su comida y casi se atraganta al presentarse. Era un completo idiota y ella no tardaría ni dos segundos en darse cuenta. Sintió ganas de correr.

—Yo soy Zelda —ella se acercó para aceptar su mano —¿en serio estamos en la misma clase?

—Sí —tosió él, para disimular su vergüenza.

—Un momento… —dijo ella entrecerrando los ojos —¡tú eres el tío que ha llegado tarde a la clase de Rems!

"Fantástica carta de presentación" pensó Link, mortificándose.

—Sí, bueno, he intentado llegar antes, pero al final he tenido algunos problemas, he tenido que correr y-

—No eres de la ciudad —adivinó ella. Y por algún motivo eso la hizo sonreír. También su sonrisa era deslumbrante.

—¿Qué más da eso? —dijo un poco a la defensiva, encogiendo los hombros.

—Los chicos de la ciudad no son como tú. Tienen otra pinta. Déjame adivinar… —dijo ella, entrecerrando los ojos —Mmmm… eres de un lugar pequeño… una aldea, al sur de Central Hyrule… tal vez.

—Yo… he oído que tenías algún problema, antes, cuando hablabas por teléfono —carraspeó él, retomando un poco las riendas de aquella conversación. ¿Qué pinta tenía él que fuese distinta a la de otros?

—Mi compañera de piso Hina se marcha al sur, a completar sus estudios. Su nueva academia está en Tamen, ¿sabes? Eso está demasiado lejos como para ir y venir desde Central Hyrule, así que… En fin.

—Yo estoy buscando un apartamento para compartir —dijo él, de inmediato.

—¿Qué?

—Lo estoy buscando, pero el curso ya está empezado y es difícil encontrar algo a estas alturas. No tengo mucho dinero así que no puedo pagar algo para mí solo. Y… Creerás que estoy un poco loco, pero qué demonios, ¿no? Si quieres puedo ser tu compañero de piso y compartir los gastos de alquiler.

—Estás de broma, ¿no? —sonrió ella, agitando la cabeza con incredulidad.

—No.

—No serás una especie de acosador extraño, ¿verdad?

—¿Q-qué? Y-yo no…

—¡Es broma! —intervino ella, soltando una carcajada.

—Yo… yo soy normal. Vivía en una granja, en aldea Maben, con mi padre y mi abuela. He venido para seguir estudiando Arqueología. Llevo pocos días en la ciudad y… sí, supongo que soy un idiota de pueblo. —se defendió, sintiéndose un poco abatido. Era una mala idea intentar entrarle a una chica como ella, estaba claro.

—No pongas esa cara, Link, de veras que estaba de broma. Oye, hagamos una cosa. Te enseñaré el apartamento, hablamos de lo que cuesta y de las normas. Y si de verdad no eres un acosador y estás interesado…

—No soy un acosador —murmuró con timidez, siguiendo la broma que ella había iniciado.

—Seguro que no. Me resulta difícil imaginar a un acosador que venga de aldea Maben para asistir a clase de Historia Ancestral. Y que se llame Link. Link no es nombre de acosador —dijo ella, volviendo a reírse.

—Bien, eso me deja más tranquilo —sonrió él, sacudiéndose las últimas migas de su almuerzo y metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos. Si todas las chicas de Central Hyrule eran la cuarta parte de guapas que ella, había desperdiciado su vida en la aldea.

—¿Te viene mal que vayamos ahora? Iba a pasarme a soltar los libros y el portátil.

—Ahora me parece perfecto.

Todo fue como la seda desde ese momento, desde el inicio se llevaron muy bien. Zelda era increíble. Además del hecho evidente de que era guapa, también era interesante, divertida y muy inteligente. Ella estudiaba asignaturas de Ciencias, nada que tuviera que ver con la Historia, si se había apuntado a aquellas clases era solo para satisfacer su curiosidad interminable. Además, trabajaba en turno de tarde en una cafetería y entre horas daba clases en una academia a otros alumnos. Link no sabía de dónde podía sacar tanto tiempo, tenía una energía desbordante.

Por algún extraño motivo, Zelda no se aburría con él como les pasaba a otras chicas que había conocido o con las que había salido. Aunque él le contase lo más aburrido del universo, como que había ido a una clase o que había pisado una hormiga, ella se reía y encontraba en lo que fuese un tema de conversación, que podía derivar en un debate de lo más estrafalario e inesperado. Nunca había conocido a nadie así.

Aun así, aunque era agradable y casi contagioso charlar con ella, él se sentía torpe, como un enorme animal salvaje que camina entre flores únicas y delicadas intentando no aplastar ninguna con su ingenuidad. Seguramente eso tenía que ver con el hecho de que babeaba por Zelda desde el minuto cero, era casi un milagro que ella no hubiera resbalado nunca con el rastro de babas que él dejaba tras de sí cada vez que la miraba. Pero ser compañeros de piso, aunque era una magnífica oportunidad para conocerla y estar cerca de ella, había resultado ser un pequeño inconveniente.

Zelda le dijo el primer día que "no vería con buenos ojos" tener una relación con un compañero de piso, porque eso siempre lo terminaba complicando todo. "No es buena idea, Link. Esas tonterías de adolescentes arruinan la convivencia. Espero que lo entiendas" le había dicho. "Sí, sí, lo entiendo."

Y a pesar de aceptar las condiciones que ella impuso, él estaba convencido de que poco a poco conseguiría ganar terreno y obligar a Zelda a que se saltase sus propias normas y que tal vez consiguiese fijarse en él… un poco. No pedía más. Seguía esperanzado en llamar su atención, aunque él no fuese interesante, ni curioso, ni siquiera era como algunos tíos populares y con dinero que se acercaban a veces a ella… en el fondo no era más que un granjero de pueblo, ¿qué opciones podría tener él con alguien como ella? Las chicas decían que él era guapo, era un punto a su favor, pero eso no servía de nada con alguien como Zelda. Sencillamente ella miraba al mundo con unos ojos distintos, unos ojos que siempre se fijaban en cosas impredecibles, cosas que él nunca podía anticipar.

Tras mudarse a vivir con Zelda las semanas volaron, una tras otra… el tiempo vuela más rápido cuando no eres consciente del mismo. Y de esa manera, la época en la que él se veía casi bloqueado por el efecto de su cercanía maduró en una profunda amistad… y en algo más. Algo nuevo que no había sentido antes. Todo empezó justo el día en que ella cumplió veinte años.

* * *

 _Notas:_

 _Ahora toca ver el otro lado de la moneda ;) Y tal y como he estructurado el fanfic, habrá que ser pacientes para atar cabos… no sé si he arriesgado o no con la estructura porque deja en suspenso los hilos argumentales que ya había iniciado, pero me apetecía hacerlo así ;)_

 _Mis amigos de México ("ya le comieron el mandado a Link") y Venezuela ("a Link le están soplando el bistec"), me están culturizando a tope sobre dichos en otros países, me parto con vosotros xD sois geniales :)_

 _Gracias a todos aquellos que han dado a favorite/follow! Y también a los lectores ninja ;) Esta vez he tenido mucho feedback (yeah! Lo he celebrado, os lo aseguro xD), aquí voy con las respuestas a vuestros comentarios :)_

 _ **HC Shirayuki** , me alegra verte por aquí de nuevo! :) Espero que la nueva historia te guste (más allá del resumen, jajajaja). Un abrazo!_

 _ **Mud-chan** , tú eres una de las que me ha culturizado, me ha hecho mucha gracia xD Espero que todas esas dudas que tienes se vayan cerrando poco a poco… intentaré dar respuesta a todas las preguntas :)_

 _ **Ultimate blazer** , gracias por darle una oportunidad al pobre Link! Ahora vamos a ver todo lo que pasa por su cabeza y verás que no es el único torpe en esta historia, jajaja._

 _ **Clarissa** , la historia de Términa siempre me ha parecido triste pase lo que pase… esa música misteriosa que acompaña al juego está llena de tristeza y melancolía… suena a derrota en sí misma, es distinta a otras BSO de juegos de Zelda. La música me sirve mucho de inspiración para lo que escribo (también porque toco el piano y suelo hacer mis propias adaptaciones). Digamos que Link no ve problema en dormir con Zelda porque… porque ya se verá, espero que la historia dé la respuesta por sí misma y si no, pues te diré cuál es mi propia perspectiva como autora :)_

 _ **Gemis** , vamos a ver, ¿cómo lo diría yo? Me encanta, pero es que ME ENCANTA cuando uno de mis lectores ninja/sheikah sale de las sombras, ¡muchas gracias! Me alegra saber que leíste la trilogía de BOTW y que te gusta la nueva historia, adoro a mis lectores sheikah ;)_

 _ **ZeekLaerers** , gracias por compartir el dicho venezolano, me encanta xD Está claro que Olly va a por todas, te aseguro que no se va a contentar con unos besitos xD Espero que las dudas sobre la extraña actitud de Link se aclaren con la parte II de la historia, ya que vamos a ver todo lo que se pasa por su cabeza, aunque eso suponga dejar en suspenso por un tiempo la historia de las máscaras (o no... ;))_

 _ **Egrett Williams** , a ver a ver… me lo he tomado fatal :( Es coña! Jajajaja, creo que es muy importante decir tanto lo que gusta como lo que no, para mí al menos lo es y agradezco tu sinceridad en tus opiniones, de verdad :) Gracias a personas como tú, puedo seguir mejorando y pensar algunas cosas de otra manera ;) Tenía una respuesta muy larga a todos tus disclaimers (xD) pero creo que muchos se irán aclarando por sí solos (si te sigue gustando la historia y te animas a seguir leyendo, claro). Sólo te diré sobre la conversación del final que te pareció forzada, que existe un efecto de temporalidad, Zelda y Olly han hablado durante horas (cosas que no están escritas), y durante horas, es inevitable que Zelda hable de Link porque ha formado parte de su vida durante el último año de forma muy presente. Vivía con él y hacía miles de actividades con él aunque no fuese oficialmente su novio, así que por mucho que ella no lo diga expresamente, cualquiera podría percibir que ella siente algo especial por él (al menos eso pienso yo). Olly ha querido asegurarse de alguna manera el terreno antes de dar el paso, yo lo veo normal (me ha pasado con algunos chicos en la vida real). Respecto a las casualidades… no existen xD Ya lo verás ;)_

 _ **Zword** , AHHHHHHHHHH! (insert grito de histérica/emocionada), ¿pero esto qué es? Me muero de amor repetidas veces con tu fanart! Muchas gracias, es un honor enorme, no te imaginas la ILUSIÓN que me ha hecho! :D Iba a decir que nunca nadie había hecho un fanart con algo que yo haya escrito, aunque la verdad es que "un fan de cinco añitos" que conozco, me hizo un dibujo de un moblin vs. lizalfo que tengo puesto en mi Wattpad, jajajaja. No sé cómo agradecértelo, de verdad :) Si tú me das permiso, me gustaría añadir el link a tu trabajo en el capítulo 3 tanto de ffnet como en Wattpad, para que otros lectores puedan admirarlo. Sí leí tu review en el final del Trono Perdido (leo todos los reviews sin dejar ni uno, y a veces los releo cuando necesito motivación :)), muchas gracias por seguir también esa historia :) _

_**Sheikah 360** , muchas gracias por tu review! Me alegra que te guste cómo alterno las dos historias, la verdad que cuando publiqué el primer capítulo tenía el temor de que a los lectores les resultase chocante y no le dieran una oportunidad. También me alegra saber que has leído los capítulos completos (esto también me ha hecho mucha gracia, o como mínimo me ha hecho sonreír :)) Gracias por tus buenos deseos, te deseo lo mismo, un abrazo!_


	8. Chapter 8

**8 - Cumpleaños**

Ya habían pasado casi cinco meses desde que se había mudado al apartamento de Zelda. El apartamento no era muy grande… dos dormitorios, baño compartido, salón y cocina. Pero así no tenían que invertir apenas tiempo en mantenerlo limpio y ordenado. Además, no estaba lejos de la cafetería donde trabajaba ella y del restaurante donde él había empezado a trabajar como pinche de cocina.

Y fue su trabajo en el restaurante lo que los había llevado a la rutina de cenar juntos todos los días. Él solía llevar alguno de los platos sobrantes del trabajo y ella llegaba tan agotada que él se negó a que malviviese a base de sándwiches, aperitivos y tazones de cereales. "Si solo comes esas porquerías y bebes tanto café, morirás dejando un bonito cadáver" solía decirle cada vez que la veía meter la mano en una bolsa de patatas fritas en lugar de esperar a que él sirviese la cena.

Su tiempo juntos se traspasó a los fines de semana. Él hacía visitas periódicas a la granja, para ver a papá y la abuela, y tras algunas visitas se llevó consigo a Zelda, para que conociese familia. No había ni que decir que Nana cayó rendida ante ella, y esperaba que Zelda aprovechase esa pequeña ventaja para que lo ayudase a suavizar las reprimendas de la abuela, no que ambas se aliasen en su contra. ¿Y papá? Él hasta parecía otro cuando estaba ella delante, tal vez se comportaba así porque él nunca había llevado a ninguna chica a casa antes, pero con Zelda, Ralek parecía como si la hubiera adoptado como segunda hija.

Lo raro era que Zelda nunca iba a su casa, ni hablaba de sus familiares. Pudo averiguar que ella formaba parte de una familia muy adinerada, que su padre era un tipo importante con muchos negocios. Estaba casi seguro de que Zelda había perdido a su madre, igual que él, pero prefería mantener la discreción y no preguntarle nada.

Los fines de semana en los que ninguno de los dos viajaba se convertían en sesiones de cine, de visitas a los museos y de largas excursiones, descubriendo rincones secretos de Central Hyrule.

—Link, ¿se puede saber qué demonios haces con esa pinta? Podrías ponerte algo de ropa en lugar de pasearte en calzoncillos por la casa —refunfuñó ella a su espalda.

—Dame cinco minutos más, estoy a punto de pescar el pez lobo.

—No sé cuántas veces te he dicho que vas a desperdiciar tu vida con ese ridículo videojuego de pesca.

—Sólo protestas porque sabes que he ganado más puntos que tú, y que el otro día saqué un pez de 35 libras.

—Absurdo —gruñó.

Link sonrió de manera disimulada mientras notaba cómo Zelda se rendía y terminaba sentándose a su lado, en el suelo del salón.

—Estás moviendo mal el anzuelo —observó ella —si mueves la caña un poco a la izquierda picará.

—¿Acaso crees que no lo sé? He jugado muchas más horas que tú.

—¡No, así no!, maldita sea, lo vas a espantar. Es el pez más enorme de ese lago, más te vale atraparlo si tienes intención de mantener tu dignidad de jugador.

Él no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada.

—Está bien. Tome usted, tanto que sabe usted de pesca —dijo él, dándole los mandos del videojuego.

—No tardaré ni dos minutos en sacarlo.

Ella estuvo forcejeando durante un tiempo con el mando, de un lado a otro, con el ceño fruncido y toda su energía concentrada en lo que estaba haciendo, así que era mucha energía porque se trataba de Zelda y no de ninguna otra persona.

—¡Lo he sacado! ¡Lo he sacado! —gritó, poniéndose en pie —soy la campeona mundial, soy imbatible.

—Y tu récord está registrado en mi usuario, todo ha salido perfecto.

—Pero sabes que lo he pescado yo.

—¿Y quién te va a creer? En el juego pone: "LinkTheFisher – 400 puntos", "ZeldaRules – 225 puntos". Es la única verdad en la que hay que creer.

—Eres un hijo de… ¿cómo puedes ser tan odioso? —Zelda trató de golpearle con un cojín, pero él lo esquivó rodando por el suelo.

—Voy a vestirme, no tardo nada en estar listo. —dijo, escabulléndose para esquivar un nuevo proyectil de Zelda.

Aquel día había un mercadillo en el muelle del lago Hylia. Zelda iba a invitar a unos amigos al apartamento para celebrar su cumpleaños, que caía en el día de Hylia, así que decidió adelantar la cena al día del Espíritu, para que todos pudieran aprovechar mejor el fin de semana.

 _(Nota de la Autora:_

 _En este universo, los 7 días de la semana "hyliana" serían como describo a continuación, comparando con los días de nuestra semana y al igual que en nuestra semana, están consagrados a distintos dioses:_

 _Lunes-Día de Luz, martes-Día de Farore, miércoles-Día de Din, jueves-Día de Nayru, viernes-Día del Vigilante, sábado-Día del Espíritu, domingo-Día de Hylia)_

—Ha sido una buena idea venir aquí —sonrió ella, mientras paseaban por los puestos del muelle —podremos preparar una cena original con tantos productos exóticos.

—Si sólo has comprado libros, ¿es que piensas alimentar a tus amigos con papel? —dijo él, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Son cosas necesarias para mis estudios —gruñó, aferrándose a la bolsa de tela donde guardaba sus compras.

Habían dado con un puesto extraño. El vendedor era extraño, tenía una extraña sonrisa en la cara. No podía decirse que fuese una sonrisa agradable, era la sonrisa que tienen aquellos que guardan algo dentro y sólo revelan lo que los demás esperan ver.

Entre los raros objetos de aquel puesto había un libro. "El gran libro de las máscaras". Él lo hojeó un poco ante la mirada de aquel tipo, que más que inspirar ganas de comprar, daba escalofríos.

—¿Te gusta? —susurró Zelda sobre su hombro, apegándose a él para hablarle al oído.

Él se encogió de hombros. No sabía qué responder, si decir que le gustaba el libro o lo que de verdad le gustaba era que ella se acercase tanto a él para hablarle.

—¿Cuánto cuesta? —preguntó Zelda al comprador.

—Cien rupias, señorita, ¡es una gran rareza!

—Bah, es muy caro —dijo Link y trató de alejarse del puesto, pero Zelda lo retuvo por el brazo.

—Podría hacer una rebaja, ¿no ve que está muy estropeado? —dijo ella, tratando negociar con el tío de la sonrisa siniestra.

—En eso está la gracia, señorita. En su antigüedad.

—Zelda, es muy caro —insistió él.

—Tenga, cien rupias.

Antes de que él pudiera hacer nada ella desembolsó el dinero. El vendedor estiró más la sonrisa, parecía como si alguien hubiese dibujado su boca en la cara, como un garabato relleno de dientes amarillos.

—¡Gracias! Pueden seguir mirando más cosas, tengo algunas cosas que-

—Gracias, pero no queremos nada más —sentenció ella, agarrando el libro y alejándose de allí. —Toma, Link, tu libro.

—Zelda, no tenías que hacerlo. Te has gastado las propinas de al menos tres días —dijo él, mirando la cubierta envejecida del libro —además… es tu cumpleaños, se supone que yo soy el que-

—Bobadas. Mi regalo es poder hacerte un regalo que te guste —dijo ella, guiñándole un ojo.

Antes de que él pudiera reaccionar ella echó a correr por delante de él, perdiéndose en el bullicio del muelle.

* * *

Al caer el sol, los invitados a la fiesta de cumpleaños de Zelda empezaron a llegar al apartamento.

Link estaba un poco nervioso. Le había comprado un regalo absurdo a Zelda, una última idea a falta de otra mejor. Era un pañuelo de gasa en el que ella se había fijado alguna que otra vez en una tienda cercana a la cafetería donde trabajaba. No era nada extraordinario ni especial como el libro que ella le había comprado esa misma mañana en el muelle, así que antes o después, tendría que idear algo mejor.

—Link, ¿qué haces aquí metido? —Zelda asomó la cabeza por la puerta de su dormitorio.

—Nada.

—Venga, que ya han llegado todos —tiró de él para sacarlo de allí, pero tuvo el tiempo justo de esconder el regalo antes de que ella se diese cuenta.

A la fiesta acudió Jel, una de las mejores amigas de Zelda, que compartía con ella la mayor parte de las asignaturas. También apareció Hina, su antigua compañera de piso que estaba de visita en la ciudad, Simra, una de sus alumnas en la academia y Mahim, el vecino del apartamento contiguo. Link había invitado a Kurogoro, un goron que conoció en su corta estancia en la pensión y también a Lott, un compañero de trabajo. Pero quien desconcertaba a Link de todos los invitados era Sam.

Sam era un joven alto, de pelo rubio y puntiagudo que había puesto el ojo en Zelda. Era compañero de trabajo de ella en la cafetería, y su flirteo era tan evidente que cada vez que lo veía aparecer sólo deseaba darle un puñetazo en la cara. No estaba seguro de que ella fuese consciente de la estrategia de acoso y derribo de Sam… o tal vez sí, y eso era lo que más le preocupaba de todo.

La jornada transcurrió de forma muy agradable, a todos les gustó la cena que habían preparado, charlaron durante largo rato, pusieron música y también abrieron algunas botellas de alcohol. Eso fue el detonante para que empezasen a jugar al póker hyruleano y la partida empezara a descontrolarse.

—Doble pareja de reinas zora y dos rupias verdes. ¡Vuelvo a ganar! —dijo Sam.

El muy condenado había ganado las últimas dos mangas. Link estaba levemente borracho, pero había dejado de beber para concentrarse mejor en el juego. El resto tenía un grado más de ebriedad, sobre todo Zelda, que sonreía sin parar y tenía el rubor del alcohol en las mejillas. Estaba más guapa con ese color encendido en la cara, y no era el único alrededor de la mesa en fijarse en ese detalle. Su rival aprovechaba cualquier excusa para rozarla o hacerla reír. Tenía que destruir a ese imbécil como fuese.

—¿Otra partida más, chicos? —preguntó Sam.

—Nah, maldita sea… nos has desplumado. Estoy sin blanca y no podría seguir apostando —dijo Mahim.

—Yo quiero jugar porque es mi cumpleaños —dijo Zelda, frunciendo el ceño como si fuese una niña pequeña —pero sólo tengo diez rupias.

—Pues diez rupias máximo esta vez —propuso Sam.

Todos accedieron excepto Mahim, que dejó de jugar. Conforme avanzaba el juego, los jugadores fueron retirándose. Ya sólo quedaban en la partida Zelda, Sam y él mismo.

—Subo cinco rupias —dijo Link. Tenía una pareja de reyes y una alta probabilidad de que apareciese un tercero. "Din, ayúdame a quemar a este idiota" rezó, para sí mismo.

—Está bien, rubito. Igualo tu apuesta —dijo Sam.

—Maldición. Ya no me quedan rupias —protestó Zelda al no poder igualar la apuesta de Sam.

—Tal vez puedas añadir algo que haga la apuesta más interesante, si quieres seguir en la partida —insinuó Sam.

—No pienso quitarme la ropa, si es lo que estás pensando —dijo ella, cruzándose de brazos.

—No, eso no —carcajeó Sam —no lo vería adecuado teniendo en cuenta que es tu cumpleaños.

—¿Entonces qué pretendes que apueste?

—Un vale. Un vale por un beso —propuso Sam, con una sonrisa maliciosa.

—Ni hablar —protestó Link —Zelda, no hagas caso de-

—¿Sólo eso? Está bien —aceptó ella, dejando atónitos a los demás —me parece algo estúpido y en esa mesa hay más dinero del que puedo ganar en dos tardes enteras de trabajo en la cafetería.

Zelda se levantó y garabateó algo en una hoja de papel.

—Un momento, no tan rápido. Tiene que ser un beso de verdad, no sirve un beso en la cara o en la frente… o un beso como el que le darías a tu hermanito pequeño. Un beso de verdad —intervino Sam, haciendo reír a los demás. Excepto a Link. Él lo observaba todo muy serio.

—Sí, lo había entendido, no me tomes por una tramposa como tú. "Vale por un beso de verdad" —dijo Zelda, y arrojó el papel a la montaña de apuestas.

Link empezó a ponerse nervioso. Zelda no estaba en condiciones y sabía que perdería la partida. Pero Sam… no podía permitir que el imbécil de Sam se llevase ese pedazo de papel.

Tras robar la última mano de cartas, Zelda se rindió, como él esperaba. Ya sólo quedaban él y Sam, librando una batalla que iba mucho más allá del póker y que sólo ambos conocían. No había nada en su adversario que revelase qué cartas llevaba, era un jugador excelente. Pero Link sentía que no tenía más remedio que jugar hasta el final, aunque el rey que le faltaba no estuviera en las cartas restantes. Sam forzó la situación para descubrir las cartas.

—Bien. Creo que hoy me voy a llevar un beso de esta cumpleañera —sonrió Sam —trío de rubís goron.

Todos soltaron un suspiro de admiración, y ya daban a Sam por vencedor. Link miró la última carta que había robado, estaba al borde del infarto cuando vio la corona aparecer ante sus ojos.

—Trío de reyes.

—Ah, diablos… —se lamentó Sam.

—¡Link, eres genial, nos tenías engañados! —dijo Mahim.

Se lo había jugado a cara o cruz, pero mereció la pena. Empezó a barrer todas las fichas de la mesa hacia él, incluyendo el vale, por supuesto.

—Ahora cóbrate la apuesta —añadió Lott, guiñándole un ojo.

—¡Sí, que Link se cobre su apuesta ahora!

Todos querían ver el beso en directo y Link sintió que la boca se le secaba y el corazón había empezado a latirle a una velocidad demencial. Miró a Zelda y ella apartó la vista con disimulo, como si todo aquello no fuese con ella.

—Venga Link, no seas tímido —dijo Mahim, dándole palmadas en la espalda.

—No soy tímido.

Zelda era incapaz de levantar los ojos de su bebida, a la que dio varios sorbos para luego parlotear con Jel. Si al menos ella le diese alguna señal, él…

—Pues demuéstralo, demuestra que eres un hombre —insistió Mahim, más achispado que los demás.

—No —determinó. Y se guardó el pedazo de papel en el bolsillo.

—Eres un aguafiestas, Link —se quejó Lott, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Después de la última partida de póker los invitados empezaron a marcharse, aunque antes entregaron los regalos a Zelda, todos, excepto Link, que aún estaba convencido de poder encontrar algo mejor para ella y decidió reservarse lo que ya le había comprado.

—Estoy muerta de sueño —dijo Zelda, estirándose y bostezando tras despedir al último invitado —Link, deja todo eso como está, ya lo arreglaremos mañana.

Él dejó de recoger y soltó el mantel verde que cubría la mesa donde habían estado jugando.

—Vale, buenas noches.

—¡Un momento, caballero! —lo detuvo. Cuando se giró encontró a Zelda con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y una ceja arqueada —¿a dónde crees que vas tan rápido? ¿Y mi regalo de cumpleaños?

—T-tu regalo…

—¿No me has comprado nada? ¡No me lo creo! Voy a tener que cambiar de compañero de piso…

—Sí te he comprado algo —masculló —pero es una estupidez. Quería que fuese otra cosa y quiero cambiarlo.

—Vamos, seguro que está muy bien. ¿Dónde lo tienes escondido?

—Zelda no quiero darte eso —protestó. Ella soltó una carcajada y echó a correr hacia su dormitorio.

Pudo perseguirla y atrapar el paquete antes de que cayese en sus manos.

—No entiendo por qué no puedes darme mi regalo si ya lo has comprado, lo has pagado y lo has envuelto —sonrió, moviendo la cabeza con resignación.

—Tú tampoco me has dado mi regalo por ganar al póker —contraatacó. Lo dijo sin querer, no podía dejar de pensar en el pedazo de papel y en el beso que no se habían dado.

—Ah —dijo ella, cambiando el gesto por completo —como antes dijiste que "no" … no sabía que lo quisieras.

—No se trata de eso, no es que lo quiera o no —cruzó los brazos para tratar de disimular un poco —pero es un premio y no sé por qué no iba a cobrármelo. No tengo por qué cobrármelo delante de los demás si es algo sólo para mí.

—Entiendo, tiene sentido. Por lo que veo ya estamos solos, así que… ¿quieres cobrártelo ahora?

"¿Ahora?" Su cerebro adormecido empezó a funcionar a toda velocidad. ¿Qué pasaría si Zelda se daba cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos? Se sentía incapaz de disfrazar sus emociones si ella se atrevía a besarle, en el momento en que se besasen todo lo que había disimulado durante semanas quedaría al descubierto, como en la última manga del póker. ¿Serviría un beso para alejarla de él en lugar de permitir que siguiese siendo su amigo? No tenía ni idea de si ella había pensado en él de otra forma que no fuese amistosa y temía estropear lo que ya había conseguido. Además, ella estaba un poco bastante borracha… su Zelda del día a día jamás habría regalado un beso escrito en un papel tan fácilmente.

—¿Link? ¿No respondes? No voy a tardar nada —dio un paso hacia él y escurrió las manos sobre sus bíceps, hasta alcanzarle los hombros.

Tragó saliva. Zelda estaba tan cerca que se veía obligado a entornar los ojos, tan cerca que pudo imaginar el beso, si se movía sólo un milímetro contactaba con ella. Él lo tenía claro, pero ¿a qué estaba jugando Zelda?

—No. No lo quiero ahora. Guardaré el vale para otro día. —dijo, volviendo un poco la cabeza.

—Como quieras —suspiró ella, y dio un paso atrás. Zelda dibujó un gesto indescifrable.

Él estaba tan aturdido con sus propias emociones que no era capaz de mirar más allá de sí mismo y no tenía ni idea de qué podría estar pensando ella.

—¿N-no quieres tu regalo?

—No. Yo… tampoco lo quiero ahora. Ya me lo darás, o tal vez quieras cambiarlo o tirarlo, no sé. Voy a dormir. Buenas noches, Link.

—Oye…

Ella se alejó a toda velocidad antes de que él pudiera volver en sí. Zelda parecía enfadada o… ¿era decepción? Link se quedó tan confundido que no sabía si había hecho lo correcto o no. Pensó que ella estaba de broma, que el alcohol la hacía actuar así y que tal vez se burlaría de él en el último segundo como otras veces, pero… la actitud de Zelda supuso un rayo de esperanza que nunca antes había percibido, porque si estaba decepcionada por su cobardía era porque ella también había deseado el beso.

"Mañana. Mañana es su cumpleaños de verdad. Y me cobraré mi premio sea como sea" pensó, envalentonado por la reacción de Zelda.

* * *

 _ **Notas:**_

 _Muchas gracias a todos por vuestros generosos reviews y por seguir la historia desde la luz o desde las sombras :) Gracias mil a los nuevos "follows y likes" :)_

 _ **Utimate blazer** , mira que te gusta ser exigente con el pobre Link, si el pobre es casi como un cachorrito, jajajaja._

 _ **Egrett Williams** , me alegro de que mi recurso de intercalación de POVs te haya gustado :) y espero que las respuestas lleguen :) Y por cierto, que no hay nada que perdonar, en serio ;) cuídate tú también!_

 _ **Sheika 360** , enlinkar el mundo de Términa con el de Central Hyrule sin duda es lo más difícil de todo… pero cuando empecé a escribir este fanfic durante mis vacaciones, vi cómo una cosa podía unirse con la otra, un poco a modo de desvarío mental xD Cuídate ese corazón ;)_

 _ **Clarissa** , bueno, tampoco hay que pasarse con lo de artista, jejeje :P (Nyel2 se sonroja fácilmente con los cumplidos). También es trágica la historia de los deku y los zora… ese último concierto de Mikau siempre me da mucha pena. Pero entiendo que empatices un pelín más con los goron porque son súper achuchables xD (no sufras tanto que no soy tan mala, ¿vale? :P)_

 _ **ZeekLaerers** , BIEN! He conseguido que empecéis a empatizar con Link (me encanta cuando los planes me salen bien xD)._

 _ **Zword** , creo que me muero de amor al imaginar que la abuelita de Link es mexicana, me gusta pero mucho… (es que "Coco" ha hecho estragos en mí, también te lo digo xD). Lo de pelea de gatas no sé, la verdad, jajaja no me imagino a Zelda peleando con otra chica en plan maniática de los celos xD Y respecto al fanart, GRACIAS por darme permiso, los pondré en los capítulos :D Tus dudas:_

 _1 - SÍ, yes, oui_

 _2 - Es igual que Link en BOTW pero sin la coleta… puede que le crezca a lo largo del fanfic ;) Link viste ropa muy casual y sencilla. En el siguiente capítulo aparecerá una descripción de su ropa, pero te anticipo que es muy fan de los vaqueros, zapatillas deportivas y camisetas de manga corta de algodón, normalmente de colores lisos. También lleva sudaderas de algodón con capucha, de estas que cuando se las robas a un chico están súper calentitas, no sé si me explico (guiño, guiño :P)._

 _ **yumivigo** , Jajajajaja la voz de Nerea fue casi lo único que me gustó de la última película de "Piratas del Caribe". Tengo pendiente ver "El alienista", me parece que dobla a Dakota Fanning. Me alegra mucho que te esté gustando, para mí todos vuestros reviews son especiales y me hacen sonreír aunque sólo podáis dejar uno, no importa :)_


	9. Chapter 9

**9 - La mansión**

Link se pasó la noche soñando con que intercambiaba el "Vale por un beso de verdad" de mil maneras con Zelda, así que empezó el día con una ducha fría de quince minutos. Después fue a la cocina, donde Zelda estaba preparando el desayuno.

—Buenos días, ¿tienes resaca? —le preguntó ella, mientras removía la sartén con huevos revueltos.

—Ni una pizca.

—Pues toma, he preparado esto para ti —sonrió, sirviéndole un plato.

Él estaba tan hambriento que empezó a engullir sin tener la cortesía de darle las gracias.

—Grrwacias —masculló, con la boca llena.

Zelda se sentó frente a él, café en mano, en la mesa pequeña de la cocina. A menudo comían y desayunaban allí.

—De nada. Anoche fue un poco raro, ¿no?

—Uhm? —arqueó una ceja y se sirvió una enorme rebanada de pan.

—Sí, con lo de que no me dieras el regalo y eso… igual me despedí con brusquedad de ti, no era mi intención.

Link dejó caer el tenedor en el plato para detenerse a mirarla. Ella no era capaz de mantener el contacto visual, centraba su atención en el fondo de su taza de café.

—No te lo di anoche, pero tengo intención de dártelo otro día. Espero que no te importe.

—No me importa siempre que no se te olvide. Es algo pendiente entre tú y yo —ella levantó la vista para mirarlo y el corazón le dio un vuelco. ¿Estaban hablando del vale o del regalo?

—Créeme si te digo que es imposible que se me olvide. No puede quedar ninguna cuenta pendiente entre tú y yo, ya sabes.

—Perfecto, yo tampoco quiero cuentas pendientes —sonrió ella y dio un diminuto sorbo a su café.

Link pensó que si aquello no era un flirteo evidente entonces no sabía absolutamente nada de chicas.

—Link —dijo, cambiando por completo de tono y expresión —necesito pedirte un favor muy grande.

—Claro, lo que quieras.

—No quería verme obligada a hacerlo, pero, tú eres mi amigo. Eres mi mejor amigo.

—¿Lo soy?

—Por supuesto que lo eres, idiota —sonrió.

—Y tú eres mi mejor amiga y por tanto haré todo lo que pueda para ayudarte, así que no te sientas obligada a nada porque lo haré de todas maneras.

Zelda suspiró y se tomó unos segundos antes de hablar.

—Mi padre me llamó esta mañana, temprano. Se ha acordado de que es mi cumpleaños y dice que quiere verme. Pero… no nos hemos visto desde que me marché de casa. No sé nada de él desde que me marché de casa. Hace casi tres años de eso, ¿sabes? No ha sido fácil todo este tiempo. Y ahora… no sé lo que quiero ahora. ¿Qué significa esto? ¿Por qué quiere saber de mí?

—Tal vez ha querido saber de ti antes y no se ha atrevido por temor a tu reacción —razonó él.

—No lo entiendes. Con padre todo es difícil. Tú tienes a Ralek y a la abuela, son tan buenos que es difícil de entender.

—A veces también discuto con papá, y Nana se pasa el día regañándome… no siempre es perfecto.

—Yo… no soy así, siempre lo he hecho todo por mí misma, yo sola. Sé que puedo hacerlo sola, no necesito a nadie más. Pero ahora tengo un poco miedo, miedo de volver a decepcionarme y-

—Iré contigo, por supuesto —se anticipó él —No tienes por qué ir a verle tú sola.

—Gracias, Link.

—No hay por qué darlas.

* * *

Link se sintió como un idiota cuando confundió la casa de los vigilantes de seguridad con la casa del padre de Zelda. Por todas las diosas, ¡aquello sólo era la casa de los empleados! Ella se rio, restándole importancia a su ingenuidad y él continuó conduciendo por un largo carril privado que conducía a la mansión más gigantesca que jamás había visto.

—Maldita sea, esta casa es incluso mayor que las que aparecen en la tele.

—Creo que los del canal Zora han hecho un reportaje sobre la mansión, así que a lo mejor la has visto y no lo sabías —dijo ella, encogiéndose de hombros.

Al fin llegaron a la entrada, donde un aparcacoches se llevó el coche de segunda mano de Link, que desentonaba allí tanto como él mismo.

—Zelda, no me habías avisado de que todo esto era tan lujoso. Mira qué pintas traigo —dijo él, pensando en sus zapatillas de deporte y sus vaqueros gastados.

—Estás perfecto así, Link —sonrió ella —vales mil veces más que todo lo que hay ahí dentro.

—Sé que sólo lo dices para que no me ponga nervioso.

—No es verdad —rio ella, y lo agarró de la mano.

Entrar a aquella mansión de la mano de Zelda para conocer a su padre sí hizo que se pusiera nervioso de verdad.

—¡Señorita! —exclamó un tipo estirado que aparentemente estaba allí sólo para recibir las visitas —¡qué inmensa sorpresa!

—Hola, Wallem —sonrió ella, apretando su mano.

—Está usted… está usted maravillosa, como siempre. Es una bendición volver a verla por aquí.

—Tú sí que estás bien, te sientan bien los años —respondió Zelda, guiñándole un ojo —este es Link, ha venido conmigo a acompañarme.

—Encantado de conocerle, Link —Wallem le estrechó la mano —su padre la espera arriba, en el estudio.

—¿No puede venir aquí a recibirme, como la gente normal? ¿O soy otra cita más en su apretada agenda? —protestó ella.

—Señorita…

—Olvida lo que he dicho, Wallem. Estoy un poco nerviosa, supongo.

Subieron una inmensa escalinata de mármol, vestida con una alfombra gruesa de terciopelo. "Como los palacios de los cuentos de hadas" pensó Link. Llegaron a una gran puerta, donde se supone que estaba el despacho del señor Bosphoramus.

—Link, ¿te importa esperarme aquí afuera? Después te presentaré a padre.

—Tranquila, aquí espero —dijo él. Casi prefería esperar, tenía la boca tan seca que se sentía incapaz de articular palabra.

Zelda suspiró, clavando sus enormes esmeraldas en él, y le dio un abrazo repentino que lo dejó petrificado. De repente estaba envuelto en el olor de Zelda, sentía su aliento cosquillearle el cuello y sus manos aferrándose a su espalda. Por suerte alguna de sus neuronas aún debía seguir en funcionamiento y logró corresponderla a tiempo, rodeándola y masajeando su espalda para infundirle ánimos. Después, ella se perdió tras la puerta del enorme despacho.

Link aprovechó para merodear en aquel pasillo. Llegaba un olor delicioso de alguna parte, como a pan recién hecho. Los cuadros que vestían los muros de la mansión debían ser caros, auténticas obras de arte. La mayoría eran abstractos, aunque había uno que llamó su atención. Era un mural de tela, con runas concéntricas que rodeaban y encerraban en su centro a una especie de bestia oscura. Fuera de los círculos de runas había guerreros liderados por la figura de una mujer con una espada en alto. Estaba absorto en aquella representación cuando oyó la puerta y pasos tras él.

—Link, ven a conocer a padre.

—Roham Bosphoramus, encantado de conocerte —dijo el padre de Zelda.

Le dio un apretón de manos fuerte, como si tratase de ponerle a prueba, y él respondió con la misma rudeza. Aquel tipo era altísimo, con el pelo blanco y barba del mismo color, y los ojos verdes, pero no como los de su hija, aquel era un color verde botella, mucho más oscuro.

—Así que vives con mi hija.

—Sí señor.

—¿Cuántos años tienes?

—Veinte, como ella, señor.

—¿Estudias o trabajas?

—Me temo que hago ambas cosas.

—¿Y qué estudias?

—Arqueología en la universidad pública de Central Hyrule.

—Ah, Arqueología.

El padre de Zelda torció el gesto, como si estuviera examinando a un pequeño insecto al que podría aplastar con el pulgar.

—¿Y en qué decías que trabajabas?

—Aún no se lo he dicho, señor. Soy pinche de cocina en un restaurante.

—En un bar, como mi hija.

—No es un bar, es un restaurante —matizó él.

—Ya veo —dijo el señor Bosphoramus, entrecerrando los ojos. —¿Y cuándo-

—Padre, ya es suficiente con el interrogatorio —lo interrumpió ella —Link es la mejor persona que existe en todo el mundo, no lo trates como a uno de los competidores de tus empresas.

—Lo lamento —sonrió él —a veces padezco deformación profesional. Sólo iba a preguntar si estabas saliendo con mi hija.

—P-pues… —balbuceó él.

—Padre —volvió a intervenir Zelda —basta.

—Está bien, Link el arqueólogo y cocinero. He pedido a mi hija que se quede a cenar, espero que puedas acompañarnos.

—Estaré encantado, señor.

En el tiempo previo a la cena, Zelda explicó algunas cosas sobre su vida al señor Bosphoramus. Cómo iban sus estudios, los dos trabajos que tenía. Claro que no era fácil contar todo eso teniendo en cuenta que él atendió al menos cinco llamadas, así que ella se veía obligada a empezar su discurso una y otra vez. A Link le pareció inexplicable que después de casi tres años, casi tres años sin tener a una criatura maravillosa como Zelda cerca, el señor Bosphoramus no pudiera aparcar sus llamadas para prestar toda su atención a su hija. Empezó a mirar el móvil del padre de Zelda con odio y se imaginó a sí mismo arrojándolo por la ventana. Sí, sería genial estrellarlo contra una cara vidriera o contra la colección de jarrones que había visto a la entrada de la mansión.

Durante la cena, la cosa no mejoró mucho más. Se sentaron en una mesa tan alargada que iban a necesitar un altavoz para comunicarse. Como le resultaba tan extraño, pidió a uno de los sirvientes que pusiera su silla al lado de la de Zelda.

—Los caballeros nunca se sientan al lado de la dama a la que acompañan —observó el señor Bosphoramus —el protocolo dicta que debes sentarte frente a ella.

—Esta mesa es tan grande que si me siento frente a su hija no podré oír lo que dice, señor —dijo él, encogiéndose de hombros. Al ocupar su lugar Zelda buscó su mano bajo la mesa y le dio un apretón de agradecimiento.

Mientras servían el primer plato, el padre de Zelda se vio interrumpido por una nueva llamada.

—¿He hecho mal en ponerme aquí? —preguntó a Zelda en voz baja. —Temo haber faltado el respeto de alguna manera.

—No —sonrió Zelda —padre es un estirado. Y lo del protocolo es una estupidez, prefiero que estés sentado junto a mí, aunque eso ponga un poco nervioso a padre.

Una vez transcurrida la cena, el señor Bosphoramus pidió un último rato a solas con su hija, para "hablar de negocios". Él esperó paseando en el jardín de la entrada, con las manos en los bolsillos. Aquello era más grande de lo que pensaba, para recorrer el perímetro de la casa convendría ir en bicicleta como mínimo. De repente, hubo un ruido, como un portazo, y oyó los pasos acelerados de Zelda a su espalda.

—Nos vamos de aquí —dijo ella. Temblaba y tenía el rostro descompuesto, como si algo se hubiera roto dentro de ella —Link, el coche.

—Ahora mismo.

Fue a buscar el coche y se alejaron de allí sin que él tuviera la oportunidad de volver a cruzar palabra con el señor Bosphoramus ni con ninguno de los empleados de la mansión. Zelda sólo le pidió que acelerase a fondo y pusiera kilómetros de distancia lo antes posible.

Se les hizo de noche en el trayecto de vuelta. Link dejó que una emisora de radio que sólo emitía música instrumental llenase el inmenso silencio en el que se había hundido Zelda. Por el rabillo del ojo podía verla acurrucada en su asiento, con la cabeza apoyada contra el cristal de la ventanilla, y sus preciosos ojos verdes estaban perdidos en la carretera, aunque él sabía que su mirada estaba lejos de allí.

—La cena en tu casa estaba muy buena, habría repetido tres veces —dijo él, rompiendo el silencio tras casi una hora sin decir nada.

Zelda rio su comentario, aunque su risa sonó triste, resignada.

—Al menos eso ha sido bueno.

—Uhm. No. Ha habido más cosas buenas —dijo él —Nunca había dado mi coche a un aparcacoches. Ha estado genial.

—Vale, ahora ya sabes lo que sienten los famosos —dijo ella, con una tímida sonrisa en la voz.

—Y… Wallem. Ese tío me ha caído bien. Parece buena gente.

—Cuidaba de mí desde que era una niña. ¿Sabes? Tienes razón, ha sido bonito volver a verle y comprobar que está bien.

—¿Ves? Ha sido un buen día de Hylia y de tu cumpleaños.

—Gracias, Link. Gracias.

—Si yo no he hecho nada, salvo comerme toda la cena sin dejar ni una miga de pan.

—Eres mi mejor amigo —dijo ella, después de soltar una carcajada —no sé qué haría sin tu amistad.

—Ya, claro —dijo él, frunciendo un poco el ceño.

—Voy a dormir un rato, ¿te importa?

—No, no me importa.

Zelda se acurrucó y se hundió en un sueño profundo mientras él se hundía en sus palabras.

"Mejor amigo".

Zelda lo había encerrado en el complicado círculo de la amistad, y cada vez veía más difícil salir de ahí. Si viese en él algo más que a un amigo no lo habría presentado ante su padre tan libremente. Pero ella recalcaba una y otra vez que era su amigo, su mejor amigo. ¿Cómo iba a poder cobrarse "un beso de verdad" así? Link sintió un dolor que no había experimentado hasta entonces. Su enamoramiento por ella se había tornado en algo más profundo, algo mezclado con un inmenso respeto, admiración y amistad. Por eso empezaba a dolerle. Le dolía que ella lo viese como a un amigo, alguien casi de la familia, y que no compartiese nada de la inmensa atracción que él sentía. Cuando flirteaba con él sólo era un juego para ella, lo mismo que cuando le quitaba el mando del videojuego, tenía el control de la situación, pero no había nada más.

Aquella noche, ya en casa, Zelda se marchó a dormir sin decir nada de lo que había discutido con su padre, pero él no necesitaba preguntarlo. Le bastaba con haber visto con sus ojos la actitud tan desconsiderada que aquel estúpido viejo había demostrado hacia su hija.

Link también se fue a la cama, pero no conseguía dormir, así que estuvo leyendo el libro de las máscaras hasta bien entrada la madrugada.

 _"Las máscaras del sol y la luna representaban el compromiso de amor entre el hombre y la mujer en tiempos ancestrales. En contra de lo que la mayoría de los historiadores piensa, el sol representa el espíritu de la mujer, que bendita con los dones de la diosa Hylia, brilla con luz propia. El espíritu de la luna pertenece al hombre que siempre la acompaña, y brilla con la luz que refleja el sol, y también posee un lado oscuro, el de su cara oculta. Por eso el hombre ha de entregar una máscara del sol a la mujer como símbolo de amor y compromiso, mientras que ella ha de entregar a él la de la luna…"_

Link pensó que sería bonito hacer una máscara del sol para regalársela a Zelda, ese sí era un buen regalo de cumpleaños, porque _su sonrisa era como el sol_. Puso un marcador en el libro y lo aparcó a un lado. Estaba obsesionándose con ella y eso sólo le iba a traer sufrimiento y más rechazo. Tenía que plantearse empezar a olvidarla.

Un tiempo después de la accidentada visita a la mansión Bosphoramus él apenas había conseguido avanzar en su intento de olvidarse de Zelda, y fue entonces cuando ella empezó a tener esas raras pesadillas.

* * *

 _Nota:_

 _A la persona que me diga cómo meter un asterisco en ffnet sin que desaparezca por los formateos estrafalarios que introduce esta web (no deja meter caracteres especiales hasta donde yo sé), le doy un premio (y lo digo en serio, no es coña xD)._

 _Lo del diseño de la baraja hyliana me lo voy a pensar (tengo los 4 palos decididos, pero poco más, mi creatividad está un poco bajo mínimos, jajaja)._

 _Por cierto, the happy mask salesman tuvo una aparición estelar (y fugaz) en el capítulo anterior... espero que alguno de vosotros lo viese!_

 _Este capítulo es más cortito y ahonda un poco más en la relación Zelink, pero ya os anticipo que los dos que le suceden son bastante densos ya que el conflicto explota en esos dos capítulos 11 y 12._

 _Como siempre, miles de gracias por todos vuestros reviews, lecturas y por darle a fav y follow! Un fuerte abrazo, cuidaos mucho. -Nyel2_


	10. Chapter 10

**10 - Pesadillas**

Después del trabajo en el restaurante, había que dejar la cocina limpia. Era una de sus múltiples tareas. Aunque él prefería las tareas que tenían que ver con cocinar. Le gustaba partir y preparar las verduras, era hábil con el cuchillo. Probar nuevos sabores… eso sí era un trabajo satisfactorio.

Aquel día se le hizo especialmente largo, no es que hubiese trabajo de más en el restaurante, pero aún quedaban varios fuegos por limpiar y estaba agotado.

—Link, tienes mala cara —le dijo su compañero Lott, que se estaba encargando de barrer.

—Estoy cansado y muerto de calor —reconoció él.

—Si quieres puedes irte a casa, yo me encargo de terminar lo que falta.

—No, no. Ya lo hago yo.

—Bah, no desaproveches la oportunidad de irte —dijo Lott, guiñándole un ojo —otro día me cubres tú y en paz.

Link terminó cediendo. Ese día ni siquiera se cambió de ropa, se marchó sin quitarse el uniforme de la cocina y se subió al coche para volver a casa sin detenerse en ningún sitio.

—¿Zelda? —preguntó al llegar, mientras soltaba las llaves en el mueble del recibidor.

Ella llevaba toda la semana de exámenes y estaba bastante perdida. Aunque él sospechaba que estaba más ausente desde lo ocurrido en casa de su padre, ya que no había vuelto a mencionar el tema. Link odiaba al viejo y odiaba todo lo que había hecho sufrir a Zelda, aunque fuese el rechazo de su padre lo que hizo que alguien como él terminase conociéndola.

También había otro gran tema olvidado entre ellos, Zelda no mencionó de nuevo el tema del regalo y mucho menos el del vale, así que Link empezó a creer que toda esa situación de "el beso de verdad" no le importaba en absoluto, que aquella noche se había lanzado a besarle porque estaba un poco borracha. En cierta manera se alegró de no haberse cobrado el beso la noche de la fiesta, así no se habría expuesto a una broma o a una fría reacción que sabía que podría hacerle daño.

Se sentó un rato en el sillón, con la luz apagada y cerró un momento los ojos. Cuando oyó la llave entrando en la cerradura de la puerta de entrada volvió en sí, pero no sabía cuánto rato llevaba ahí sentado ni si se había quedado dormido.

—¿Link? ¿Qué haces ahí con la luz apagada?

—Hola —saludó él, elevando un brazo.

Zelda encendió la luz y él entrecerró los ojos al sentirse deslumbrado.

—He llegado más tarde porque tenía que devolver unos libros en la biblioteca —explicó ella.

—¿No trabajabas hoy?

—Hoy no. Link, ¿has comido algo?

—No… es que he llegado muy cansado y creo que me he quedado traspuesto aquí.

Ella soltó sus cosas sobre la mesa y lo observó en silencio, con el ceño fruncido. Después avanzó hacia él y le puso la mano en la frente.

—Estás ardiendo, ¿no te habías dado cuenta de que tienes fiebre?

—No, sólo estaba cansado —dijo él, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Eres peor que un niño pequeño, venga, a la cama ahora mismo —Zelda tiró de su brazo, para que se incorporase.

A partir de ese momento, se dejó guiar por ella. En la cama se puso a tiritar y apenas pudo probar un poco de sopa caliente que Zelda preparó para que pudiera tomarse una medicina sin tener el estómago vacío.

Para calmarle la fiebre Zelda puso un paño húmedo en su frente. Y arrastró hasta su dormitorio un colchón auxiliar que sólo utilizaban para las visitas.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó él, al oírla trajinar de un lado a otro.

—Pues preparo mi cama, ¿tú que crees? No puedo dejar que pases toda la noche aquí solo, con lo despistado que eres no te despertarás tú solo para tomarte la temperatura ni para tomar la medicina.

—No hace falta, Zel.

—Claro que hace falta, no seas ridículo.

Una vez Zelda arregló su cama, humedeció de nuevo el paño que había puesto sobre su frente y apagó la luz.

En su duermevela febril, Link sintió que ella se despertaba en mitad de la noche para tomarle la temperatura y para que bebiese agua.

—No tengo sed… —gruñó.

—Bebe un poco, te vendrá bien. Por las diosas, ¿es que no te va a bajar la fiebre nunca? —dijo ella, mirando el termómetro.

—No…

—Link, no me hagas darte el agua a la fuerza. Bebe sólo un sorbo.

Él la veía con los ojos entrecerrados, desdoblada y borrosa. Si estaba soñando o realmente estaba despierto era algo difícil de distinguir.

—Cuidas de mí porque soy tu amigo —le dijo, atormentado por todos sus males. Notó que ella se sentaba en la cama, en el borde del colchón.

—Claro que sí. Duérmete, aún no puedo darte nada para bajar la fiebre, hay que esperar un poco más. Pondré la alarma del reloj y te daré la medicina en un rato.

—No te vayas.

—No me voy a ir, ¿por qué crees que estoy durmiendo en un colchón en el suelo? Maldita fiebre —maldijo ella en voz baja, mientras le ordenaba el pelo húmedo de la frente.

Cerró los ojos y trató de calmarse, pero cuando sintió que ella se levantaba para volver a su cama la agarró de la mano en un impulso.

—Gracias por cuidarme, Zel, te quiero. No te vayas.

—Estás delirando. Cierra los ojos e intenta dormir, me quedo aquí a tu lado si así estás más tranquilo, pero tienes que descansar ¿lo harás por mí?

Él asintió en silencio y al fin se dejó vencer por un sueño molesto e intranquilo.

* * *

Despertó bien entrada la mañana. Se sentía mucho mejor, aunque tenía las sábanas empapadas por el sudor de la fiebre. Se dio una ducha y mucho más recompuesto fue a la cocina, donde encontró a Zelda.

—¿No vas a clase hoy? —le preguntó.

—No, no voy —se acercó hasta él y puso la mano en su frente. Su expresión se relajó al ver que él había vuelto a la normalidad.

—Yo me he despertado tan tarde que he perdido todas las clases de la mañana. Tendrías que haberme llamado —se quejó, mientras ella le servía caldo caliente, debía ser el mismo que preparó la noche anterior.

—¿Pensabas ir así a clase? Pues ya te anticipo que no puedes ir a ningún sitio hoy —sentenció ella.

—Pero Zel, aunque no vaya a clase tengo que ir a tr-

—Ya he llamado al restaurante para decir que estás enfermo. Link, no puedes ir por la vida sin cuidar de ti mismo. Hoy te quedas en casa y si no mejoras iremos al médico.

Él la observó un rato, en silencio, mientras ella terminaba de hacer lo que fuese estaba haciendo en la cocina.

—¿Por qué cuidas así de mí? —preguntó, pero al parecer la pregunta sólo sirvió para contrariarla más, pues él había sonado serio, demandante.

—¿En serio tengo que repetírtelo? Somos amigos y cuidamos el uno del otro como… como tú cuidaste de mí cuando fuimos a ver a padre.

—¿Recuerdas qué es lo que dije anoche, cuando estaba con fiebre?

—Dijiste muchas cosas, estabas delirando y me asustaste un poco con tanta fiebre. Por suerte ya todo ha vuelto a la normalidad. Aunque hoy puede volver la fiebre y es mejor que te quedes sin hacer nada.

Link gruñó y se centró en su comida. Zelda ni siquiera había asimilado que él, aunque en un estado febril y entre delirios, le había declarado sus verdaderos sentimientos. O puede que sí lo hubiera asimilado y no quería admitirlo. Era una verdadera tortura tener que aceptar que después de tantos meses, después de todo, ella siempre terminaría viéndolo solo como su amigo, nada más.

Permaneció todo día en el apartamento, en realidad se encontraba débil y un poco aturdido. Tuvo algunas décimas de fiebre, pero pudo controlarlas gracias a la medicina. Zelda tampoco salió, salvo para comprar algunas cosas. Se pasó el día entero estudiando, encerrada en su mundo de libros, del que escapaba de vez en cuando para ponerle el termómetro o para obligarle a beber lo que llamaba "zumos saludables" pero que estaban tan malos que debían ser la bebida estrella en el infierno del sabor.

Al caer la noche, ella volvió a preparar el colchón auxiliar en su dormitorio.

—Zel, no hace falta, ya estoy bien, ¿no lo ves? —insistió él.

—Aquí se duerme mucho mejor de lo que tú te piensas. Si te sientes mal en mitad de la noche estaré justo al lado. Eso sí… si decides levantarte para ir al baño procura no aplastarme con tus pies de goron… —bromeó ella.

Él no tardó mucho en dormirse, pero justo antes de cerrar los ojos, aún veía que ella seguía leyendo, en su colchón en el suelo con la lámpara de estudio. De alguna manera resultaba reconfortante saber que Zelda estaba tan cerca.

Un chillido de terror desgarró la noche y Link saltó de su cama.

Encendió la lámpara de la mesita de noche y vio a Zelda pataleando, forcejeando con las sábanas. Aún gemía y se lamentaba después de lanzar semejante grito de terror.

—¡Zelda! ¡Tranquila, respira! —exclamó, tratando de que volviese en sí.

—Es el fin… el fin… —murmuraba ella.

—Vamos, ¡despierta!

Ella gruñó y dijo algo más que él no pudo entender. Después abrió los ojos, entre temblores.

—¿Link?

—Me has dado un susto de muerte —suspiró él.

—Ha sido horrible…

—Toma, bebe un poco de agua.

Le ofreció el vaso que había en la mesita de noche y ella se recompuso un poco.

—Era el fin del mundo, Link. Todo empezaba como con una tormenta, una tormenta de oscuridad que ensombrecía la gran llanura verde.

—¿Qué llanura? —dijo él, arqueando una ceja —¿qué estabas leyendo antes de dormir?

—No me tomas en serio…

—Llevas un tiempo demasiado encerrada en tus estudios. Tal vez-

—No, no es eso.

—Está bien.

Él fue a incorporarse para volver a la cama, pero Zelda lo sostuvo.

—Link… ¿Puedes tumbarte aquí a mi lado? Por favor…

Zelda alisó las sábanas, medio arrancadas por su pesadilla y se hizo a un lado. Él se quedó observando el hueco sin decir nada.

—Link no pongas esa cara. Tengo un poco de miedo, sé que te resultará difícil de creer porque nunca me habías visto asustada. Si… si no quieres dormir aquí no pasa nada, trataré de calmarme yo sola. Pero… me sentiría un poco mejor si estás más cerca, sólo eso.

Él resopló y alargó el brazo para apagar la luz, antes de ocupar el hueco que ella le había cedido en el colchón del suelo.

—Gracias —dijo ella.

Durante unos segundos, los más incómodos de su vida, se mantuvo rígido, tratando de buscar una postura cómoda en su espacio. Ante sus ojos, en la oscuridad, percibía el pelo rubio de Zelda ondeando a su espalda, y el movimiento de su cuerpo con cada respiración, como una ola que apenas llegaba a alcanzarle. Él se movió para ponerse boca arriba y luego dándole la espalda. Después descubrió que la postura más cómoda era adaptarse a la forma que había tomado ella, como si la envolviese por detrás, pero sin llegar a tocarla. Zelda echó la mano atrás y tropezó con el cuerpo de Link.

—¿Q-quieres que yo te…? —balbuceó él.

—¿Eh? No, no. No es eso. Tengo frío y quería taparme.

Él tiró de la sábana y tapó a ambos. Después cerró los ojos y se dejó vencer por el sueño.

* * *

—No lo entiendo, Link. Explícamelo otra vez. —insistió Lott, dando un sorbo a su café.

—Es que no hay nada que explicar. Ese es el problema.

—Día sí y día no se mete en tu cama, porque tiene pesadillas —recapituló Lott —y tú no haces nada, ni siquiera aprovechas para darle un poco de calor a ver cómo reacciona.

Link suspiró, un poco exasperado. Lott no entendía nada, no lo entendía.

—Ella siempre dice lo de "tranquilo, voy a dormir en mi lado" o lo de "me encanta que seamos amigos". Soy un idiota, ¿verdad?

—Y el día del póker dices que estaba dispuesta a darte el beso de la apuesta, pero tú te negaste. —prosiguió Lott —¿por qué diablos hiciste eso? Era una oportunidad para averiguar de una vez por todas si tienes posibilidades o estás hundido del todo en el oscuro y negro pozo de la amistad.

—Besarla habría sido como aprovecharme de ella. Y no habría averiguado nada porque ya viste todas las copas que tomó esa noche.

—Y después te llevó a una divertida excursión a conocer al ogro de su padre… amigo, ¡incluso conoces a sus padres! Te pasas el día cuidando de esa chica que no te da más que palmaditas en la espalda cuando te portas bien. Eres como una especie de sacerdote, un santo por no haber caído en la tentación. —dijo Lott, soltando una carcajada —¿cómo se llamaban esos tipos que eran mitad santos y mitad guerreros? Tú debes haberlo aprendido en tus clases de historia… ya sabes, estos tipos que luchaban, pero no podían tocar a las mujeres.

—Había muchas órdenes de caballeros en la antigüedad. Y no es que no pudieran tocar a las mujeres, no seas bruto, lo que pasa es que hacían voto de castidad —gruñó él, frunciendo el ceño. —No me estás ayudando, Lott. ¿Crees que debería decírselo y ya está?

—No lo sé, Link. Llevas, ¿cuánto tiempo? ¿Un año viviendo con ella? Y en todo ese tiempo sólo habéis salido a pasear de la mano, sin que haya un intento de nada más. Tal vez Zelda sí te vea sólo como un amigo… deberías apuntar en otra dirección. Tú no estás condenado a hacer ningún voto de castidad. Ella es una chica increíble, lo sé, habría que estar ciego para no verlo… pero-

—A lo mejor si se lo digo… —insistió él.

—Haz lo que quieras, pero por experiencia sé que si una chica a la que no le gustas sabe que tú le gustas a ella… amigo, eso es como pulsar el botón de la repulsión. Querrá alejarse de ti para no darte esperanzas.

Link resopló y se quedó mirando el fondo de su taza de café. Aquello no era lo que esperaba oír, pero al mismo tiempo era una forma de abrirle un poco más los ojos.

—Tal vez todas las chicas sean así de complicadas y yo soy torpe —reflexionó en voz alta.

—No digas tonterías, Link. Y anímate, cada vez pienso más que deberías apuntar a otra dirección para que veas lo equivocado que estás. Tengo que irme ya, entro al trabajo. ¿Nos vemos mañana? Creo que compartimos turno.

—Sí, mañana te veo.

Lott se marchó, pero él se pidió una segunda bebida. Tenía la tarde libre, aunque no le apetecía hacer nada en especial. A pesar de lo que había hablado con Lott, sabía que su amigo ignoraba muchas cosas. Ignoraba lo bien que Zelda se portaba con él, cuidándole con fervor cuando enfermaba. Los buenos ratos que pasaban paseando o jugando a los videojuegos, el cariño que ella tenía por su familia. Todo eso era motivo más que suficiente para que él intentase agotar un último cartucho con ella, y tratase de confesarle sus sentimientos antes de renunciar a ellos para siempre.

Inmerso como estaba en sus pensamientos, se levantó para pagar el café y tropezó de frente con alguien, derramándole parte de su bebida.

—Maldición, ¡lo siento! —exclamó él.

—¡Tranquilo!, sólo me has abrasado con tu café hirviendo, pero sobreviviré.

Link levantó la vista para comprobar que había chocado con una chica de ojos celestes y pelo corto.

—Voy a ir a buscar papel o algo para ayudarte a secar eso —dijo él, sintiéndose aún más culpable por su torpeza.

—¡Calma! No es el fin del mundo, de verdad —sonrió ella. Y agarró unas cuantas servilletas de las que había en la mesa —¿Ves? Arreglado. Ahora mi camisa es como un cuadro abstracto, nadie tendrá una camisa más original que la mía.

—Vaya, es una buena forma de verlo —dijo él, rascándose tras la nuca con timidez —puedo pagarte el café para compensarte esto.

—Vale, pero trae otro para ti y te lo tomas conmigo.

Él quiso decir algo, pero se quedó un poco bloqueado. Terminó asintiendo con la cabeza y yendo a buscar otro café.

La chica se llamaba Marie. Estudiaba Arte y se sintió conectada a él de inmediato porque según ella, el Arte y la Arqueología tenían todo en común. En lo que duró el café le habló de miles de cosas, de que había alquilado junto a otros estudiantes unos locales para montar su propia colección y taller de arte. También que le gustaban los tatuajes e ir a conciertos en locales pequeños. Link reconoció que no conocía ninguno de los grupos musicales que ella mencionó.

—Link, ¿tienes algo que hacer esta tarde?

—Pues yo…

Sintió un leve pinchazo en el pecho, al recordar que lo único que pretendía hacer ese día era intentar hablar con Zelda. Pero ya no le apetecía hacerlo, había logrado evadirse de todo y sorprendentemente desconectar del tema resultó ser refrescante.

—Aquí al lado hay un bar de los que te he dicho… hoy dan un concierto unos amigos. ¿Te apetece venir?

El lugar al que lo llevó Marie no tardó en abarrotarse, apenas tuvieron tiempo de tomarse un par de cervezas con tranquilidad. Había gente alternativa, muy distinta a la gente con la que él solía relacionarse. El concierto empezó y se vio envuelto por la multitud. Marie saltaba y cantaba, se sabía todas las letras de aquella música.

—Toma Link —dijo ella, moviéndose como podía entre la multitud para llevarle otra cerveza —¿lo estás pasando bien?

—Sí, muy bien.

—¿Cómo?

Él se inclinó para decirle "muy bien" de cerca, había tanto ruido que era difícil entenderse. En ese impulso de acercamiento puso la mano en la cintura de Marie, y ella no se inmutó, más bien se dejó hacer y también ella le rodeó, para acercarse más cada vez que quería hablarle. Una cosa llevó a la otra y de repente ella estaba por todas partes, él no dejó de rodearla, su mano se sintió satisfecha con el contacto de una cintura firme y fibrosa y ella terminó hablándole mejilla contra mejilla. Marie se reía con cualquier cosa que él dijese, aunque no estaba seguro de que estuviera oyendo nada por el tremendo ruido. Bailaron apretados entre la multitud, y cuando quiso darse cuenta estaban besándose. Link se estremecía con aquellos besos, con aquella calidez que ella transmitía a cada poro de su cuerpo. Marie era muy guapa, tal vez no se había fijado bien al principio, pero ahora que la tenía entre sus brazos podía ser más consciente de lo atractiva que era.

Estuvieron en el concierto hasta el final, Marie se acercó para hablar con los músicos, eso sí, sin soltarle de la mano. Después salieron a la calle, ya estaba bien entrada la madrugada. Ninguno de los dos estaba en condiciones de conducir, pero Marie dijo que su apartamento estaba cerca y él la acompañó, deteniéndola de vez en cuando para besarla en cualquier esquina.

—Aquí es —dijo ella, buscando las llaves en su bolso.

—Lo… he pasado muy bien —sonrió.

—Yo también, menudo día, ¿eh, Link?

—Sí, ha sido un día inesperado, tengo que probar más veces lo de derramar el café de alguien. En fin, tengo tu teléfono, podemos vernos en el café otro día.

—Estaré encantada —dijo ella. Ahora parecía como si sólo sonriese con los ojos, porque había recobrado la seriedad.

—Que descanses, Marie.

—Tú también.

Él se dio la vuelta, esforzándose por retener toda la calidez que ella le había dado con los besos.

—Oye, Link. ¿Quieres subir a mi casa?

* * *

Llegó a casa casi al anochecer del día siguiente, aún envuelto en una nube. Había olvidado las clases, el trabajo, el tiempo.

Cuando abrió la puerta del apartamento, un agradable olor a comida casera llegó desde la cocina, Zelda debía estar preparando la cena.

—¡Hola! —saludó él —esa comida huele fenomenal.

Agarró un trozo de pan para probar un poco de la salsa que ella estaba cocinando y lo mojó directamente de la sartén.

—¡Ey, no hagas eso! —protestó Zelda.

Normalmente una carcajada sucedía a sus quejas cada vez que él hacía algo así, pero en esa ocasión ella permaneció con el ceño fruncido y concentrada en la cocina.

—Está bueno, aunque le falta un poco de sal —observó.

—Si quieres cocinas tú y ya está.

—No… ya te digo que está bueno —dijo él.

De repente se sintió culpable. Se había olvidado de Zelda casi por completo. Tan sólo en un mínimo momento de lucidez le escribió un mensaje para decir que había salido con Lott y que no dormiría en casa. Era mentira, como es lógico, pero no quería hablar de lo que le había pasado a través de un mensaje de texto enviado de madrugada.

—Espero que no te preocupases anoche, siento no haber avisado antes —dijo él.

—Tranquilo, aunque sí es cierto que me preocupé un poco, no sabía si te había pasado algo y no respondías mis mensajes —reconoció ella, dejando de cocinar para mirarle al fin.

—Lo siento, Zel.

—Y… ¿y qué pasó para que estuvieras toda la noche por ahí? —dijo ella, volviendo a la cocina.

—Pues, he conocido a alguien.

—¿Has conocido a alguien?

—A una chica.

—Ah.

Link se sintió miserable y al mismo tiempo se castigó por sentirse miserable. Zelda sólo era su amiga, así que, ¿qué había de malo en que él estuviese con otra chica que le gustaba? No era como si la hubiera engañado o algo así. Sin embargo, no podía evitar tener un revoltijo de emociones en el estómago. El silencio sepulcral de Zelda no le ayudaba en absoluto a sentirse mejor, así que decidió contárselo todo para normalizar un poco la situación.

—Fue gracioso, la conocí porque derramé un café sin querer en su camisa. Fui un patoso. Se llama Marie y es estudiante de Arte, sabe muchísimo sobre Historia Antigua de Hyrule, es raro que no fuese a nuestra clase.

—¿Le derramaste un café y después te fuiste con ella? —dijo Zelda, atravesándolo con la mirada.

—N-no fue así exactamente… estuvimos hablando y conociéndonos un poco, no es que me fuese con ella de inmediato. Fuimos a un concierto en una sala genial, los músicos eran amigos suyos.

—No sabía que te gustasen los conciertos.

—Sí me gustan.

—…Es raro que sirvan cafés en salas de conciertos.

—¡No! Lo del café fue en otro sitio, estuve antes con Lott. Luego conocí a la chica y me llevó al concierto, era una música muy alternativa, moderna. Te habrías reído.

—¿Me habría reído de la música?

—N-no, no de la música —de repente tenía un nudo en la garganta al ser incapaz de deshacer la tirantez de aquella conversación —de verme en un sitio así.

—Bueno, pero no estabas solo. Estabas con la chica. No sé qué tiene eso de gracioso, es una situación muy normal.

—Zel, es que tú siempre te ríes de esas cosas.

—No es verdad, estás confundido conmigo.

Zelda apagó el fuego de la cocina y salió de allí sin decirle nada más. Estaba furioso con ella, furioso porque no había manera en la que pudiera llegar a entenderla.

—¿Es que te has enfadado conmigo? —le dijo a su espalda.

—¿Por qué me iba a enfadar? ¿Porque hayas pasado la noche con una chica? Es normal, creo yo —ella se puso a recoger los libros y sus notas de clase, que estaban desparramadas por la mesa, el sofá y el suelo del salón.

—Deja de decir eso.

—¿El qué?

—Lo de que "es normal", deja de decirlo. —Link sentía cómo una especie de calor ascendiendo por su cuello hasta la punta de las orejas.

—Vale, no sabía que eso te molestase. No lo volveré a decir, dejemos el tema aquí. Sólo espero que avises un poco antes si no duermes en casa para que no termine llamando a la policía.

—Siento no haber avisado antes —insistió él —no volverá a pasar.

Ella suspiró y siguió recogiendo sus cosas. Mientras lo hacía, pudo darse cuenta de que Zelda no tenía muy buen aspecto. Había una sombra bajo sus ojos y tenía cara de agotamiento. Su sentimiento de impotencia hacia ella se tornó de inmediato en preocupación.

—Zelda, ¿es que has vuelto a tener una pesadilla?

—Qué más da. De todas formas estaba despierta esperando a que volvieras y eso me vino bien para poder estudiar más.

Otra vez apareció aquel extraño sentimiento de protección que siempre experimentaba con Zelda, oprimiéndole el pecho como una garra. Le había pasado con algunas personas, como papá o con la abuela. Pero con Zelda era más fuerte que con nadie, era como si hubiese algo dentro de él que lo impulsase a protegerla con todo su ser. Era como una voz inconsciente que le repetía una y otra vez "tienes que cuidar de ella". Había tratado de aplacarlo ignorándolo o achacándolo a su enamoramiento, pero lo cierto es que era muy difícil de explicar.

—Lo siento —reiteró. No sabía cómo comunicarse con ella y se sentía raro, raro por lo que había vivido con Marie y por lo que aún sentía por ella. Estaba claro que el corazón no era como una máquina que pudiera pasar de un estado a otro con sólo pulsar un botón.

—Ya no digas más que lo sientes. No pasa nada, de verdad. No estoy enfadada.

—Voy a darme una ducha y después cenamos y me cuentas de qué iba esta pesadilla, ¿vale?

—No tengo apetito, Link. Mañana tal vez.

—Está bien… Mañana tal vez.

Ella dibujó una mueca disfrazada en sonrisa y desapareció en dirección a su habitación. Mientras, él notó su teléfono vibrando en el bolsillo.

 _Marie: Link, aún me siento en una nube, ¿tú no? Mañana hay otro concierto, te invito a que vengas a derramarme un café. Te mando muchos besos como los de anoche ;)_

* * *

 _Nota:_

 _Idolatrados lectores, ya os dije que la cosa se iría complicando. Vale, no es por spoilearos, pero los dos capítulos que siguen a este son todavía más intensos, porque al fin enlazaremos con ese momento en el que Link no se presentó a su cita en el museo... ¿por qué sería?_

 _Un abrazo y gracias por seguir la historia!_

 _Ahora voy a vuestros reviews :)_

 ** _Ultimate blazer,_** _la verdad es que tengo teorías encontradas con el vendedor de máscaras. No percibo maldad premeditada en sus actos, lo veo más bien como "un instrumento del destino". De hecho imagino que empezó su colección por casualidad, hasta que empezó a topar con objetos cargados de poderes ocultos que también lo dotaron de poder a él mismo._

 ** _ZeekLaerers,_** _pues ya ves que la pesadilla es bastante "clásica", jajajaja, las nubes negras que representan el peligro que está por venir. Nah, cada vez estamos más cerca de todas las respuestas y como tengo muchos capítulos escritos, apenas tardan en llegar :P Jajaja, por favor, no te preocupes en mirar lo del asterisco, lo dije de broma (a veces tengo un sentido del humor un poco incomprensible xD), y tienes razón en que hay mil métodos para poner una nota a pie de página. Como no fuiste el único que me lo dijo, (también recibí ese feedback de **Egrett Williams** ), prometo que lo tendré en cuenta :) Respecto a la idea de los naipes, te la cedo, de verdad, úsala como quieras. Pero no puedo comprometerme a colaborar en nada ahora mismo, no encontraría tiempo y ya te digo que eso de diseñar los naipes no es mi pasión, fue sólo una idea para contextualizar un poco más la historia pero gracias por ofrecerte ;)_

 _ **escasito,**_ _las actualizaciones ahora mismo están siendo rápidas porque tengo bastantes capítulos de adelanto respecto a lo que voy publicando, ya que empecé esta historia en vacaciones de verano. Supongo que llegará un punto en que las actualizaciones irán más lentas, porque mi ritmo de escritura sea más lento, o tenga menos tiempo. Soy de las que prefiere aprovechar el momento y subir capítulos cuando están, por lo que pueda pasar en un futuro :P_

 _ **Clarissa,** viva la sinceridad, jajaja. Es lo que pensé, que tal vez no se vio clara la referencia del vendedor de máscaras. Yo lo veo más bien como "un viajero del tiempo", así que envejece como todo el mundo pero va saltando de un lado a otro. De hecho, al final de la Máscara de Majora dice algo como "cuando tenga la máscara ya me podré ir de aquí", y a mí siempre me ha sonado a "me voy de aquí, pero del todo, a otro mundo". Me hizo mucha gracia tu comentario, porque como ya le he dicho a otros lectores, yo voy escribiendo muy por delante de lo escrito, así que vi que piensas igual que yo (y que Link), que tal vez decirle a Zelda sus sentimientos podía merecer la pena. Pero como bien dices es imperfecto, (también ella), y además alguien se cruza en medio en el momento oportuno (eso sí es muy de drama de ficción, lo reconozco xD)_

 _ **Sheika 360,** jajajaja, sigues sin cuidarte ese corazón... xD Lo del asterisco de las notas al pie de página lo dije en broma, ya le he dicho a otro reviewer que tengo un sentido del humor un poco oscuro a veces, pero de veras gracias por compartir también tu experiencia al respecto. Bueno, pues ya está como-se-llame en escena, espero que ahora todo encaje más o menos bien con la parte del POV de Zelda ;) _


	11. Chapter 11

**11 – Demasiado tarde**

Las cosas con Marie iban bien, pero a la vez no iban tan bien como debieran.

Link permanecía mucho tiempo a su lado, o al menos lo intentaba, pero siempre tenía la impresión de que en el apartamento de Marie "estaba de paso", como un viajero que pasa unos días en una pensión y teme guardar la ropa en los cajones por si olvida algo.

Al principio todo era genial, era como vivir la sorpresa que se siente al abrir un regalo. Marie lo llamaba a todas horas, había visto sus exposiciones y a menudo iban a conciertos para terminar durmiendo juntos. Con ella conseguía desconectar y eso era lo mejor de todo. Dado que su relación con Zelda era algo utópico y justo en el momento preciso apareció Marie, decidió hacer una apuesta, apostar por lo nuevo y tratar de ser feliz. Durante un tiempo funcionó, tal vez por la sensación descubrimiento que supone acercarse a alguien nuevo, pero Link se dio cuenta de que había algo que no estaba bien del todo.

Había cosas que le hacían volver a sus dudas y a remover todos sus sentimientos, como la fragilidad de Zelda con todo lo de las pesadillas, y su obstinación a no aceptar su ayuda. ¿Por qué era tan cabezota que no se dejaba ayudar? ¿Por qué la echaba tanto de menos?

Había empezado a echar de menos cosas pequeñas y absurdas, como que ella se supiese de memoria su horario semanal. Zelda sabía todo su horario de clases casi mejor que él, y también conocía a la gente del restaurante y sus turnos, así que era como tener una especie de recordatorio parlante que le ayudaba a madrugar y a no quedarse dormido en casa… y que le mandaba mensajes de ánimo para que le fuese bien en clase o en el trabajo. No es que Marie tuviera que aprenderse toda esa información de golpe, aún era pronto para eso… ni tampoco que tuviera que preocuparse por saber dónde andaba él, era sólo un detalle tonto, como lo de los mensajes de ánimo. Ya tenía a Marie al lado a diario como para que ella estuviera mensajeándole por casi cualquier cosa, como hacía Zelda. Los mensajes no eran tan importantes, ¿o sí?

Otra cosa que también echaba de menos era comer con Zelda, hacer que ella se esforzase por comer mejor. ¿Qué diablos estaría cenando todas las veces que él no estaba en casa para hacerle la cena? Porquerías, seguro. Por eso hasta Nana se había dado cuenta de que Zelda estaba más delgada. Él podía imaginarla a la perfección subsistiendo a base de millones de cafés, dulces de la cafetería de la universidad y bolsas de patatas fritas. Él también cocinaba para Marie, claro está, pero comían tan a menudo fuera de casa, que apenas tenía tiempo de preparar algo para ella y no conocía cuáles eran los gustos de Marie en lo que a comida se refiere. Todo eso sembró una serie de dudas en Link, se daba cuenta de que, a pesar de que pasaba mucho tiempo con Marie, apenas la conocía de verdad.

Es por eso que, tras la visita de Nana en la ciudad, Link decidió volver cuanto antes al apartamento con Marie. Estaba decidido a seguir avanzando y construyendo una mejor relación. Quería hablar con ella de varias cosas, quería explicarle que la próxima vez le iba a presentar a su familia, y también quería decirle que había aclarado las cosas con Zelda y ella no estaba enfadada por lo que ocurrió días atrás, cuando salió la conversación acerca del señor Bosphoramus. Zelda le repitió varias veces que una de las cosas que más le preocupaban era que Marie se culpase de su reacción la noche que se marchó de casa con tanta urgencia. Ella tenía un asunto que resolver con su padre y eso era algo en lo que ni él ni Marie podían influir, "por favor, díselo, Link" había insistido Zelda.

Compró varias cosas en el supermercado del barrio y llegó a casa de Marie. Tuvo que tocar al timbre, pues aún no tenía llave. Después de varios intentos, alguien le abrió. Cuando llegó al umbral de la puerta, había música y ruido en el apartamento.

—¡Link! Pensaba que estabas con tu abuela —Marie tiró de él hacia el interior de la casa al ver que se había quedado pasmado en la puerta.

—No, se marchó ayer. ¿Y esto? ¿Una fiesta? ¿Quién es toda esta gente? ¿No estaban aquí tus padres?

—También se marcharon ayer. Estos son mis amigos del grupo, los de "El Bosque perdido". Querían pasar a visitarme y se ha liado la cosa… espero que no te importe.

—No me importa, pero pensé que hoy podríamos pasar el día tranquilos, quería decirte algunas cosas.

—Ya me las dirás en otro momento. Suelta eso y ve a por una bebida —dijo Marie besándole la mejilla y arrebatándole la bolsa de las compras.

La noche se alargó hasta el punto de que Link hacía esfuerzos sobrehumanos para no quedarse dormido, sólo pensaba en que la fiesta terminase para poder meterse en la cama. Ya sólo quedaban dos miembros de la banda, Marie y él, pero estaban enfrascados en una conversación sobre… sobre… había perdido el hilo.

Los días sucesivos fueron similares. Pasaban mucho tiempo fuera de casa, en exposiciones o con los del grupo, y si no salían, la fiesta llegaba a la casa. Cuando todo acababa Marie siempre lo buscaba para arrastrarlo a la cama.

—Sólo me quieres por mi cuerpo —dijo él, medio en serio medio en broma, al ver que Marie se separaba de él para dormir.

—Lo dices como si eso fuera algo malo —respondió ella, soltando una carcajada.

—Uhm —gruñó.

—A ver, qué pasa…

—Nada, es que casi nunca hablamos. Cuando estamos juntos es sólo para-

—Sí hablamos, hablamos un montón. Además, ¿de qué quieres hablar con lo callado que eres siempre? —dijo ella, volviendo a reírse —los chicos pensaron al principio que eras mudo.

—No tiene gracia —dijo él, sintiéndose incómodo —además, no sé por qué los metes a ellos en esta conversación.

—Tienes razón, no tendría que haberlos metido. Pero no sé qué decirte, Link, te preocupas sin necesidad. ¿Por qué piensas que no hablamos?

—Pues es que hay cosas que no sé. No sé cuál es tu comida favorita. Si me lo dijeses, la haría para ti.

—Ya he probado algunas de tus comidas y te dije que están buenas.

—Pero quiero saber qué es lo que más te gusta —insistió él.

—Vale, pensaré en algo y te lo diré, ¿contento? Ahora deja de darle vueltas a eso y duerme —dijo ella, besándole la mejilla con suavidad.

Él resopló y trató de cerrar los ojos, pero era imposible. De repente, como en un "click", sintió que nada estaba bien y que él lo estaba estropeando todo. Tal vez era él el que no se estaba esforzando lo suficiente o no era todo lo cariñoso que debiera ser.

—Si quieres puedes dormir abrazada a mí, no me molesta —le dijo, buscando su mano bajo las sábanas.

—¿Y esto a qué viene ahora? Dormimos mucho más a gusto así —dijo ella, volviendo a reírse —nunca te has quejado de eso.

—Nunca dormimos abrazados.

—¿Ah no?

—No. Nunca, ni al principio ni ahora.

En la oscuridad oyó que Marie empezaba a perder la paciencia, se removía bajo las sábanas con incomodidad.

—Link, no sé qué te ha dado hoy, seguro que estás intranquilo por alguna cosa… por alguna cosa tuya del trabajo o de clases. Lo mejor es que no te preocupes tanto por todo. Ya sabes lo que opino… pensar demasiado roba la tranquilidad. Así que no te preocupes y duérmete, ¿vale? Mañana hay un día largo por delante.

Link la buscó en la oscuridad para darle un beso y finalmente se giró hacia su lado de la cama. Ella tenía razón en parte, era una de las cosas buenas de Marie, que le gustaba vivir el momento sin pensar demasiado.

Pero él sentía que tenía que esforzarse más. Tras aquella noche, Link tomó la decisión de que tenía que demostrarle a Marie que de verdad estaba apostando por su relación. Aunque le costaba trabajo, intentó integrarse aún más en su grupo de amigos y de vez en cuando le sacaba alguna conversación sobre temas que a ella le gustaban, aunque lo de seguir sin comunicarse más que en la cama seguía sin cambiar demasiado.

Todos esos esfuerzos no daban demasiado fruto, pero por otra parte lo estaban alejando aún más de Zelda. No la estaba ayudando con lo de las pesadillas, ni tampoco con el extraño texto que ella había escrito en un papel. Sólo había podido traducir la primera palabra, " _Joven que sirve"_ o tal vez era _"Joven y sirviente"_ o… no lo tenía claro.

También había metido la pata con Zelda, al no poder hacer un hueco en su agenda todas las veces que ella le propuso ir a ver la exposición de las máscaras. Siempre se cruzaba algún evento, y en sus intentos de ser mejor novio y no alejarse de Marie, resultaba difícil encontrar una tarde libre entre estudios, novia y trabajo. Pero al fin, hubo un día en el que podría ir con ella a la exposición. Había algo, algo con todo lo de las máscaras que no le hacía ninguna gracia, y sus peculiares alertas interiores se activaban sin remedio cada vez que surgía el tema.

* * *

La tarde en la que iban a ir a la exposición, había una extraña atmósfera en Central Hyrule. En la calle había olor a tierra mojada y unas nubes oscuras y pesadas habían ocultado el sol.

Él tenía el coche aún en el taller, a unos veinte kilómetros a las afueras de Central Hyrule. Era un coche viejo y últimamente le había dado problemas. Ya estaba reparado, pero no había tenido tiempo de ir a buscarlo antes, aunque lo tenía todo calculado para poder recuperarlo y llegar a tiempo a su cita en el museo. Iría en tren de cercanías, el mismo que llevaba a aldea Maben, podría parar cerca del taller, recuperar el coche y llegar puntual, aunque al ir justo de tiempo tuvo que organizar su día con un poco de acelero.

Una vez en la estación de tren pagó el ticket y salió hacia las afueras de Central Hyrule. Cuando estaban a unos diez kilómetros de su destino, el tren se detuvo. Link se asomó por la ventanilla y vio que un grupo de policías, encabezados por una mujer, se subía en el tren.

Empezó a impacientarse al ver que pasaban los minutos y seguían sin moverse, hasta que los policías llegaron a su vagón.

—Atención todos —dijo la mujer policía —hemos recibido el aviso de que un ladrón muy buscado por las autoridades se oculta en este tren, y que ha ocultado valiosa mercancía procedente de un robo. Tenemos que registrar cada rincón y no nos moveremos hasta encontrarlo.

La gente empezó a protestar por la incomodidad y por el retraso que suponía estar ahí parados, y la policía tuvo que imponer su carácter, pidiéndoles colaboración.

Link conocía a muchos policías, su padre lo había sido durante años y también conocía a sus compañeros de profesión. Pero aquella mujer no parecía policía. Era más alta que ninguna mujer que hubiera visto jamás, y aparentaba una increíble forma física, eso a pesar de ser muy delgada. Pero eso no era lo que le extrañaba, le extrañaba que parecía más un soldado que otra cosa, daba órdenes simples y precisas como en el ejército.

—¿Qué estás mirando? —le dijo, al ver que él no perdía detalle de lo que hacía.

—Nada, señora. Disculpe.

—Eres más listo de lo que suponía.

Link abrió la boca para replicar, pero se quedó perplejo y no reaccionó a tiempo, dejando que la peculiar mujer se esfumase de allí.

Los minutos empezaron a transcurrir sin remedio y Link empezó a desesperarse, sobre todo cuando oyó los truenos crujir a lo lejos. Buscó su teléfono para avisar a Zelda de que temía que iba a retrasarse, y al hacerlo descubrió que con las prisas había dejado el teléfono en casa.

Había una chica joven sentada en su vagón, unos asientos más adelante y decidió pedirle ayuda.

—Hola —dijo él aproximándose —vaya lío con lo del ladrón.

—¿Quieres algo?

—Pues sí, verás, es que he olvidado mi móvil, ¿podrías prestarme el tuyo para hacer una llamada? Voy a llegar tarde y no querría dejar a mi amiga plantada y sin explicación.

La chica asintió y le cedió el teléfono, pero cayó en la cuenta de que no se sabía el teléfono de Zelda de memoria. Sí se sabía el del apartamento, pero ella debía estar ya en el museo y no habría nadie en casa. Llamó al apartamento de Marie, para ver si ella podía mirar el número por él.

—¿Diga? —preguntó una voz masculina al otro lado. También había música muy alta.

—¿Brac? ¿Sabes si está Marie ahí?

Otra vez los músicos estaban invadiendo el apartamento.

—¡Link, tío! Debe estar por ahí, hemos montado una pequeña fiesta, a Marie le han aprobado la exposición que quería hacer en-

—Brac, por favor dile que se ponga —dijo él, perdiendo la paciencia.

Después de un rato esperando y mucho ruido de fondo, Brac regresó diciendo que no veía a Marie por ningún lado, que debió salir a comprar algo. Se negaba a que el patán de Brac intentase siquiera encontrar su teléfono, así que colgó y devolvió el teléfono a la chica.

Las primeras gotas de la tormenta cayeron cuando el tren se puso en movimiento. "Muévete, maldita sea". En las afueras de la ciudad había algunas granjas, y había caballos pastando en un cercado junto a las vías. "Si hubiera salido de aquí a caballo, ya habría llegado a por mi coche." Pensó Link con frustración.

Desde el taller volvió a llamar al apartamento de Marie, pero esta vez nadie cogió el teléfono. Durante el trayecto en vuelta en coche no paraba de llover, llovía tanto que tuvo que reducir la velocidad. Al parecer la tormenta iba directa a Central Hyrule y era consciente de que era demasiado tarde. Era tarde para avisar, era tarde para la exposición, tarde para todo.

Una vez de vuelta entró tan rápido como pudo al apartamento de Marie, esta vez ni siquiera tuvo que llamar porque había bastante gente en la fiesta y la puerta estaba abierta.

—¡Link! Pensaba que hoy tenías lo de la exposición, ¿qué tal ha estado? —dijo Marie, apareciendo entre la gente —no sabes lo que me ha pasado, ¿recuerdas los óleos que te enseñé? Pues-

—¿Dónde diablos estabas? —preguntó, él, perdiendo los nervios —He llamado aquí dos veces.

—Pues… en la fiesta, no habré oído el teléfono.

Él resopló y salió de allí tan rápido como pudo, mientras oía a Marie llamarlo a su espalda.

Tuvo enormes problemas para acceder al museo en coche. Estaba diluviando, había mucho tráfico y calles cortadas por el agua. Zelda no respondía sus llamadas ni sus mensajes y eso le desesperaba. ¿Y si le había pasado algo malo? La exposición le dio mala espina desde un principio. ¿Y si no había encontrado un lugar donde refugiarse?

Como pudo aparcó el coche, aunque eran pasadas la nueve cuando por fin consiguió llegar a su destino, la exposición debió cerrar hacía al menos una hora. La buscó en los jardines del museo, incluso dentro del Templo del Tiempo, y también en los comercios y lugares de los alrededores. Estaba mojado como una sopa, pero no le importó. Después de deambular de un lado a otro volvió al coche para ir al apartamento, tal vez ella se cansó de esperar y consiguió regresar a casa en bus.

Link sintió que el corazón se le paraba al entrar al apartamento y encontrarlo vacío. Llamó otra vez a Zelda, había perdido la cuenta de las veces que lo había hecho. Con la inquietud de no saber dónde podría estar se sentó en el sofá y la esperó en silencio, con el ruido de la tormenta como único acompañante.

Oyó el traqueteo de la puerta a primera hora de la mañana y se despertó bruscamente. Había dormido fatal, entre horas, y cualquier ruido conseguía sacarlo de su duermevela.

—¿Link? ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano? —preguntó Zelda, con gesto contrariado.

—¿Qué hago aquí? —movió la cabeza con resignación —¿dónde estabas? Casi me muero de la preocupación, ¿no has visto que te llamé miles de veces? ¿No has visto todas mis llamadas? ¿En qué demonios estabas pensando?

—Tranquilo, no hace falta que te pongas así —dijo ella, sobrepasándolo y adentrándose en el apartamento.

Link sentía deseos de golpear algo, aunque al mismo tiempo se sentía aliviado al ver que ella estaba sana y salva.

—¿No has podido llamarme ni responder uno de mis mensajes? —le reprochó.

—Tienes razón —dijo ella, encarándolo —debí responder. Y tú debiste avisar que no vendrías a la exposición, que estabas muy ocupado.

—Tuve un problema, olvidé el teléfono, ¡ya te lo dije! ¿Qué querías que hiciese?

—Creo que ahora entiendes un poco a lo que me he tenido que enfrentar las últimas semanas, cada vez que no respondías a mis mensajes —le reprochó.

—¿Y esto es una especie de venganza por eso?

—Ojalá fuese una venganza —ella soltó una risa irónica —pero te recuerdo que el que me ha vuelto a dejar plantada eres tú.

—Ya te he explicado que tuve un problema, tenía el coche en el taller, me fue imposible llegar antes y te estuve buscando un buen rato bajo la lluvia.

—Da igual, Link.

—No da igual, imagina qué habría pasado si te- —Link se detuvo, le costaba reproducir cualquiera de las ideas macabras que habían cruzado su mente esa noche. "Si alguien te hubiera hecho daño, si alguien intentase robarte o aprovecharse de ti, si te hubieras caído en mitad de la tormenta…"

—Me encontré con un amigo y como llovía tanto me invitó a dormir en su casa. Se me olvidó llamarte, es todo, no es una venganza, sabes que no soy así. Además, no pensé que me estarías buscando.

—¿Cómo no te iba a estar buscando? Yo siempre te voy a estar buscando.

Notó cómo Zelda se descomponía un poco, desarmando su guardia.

—Por suerte todo ha salido bien —dijo ella —siento mucho que te preocupases, no volverá a pasar.

—Ya. Muchas cosas no volverán a pasar —dijo, malhumorado. Agarró sus cosas y se marchó del apartamento.

* * *

¿Cómo había llegado todo a estropearse tanto para acabar así? No lo sabía, pero sí sabía que no había un camino de retorno fácil ni inmediato.

Por eso Link inició los trámites necesarios para dejar el apartamento de Zelda.

Fue Zelda la que lo convenció de hacerlo argumentando que necesitaban distancia para no estropear del todo su amistad, que odiaba tener que estar preocupada por saber dónde estaba él, tanto como él odiaba tener que estar angustiado por saber dónde estaba ella. "Nos estamos haciendo daño, Link, y apenas estás en el apartamento. Es cuestión de tiempo que te vayas del todo" dijo ella.

Con la misma distancia con la que pronunció esas palabras, Zelda llevó todo el proceso con una fría cortesía que hería lo mismo que millones de cuchillas clavándose en la piel.

"¿Vas a buscar nuevo compañero para compartir el alquiler?" le había preguntado varias veces. "Ya veremos" había sido su respuesta invariable.

Sí pudo notar que ella evitó despedirse a toda costa de él. La conocía de sobra como para saber cuándo lo estaba evitando a conciencia. De hecho, no sabía dónde se metía Zelda exactamente, pero desapareció los días que él estuvo en el apartamento para empaquetar y mudar sus cosas, así que, después de todo no era tan inmune a lo que les estaba pasando.

Con Marie, las cosas no eran mucho mejor.

Todo había empeorado, se había ido agravando, pues cada vez más a menudo ella buscaba excusas para salir con más gente y nunca a solas. Estaba convencido de que todo era culpa de él, culpa por no ser capaz de desprenderse del todo de Zelda y culpa por no esforzarse todavía más en su relación.

Para poder empezar la nueva etapa con buen pie, el día en que mudó sus cajas al apartamento de Marie, le preparó una cena sorpresa.

Consiguió que el encargado del restaurante le regalase algunos ingredientes de alta calidad y pasó toda la tarde preparándole algo especial.

Mientras terminaba de cocinar, abrió una de sus cajas para buscar sus cuchillos especiales de cocina, pero la caja debía estar mal etiquetada porque dentro halló los videojuegos y la consola. Todo aquello le recordaba horriblemente a Zelda. A Marie no le gustaba jugar, y siempre se reía de él cuando le hablaba de videojuegos, pero no se reía "en el buen sentido", ya intentó una vez que ella jugase a algo y el intento no duró ni cinco minutos. Decidió que no era el momento de abrir esa caja, y no estaba seguro de que esa caja encajase allí. Tal vez lo mejor era volver a precintarla y regalársela a Zelda.

—¿Link? ¿Qué es todo esto? —preguntó Marie, pasillo adelante.

—Has llegado antes de tiempo, iba a ser una sorpresa —sonrió él —aún estoy terminando de preparar la cena.

—¿Y todo eso? ¿Todas esas cajas?

—Marie, son de la mudanza, ya te lo dije. Al final he dejado el apartamento de Zelda. Era lo mejor y yo-

—Oh, vaya —dijo ella, con el gesto un poco torcido. —¿Y no existe la posibilidad de que las puedas devolver allí? ¿No hay vuelta atrás?

—N-no entiendo… —balbuceó él.

—Zelda y tú os llevabais muy bien, ¿por qué separarse tan rápido? —dijo Marie. Al ver que él no reaccionaba, ella volvió a tomar la palabra —Link, llevo unos días queriendo hablar contigo, pero… maldita sea, todo esto lo ha acelerado.

—¿Lo ha acelerado? No lo entiendo.

—¿Podemos hablar? —dijo ella, agarrándole las manos con suavidad.

—He preparado una cena, era una sorpresa.

—Eres muy dulce, de verdad, eres un amor —dijo ella acariciándole la cara —pero es mejor que hablemos antes.

Link tragó saliva y se dejó arrastrar por Marie hasta el salón. Ambos se sentaron cómodos en el sofá, el uno al lado del otro.

—Link, las cosas entre nosotros… no van bien.

Él frunció el ceño, pero fue incapaz de llevarle la contraria.

—Tú me gustas mucho, de verdad, creo que nunca he conocido a un chico tan bueno como tú —dijo ella, agarrándole la mano. —Pero… por lo que sea, no funciona. No conseguimos encajar, somos dos piezas que no encajan.

Él apretó la mandíbula y trató de deshacer el enorme nudo que tenía en su garganta.

—T-tienes razón —acertó a decir.

—¿Sabes? Tú y yo deberíamos haber roto, tal vez hace semanas. Lo que pasa es que soy una estúpida, y… ya sabes que tengo la manía de huir de los conflictos. Siempre fuerzo las cosas para que sea el chico quien me termine dejando y… pero contigo no era posible, he visto cómo te esforzabas por arreglarlo y por hacer que funcionase.

—Tú me gustas —dijo —tú y yo somos parecidos, estudias Arte y yo Arqueología, ¿recuerdas?

—Lo recuerdo —sonrió ella, apretándole un poco las manos —Me temo que eres tan bueno que eres incapaz de dejar a nadie, ¿me equivoco?

—Sí dejo a la gente —dijo él soltando sus manos, un poco herido en su orgullo —no soy tonto.

—Claro que no eres tonto, pero eres demasiado bueno. Y tienes un instinto de protección demasiado desarrollado —dijo ella, sonriendo —pero a veces hay que dejarlo para que todo vaya mejor.

—Sí, es algo que he aprendido hace poco —dijo con amargura.

—Me siento fatal por todo —prosiguió Marie —por no haber hablado antes. Quise hacerlo un par de veces, pero… ¿sabes? Te veía esforzarte por nosotros y siempre quise darle otra oportunidad a esto. Y ahora elijo el peor momento para decírtelo, con todas tus cajas y tu cena especial. Es que pensé que no te irías del apartamento de Zelda, no pensé que eso fuese a pasar. Pero es mejor tarde que nunca, me sentiría fatal si te hago creer que… bueno, que esto tiene algún futuro. Por eso te digo que todo se ha acelerado, es un defecto que tengo, ojalá pudiera haberlo gestionado mejor.

—No importa, es mejor así —dijo, encogiéndose de hombros.

Permaneció unos segundos en silencio, en los que Marie lo miraba a los ojos, pero él era incapaz de devolverle la mirada. Tan sólo permitía que ella le volviese a apretar las manos con cariño.

—¿Me das un abrazo?

Él asintió y abrazó a Marie, con ternura, dolor… y con una desconcertante sensación de alivio.

—No sé a dónde voy a ir ahora —dijo, al ver sus cajas apiladas.

—Puedes quedarte aquí tanto tiempo quieras hasta que encuentres algo. No hay ninguna prisa, Link, puedes estar aquí si quieres todo lo que resta de curso.

—Gracias.

—No sé si aún quieres cenar conmigo —insinuó ella. Marie era así, no podía reprochar su carácter natural por intentar que todo estuviese bien de inmediato.

—Hoy no. Tal vez otro día —dijo él forzando una sonrisa.

—Lo entiendo.

Link se puso en pie y suspiró mirando a su alrededor. En poco tiempo su vida había dado un giro completo. Conoció a Zelda y después a Marie. Ahora había perdido a ambas y tenía una montaña de cajas, cajas llenas de una vida que no volvería a recuperar.

—¿A dónde vas? —preguntó Marie, al verle decidido, pasillo adelante.

—A por mis cosas. Tendré que dormir en el sofá.

* * *

 _Nota:_

 _Antes de que me digáis nada, las casualidades hay que mirarlas con lupa xD Sé que este capítulo ha dejado súper afectados a todos los fans del Marink (xD), pero es que aunque una relación pueda parecer muy perfecta desde fuera (como desde los ojos de Zelda, por ejemplo), otra cosa es lo que se cuece de verdad dentro conforme pasa el tiempo y la euforia inicial..._

 _Un abrazo a todos los que leen, comentan y siguen la historia :) Respondo a vuestros últimos reviews._

 _ **Escasito,** Unos spoilers bien puestos pueden añadir leña a la chispa de la intriga :P La escritora está contenta y se anota ese tanto ;) xD_

 _ **Egrett Williams,** me alegra que las piezas encajen y todo parezca coherente :) No es fácil escribir y hacer entender (o más bien aceptar) que Link pueda ceder y llegar a estar con otra chica a pesar de lo que siente por Zelda… pero según lo veo yo, es algo bastante frecuente y real. Él siente que Zelda es casi como un amor platónico y Marie es algo real, por eso termina por dejarse llevar._

 _ **Ultimate blazer** , la verdadera villana es esta escritora, ¿te lo habías planteado alguna vez? xD Lo de la cita doble me lo pienso para algún potencial one-shot, jajaja._

 _ **ZeekLaerers** , eres uno de los fans del "Marink" , y según he visto no eres el único, jajaja. Todavía estamos a tiempo, puedo liquidar a Zelda (de una forma terrible y cruel xD) y que a partir de ahora la historia se centre en Marie y Link xD Me alegra haber dado en la tecla con la contextualización del trabajo en el restaurante :)_

 _ **Sheika 360** , consigo escribir esto sin que se me salga el corazón mientras me regodeo en mi sillón del mal y le paso la mano por el lomo a un gato negro, como los malos de las pelis xD Ah, me alegra que te guste Kei de "El trono perdido", ese sheikah se hace de querer ;) para mí es especial porque es un personaje que creé de cero y tuvo bastante éxito entre mis lectores :) Espero que tu salud haya mejorado!_

 _ **Clarissa,** no se hable más. Si el Marink gana un solo adepto/a más frente al Zelink, lo apaño todo para que la historia entre Link y Zelda se quede en su eterno friendzoneo y Link se case con Marie xD Creo que te entiendo (o he interpretado tu review como un poco de frustración), Link es muy inmaduro en este punto de la historia y por eso es tan indeciso, pero es intencionado, ya que va a hacer todo el recorrido de "el camino del héroe", y eso le hará madurar y transformarse en el camino. Una buena forma de evolucionar, es cometiendo errores._

 _ **Kathy,** muchas gracias! No sé por qué, tu review me llegó al email pero no aparece publicado :( espero que sea una de esas cosas raras que hace a veces ffnet y en un día o en un par de días se publique._


	12. Chapter 12

**12 – Hessel Marlek**

No había deshecho ninguna de sus cajas. Se valía con lo que había en una maleta minúscula de viaje, de hecho, cuando llegó a Central Hyrule sólo tenía una pequeña maleta… no sabía cómo había podido acumular tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo.

—Link, ¿por qué no llevas alguna de esas cajas a la cocina? Así estorbarán menos que si las dejas en el pasillo —sugirió Lott.

Él le hizo caso, después de todo aquel era su apartamento.

Le resultó muy incómodo seguir viviendo con Marie, así que en cuanto pudo buscó una solución alternativa y Lott le ofreció el sofá-cama de su minúsculo apartamento. Prefería dormir en un sofá antes que seguir fingiendo normalidad al ver cómo Marie hacía su vida como si nada hubiera pasado entre ellos. La opción de avisar a Zelda era mucho peor, sencillamente no estaba preparado para eso. Aún le dolía en el pecho su ruptura, la amarga forma en la que habían discutido y se habían reprochado el uno al otro sus estúpidos malentendidos. Aquello dolía mucho más que lo que había supuesto romper con Marie, que terminó siendo un alivio. Ya no tenía que esforzarse en llevarse bien con sus amigos, ni en parecer interesante, ni en forzar conversaciones. Ahora volvía a ser libre para ser él mismo y eso fue como dejar atrás una pesada carga.

—Lott, tengo que marcharme —dijo, agarrando las llaves —voy con mi tutor a ayudar en una muestra sobre runas antiguas. Han desenterrado unas losas con inscripciones cerca del lago Hylia y es él quien lleva toda la investigación, así que me toca trabajar con él. Si quieres más tarde puedes venir, estaré por allí hasta tarde.

—¿Es uno de esos rollos abiertos al público? —preguntó Lott, poniendo muecas.

—Vale, ya veo que no te interesa. Te veo luego o mañana —se despidió Link, soltando una carcajada antes de salir.

—¡No dejes que te transformen en una momia de museo, Link! —le gritó Lott, mientras él trotaba escaleras abajo.

Cuando llegó al muelle del lago Hylia, el profesor Gorman ya había empezado a organizar el trabajo entre otros compañeros. A él le asignó la sección siete, la más alejada del centro de la muestra. Link lo agradeció, así no tendría que estar atendiendo a muchas personas, no le gustaba aquel tipo de trabajo. Sí le gustaba excavar y explorar, encontrar los tesoros ocultos. Lo malo es que cuando aparecían, llegaba la tediosa tarea de limpiar, clasificar y… luego enseñarlo al público, como en esa ocasión. Las muestras eran lo que podían financiar muchas de las excavaciones gracias a los donativos de la gente, así que no podía quejarse cuando le tocaba ir de "voluntario" con su tutor y otros alumnos.

—Joven, ¿me podrías decir qué es esto? —preguntó una señora que olía tanto a perfume que costaba estar demasiado cerca de ella.

—Estas las encontramos en el sector sur del lago —respondió él —ahí aparecieron muchas cosas. Creemos que en el interior del lago hay mucho más… más de lo que usted pueda imaginarse, pero aún no hemos avanzado hasta ahí, es muy difícil y costoso desenterrar cosas que están bajo el agua.

—¿Y qué significa todo eso? —preguntó la mujer, señalando las runas.

—Le parecerá tonto —dijo él, sonriendo con timidez —esta losa de aquí estaba puesta en lo que debió ser la casa de alguien. Lo que dicen las runas es "Casa del cazador de ánimas".

—¡Oh! Da escalofríos. ¿Y esta otra?

Link suspiró para armarse de paciencia y estuvo un rato con la mujer, respondiendo a todas sus preguntas. Una vez la mujer se aburrió de preguntar, o más bien se cansó de estar de pie, se marchó de allí, aunque trató un par de veces que Link fuese a buscarle una bebida a los puestos del muelle para "sofocar este calor que hace".

Una vez la señora se fue, su sector se quedó vacío. Echó un vistazo hacia el sector central, donde había ya bastante gente merodeando, y al hacerlo vio algo que le dejó sin aliento. Allí estaba Zelda, fotografiando y admirando algunas de las losas que sacaron del borde del lago. Estaba guapa, deslumbrante como siempre… y no estaba sola.

Mientras simulaba escribir cosas en su pequeño bloc de notas, echaba un vistazo hacia Zelda. Estaba con un tipo alto y de pelo castaño… juraría haberlo visto antes. "¡Es el tío que estaba en el apartamento de Jel!", recordó de repente. Así que era un compañero de clase de Zelda. Tomó aire con la intención de acercarse a saludar, pero vio algo que lo dejó petrificado. Aquel tipo rodeó la cintura de Zelda para acercarse a ella y decirle algo al oído que la hizo reír. Entonces ella también le rodeó la cintura, dejándose envolver por él. Link sintió que se estaba poniendo enfermo, sintió que el suelo se volvía inestable.

Les dio la espalda sintiéndose como un idiota, no podía enfrentar esa situación, ya era bastante duro volver a ver a Zelda después de un tiempo sin saber nada de ella como para aguantar verla del brazo de otro. Lo malo es que tarde o temprano llegarían a su sector, sí, Zelda nunca se dejaba nada sin ver. Y él no podía abandonar su trabajo, así que estaba atrapado.

Fingió anotar cosas, mirar por el borde del muelle hacia el lago, limpiar las runas. Todo eso mientras oía pasos aproximándose a su zona. "Maldita sea" pensó, sintiéndose angustiado.

—¿Link?

Ya era demasiado tarde como para disimular marcharse de allí al almacén.

—¡Ey, hola! —saludó, fingiendo ver a Zelda por primera vez —qué sorpresa, ¿qué haces tú aquí?

—Lo mismo digo —dijo ella, sonriendo —¿qué haces tú aquí?

—Este proyecto lo lleva Gorman, mi tutor, así que supongo que soy el guía de la muestra —dijo, llevándose la mano a la nuca.

—Es genial, es genial que estés en esta muestra —dijo ella, que seguía sonriendo, un tanto absorta.

Link miró entonces al joven, que se mantenía con el brazo por encima del hombro de Zelda.

—Soy Link —dijo él, ofreciéndole la mano.

—Olly —se presentó el joven, aceptando el saludo.

—Ah, sí —dijo Zelda, volviendo en sí —él es Link, ya te he hablado de él.

—Fui su compañero de piso —aclaró Link. Aunque eran sus propias palabras, se le anudaron en la garganta.

—Yo soy el novio de Zelda —intervino Olly.

—Vaya, qué sorpresa —dijo Link, volviendo a rascarse tras la nuca con nerviosismo.

—Sí, nos conocimos hace poco, no creas —intervino ella —tú ya viste a Olly una vez, en casa de Jel, igual no te acuerdas.

—Sí. Sí me acuerdo —dijo Link, mirándola a los ojos. Ella no fue capaz de aguantarle la mirada.

De repente comprendió dónde debía ocultarse Zelda los últimos días que pasó en el apartamento, cuando decidieron separarse y que él se marchase a vivir definitivamente con Marie. Un silencio incómodo se estableció entre el trío, y Zelda lo rompió, como acostumbraba a hacer, cambiando de tema por completo.

—¿Y… qué me cuentas de la muestra? Eres el guía, ¿no? Dame información —dijo ella, guiñándole un ojo.

—Las piezas más interesantes ya las habéis visto, son las del centro. Las de mi zona son sólo nombres de casas de personas, o de algún establecimiento.

—Creo que es muy interesante —dijo Zelda —es interesante saber qué establecimientos había, y los nombres de esas personas.

—Supongo que sí —dijo él, encogiéndose de hombros.

Durante un rato estuvo respondiendo dudas y preguntas de Zelda. No tenía mucho sentido, porque sabía que ella conocía las respuestas de sobra, pero de alguna manera aquello servía para normalizar un poco el reencuentro.

—Olly, ¿tú no tienes curiosidad por nada? —dijo Zelda, reprendiendo un poco a Olly por su silencio.

—Me ha interesado saber que los médicos tenían sus propias consultas, creía que ese era un concepto moderno —dijo él.

—Es que Olly es médico —aclaró Zelda, con su nerviosa necesidad de rellenar el silencio.

—Pensé que era tu compañero de clase —dijo Link.

—S… no. No lo era —admitió ella, ruborizándose sin remedio.

—Bueno Link, siento ser aguafiestas, pero Zelda y yo queremos ver más sectores de la muestra, después tenemos mesa para cenar en un sitio y no podemos entretenernos más —intervino Olly.

—Lo entiendo, que disfrutéis con el resto —dijo él.

—Gracias Link, por todas tus explicaciones —dijo ella, sonriendo. Aunque sus ojos no sonreían.

—Es mi trabajo.

—Me alegra mucho haberte visto, parece que estás bien.

—Lo mismo digo, tú también parece que estás muy bien.

—Te cuidas bien —observó Zelda, dándole una suave palmada en el brazo.

—Eso intento.

—Tal vez algún día podamos quedar para tomar un café o algo así —prosiguió ella.

—Es buena idea.

—Y… ¿sabes? Aún no he visto la exposición de las máscaras.

—¿Aún sigue abierta?

—La cerraron para ampliarla, pero la van a reabrir, en un par de semanas. Olly y yo vamos a ir, iremos el día de la reapertura, harán una visita nocturna o algo así. Cae en día del espíritu, si quieres venir…

—No sé, tengo mucho trabajo, estas semanas son complicadas, incluso el fin de semana —dijo él, apartando la mirada.

—Ya, es lógico, con todo lo de la excavación del lago…

Esta vez se limitó a asentir con la cabeza porque ya no fluían las palabras. Era imposible que las palabras atravesasen el nudo de su garganta. No se veía en ningún sitio con Zelda y Olly, eso estaría fuera de lugar.

—Pues… Nos vamos ya —dijo ella, renunciando a seguir alargando la despedida —cuídate mucho y… dale saludos a Marie de mi parte.

—Sí, lo haré. —dijo. ¿Para qué decirle que ya no estaba con Marie? También era tarde para eso.

—Link, si cambias de idea sobre lo de la exposición…

—Sí. Si cambio de idea te aviso —dijo él. —Hasta luego.

Al fin se despidieron, al fin Zelda decidió acabar con aquella tortura de despedida que ella alargó incluso un poco más, al girar la cabeza para mirarle mientras Olly la alejaba, arrastrándola de la mano.

Link los observó, perdiéndose entre la multitud, mientras caía el sol por el horizonte, llenando el lago Hylia con miles de chispas de todos los colores. Nunca volvería a conocer a otra como ella, porque sentía que ella era su mitad. La vida le había enseñado de la peor forma posible cómo hay que arriesgarse a tomar ciertas decisiones y aprovechar cada mínima oportunidad que se aparezca, porque puede que sea la última.

* * *

Los días transcurrieron en un suspiro. Link se centró en su trabajo en el restaurante, y el profesor Gorman también absorbía mucho de su tiempo. Además, Lott había conseguido convencerle para que se apuntara con él a un gimnasio, "porque es un lugar ideal para conocer chicas y que borres esa cara de amargado de una buena vez", así que el ejercicio físico se convirtió en una gratificante rutina.

Una noche, llegó agotado a casa. Había trabajado en el último turno en el restaurante, y era fin de semana, así que los comensales apuraron hasta el último minuto antes de marcharse. Por supuesto él tuvo que quedarse hasta mucho más tarde para limpiar las cocinas, así que era muy tarde cuando entró por la puerta.

—¿Lott? ¿Qué haces a estas horas viendo la tele? —preguntó, al ver a Lott absorto y ocupando su cama, es decir, el sofá.

—¿Es que vives en otro planeta, Link?

—Te recuerdo que he estado trabajando, si ha pasado algo por ahí en la cocina del restaurante no nos hemos enterado.

—Ha habido una terrible explosión en el Templo del Tiempo.

—¿Qué? —dijo Link, sintiendo que su cuerpo cambiaba de repente de temperatura.

—No saben lo que ha sido, hay un cordón policial rodeándolo todo. Pero algunos testigos dicen que hubo una ráfaga de luz, y apareció esa enorme zanja en el suelo.

Link vio que los periodistas conseguían imágenes desde un helicóptero. Ahí se veía una abertura, como una cicatriz profunda en la tierra. Una de las torres del templo se había derrumbado y el edificio contiguo había…

—¿Qué ha pasado con el museo? —dijo, poniéndose en pie.

—Se ha desintegrado, ese terremoto, explosión o lo que sea ha partido el edificio en dos.

Link sacó el teléfono de su bolsillo. Los dedos le temblaban mientras buscaba el número de Zelda para enviarle un mensaje.

 _Link: Zelda, ¿qué tal? Sé que me dijiste hace un par de semanas que irías a la exposición de las máscaras. Oye, ¿has visto lo que ha pasado en el museo? Espero que estuvieras lejos de allí._

El mensaje salió del móvil de Link, pero no se entregó a ningún destinatario, pues no aparecía la marca que indicaba que el mensaje había sido recibido con éxito. Link empezó a ponerse más nervioso. Después de un par de vistazos más al teléfono decidió llamar.

—Al parecer no ha habido víctimas —dijo Lott, que seguía pegado a las noticias —menos mal.

Link se alejó un poco para llamar a Zelda. No recibía tono de llamada, el teléfono de Zelda estaba inactivo.

—Maldita sea… —masculló, con nerviosismo.

 _Link: Hola, Jel! Soy Link. ¿No tendrás a mano el número de Olly, el novio de Zelda? Estoy intentando localizarla a ella, pero no responde… ya me dices._

Eran cerca de las dos de la mañana, así que dudaba que Jel o Zelda respondiesen a esa hora, tendría que esperar.

—Voy a ir allí a echar un vistazo —dijo Link.

—¿Qué? ¿Al Templo del Tiempo? Estás loco —se rio Lott, tomándolo por una broma.

—¿Y qué quieres que haga, que me quede aquí mirando?

—Pues sí, eso exactamente. ¿Para qué demonios quieres ir allí?

—Es que Zelda me dijo que iría a la exposición al museo, esta noche, la noche de la reapertura. No le llegan mis mensajes, ¿qué quieres que piense?

—Pues que son las dos de la mañana y estará durmiendo en su cama —razonó Lott, poniendo los ojos en blanco —¿no ves que han dicho que no hay heridos ni víctimas? Los que estaban en el museo se han salvado.

—¿Y cómo saben exactamente quién había en el museo cuando eso ha pasado? Ha pasado a última hora, un día del espíritu, estaría lleno de gente.

—Link… estás paranoico, ¡tranquilízate!

—Es que Zelda no responde a mis llamadas.

—Mañana cuando se levante lo hará.

* * *

Link estuvo despierto casi toda la noche, cerró los ojos de vez en cuando, pero sin llegar a dormirse del todo.

A la mañana siguiente se dio una ducha fría y estuvo pendiente del teléfono y de las noticias. Sus mensajes seguían sin entregarse al móvil de Zelda. Aunque al despertar pensó que tal vez la noche anterior se había puesto nervioso demasiado rápido, el hecho de que ya fuese mediodía y ella aún tuviese el teléfono apagado le devolvió toda la intranquilidad. Justo entonces recibió noticias de Jel.

 _Jel: Link! No sé por qué quieres el número de Olly… no irás a montarle a Zelda un número de celos, ¿verdad? ;)_

 _Link: No, no estoy de broma. Es que no consigo hablar con Zelda, ¿has hablado con ella?_

 _Jel: No desde antes del fin de semana. Link, me estás asustando._

 _Link: No hay tiempo, el teléfono de Olly._

 _Jel: Sólo tengo el de la clínica en la que trabaja._

 _Link: Me sirve._

 _Jel: Dime qué pasa, Link._

 _Link: No te preocupes, seguro que es una tontería. Pero… si ella se pone en contacto contigo me avisarás de inmediato, ¿vale?_

 _Jel: Lo haré. Link, si algo pasa espero que me lo digas tú también._

 _Link: Tranquila. Te avisaré._

Link marcó de inmediato el número de la clínica, mientras andaba nervioso por el pasillo. Era fin de semana, el día de Hylia, pero las clínicas solían tener siempre un servicio de urgencia. Ojalá la clínica tuviera un servicio de urgencia.

—Clínica el arce rojo. Le atiende Evan.

—Hola, querría contactar con el doctor Olly… no sé su apellido, lo siento —dijo Link.

—¿Olly?

—Sí, Olly. Ollyver. Ollyas. Lo que sea, él se presenta como "Olly".

—Lo lamento, señor, no hay nadie con ese nombre en nuestra clínica.

Link volvió a sentir un cambio brusco de temperatura, como si pasase del frío al calor y viceversa de manera espontánea.

—¿Cómo? Este número es correcto. Verá, no sé su apellido, es un chico joven, hyliano. Y bastante alto, de pelo castaño.

—En esta clínica sólo atienden la doctora Mun y el doctor Zubora, que para su interés pertenece al pueblo de los zora.

—T-tal vez ya no trabaja ahí… pero debió hacerlo hasta hace poco.

—No, ya le digo que llevo aquí más de dos años y no ha trabajado ningún Olly con nosotros.

Link colgó sin despedirse y se tendió de bruces en el suelo, boca arriba.

Había llamado cientos de veces a su antiguo apartamento, el que compartía con Zelda, y como tampoco recibió respuesta agarró el coche y fue hasta allí. Ya no conservaba la llave, así que se las arregló para forzar la cerradura y colarse dentro.

El apartamento estaba en orden, las camas hechas y la cocina limpia. El dormitorio de Zelda tampoco daba muestras de que ella hubiese estado ahí recientemente, aunque él suponía que era porque debía estar con el bastardo farsante de Olly. Buscó pistas por todos lados, anotaciones, un teléfono al que llamar, pero no encontró nada.

Tomó aliento, animándose a sí mismo y fue a la cafetería donde trabajaba Zelda. En el día de Hylia solían abrir sólo por las mañanas y alguna que otra vez ella tenía turno de fin de semana.

—No, Link. Y es muy raro, porque hoy tenía que entrar a las ocho y no se ha presentado. La hemos llamado, pero no responde —informó Sam, su antiguo rival y compañero de trabajo de Zelda. —Ella está bien, ¿no?

Link tragó saliva y apretó los puños.

—Sam, ¿tú conoces a su novio? Un tipo alto y de pelo castaño.

—Sí, Olly. A veces ha venido a buscarla al trabajo. Es un bastardo suertudo si me permites la observación —dijo Sam, sonriendo de medio lado —pensé que si perdía el interés de Zelda sería por alguien como tú. Ese tipo tenía cara de estirado, no sé qué ha visto en él.

—¿Sabes dónde vive Olly por casualidad?

—No tengo ni idea. Ya te digo que viene a buscarla cuando termina el turno, pero no sé mucho más.

—Gracias, Sam.

Link se marchó de allí sintiéndose cada vez más desesperado. Recibió una llamada de Jel interesándose por Zelda, y también ella empezó a preocuparse al recibir las noticias negativas y sobre todo al saber que Olly no trabajaba en la clínica. "¿Cómo es posible, Link? Te aseguro que yo he llamado a la clínica el arce rojo para pedir médico y quien llegó a casa es Olly. Zelda siempre decía que él trabajaba ahí, no entiendo nada". Él trató de tranquilizarla, aunque sonaba tan alterado que no estaba seguro de que lo hubiese conseguido.

Su siguiente destino fue el Templo del Tiempo. Aún se mantenía el cordón policial y había miembros de la policía científica tomando muestras del accidente. Él caminó por los alrededores, haciéndose el despistado e intentó colarse dentro.

—¡Eh, tú! —exclamó un policía a su espalda —¿a dónde crees que vas?

—Yo… yo… —balbuceó él.

—¿Es que no ves que no se puede pasar? Este no es un sitio para merodear.

—Lo lamento, agente.

—Márchate de aquí si no quieres tener problemas, es peligroso, hay una zanja profunda y el terreno no es practicable.

—Agente, ¿puedo preguntarle algo?

—Está bien —dijo el policía, resoplando y cruzándose de brazos.

—¿Sa-sabe si hay desaparecidos?

—Esa es información clasificada —refunfuñó el agente.

—Necesito saberlo. Una amiga mía, mi mejor amiga… la… la persona que más me importa —dijo, angustiándose cada vez más —ella… me dijo que vendría a la exposición en el museo el día del espíritu. No sé nada de ella, esta mañana no se presentó en el trabajo y tiene el teléfono apagado. Temo que algo le haya pasado.

El policía lo observó, sopesando la situación.

—¿Cuánto tiempo hace que has perdido el contacto?

—¿C-cuánto…

Link se sintió paralizado. No era un día, ni dos. Eran dos semanas. Sí, eso es, dos semanas exactas desde el día que la vio en el muelle de la mano del traidor de Olly.

—Me estás haciendo perder el tiempo, chico —dijo el hombre, agitando la cabeza.

—¡No, espere! Hace dos semanas, pero sé que ha estado bien todo ese tiempo. Ha desaparecido tras lo del museo.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? No será esto una pelea de novios… te advierto que no tengo tiempo para estas tonterías.

—Se lo juro. Además, no soy su novio, el que es su novio es un farsante. Dijo que era médico, pero no lo es, lo he comprobado. Ese tipo es como una sombra, como un fantasma. No ha dejado rastro, es como si nunca hubiera existido —relató, de forma atropellada.

—Si has perdido la pista de tu amiga has de esperar 48 horas antes de denunciar nada, ya que no eres un familiar cercano. No puedo hacer más.

—Por favor, le suplico que me ayude…

—Lo siento.

Link volvió al apartamento de Lott. Mientras conducía de vuelta, un pensamiento macabro le asaltó, para torturarle más aún. ¿Y si Zelda había sido secuestrada por Olly? Tras la conversación con la policía se dio cuenta de que no tenía que haber desaparecido necesariamente por culpa de la explosión. La última persona que supo de ella fue Jel, que habló con Zelda el día de Nayru, dos días antes de la explosión.

Al llegar a casa se sintió desolado, se estaba quedando sin ideas y se negaba a esperar un día completo antes de denunciar nada. Si hacía falta recorrería cada calle de Central Hyrule buscándola.

Conocía a Zelda, Zelda no era de las que desaparecía sin más. Era cierto que en los últimos tiempos, cuando discutían, ella no respondía a sus mensajes pero… Pero eso era distinto. Zelda no dejaba su trabajo sin avisar, no desconectaba el móvil. Y lo peor, su instinto, esas alertas raras que sólo se encendían dentro de sí mismo cuando se trataba de ella, le avisaban del peligro. Ella había ido a la exposición, estaba seguro, y algo malo había pasado desde ese momento.

Después de seguir dándole vueltas al asunto, agarró el teléfono y llamó a la granja.

* * *

—Abuela, no tenías que haber venido tú también —dijo Link, entrando las maletas de Nana al apartamento.

—¿Qué le ha pasado a esta puerta? —preguntó Ralek, observando la cerradura —¿es que han intentado robaros?

—No, papá —dijo él, enrojeciendo —la puerta la he forzado yo porque ya no tengo llave.

—¿Cómo que no tienes llave? —preguntó Nana con atropello —¿qué locura es esta, Link?

—Ya no vivo aquí con Zelda —confesó, agachando la cabeza.

—Vaya, veo que el problema es más grave de lo que pensaba —dijo Ralek, mirándolo con dureza.

Lo último que necesitaba era que su padre y su abuela le reprocharan su ruptura con Zelda, no los había llamado por eso.

—Papá, eso no importa. Lo que importa es lo que te he contado por teléfono, Zelda no está, no está. Se ha esfumado y temo que su novio-

—¿Su novio? ¿Qué novio? —volvió a interrumpir Nana.

—Zelda estaba saliendo con un chico, con Olly —aclaró él —Papá… ese tipo no es de fiar, mintió sobre su profesión, no he conseguido dar con nadie que lo conozca de verdad, podría ser alguien peligroso.

—Uhm —gruñó Ralek, rascándose la barbilla —todo esto no me da buena espina. Zelda es una buena chica, no alguien que desaparece sin más.

—¡Eso es! —dijo Link, sintiendo un poco de comprensión al fin —es lo que yo pienso.

—Voy a la comisaría —determinó Ralek —aún tengo contactos con el comisario de Central Hyrule. Voy a pedirles que abran una investigación. Si hay algo turbio con ese tal Olly lo pienso averiguar.

—Voy contigo —dijo él de inmediato.

—No. Tú tienes que quedarte aquí con Nana. Es importante que siempre haya alguien en el apartamento, por si Zelda o… alguien intenta contactar.

Link asintió y dejó que su padre marchase hacia la comisaría. Su padre, el héroe que veía en él desde que era niño había vuelto, y se sintió tan reconfortado como cuando era pequeño y lo veía partir a enfrentarse a los peligros que había en Hyrule.

—Que la diosa Hylia proteja a mi niña preciosa —rezó Nana, dejándose caer en el sofá.

—Abuela…

—Link, ¿por qué no estabas con ella? ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Qué tontería es esa de que ya no vives aquí?

—He sido un idiota, abuela —dijo él, y las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos por primera vez en mucho tiempo —n-no… no he cuidado de ella. Me alejé y… y fui un cobarde. Soy un cobarde. Si le pasa algo a Zelda me muero. Nunca me lo perdonaré. La quiero, la quiero mucho, abuela.

—Ya lo sé —dijo Nana.

Tiró de él, hasta que puso la cabeza en su regazo. La abuela le acariciaba el pelo mientras él se desahogaba, llorando sobre su vestido.

—Nunca te había visto llorar así. Ni siquiera de niño llorabas —dijo Nana, con una voz suave, casi sedante —eras travieso, ibas de un lado a otro. Te caías del caballo en la granja, o de una escalera cuando subías al granero. Y no derramabas una lágrima.

—La voy a encontrar —murmuró él, contra las piernas de Nana —lo juro.

—No nos pongamos en lo peor, Link. Tal vez esté de viaje… tal vez haya salido de la ciudad y ha olvidado su teléfono.

—No —dijo Link. No es eso. Ya han pasado los dos días que dijo la policía. No sé nada de ella, nadie sabe nada de ella.

—¿Y su padre?

Link se incorporó. Sorbió las lágrimas como pudo y tragó saliva.

—Has avisado al padre de Zelda… ¿no? —preguntó Nana.

—Ella no le importa —refunfuñó él —podría haber desaparecido para siempre todo este tiempo y él no sabría nada.

—Link… ¡tienes que decírselo! Ya eres un hombre, no eres un crío —le regañó la abuela.

—Ese hombre no es bueno con ella, no lo conoces, abuela.

—Pero es su padre. Sea como sea, tiene que estar informado. Además, es un tipo muy rico, ¿no? Pues que ponga medios para encontrar a Zelda.

Link dudó por un instante. Después buscó el teléfono de la mansión Bosphoramus y se tomó unos segundos para recomponerse antes de llamar.

—Mansión Bosphoramus, le habla Wallem.

—¡Wallem! —exclamó él. Le aliviaba que una persona conocida fuese quien hubiese respondido su llamada —soy Link, no sé si usted me recuerda. El compañero de piso de Zelda.

—¡Ah, sí! Le recuerdo. ¿Cómo se encuentra usted? ¿Y la señorita?

—Verá le… le llamaba por eso. Querría hablar con el señor Bosphoramus.

—Me temo que eso no es posible, Link. El señor ha salido de viaje y no volverá hasta dentro de una semana.

—Pero tengo que decirle algo urgente, ¿no hay un número al que pueda llamar?

—Lo siento mucho.

—Entonces dígale usted esto —dijo Link, empezando a enfadarse —dígale que si le importa lo más mínimo su hija, ha de saber que ha desaparecido y que mi familia y yo lo hemos denunciado a la policía. Y que la estamos buscando. Gracias.

Link colgó sin esperar la réplica de Wallem. El pobre mayordomo no tenía la culpa de nada, pero él no estaba de humor para aguantar estupideces ni protocolos.

—Link, esos modales que gastas no me gustan —dijo la abuela.

Él suspiró y se sentó a su lado, en el sofá. Al hacerlo descubrió algo entre los bordes de la tapicería. Tiró y vio que se trataba de un pequeño bloc de notas. Era de Zelda, era su letra sin lugar a dudas.

Empezó a mirar cada página, esperando encontrar algo. Aquello eran pequeñas notas que Zelda tomaba mientras estudiaba. Y… había una página arrancada. "Vale por un beso de verdad" pensó con amargura. Si la hubiera besado… se mortificó. Siguió mirando hasta encontrar algo desconcertante. Eran fechas. Y bajo cada fecha, un pequeño resumen. Los leyó todos con atención, pero no aportaban mucho. Era evidente que se trataba del contenido de sus sueños, y que Zelda había aprovechado aquellas páginas para llevar una especie de diario.

 _Día 3 del verano, día de Din_

 _El pequeño Link cree que la máscara de Majora tiene una aversión especial contra Anju y Kafei. Creo que tiene razón, ¿qué representan ellos para una deidad diabólica? Porque es una deidad… ¿no? ¿Qué es esa máscara?_

 _Día 12 del verano, día del Vigilante_

 _No olvidar: Sheikah, pueblo de las sombras. Ojo de la Verdad. Luchadores. Lira_

 _No olvidar: Anju y Kafei, máscaras del sol y la luna._

Después de eso, no había más anotaciones. Tal vez los sueños habían cesado. Inspeccionó la libreta hasta el final, y encontró algo más anotado en la última página.

—"Hessel Marlek" —leyó, en voz alta.

—¿Quién es ese? —preguntó Nana.

—No lo sé. Pero voy a averiguarlo.

* * *

 _Notas:_

 _Bueno, idolatrados lectores sheikah y presentes :) Al fin llegamos a uno de los primeros grandes giros que tenía planificados desde un principio, a partir de ahora todo lo que pase es inesperado (creo yo) xD He reutilizado el nombre que le puse al padre de Link en mi trilogía de BoTW, seh, es que soy una máquina poniendo nombres xD_

 _Muchas gracias por vuestros generosos reviews, por leer y por darle a favoritos y a follow! Un fuerte abrazo. Voy con vuestras cosas :)_

 _ **Ultimate blazer,** no creo que hubiera fans del Marink tal cual, yo sólo estaba bromeando con mi incomprensible y diabólico sentido del humor xD Bien, pero que muy bien visto lo de la mujer del tren, gracias por notarlo ;)_

 _ **Guest** , gracias a ti por comentar! Jajajaja, yo tengo el Zelink tatuado, aunque os haga dudar por momentos :P_

 _ **Sakura** , me alegra volver a leerte :) Pronto, pero muy pronto sabremos mucho más sobre el otro hilo argumental, el de Majora's Mask. PD. Descuida, Link no ha olvidado el papelito con su premio ;)_

 _ **Clarissa** , no me has ofendido! Ni eres torpe, ni tampoco me has frustrado. Lo único que mi sentido del humor se ha sentido un poco incomprendido (lo del Marink me hacía tanta gracia que he bromeado con eso), pero bueno, no es la primera vez que me pasa (que no se entienda mi sentido del humor), no es culpa tuya, es que yo me lo tengo que hacer mirar xD Tranquila, creo que siempre entendí lo que querías decirme y no voy a cambiar nada de lo que tenía planificado. Todo bien, ¿vale?_

 _ **Sheika 360,** jajajaja, no me gusta tener que darle trabajo a los cardiólogos :S Así es la vida, si no aprovechas el momento oportuno, el momento no va a estar esperando a que tú te decidas y eso es lo que les ha pasado a Link y Zelda._

 _ **Egrett Williams** , ¿Sabes? Pensé exactamente lo mismo que tú cuando escribí ese capítulo, que tal vez había transicionado muy rápido esa parte de la historia. Pero bueno, al final es que no me quedó más remedio que hacerlo si quería llegar a este punto que es el que de verdad me interesaba, el primer giro grande del argumento._

 _ **Escasito** , tienes toda la razón, hasta ahora en el POV de Link hemos dejado Términa un poco atrás (aunque había pequeños vestigios, como la presencia del vendedor de máscaras, etc.), pero ya ha llegado la hora de retomarlo, todos estos capítulos no eran más que un planteamiento para acercarnos a ese momento. Ten en cuenta que no me considero una escritora sólo de romance, me encanta también la parte de aventura y es ahí a donde nos dirigimos ahora mismo._

 _ **Shirayuki** , a ver pequeño kolog, ¿qué te ha pasado? No me hagas preocuparme :( me alegro que mis capítulos te hagan sentir mejor. Tengo una buena amiga que siempre me dice que si se tuviera que ir a una isla desierta se llevaría fanfic xD y que si hubiera un apocalipsis, lo único que pediría es Wifi y fanfic xD_

 _ **OmniFandomGhost** , muchas gracias por tus palabras! Creo que eres de los pocos (puede que el único) que ha pensado que había algo raro detrás de Olly, muy buen instinto! ;)_


	13. Chapter 13

**PARTE III**

 _Tu cara verdadera... ¿Qué clase... de cara es? Eh... La cara bajo la máscara... ¿Es... tu cara real? – Niño Lunar, en la Máscara de Majora._

* * *

 **13 – El pueblo de las sombras**

La explosión retumbó en todo el edificio.

Zelda miró a un lado y a otro, y de milagro pudo ponerse a salvo justo cuando la enorme cicatriz se abrió en el suelo. Había una luz cegadora, como la del sol, era imposible que hubiera nada dentro del museo que pudiera emitir una energía así.

Estaba sola.

Las máscaras se habían desintegrado, o se las había tragado la tierra. Lo último que vio antes de perder el conocimiento fue un ojo sin párpado, con una lágrima pendida del borde inferior, como el péndulo de una campana. Necesitaba ayuda. Estaba aterrorizada. Pronto un dolor intenso creció desde el cuello hasta la parte trasera de su cabeza. Fue lo último que sintió antes de que todo se apagase.

* * *

Cuando despertó, lo primero que percibió fue el dolor aún remanente en la parte de atrás de la cabeza. Se llevó las manos al punto donde más dolía y notó hinchazón y un poco de sangre seca, pero también los restos de una sustancia pegajosa, como si alguien le hubiera tratado el golpe.

Estaba tendida en una cama húmeda y estrecha. Al incorporarse tardó un poco en recuperar el equilibrio, y sobre todo la perspectiva de sí misma.

No estaba en el museo y definitivamente no estaba en un hospital ni nada que se le pareciese. Estaba en un espacio cuadrado con paredes de piedra y adobe. Sólo había una chimenea con un pequeño hogar a su lado, había restos de cenizas y olor a leña quemada, el fuego debió estar encendido hasta hacía poco. El techo estaba construido a base de más adobe y unos endebles tablones de madera. ¿Qué era aquello? ¿Una especie de cobertizo viejo?

Sus zapatos estaban en el suelo, al lado de la cama. Se los puso con la intención de salir de allí para poder ubicarse mejor, pero no tardó en darse cuenta de que estaba encerrada.

—¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien ahí? —preguntó, esperando recibir respuesta del exterior —¿Olly?

Golpeó la puerta un par de veces. No había ventanas ni ningún lugar por dónde salir. De repente sus ojos se fijaron en el atizador de hierro que había junto a la chimenea. La puerta era gruesa, de una madera ruda y pesada, pero los goznes estaban viejos y oxidados. Con el atizador comenzó a golpearlos y a hacer palanca hasta que uno de ellos cedió, y después el otro.

En el exterior hacía frío, humedad, y había un olor profundo a árboles y vegetación. Apenas tuvo que alejarse para darse cuenta de que había estado encerrada en una pequeña cabaña en medio de un bosque.

—¿Olly? —volvió a preguntar. Él fue la última persona que vio antes de la explosión.

Una extraña sensación de pánico empezó a recorrer su cuerpo, de pies a cabeza. Echó a andar hacia la parte posterior de la cabaña. Tenía que encontrar algo cerca, civilización, casas, una carretera, lo que fuese. De repente recordó su teléfono. Lo sacó del bolsillo y comprobó que había perdido toda conexión. Lo último que tenía eran algunos mensajes de Jel, de hacía un par de días, y una llamada del trabajo para confirmar su turno.

El corazón empezó a latirle con velocidad y echó a correr, sin sentido, en medio de aquella arboleda. Corrió entre la maleza, entre arroyos y troncos caídos de árboles. Corrió hasta que no pudo correr más. Aquel bosque no tenía fin.

—¡Olly! —gritó.

Luego pensó que no era buena idea gritar. Estaba encerrada en la cabaña. Encerrada. Alguien la había dejado allí a propósito, aunque no tenía ni idea de por qué ni dónde estaba. Tal vez alguien quería hacerle daño, algún perturbado, y empezó a sentir miedo.

Pensó en dar la vuelta, no tenía sentido seguir adentrándose más y más en el bosque y ya había empezado a oscurecer. Tenía frío y hambre, y la cabaña era la única edificación que había visto. Retrocedió siguiendo sus propios pasos, con los pies mojados y entre tiritones.

Ya era casi de noche cuando halló la cabaña, y pudo confirmar que no estaba sola.

Una columna de humo, como una fina telaraña que ascendía hacia el cielo, salía de la chimenea. Zelda se arrastró sin hacer ruido hasta pegarse a la cabaña. Había voces dentro.

—… no lo sé, te prometo que estaba dormida, le di poción como para dormir a un goron.

Era la voz de Olly. ¿Qué había hecho Olly? ¿Qué significaba todo eso?

—Si le pasa algo a esa niña en el bosque, no me lo perdonaré jamás —dijo la voz de una mujer.

—Puedo salir a buscarla ahora mismo, he visto su rastro adentrándose en el bosque —dijo Olly.

—Maldita sea. Sólo te ordené una cosa, sencilla y simple. —protestó la mujer.

—Quería buscar algo de comida, decirle al clan que la misión había sido un éxito, que llegamos sanos y salvos. No pensé que ella-

—Bueno, basta ya. —interrumpió la mujer —lo importante ahora es dar con ella antes de que se haga daño… o le hagan daño. El bosque está poblado de monstruos. Está sola y no sabe cómo defenderse. No les enseñan nada útil en su ridículo mundo.

—Voy a buscarla —determinó Olly.

Zelda se escondió tras unos matorrales que había detrás de la cabaña al oír que salían al exterior. Olly apareció envuelto en una capa y con un farol en la mano. Él dio rápido con sus pisadas, las que lo conducirían por su errática cabalgata hacia el interior del bosque, y sin dudarlo se adentró en la espesura.

Aguardó agazapada, oyendo cómo la mujer también estaba fuera, pero se movía en otra dirección.

¿Qué diablos iba a hacer? Estaba sola, no entendía nada. ¿Por qué Olly le había dado una droga para dormirla? ¿Qué era ese clan? Sintió deseos de llorar, pero se contuvo. Las lágrimas no la iban a sacar de ese apuro.

Tomó aire y entró en la cabaña. Vio que Olly había encontrado comida con éxito, así que envolvió un trozo de pan y queso en un trapo viejo y también se hizo con una capa que había tirada sobre la cama. Elaboró un plan absurdo, no era más que una solución temporal, pero era todo lo que podía hacer dadas las circunstancias.

Volvió al exterior y buscó un escondite en unos arbustos cercanos a la cabaña, donde la maleza era más espesa. Trató de borrar sus huellas, era improbable que las viesen en medio de la oscuridad, pero prefería cerciorarse de que no había pisadas hacia su escondrijo. Una vez se sintió a salvo comió un poco, no era consciente del hambre que tenía en realidad hasta que hincó el diente en aquel mendrugo de pan. Barajaba la posibilidad de huir, pero Olly estaba allí, su Olly. Era imposible que él quisiera hacerle daño, ¿por qué iba a querer hacerle daño? Aun así, era mejor espiar un poco más hasta entender qué diablos estaba pasando.

—Así que estáis ahí.

Zelda dio un respingo, pero no se movió ni un milímetro de su posición. Se quedó inmóvil, conteniendo la respiración.

—No me hagáis repetirlo. Sé perfectamente que estáis ahí escondida, así que salid de inmediato.

Tragó saliva y se puso en pie muy despacio. Le temblaban las rodillas y el corazón le latía como un tambor.

—Podríais haberos hecho daño. ¿Cómo se os ocurre adentraros sola en ese bosque?

—¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué me hablas así? —se defendió ella, tratando de esconder un poco su miedo.

—A la cabaña, de inmediato. Vais a enfriaros.

La mujer la agarró del brazo y la obligó a caminar en dirección a la cabaña. Una vez allí, Zelda vio algo que la dejó sin aliento. La mujer tenía dibujado el símbolo sheikah en su camisa, lo podría reconocer sin lugar a dudas, era el ojo sin párpado con la lágrima. Ese símbolo fue lo último que vio antes de desmayarse en el museo.

Decidió permanecer en silencio. También decidió evitar el contacto visual directo con aquella mujer, que parecía leerle la mente con cada mirada. Era una sheikah, ¡por la diosa! Estaba encerrada en una habitación con una sheikah auténtica. ¿Dónde demonios estaba? Desde luego estaba segura de que aquello no era otra de sus visiones o pesadillas. Las pesadillas se sentían reales, podía oler el ambiente y sentir lo mismo que las personas que aparecían en los sueños, como el pequeño Link. Pero había algo etéreo rodeando el ambiente que le hacía recordar que era una espectadora. Ahora no tenía esa sensación, estaba muy segura de que lo que le pasaba era real, por muy fuera de lugar que pareciese.

—He traído esta ropa para vos —dijo la mujer, y depositó una túnica, pantalones y unas botas cerca de la cama —con esos ropajes que lleváis en vuestro mundo pasaréis frío, se os mojarán los pies y sobre todo… llamaréis la atención.

Zelda dio un vistazo rápido hacia la cama, pero siguió sin moverse de su posición.

—No seáis terca, no os conviene. Si yo fuera vos, no dudaría en dejarme ayudar.

Abrió la boca para replicar, pero pensó que era mejor guardarse las palabras.

—Y tampoco os conviene estar tan callada. Me consta que sois habladora, no tratéis de disimularlo ahora. —la mujer añadió algo de leña a la lumbre, que chisporroteó, avivándose —No debéis tenerme miedo, no quiero haceros daño. Seguro que os haréis miles de preguntas. ¿Por qué estáis aquí? ¿Dónde estáis? Todo os será explicado, a su debido tiempo. Tan solo debéis confiar, soy la persona más interesada en el mundo en que no os pase nada malo, aunque jamás me hayáis visto.

—No puedo confiar —dijo ella al fin, incapaz de retener las palabras —Me has encerrado y drogado. Y no sé dónde está Olly.

—Ese cabeza hueca volverá pronto, no tiene demasiado aceite en su farol. Y si ha aprendido algo de todo lo que le he enseñado, verá que vuestras huellas vienen de regreso a la cabaña.

Zelda suspiró y se cruzó de brazos, negándose a mirar a la mujer.

—Bien, ¿comeréis algo y os pondréis las ropas que he traído para vos?

Ella apretó las mandíbulas y siguió inmersa en su terca actitud.

—Sé que tenéis hambre, no habéis comido en horas.

—Comeré cuando vuelva Olly. Hablaré sólo con él —dijo ella, con toda la sequedad que su miedo le permitía.

—Pasarán horas hasta que eso suceda. No muráis de hambre por culpa de vuestro orgullo.

Zelda resopló y apartó el trozo de pan que la mujer le ofrecía.

—Como queráis. Cuando empiece a torturaros el hambre comeréis el doble —sentenció la mujer, poniéndose en pie —voy a arreglar la puerta que tan ingeniosamente habéis destrozado, y esperaré a Olly en el exterior. Vos podéis dormir, comer, o hacer lo que os venga en gana, mientras no me deis más problemas ni tratéis de escapar. Escapar es una idea estúpida, y por lo que sé, vos no sois una joven estúpida.

* * *

Su curiosidad le había llevado más lejos que nunca durante esa iteración.

 _"Cada año, la temporada de la armonía comienza cuando el sol y la luna están alineados. Rindiendo homenaje a la naturaleza, y el tiempo es imposible de distorsionar ... El Carnaval del Tiempo, sucede cuando los pueblos de los cuatro mundos solicitan que la armonía y la felicidad perduren para el resto del año._

 _Durante siglos, la gente ha usado máscaras parecidas a los Cuatro Gigantes, que son los dioses de los cuatro mundos._

 _Ahora se ha convertido en una costumbre para cada persona, llevar una máscara hecha a mano, para exhibirla en el Carnaval del Tiempo._

 _Se dice que, si una pareja se une el día de la fiesta y dedica una máscara como símbolo de su unión, esta unión les traerá suerte."_

Y además, se abriría la Torre del Reloj, que era el objetivo último de Link. Todo lo demás carecía de sentido real, el alineamiento de sol y luna, las máscaras… si la destrucción era inminente, las palabras de la abuela de Anju no eran más que notas perdidas en medio de una caótica sinfonía.

En esta ocasión, no estaba tan volcado en los ciudadanos de Términa como la última vez. Sí, tenía esas anotaciones que había hecho para "no olvidar", pero ahora le apetecía averiguar otras cosas. Como por ejemplo, _qué habría en la luna._

Esperar al último instante, cuando se abriese la Torre del Reloj, le parecía apurar demasiado. Si había un modo de entrar antes de que eso ocurriese, podría estudiar a su enemigo sin tentar a la suerte.

Link estaba agazapado, escondido tras un enorme baúl de madera en el despacho privado de Madame Aroma. El Comité Ejecutivo del Carnaval del Tiempo se había reunido allí, y tal vez podría obtener la información necesaria para poder abrir la torre.

—No. La decisión está tomada —dijo el alcalde Dotour.

—Los de la tienda de bombas se niegan a preparar los fuegos artificiales… ¿por qué vivir de espaldas a esta locura? La ciudad comienza a respirar miedo —intervino Madame Aroma.

—Señor —dijo el Capitán Viscen, líder de la guardia de Ciudad Reloj —deberíamos cancelarlo, escuche a Madame Aroma. Esa joven zora no puede cantar, ya hemos tenido que cancelar el concierto de los zora. Tampoco tenemos fuegos artificiales, hay señales por todas partes… señales de que algo no está bien. Deberíamos velar por el bienestar de los ciudadanos.

—¿Insinúas que no velo por el bienestar de la Ciudad? —gruñó el alcalde, apretando los puños —Si no cantan esos ridículos zora, buscaremos otro espectáculo alternativo. Y para los fuegos artificiales ya tenemos una solución. Los goron se harán cargo. El pueblo necesita sentirse feliz y confiado, no vivir en medio del terror. Nada va a pasar, estoy seguro.

—P-pero señor…

—Es suficiente —interrumpió Dotour —mañana irás al Pico Nevado con varios soldados y arreglarás lo de los fuegos artificiales. Necesitarán prepararlo todo en la Torre del Reloj.

—No se desvíe usted de la ruta Norte, Capitán —advirtió Madame Aroma —también se han sentido temblores extraños en ese templo de piedra olvidado que hay al nordeste. Podría ser peligroso.

El Capitán asintió, acatando las normas con pesadumbre, y dejó el despacho.

Link ya sabía cuál iba a ser el siguiente paso.

* * *

Zelda había vuelto a quedarse dormida… y había vuelto a soñar, después de mucho tiempo sin hacerlo. No sabía bien cómo sentirse al respecto. Le gustaba poder saber más de ese mundo en el que empezaba a sentirse implicada, pero volver a ver la imagen infantil de Link le resultó perturbador y doloroso. Estaba perdida, en una situación compleja e inexplicable, y se sintió más lejos que nunca de Link, de su Link. Parecía que habían pasado siglos desde la última vez que lo vio. Estaba tan guapo aquel día en la muestra del lago Hylia… ojalá hubiera podido pasar sólo unos pocos minutos más hablando con él, sólo unos minutos fingiendo que todo volvía a ser como siempre. Aquella fue la última vez que lo vio y la despedida le supo especialmente amarga. Si Link hubiera ido con ella a la exposición de máscaras, nada malo habría pasado, estaba segura. Link tenía una habilidad que nadie más a su alrededor poseía, la de hacerle sentir que estaba a salvo, y lo más raro es que él no tenía ni que mover un dedo para provocar esa atmósfera de paz y seguridad en ella.

Se incorporó en la cama y vio que Olly había vuelto. Estaba sentado en el suelo, junto al hogar de la chimenea.

—Zelda, ¿estás bien? —preguntó, apresurándose para aproximarse.

Ella, sin embargo, se sentía demasiado contrariada y apartó las manos cuando él intentó agarrarlas.

—Tu pelo. ¿Qué le ha pasado? —preguntó. El pelo brillante y castaño de Olly era ahora blanco, casi plateado.

—Siempre ha sido así.

—Eres uno de ellos —dijo ella, observando el ojo bordado en sus ropas.

—Lo soy, pero-

—Me has engañado —interrumpió —me has engañado para traerme aquí.

—Puede que aún estés mareada, Impa me ha dicho que no quieres probar bocado.

—No comeré nada que me dé esa mujer. No confío en ella —se puso en pie para establecer una mayor distancia con Olly.

—Zelda, sólo necesito que me escuches un momento, te lo explicaré todo y lo entenderás.

—Hessel Marlek tenía razón —dijo, razonando para sí misma —los sheikah aún existen y se esconden entre nosotros. Como sombras. Debí hacerle caso desde el principio. ¿Y tú? Tú estabas delante, en silencio. No fuiste capaz de decirme que eras uno de ellos.

—No podía decir nada, espero que lo entiendas y puedas perdonarme.

—Supongo que por eso tenías el apartamento medio vacío, por eso aparecías a veces como de la nada —prosiguió ella, continuando con su razonamiento —y por eso nunca conocí a tus amigos. Todo era una farsa.

—Zelda… —dijo él, intentando acercarse de nuevo.

—No. No te acerques a mí.

—Te he mentido en algunas cosas porque era mi misión. Pero no te he mentido en lo esencial, ni tampoco en lo que siento por ti. Los miembros de mi clan me castigarán por haberme acercado a ti de esta manera, pero no me importa, decidí asumir ese riesgo por todo lo que mi corazón siente por ti. Pagar el precio que sea habrá merecido la pena, lo que sea merecerá la pena por haber estado contigo.

—Tú fuiste quien me golpeó. Me golpeaste en la cabeza para traerme aquí —adivinó ella. Olly apartó la vista, dibujando una mueca de desagrado.

—No quise tener que llegar a eso. De hecho no habría hecho falta si tú no hubieses-

—Vaya, ya habéis despertado —la mujer sheikah volvió a entrar en la cabaña —es preciso que ahora que todos estamos bien y reunidos, nos pongamos en marcha. Vos debéis comer algo, y volveremos a tratar vuestra herida antes de partir. Si no queréis vestir las ropas que os traje, os recomendaría que al menos os pusieseis botas. El calzado de vuestro mundo no resistirá los caminos a los que vamos a enfrentarnos.

Zelda resopló, y sólo cedió a calzarse las botas. No tocó la comida ni tampoco la ropa.

—Dejad que os mire la herida —dijo la mujer.

—No. Que lo haga Olly —intervino ella —él es médico.

—Zelda…

—Olly no es médico —la mujer sheikah puso los ojos en blanco —tiene los conocimientos básicos que su entrenamiento y formación sheikah requiere, pero no es uno de los médicos del clan.

Miró a Olly agitando la cabeza con incredulidad y él apretó los puños y bajó la mirada. Sabía que no había maldad en él, pero… pero ya no sabía qué creer sobre él. Hasta donde podía comprender, toda la información que poseía sobre Olly era mentira. Mientras aquella mujer trataba su herida con cuidado no podía evitar lanzar miradas de reprobación hacia Olly, que se sentó en la cama con la cabeza gacha.

—No eres médico. Ni siquiera eres eso —le dijo.

—Sé curar —se defendió él —si Impa me dejase-

—Ya has hecho más de lo que tenías que hacer —lo reprendió la mujer —no es conveniente que te acerques a ella ahora. El clan necesita decidir qué hacer contigo después de tu comportamiento.

—Espero que no hayas engañado a nadie más —le dijo Zelda. De nuevo sintió ganas de llorar, se sentía sola y abandonada a su suerte, aunque la curiosidad por descubrir la verdad conseguía que se mantuviese entera.

—No voy por ahí engañando a la gente —dijo Olly —sólo te ruego que me dejes hablar contigo y explicártelo todo.

—Tenéis todo el camino de vuelta a la aldea para hablar —intervino la mujer, que había terminado con la cura.

—¿A dónde me lleváis? ¿Vais a matarme o qué significa todo esto?

—Ya os he dicho que lo último que deseo es que os pase algo malo —dijo la mujer —se os darán todas las respuestas una vez lleguemos a la aldea. Pero para eso debéis confiar en mí, comed y obedeced mis órdenes y todo saldrá bien. Nos espera un largo viaje, y los caminos ya no son seguros.

* * *

 _Nota:_

 _Muchas gracias por vuestros reviews y por leer mi historia! Un abrazo. -Nyel2_


	14. Chapter 14

**14 – En el fondo del lago**

Había pasado una semana desde la desaparición de Zelda.

Y al fin, tras las señales evidentes de que ella no había decidido marcharse sin decir nada por voluntad propia, la investigación pudo avanzar algo más.

Olly sí había dejado un rastro, un rastro mínimo, casi insignificante, pero rastro, al fin y al cabo. Vivía en un apartamento alquilado, así que pagaba un alquiler. Lo hacía con dinero al contado, sin dejar nombres ni cuentas bancarias tras de sí. Tomaba a diario un café en la cafetería junto al apartamento en el que vivía, pero siempre pagaba en efectivo. No era problemático ni extraño, es más, siempre se había comportado con amabilidad y educación y eso era lo que todos los vecinos resaltaban cuando se les preguntaba por él.

Ralek había conseguido que la policía lanzase una orden de registro para el apartamento de Olly, pero Link no podía esperar a que toda esa burocracia se pusiera en movimiento, y decidió colarse en el apartamento en cuanto pudo. Así que esa tarde, en lugar de cubrir su turno en el restaurante, forzó la cerradura del apartamento de Olly con una horquilla larga y una tarjeta de crédito. Sí, seguramente Ralek enfurecería al saber que él se había inmiscuido en una investigación policial, pero la impaciencia lo estaba consumiendo y no estaba seguro de que la policía supiese ver alguna pista.

El apartamento de Olly era lo más desolador que había visto nunca. Estanterías vacías, muebles sin apenas ropa y una despensa tan hueca como el frigorífico. ¿Cómo podía vivir alguien en esas condiciones? Lo único que pudo encontrar de valor en el apartamento, fueron un par de objetos personales de Zelda. Su sudadera azul de capucha, su favorita, descansaba sobre el respaldo de un sillón. Y un libro que estaba convencido de que debía pertenecerle o al menos, ella debió sacarlo de la biblioteca: "Leyendas de la Diosa Hylia"

—Por Hessel Marlek —leyó, en voz alta.

Todo parecía conducir a la misma persona y, aunque improbable, esa era la única pista que parecía tener sentido, así que no lo retrasó ni un minuto más, y fue en su busca.

Hessel Marlek vivía en una zona periférica, en un barrio repleto de pequeñas casitas adosadas, con jardín a la entrada y cercas de madera. En su tiempo debió ser una zona cara, donde sólo podían establecerse familias acomodadas. Pero ahora, el barrio tenía encanto, pero también era un triste reflejo de épocas mejores.

La cerca de Marlek parecía estar pintada de azul oscuro, era difícil de discernir porque los tablones estaban cubiertos de moho y astillas. El jardín estaba tan descuidado que Link casi pisa a un gato negro y desaliñado que chilló saltando bajo sus pies. Tocó al timbre del señor Marlek, a sabiendas de que había alguien en la casa, porque oía el ruido de un televisor o tal vez la radio.

—¿Señor Marlek? —preguntó, al ver que nadie abría.

—No quiero comprar nada, ¡nada! —gritó el anciano.

—Señor Marlek, no he venido a vender nada —voceó Link desde afuera.

Hubo un revuelo dentro de la casa y al fin silencio. Debió apagar la radio o lo que fuese que tenía encendido. Oyó los pasos aproximarse a la puerta, pero no la abrió.

—¿Eres del banco? —preguntó la voz de Marlek, casi pegada a la hoja de la puerta.

—No, no señor.

—¿Y de la policía? Ya les dije que no tuve nada que ver con el accidente de ese estúpido ciclista. Si ni siquiera tengo carnet de conducir, debieron confundirme con otro. Y si es por lo de mis plantas, son medicinales, puedo enseñar la receta del médico.

—No soy de la policía. Verá usted-

—¿Entonces quién eres? Te advierto que hace años que dejé de dar clases particulares a alumnos.

—Si usted me dejara explicarle-

—¿Qué diablos llevas en esa mochila? No será una grabadora…

Link suspiró, y de la mochila sacó los dos objetos que había extraído del apartamento de Olly para acercarlos a la mirilla de la puerta: la sudadera de Zelda y el libro de Marlek.

—¡Oh! —exclamó el viejo —¡un admirador! Ya no firmo libros.

—No he venido a que me firme —Link empezaba a desesperarse —vengo a preguntar si ha hablado hace poco con una persona sobre este libro. Con una chica joven, una chica rubia de ojos verdes.

—Mmm. Es posible. Hablo con mucha gente.

—Ha… desaparecido y yo-

—No quiero problemas, joven. Márchate.

—Desapareció en el museo del Templo del Tiempo, la noche de la explosión. —hubo un silencio prolongado, tal vez aquel viejo se había cansado de prestarle atención —¿Oiga? ¿Sigue ahí?

La puerta se abrió y el señor Marlek se asomó por una rendija.

—Adelante, pero no le dirás a nadie que has estado aquí.

Link se adentró en la casa y fue conducido hasta la sala de estar de Hessel Marlek, donde tenía que esperar mientras él le preparaba un té.

Era la casa más extraña en la que había estado nunca. Había libros amontonados casi en cualquier rincón, pergaminos abiertos, papeles por encima de mesas y sillas… Eso por no hablar de los extraños cuadros que decoraban sus paredes. Se quedó absorto observando un enorme cuadro junto a la chimenea. Casi todo era oscuridad, pero en el centro brillaban unos ojos amarillentos, era lo único que destacaba junto a dos largos y afilados colmillos.

—Es Ganon, en su forma de bestia oscura —aclaró Marlek, a su espalda.

—¿Es usted un coleccionista? —preguntó Link, sentándose mientras el anciano servía el té.

—Sólo de todo lo que tenga que ver con la Trifuerza. El resto no me interesa en absoluto.

Link encogió los hombros entender nada y dio un sorbo a su bebida.

—¡Aghh! ¿Qué diablos es este té?

—Son unas raíces que cultivo yo mismo. ¡Son saludables! Si no, mírame a mí.

La verdad era que Hessel Marlek era un personaje extraño. Sólo conservaba pelo por encima de las orejas y algunas hebras sueltas en la parte de arriba, pero el poco pelo que tenía era largo y alborotado. Tenía barba plateada y muy descuidada, y llevaba unas enormes gafas redondas que amplificaban el tamaño de sus ojos. Vestía como si hubiera elegido cada prenda al azar, y todo, él y la casa, olía a alguna especie de yerba mezclada con humo y orín de gato.

—Bueno, muchacho. ¿Qué sabes de esa explosión?

—¿S-saber? No sé mucho —admitió él. —Intenté acercarme a indagar, pero la policía lo controlaba todo y no me permitió el paso.

—Ah. Me pasó lo mismo. Pero la noche en la que todo ocurrió, mis aparatos de medición detectaron una energía fuera de lo común, tan intensa como el mismo sol. Y eso sólo puede ser una cosa.

—¿El qué?

—¿Qué va a ser? Una manifestación de la Trifuerza. ¡En nuestra dimensión! ¿Te lo puedes creer?

—Ahm —dijo él, abriendo mucho los ojos. Aquello era una pérdida de tiempo, seguro que aquel viejo no era mucho más que un chiflado apestoso. Un chiflado apestoso fumador de yerba, por lo que podía intuir.

—Sabes de lo que te hablo, ¿no? —dijo Marlek, acercándose para examinarle mejor —Diosas… no sabes ni de lo que te hablo. Al menos tu amiga sí se había leído mi libro.

—¡Estuvo aquí! ¡Zelda estuvo aquí! —exclamó Link, soltando la taza sobre la mesa.

—Claro que estuvo aquí. Ella estaba más interesada en otros temas que se desviaban un poco de mi campo de estudio, pero tenían relación al fin y al cabo.

—¿Qué le dijo? ¿Vino sola? ¿Cuándo vino?

—Calma, calma —Marlek sacó una pipa alargada y empezó a cargarla con tabaco y hierbas de una bolsita —no hay que alterarse tanto, chico. Tu amiga vino con un tipo serio y larguirucho. Apenas abrió la boca para decir nada, todas las preguntas las hizo ella.

—Olly… —murmuró —Verá, señor Marlek. Zelda ha desaparecido, fue con ese tipo a la exposición de las máscaras y después de la explosión ambos desaparecieron sin dejar rastro. Mi familia y yo llevamos buscándolos desde hace una semana, pero no hemos tenido éxito.

—Eso es maravilloso —sonrió el viejo, encendiendo su pipa.

—¿Ma-maravilloso?

—Es fantástico, ¿entiendes? Si han desaparecido es porque tuvo que abrirse un portal allí mismo. Deben haber sido transportados a otro mundo… muy posiblemente a una realidad alternativa de Hyrule.

Link resopló y se echó atrás en el sofá. Aquel tipo estaba definitivamente loco.

—Fuma un poco —le ofreció el viejo —pareces abatido. Esta yerba es de buena calidad, te hará sentirte relajado y mucho más feliz.

—No estoy para yerbas ahora… —dijo Link, sintiéndose vencido. Había puesto todas sus esperanzas en Marlek en vano.

—¿Pero quieres encontrar a Linda o no?

—A Zelda…

—Bueno, da lo mismo. Existen más portales en Hyrule, era lógico pensar que hubiese uno en el Templo del Tiempo, pero no es el único.

—He oído sobre la existencia de los portales —dijo Link —pero no son más que teorías. Como lo de la Trifuerza, ni siquiera sabemos si es verdad. ¿Sabe? Yo soy arqueólogo y en todo lo que he estudiado no hay ni una sola pista que asegure que esos triángulos representen una especie de súper poder o simplemente son lo que todos sabemos: un emblema de casas nobles y reales. No hay nada que indique lo contrario.

—Bah, chorradas. La Trifuerza es tan real como tú y yo. Y esos vestigios arqueológicos son la prueba, junto a la luz captada el otro día en el museo. Sólo hay que enlazar bien una cosa con otra. Helga lo entendía a la perfección.

—Zelda.

—Sí, eso he dicho. Ella vino preguntando por los sheikah, y por las máscaras del sol y de la luna. Extraño que se interesase en esas y no en las otras.

—¿Qué otras?

—Las otras, las únicas que están cargadas con un poder real —dijo Marlek, pegando otra larga calada de su pipa —Ya sabes, como la máscara de Majora.

—Zelda dijo algo de eso. —Link quiso ser prudente con el viejo. Sabía algo más gracias a las anotaciones que ella había hecho sobre sus pesadillas, pero era mejor no revelar toda la información de inmediato. Decidió ir al grano con el viejo —Señor Marlek, lo único que me importa ahora es poder encontrar a Zelda. Temo que algo malo le haya pasado y… temo no poder volver a verla nunca más. Tengo que encontrarla y asegurarme de que está bien. La única pista que tengo sobre ella es usted.

—Y yo ya te he dicho cuál es mi sospecha. Tu amiga ha sido transportada a otra dimensión. ¿Por qué? No lo sé… me encantaría poder saberlo. Es posible que los sheikah estén detrás de todo eso, son los únicos que han conservado todos los conocimientos sobre nuestro pasado a lo largo de las eras. En el pasado hubo eventos que provocaron que nuestro universo se dividiese en varios… y cada cual ha seguido su propio camino. Existen formas… magias y métodos ancestrales que permiten pasar de un mundo a otro. Pero esa sabiduría, como muchas otras, está en manos del pueblo de las sombras. Lo único que no me encaja en todo esto es cómo demonios apareció la Trifuerza en el Templo del Tiempo, la noche de la explosión. Si quieres encontrar a tu amiga, tienes que abrir tu mente, y prepararte para hacer viajes peligrosos que podrían reclamar tu vida.

—No me importa, haré lo que haga falta —dijo Link, apretando los puños —¿usted puede abrir esos portales?

—Desafortunadamente, no. Si pudiese, ya habría ido a explorar por mí mismo —Marlek soltó otra espesa bocanada de humo —Sé dónde pueden estar ubicados, mis medidores de energía son capaces de detectarlos… pero no tengo ni la más remota idea de cómo se abren.

—Volvemos a estar como al principio —dijo Link, suspirando con pesar.

—Lo siento, joven. Me gustaría poder ayudarte más… pero esto es todo lo que sé. Nuestras diosas son caprichosas, juegan con nuestros destinos de cualquier forma… dándonos poderes divinos inalcanzables o inmiscuyéndose en nuestras vidas, volviéndose de carne y hueso. Son los grandes misterios de nuestra existencia. Si tan importante es esa muchacha para ti, estoy seguro de que hallarás un método para dar con ella. No hay nada que fascine más a las diosas que un corazón atormentado.

—Gracias por la información —dijo él, poniéndose en pie.

—¿Te marchas ya? Si aún no hemos hablado ni de la Trifuerza, ni de-

—Leeré su libro, y tal vez después de eso vuelva a verle —dijo, dibujando una sonrisa triste.

—Vamos, vamos… alegra esa cara. Ten fe en lo imposible —dijo Marlek, poniéndose en pie para despedirse —y tómate la vida con relax. Seguro que tu Griselda aparece, tarde o temprano.

—Zelda.

—Sí, eso.

* * *

Cuando llegó a casa, oyó cierto revuelo, ruido de cajones y de cremalleras abriéndose y cerrándose.

—¿Papá? —preguntó Link, pasillo adelante.

—Estamos aquí —dijo Ralek, desde su dormitorio. La abuela y Ralek habían dormido ahí, mientras que él había ocupado el sofá del salón. Preferían dejar el cuarto de Zelda intacto por si la policía quería buscar más pruebas.

—¿Qué estáis haciendo? ¿Vais a algún sitio?

—Tenemos que volver a la granja, hijo —dijo Ralek, poniendo en pie una pesada maleta.

—P-pero…

—Los animales nos necesitan, no podemos dejar tanto tiempo la granja en manos del vecino, ya nos han hecho un favor demasiado grande.

—¿Abuela? —preguntó, tratando de buscar un apoyo en la anciana.

—Tu padre no me deja quedarme —gruñó ella.

—Madre… —protestó Ralek.

—Le dije que no me iría de aquí hasta que Zelda apareciese, pero él insiste —Nana se cruzó de brazos y dejó que Ralek hiciera todo el trabajo.

—Madre, no podemos abandonar la granja, y esto no es algo definitivo —justificó Ralek —vendré un día por semana para seguir ayudando en la investigación, y el comisario me ha prometido informarme de cualquier movimiento… pero me temo que no podemos hacer más.

—No podemos hacer más, fantástico —ironizó Link, sintiendo ganas de golpear algo.

—Link, escúchame —dijo Ralek, enfrentándolo —todo esto me preocupa tanto como a ti, pero ya hacemos todo lo que se puede.

—No lo parece.

—¿Y qué quieres que haga? ¿Quieres que deje que todos los animales mueran? ¿Quieres que abandone la granja a su suerte? Hago todo lo que puedo, diablos.

—Haz lo que quieras, ya has dejado claro que Zelda no te importa —gruñó Link.

—Escúchame bien, no te consiento que me vuelvas a hablar así —dijo Ralek, agarrándolo por los hombros.

—Entonces ayúdame a buscarla —Link hizo un movimiento brusco para liberarse de su padre y salió de la habitación a zancadas.

¿Cómo era posible que una persona desapareciese y nadie hiciera nada al respecto? Sólo se habían iniciado pequeñas partidas de búsqueda y una investigación que requería tanto papeleo que ni siquiera había arrancado en serio. Si tuviera al comisario delante le daría un puñetazo en la cara.

—Cariño, no te pongas así con tu padre —dijo Nana a su espalda —apenas ha dormido estos días. Ha llamado a todos sus amigos en el cuerpo de policía y no deja de presionar.

—Lo sé —dijo Link, mirando por la ventana del salón.

—Y sabes, sabes de sobra que queremos a esa niña como si fuera de la familia. Y más aún tu padre. Cuando lo llamaste no tardó ni dos minutos en prepararlo todo para venir aquí. Para Ralek Zelda es como una hija, así que no vuelvas a hablarle así.

Él apretó las mandíbulas y no dijo nada. Tan sólo se mantuvo mirando por la ventana, mientras oía a su padre arrastrando las maletas hacia la calle.

—Link —dijo su padre a su espalda —nos vamos ya. Volveré en una semana, más o menos. Has de informarme de cualquier movimiento que haya.

—Link… —dijo la abuela, agarrándolo con suavidad del brazo, para hacerle reaccionar —di adiós a tu padre. Vamos.

Tomó aire y se giró a regañadientes. Estaba demasiado enfadado como para admitir que aquello podía tener algún sentido. Su padre se comportaba como si hubiera renunciado a encontrar a Zelda y eso le hacía enfurecer.

—Adiós padre.

Ralek asintió con la cabeza, también él estaba tenso. Eran tan parecidos en ese sentido que casi podía leerle los pensamientos y tampoco su padre iba a ceder.

—¿Y a tu abuela qué? ¿No me dices nada?

—Abuela…

—Ven aquí.

Nana tiró de él y le obligó a doblarse un poco para recibir un abrazo de ella.

—Cuídate cariño, no hagas estupideces. Ya eres un hombre, ¿recuerdas?

—Sí, abuela.

—Zelda aparecerá —susurró sobre su oído —y cuando lo haga espero que no vuelvas a consentir que algo como esto pase otra vez.

—No pasará. Lo prometo.

Los días transcurrieron, uno tras otro, como una cuenta atrás, como si el tiempo se hubiese vuelto arena y se escurriese a toda velocidad por el estrecho cuello de cristal de un reloj invisible. Él se había enfrascado en una demencial búsqueda personal. Leyó el libro de Marlek, un libro a caballo entre la ciencia y los cuentos de hadas… Lo encontró épico y entretenido, pero no entendía qué utilidad podía tener. También miró todas sus notas personales sobre los distintos yacimientos arqueológicos en los que había participado y se aseguró de obtener información sobre aquellos que no le pertenecían. Volvió repetidas veces al lugar del accidente, ya lo habían abierto al público. Y no encontró nada. Nada. Zelda y Olly se habían desvanecido sin dejar ningún rastro.

Estaba absorto en su investigación y tardó un rato en darse cuenta de que llamaban a la puerta. Puede que llevasen un buen rato llamando.

—¿Lott?

—Link, tienes un aspecto horrible.

—Adelante.

Lott se adentró en el apartamento esquivando las anotaciones y libros que él había usado para investigar, y que estaban por todas partes.

—Supongo que eres consciente de que no te volverán a aceptar en el trabajo después de dejarlo sin decir nada —dijo Lott, aceptando una cerveza que él le ofrecía.

—Me da igual.

—Link, ¿qué diablos te pasa? No puedes seguir así. Entiendo que estés preocupado, pero esto está terminando contigo.

Él se encogió de hombros y dio un trago largo a una cerveza que había abierto para sí mismo.

—Me gustaría saber cuánto tiempo hace que no sales de este apartamento —observó Lott —y cuánto hace que no te duchas.

Link pegó un tirón de su camiseta para olerse y volvió a encogerse de hombros.

—Tal vez si sales… si sientes un poco de aire fresco tienes nuevas ideas. ¿Qué te parece? ¿Vamos a dar una vuelta? —sugirió Lott.

—Tengo que seguir investigando, tú no lo entiendes.

—Lo entiendo a la perfección, Link. Sal, toma el aire y luego vuelves aquí y sigues investigando. Te sentará bien.

Él resopló, barajando la idea. Tan sólo salía del apartamento para comprar comida y a veces ni eso. Pedía comida a domicilio y la engullía sin detenerse a disfrutarla.

—Está bien. Salimos, pero solo un rato.

—¡Perfecto! —celebró Lott —sólo un rato, pero Link…

—¿Qué? —preguntó él, con aire cansado.

—Dúchate primero.

* * *

Volvió al apartamento de madrugada. O puede que no fuese tan tarde… lo cierto es que estaba tan borracho que no tenía claro qué hora era en realidad.

—Uno… dos y… y trwes…

La maldita llave no entraba en la cerradura, ni siquiera a la de tres. Tropezó y dio con la cabeza en la puerta, y ésta se abrió sola.

—Uhm… —gruñó. ¿Se había dejado la puerta abierta?

Una vez dentro cerró con un portazo, pero no echó la llave. Era demasiado complicado acertar con la cerradura y su cerebro sólo pensaba en llevarle a la cama lo antes posible. Se arrastró haciendo eses frente la sala de estar, en dirección a los dormitorios.

—¿Link?

Se asustó tanto que chocó con la pared, haciendo tambalearse una pequeña estantería con libros y fotos.

—¡Ladrón!, diablos… el suelo se m-mueve… —se frotó los ojos, intentando identificar a la enorme mole que se erguía en su salón comedor.

—Link, lamento haberme presentado así.

—No te muevas, ¡intruso! Voy a llam-mwar a la policía —amenazó, tropezando las palabras.

—Siento asustarte —la mole encendió la luz, cegándole por un instante —soy yo, el señor Bosphoramus.

Abrió los ojos tanto como pudo y se acercó al intruso. Sí, podría ser él. Lo recordaba vagamente, lo había visto hacía demasiado tiempo y guardaba malos recuerdos de ese día. El bastardo de Bosphoramus.

—Tranquilo Link, he venido a ayudar.

—Usted… —murmuró.

—Sí, eso es.

—U…usted —repitió, acercándose más.

—Celebro que me recuerdes.

Se plantó cara a cara con el viejo, buscando algo de equilibrio en sus temblorosas piernas. Y cuando lo hizo, lanzó un puñetazo con todas sus fuerzas, que impactó de lleno en el ojo del viejo.

—¡Link, maldita sea! —gritó el hombre, echándose a un lado.

—Le odio —murmuró, antes de caerse de bruces al suelo.

Despertó bien entrada la mañana, con un dolor punzante en las sienes y tanta sed como para beberse el lago Hylia sin dejar gota. Al abrir los ojos, los recuerdos confusos de la noche anterior acudieron en tropel a su cabeza. ¿Estaba el señor Bosphoramus en su casa o lo había soñado? No… era imposible. Estaba borracho y obsesionado con la búsqueda, eso era todo. De todas formas, lo más prudente sería echar un vistazo. Por si acaso.

Se levantó con rapidez de la cama y acudió al salón. Allí no había nadie, tenía que ser una absurda invención de su mente.

—Buenos días, Link. —dijo una voz grave a su espalda.

—Maldita sea, ¿quiere dejar de asustarme así? —dijo él, volviendo a saltar por la sorpresa. "Sique aquí, maldición."

—Lo lamento. Ven a la cocina. He preparado café.

Link se sentó frente a frente con el viejo y aceptó una taza de café que le había preparado. Mientras daba un sorbo vio el ojo amoratado del señor Bosphoramus y se sintió avergonzado, al parecer su pesadilla había sido real al completo.

—No suelo entrar así en la casa de la gente —justificó el viejo —pero intenté contactar contigo de todas las formas posibles y no obtuve respuesta. Conservaba unas llaves que mi hija envió una vez a mi casa y me decidí a venir aquí directamente.

—Señor Bosphoramus yo… lamento mucho lo de anoche. No quería hacerlo, pero es que llevaba días sin salir, necesitaba desconectar y tomé unas copas de más. No suelo hacerlo, se lo juro, yo no-

—Tranquilo. No tienes que justificarte, no pasa nada —interrumpió el viejo — pero no lo esperaba. Y debo reconocer que tienes un fantástico gancho de derecha, conseguiste darme de lleno y te aseguro que no es fácil.

El viejo soltó una carcajada, pero él no conseguía aliviar su culpabilidad.

—Lo siento, de veras.

—Disculpas aceptadas.

—No soy mala persona, ni pego a la gente ni tampoco bebo a menudo, no piense mal de mí. Es sólo que usted me pilló en un mal momento.

—Lo sé, Link. Y estoy en deuda contigo.

Él levantó la vista, arqueando una ceja. No esperaba una actitud así por parte del señor Bosphoramus, el tipo arrogante y lejano que no sabía escuchar.

—No entiendo…

—Estoy en deuda por todo lo que estás haciendo por mi hija. Recibí tu mensaje.

—¿Se lo dijo Wallem?

—Así es. Y en cuanto lo supe hice todo lo posible por volver de mi viaje. El mensaje llegó mucho más tarde de lo esperado, es por eso que no he podido venir antes a verte. Debería haberte contactado de inmediato, pero temí que me ignorases. Me siento como un imbécil —reconoció el viejo.

Él se mantuvo en silencio, volviendo a dar un sorbo al café, cada vez sentía la cabeza más despejada.

—Sé todo lo que tú y tu familia estáis intentando hacer por encontrar a Zelda, y jamás podré agradeceros toda esta consideración hacia ella. Aunque no me creas, para mí mi hija es lo más valioso que tengo.

—Señor Bosphoramus, yo-

—No, escucha ahora, Link. Habéis buscado a mi hija de la forma más lógica y coherente posible, pero me temo que por ese camino nunca vamos a encontrarla. Recé para que este día no llegase nunca, pero supongo que es imposible engañar al destino.

—¿Es que usted sabe algo más?

—No lo sé con exactitud, pero imagino que si Zelda ha desaparecido de esta manera es porque Arien lo ha querido así.

—¿Arien?

—Arien es la madre de Zelda, Link —dijo el señor Bosphoramus, dando un sorbo a su café.

—P-pero… la madre de Zelda murió. Murió cuando ella apenas era un bebé —dijo él, agitando la cabeza con incredulidad.

—Sí. Esa es la horrible mentira que tuve que contarle. Ya ves que no soy el mejor de los padres… en ningún aspecto.

—No lo entiendo —dijo, poniéndose en pie, aún desconcertado por la noticia.

—Conocí a Arien cuando ella era poco mayor que tú. Se parece bastante a Zelda, ¿sabes? Una mujer enérgica y de gran belleza. Pensé que jamás sentiría nada por mí, dada la diferencia de edad, pero ambos nos enamoramos con rapidez, y ella quedó embarazada. No estábamos casados, ni habíamos hecho planes, la llegada del bebé nos pilló a ambos por sorpresa. No le di demasiada importancia, ya que siempre asumí que íbamos a construir una vida juntos… pero Arien no era una persona común, y se produjo un cambio enorme en nuestra relación al quedar ella embarazada. Un día, Arien me confesó que "tendría que dejar nuestro mundo" tras nacer el bebé.

—¿Dejar nuestro mundo? ¿Qué diablos significa eso? ¿Qué madre hace algo así? —interrumpió él, que escuchaba el relato del señor Bosphoramus casi con fervor.

—Una madre que no pertenece a este mundo en el que tú y yo vivimos.

Link abrió la boca para preguntar, pero de repente le sobrevino la imagen desaliñada de Hessel Marlek. "Deben haber sido transportados a otro mundo… muy posiblemente a una realidad alternativa de Hyrule." Puede que aquel viejo no estuviera tan loco después de todo.

—Por tu cara veo que no es la primera vez que oyes algo así —intuyó Bosphoramus.

—No. No es la primera vez.

—El caso es que yo sí tuve grandes problemas para entenderlo. Ella me habló de otro Hyrule, de un reino, de realidades alternativas y de poderes místicos y ancestrales. Yo no supe escuchar. No podía entender más que mi mujer quería abandonarme con nuestro bebé. Ella decía que estaba de visita, que encontró un acceso a nuestro mundo casi por casualidad, pero tendría que volver a casa tarde o temprano. Ese mundo al que ella pertenece es peligroso, y no quiso llevarse al bebé. Pero…

—¿Pero? —preguntó Link, casi sin aliento.

—Poco tiempo después de nacer Zelda, ella desapareció, tal y como había amenazado. Pero no lo hizo sin decir nada. Dejó una carta tras de sí.

El señor Bosphoramus sacó entonces un papel doblado por la mitad. Tenía el aspecto desgastado que tienen las cosas que se leen miles de veces. Link aceptó el papel que el padre de Zelda le ofrecía y lo leyó con ansia.

 _Querido Rhoam, mi único amor_

 _Sé que jamás me perdonarás por haberte hecho esto, sé que suena a fantasía, pero todo lo que te he dicho es real._

 _Yo pertenezco al reino de Hyrule, al que he de regresar por motivos de causa mayor. Nunca esperé enamorarme en este mundo y mucho menos dar vida a nuestro precioso bebé._

 _Si alguna vez, cuando hayan pasado unos cuantos años, te decides a venir conmigo, puedes hacerlo. Existen formas para conectar los mundos, puertas que se abren y cierran a un lado y a otro. Hay puertas en aquellos sitios donde aún quedan resquicios de un pasado lejano. Están y siempre han de estar ahí, seguro que puedes encontrarlas. No puedo decir más por seguridad, y por si esta carta cae en las manos equivocadas._

 _Si no vuelves a buscarme, lo entenderé. Pero has de saber que algún día nuestra hija lo hará. Espero que le puedas hablar de mí y que llegado el momento le entregues esta carta, pero de no hacerlo tengo que decirte que existen fuerzas divinas por encima de ti y de mí que harán que nuestra hija se encuentre con su destino, de una manera u otra._

 _No puedo llevarla conmigo siendo tan pequeña, pues su vida correría un grave peligro. Es por eso que dejo su protección y su valiosa vida en tus manos._

 _Junto a esta carta te dejo toda la fortuna que he traído conmigo, más que suficiente para que no os falte de nada. Y un nombre: Zelda de la familia Bosphoramus. Así ha de llamarse, es un nombre con historia y con un significado muy especial._

 _También te lego el medallón. Es la llave que abre el portal a mi mundo._

 _Pase lo que pase, ambos sois lo más maravilloso que me ha pasado._

 _Os querré siempre, con toda mi alma._

 _Arien._

Link leyó varias veces el papel, y el señor Bosphoramus esperó con paciencia a que él pudiera masticar todas aquellas revelaciones.

—Adopté el apellido de la familia de Arien, y llamé a nuestra hija Zelda. Nos dejó tantas rupias que podría haber vivido varias vidas y jamás gastaría semejante fortuna… no me preguntes de dónde las sacó —aclaró el viejo.

Cuando Link levantó la vista del papel, el medallón estaba ante sus ojos. El viejo Bosphoramus lo agarró por la muñeca y él extendió la mano, para recibir el medallón en la palma.

—¿Por qué yo? —preguntó Link, apretando el medallón en el puño.

—Tienes que ser tú —dijo el viejo —creo que tú eres el único que puede traerla de vuelta.

—Pero… ¿es que no piensa ir a buscar a su mujer y a su hija? Son su familia —dijo Link, sintiendo que las lágrimas le ardían en el borde de los ojos, aunque no derramó ninguna.

—Ese barco zarpó hace tiempo, Link. Durante años he evitado la verdad, he evitado toda la mitología que se cruzaba en mi camino… porque creer en eso implicaba tener unas esperanzas que yo enterré en lo más profundo de mi alma. Nunca he tenido el valor de creer en esto, y cuando lo he hecho… ya es demasiado tarde. El día que vinisteis a verme, estuve tentado de contarle toda la verdad a Zelda. Pero la vi convertida en una joven tan hermosa, tan inteligente… era simplemente perfecta. Cambié de idea e inventé una solución para que ella no quisiera nunca interesarse por su madre, para que dejase sus investigaciones y se dedicase a otra cosa diferente. Pensé que así la protegería de ese mundo lleno de peligros del que su madre nos apartó.

—Por eso se enfadó tanto ese día…

—Nunca he sabido manejar bien la situación tras el abandono de Arien… y siempre lo ha terminado pagando Zelda. Todo es culpa mía.

Link caminó hacia la ventana, dando la espalda al viejo.

—Por favor, Link… te suplico que vayas a buscarla, y si no quiere volver… al menos asegúrate de que esté bien. Sé que ella será feliz sólo con verte aparecer, es por eso que dejo esta misión en tus y no confiaré en nadie más.

—¿Por qué cree usted eso? —dijo él, apretando las mandíbulas y negándole la mirada.

—Porque mi hija te ama, Link.

—Debe estar usted de broma —dijo él, sintiendo una sacudida.

—Y es indudable que tú la amas a ella.

Miró por un instante al viejo y trató de recomponerse.

—¿Dónde están esos portales? —preguntó, frunciendo el ceño y apretando el medallón con tanta fuerza que se le clavaba en la palma de la mano.

—No lo sé con exactitud, habrá que buscar a un experto. Esperaba que tú, como arqueólogo, pudieras saber algo —dijo el señor Bosphoramus, volviendo a sonar un poco como el hombre arrogante que había conocido.

—Hessel Marlek nos ayudará —dijo Link —empezaremos a buscar en el fondo del lago. Estoy convencido de que ahí hay algo.

* * *

 _Nota:_

 _Muchas gracias por vuestros reviews y por seguir leyendo!_

 _De nuevo hemos vuelto al POV de Link, después de haber publicado un capítulo (el anterior) que seguramente abría más preguntas que las cerraba, espero que este sí concrete un poco más la situación en la que Zelda está inmersa. Nunca concebí a Olly como un personaje malvado, además, quería que Zelda se emparejase con alguien que mereciese la pena, habría sido un poco cruel buscarle a alguien que sólo la quisiera por puro interés, quería crear a alguien que se enamorase de ella de forma genuina, aunque luego cometiese el error de engañarla._

 _Ahora respondo a vuestros reviews :)_

 _ **Sakura** , jajajaja, gracias por esperar los capítulos con tantas ganas! Me transmites mucha energía positiva ;)_

 _ **escasito,** pues no sé, seguramente si tú lo has percibido así será que sí era un poco predecible lo que pasó en el capítulo anterior (espero que predecible no sea sinónimo de aburrido ^^U)_

 _ **Ultimate blazer,** hay algunos personajes en la trama que estoy escribiendo sobre Términa que viven en negación de la realidad porque también están bajo el encantamiento de la máscara. Dotour es uno de ellos, pero hay muchos más (Link mismo se da cuenta en una de las pesadillas de Zelda que compartí)._

 _ **OmniFandomGhost** , sí… se lo ordenó Bosphoramus, pero fue Arien Bosphoramus, jajajaja. Al fin se revela el papel del padre de Zelda en esta historia… y bueno, es un tipo que ha metido la pata hasta el fondo con su hija._

 _ **Clarissa** , jajajaja, creo que la personalidad de Impa es un poco así… siempre la he imaginado como una mujer que ve más allá (por sus dotes de sheikah) pero comparte la información que cree necesaria (es decir: casi nada xD)._


	15. Chapter 15

**15 – Pájaro enjaulado**

Ya se había acostumbrado al canto del gallo.

Era lo mismo que cuando ella programaba el despertador para ir a la universidad, solía despertarse pocos minutos antes de que sonase el pitido. Entonces lo detenía, ponía la cafetera y mientras se calentaba el agua, se daba una ducha rápida. Cuando regresaba a la cocina preparaba pan tostado y hacía el café. Link solía levantarse entonces, arrastrándose como un zombie hacia la cocina, atraído por los olores del desayuno. Le encantaba burlarse de él mientras estaba medio dormido, en una ocasión incluso consiguió engañarle haciéndole creer que había dormido media mañana y llegaría tarde a todos sitios.

Esperaba que él estuviese bien, y Nana, y todos. Lo más seguro era que tardaría mucho en volver a verlos y dadas las circunstancias lo único que se permitía desear era que ellos estuviesen bien, y que si habían llegado a notar su ausencia, la asociaran a una decisión personal de marcharse y no anduvieran por ahí preocupados.

En la aldea Kakariko no existían las comodidades del mundo moderno. Si no se despertaba por voluntad propia antes del canto del gallo, aquella especie de mujer vigía infalible llamada Impa vendría para arrastrarla de la cama. Después la obligaría a lavarse en la cuba de agua congelada, que ella misma tenía que llenar dando viajes al arroyo cercano. Esa mañana, ella ejecutó todas aquellas actividades que comenzaban a convertirse en rutina sin necesidad de que nadie viniese a obligarla, y cuando Impa apareció, ella ya estaba lista y con el uniforme sheikah esperando para desayunar.

—Habéis madrugado —observó Impa, mirándola con suspicacia.

Ella no dijo nada, tan sólo se sentó a esperar que sirviera el desayuno. Bolas de arroz, qué sorpresa. El pueblo de las sombras parecía no saber que existía comida más allá del arroz y sus múltiples combinaciones.

—Aquí tenéis, este desayuno os hará bien, necesitáis energía.

—Sí, gracias —dijo ella, poniendo los ojos en blanco. Impa siempre alababa aquellas insípidas pelotas de arroz como si fuesen algo novedoso.

Café. Mataría por uno. Y por una tostada crujiente, con el sabor suave de la mantequilla derritiéndose y con mermelada de fresa hasta los bordes. Y por una larga ducha de agua muy caliente, casi hirviendo, como solía gustarle a ella. Link olvidaba cambiar la posición del grifo cuando entraba a ducharse después de ella y solía dar un alarido al entrar en contacto con el agua tan caliente. "Diosas, Zel, ¿cómo puedes ducharte así sin desintegrarte? ¿o es que lo haces adrede para intentar matarme?"

—¿Qué os hace tanta gracia? —preguntó Impa. Ella había dejado escapar una risa sin querer al recordar las protestas de Link.

—Nada.

—Hoy vendrá Ondine a tomaros medidas. Necesitáis ropas adecuadas.

—¿Ropas adecuadas para ir al castillo de Hyrule?

—Ya veremos.

—Entonces… ¿hoy no me harás correr por los alrededores del bosque ni ir a buscar leña?

—Una vez se os tomen medidas debéis seguir con vuestro entrenamiento y obligaciones, como todos los días —dijo Impa.

—Si el único motivo por el que me has secuestrado y traído aquí es para ir al castillo de Hyrule no sé por qué necesito todo ese entrenamiento.

—El entrenamiento es sólo el comienzo. No habéis recibido una formación adecuada en ningún sentido en ese mundo. El entrenamiento sheikah os hará fuerte y os ayudará a centrar la mente.

—Está bien… si tú lo dices —dijo ella, apurando su plato.

Ninguna dijo nada más en lo que restó de desayuno, y una vez acabaron, Impa se marchó. Tenía miles de obligaciones, Zelda intuyó que ella debía ser alguien importante dentro del clan de Kakariko, aunque no sabía cuál era su rol exacto.

También averiguó que había más clanes, cada cual ubicado en aldeas pequeñas y ocultas entre los valles y recovecos de las montañas. Se comunicaban entre sí a través de mensajería, de una forma arcaica y tradicional. Había mensajeros que portaban pergaminos de un lado a otro, tan simple como eso. Pero a la vez era un sistema vulnerable, la vida de los mensajeros era peligrosa ya que se exponían a ser asaltados si algún enemigo quería interceptar información valiosa. Porque había enemigos. Esa era otra de las cosas extrañas que Zelda había podido averiguar en su estancia en Kakariko. Por lo general, ella quedaba excluida de todas las conversaciones, así que tenía que verse obligada a husmear y a espiar conversaciones ajenas. La única explicación que los sheikah le habían dado es que debía estar tranquila, que ellos la iban a proteger y que había sido llevada a Hyrule porque alguien importante, alguien que vivía en el castillo había reclamado su presencia. "Su presencia", como si ella tuviera algo importante que ofrecer o algo que decir. Había intentado explicar millones de veces a Impa que ella no poseía información valiosa ni habilidades especiales, que no era más que una estudiante normal y corriente, pero la sheikah siempre le lanzaba una especie de mirada de soslayo y no añadía nada más.

La mujer que vino a tomarle medidas era joven, apenas un par de años mayor que ella. Zelda sentía aquella visita como una oportunidad de oro, una opción para conocer a alguien nuevo y obtener información. Impa la mantenía alejada del resto de aldeanos, que siempre la miraban con una especie de distancia, y cuando se relacionaba con otros siempre lo hacía acompañada.

—Tú debes ser Ondine, ¿no? —sonrió ella, recibiéndola en la puerta.

—Sí, mi señora —respondió la joven inclinándose un poco. Los sheikah tenían una manera formal y remilgada de saludar.

—Adelante, no te quedes ahí.

La joven sastre sacó sus herramientas, reguló la lámpara de aceite para avivar la llama y aumentar la luz, y después pidió a Zelda que se mantuviese erguida y firme, mientras ella revoloteaba a su alrededor con el metro en la mano.

—¿Eres de la aldea? —preguntó ella, tratando de abrir la conversación.

—Así es, mi señora.

—Nunca me habían hecho ropa a medida —prosiguió ella. La joven se limitó a esbozar una sonrisa fugaz —debe ser difícil coser ropa a mano.

—No lo es con práctica, todo puede aprenderse.

—¿Y qué me vas a hacer?

—Un par de vestidos. Estaréis muy elegante con ellos… o eso espero.

—En realidad Impa no debería molestarse en esto… yo me voy a marchar pronto de aquí. Tan pronto como haya ido al castillo de Hyrule, volveré a casa —dijo ella, tratando de sonar convincente. —Me siento culpable por tener a la gente ocupada conmigo. No quiero seguir siendo una molestia.

—Para mí no sois una molestia, mi señora. Es un honor para mí poder trabajar para vos.

—¿Y eso por qué?

—Porque vos… porque sí.

Zelda se mordió el labio. Ondine había sido advertida a conciencia, seguramente por Impa.

—¿Sabes lo que me gustaría? Poder elegir el color de mis vestidos —dijo Zelda, elaborando una nueva estrategia —ya que no puedo elegir el modelo, al menos me gustaría elegir el color.

—¿En serio? He traído unas muestras de colores, siempre las llevo en mi cesta de trabajo —dijo Ondine con entusiasmo.

—Yo… había pensado que tal vez podrías llevarme a tu taller. Así podríamos mirar juntas las telas. Sé que tienes un taller en la calle que sube a la colina. Lo he visto cuando salgo a entrenar.

—¿El t-taller? Mi señora, no… no, Impa dijo-

—Impa. Impa —interrumpió ella —¿qué puede haber de malo en que vaya a tu taller? Ya te he dicho que paso por delante cuando salgo a correr para entrenar. Es un lugar seguro, dentro de la aldea. Y quiero verlo, quiero ver qué cosas haces.

Ondine apartó la mirada, llena de dudas.

—Por favor, Ondine… —insistió ella.

—Está bien.

—Voy a por mi capa —dijo ella, sin poder evitar sonar cantarina.

Juntas salieron a la calle, Ondine en cabeza, andando rígida y acelerada. Ella detrás, deteniéndose a mirar a la gente, las casas… todo era tan rudimentario… Cuando salía a correr llevaba el azote de Impa a la espalda, obligándola a esforzarse, pero ahora podía observar todo en detalle. Saludó al mozo de cuadras, que se irguió tenso, al descubrir que era ella quien saludaba. Unas mujeres que venían del mercado se quedaron mirándola y cuchicheando. Todo era culpa de Impa, si la hubiera presentado con normalidad y no como la extraña que viene de otra dimensión, no la mirarían con tanto recelo.

—Hemos llegado —dijo Ondine, casi sin aliento.

—Tranquila, no nos ha visto casi nadie —trató de calmarla, mientras se quitaba la capa.

—Sólo media aldea…

—Si Impa dice algo, déjamela a mí o échame la culpa —dijo Zelda —Detesto seguir prisionera de esta forma. No he hecho nada malo y si estoy aguantando es sólo porque quiero averiguar la verdad.

—Bueno, dejad que os enseñe los vestidos.

Ondine la condujo hasta el interior de la tienda. Todo allí era rudimentario, de madera, lámparas de aceite a un lado y a otro… aquel mundo era como haber viajado en el tiempo, milenios atrás cuando no existía ni la electricidad.

—Son maravillosos —se admiró Zelda, acercándose a un vestido verde, de largas mangas.

—Gracias, mi señora. Ese color podría sentaros bien, por el color de vuestros ojos. Aunque si queréis resaltar vuestros ojos aún más, yo elegiría otra cosa, la belleza suele estar en el contraste.

—Entonces sigamos mirando más.

Mientras seguían discutiendo sobre los colores y tejidos, alguien llegó a la sastrería. Ondine salió a recibir al cliente y Zelda la siguió, sin poder contener su curiosidad. Era una mujer mayor, con una cesta de mimbre al brazo.

—Ondine, he venido a buscar los… —la mujer se interrumpió al verla aparecer tras Ondine —los encajes que te encargué.

—Ahora mismo te los saco, aguarda Finola.

—Buenos días —saludó Zelda, mientras Ondine desaparecía en la trastienda.

—Mi señora —saludó la mujer, haciendo la inclinación con la cabeza.

—Mi nombre es Zelda, he venido con Ondine a mirar telas para hacer un vestido —aclaró ella, tratando de sonar cordial. Había observado a los aldeanos y había leído suficientes libros como para saber que aquellos mínimos de cordialidad eran lo habitual.

—Sé quién sois, es un placer conoceros. Yo soy Finola —dijo la mujer. Después de un titubeo, Zelda percibió cómo apretaba los puños —Soy la madre de Ollyvar.

—Usted… ¿usted es la madre de Olly? —preguntó, sintiendo que el corazón le daba un vuelco.

—Así es.

—¿Cómo está Olly? No he sabido nada de él desde que llegamos. Por favor, déjeme hablar con quien sea necesario, Olly no ha hecho nada malo, yo puedo aclararlo todo, puedo defenderle.

—Sois muy gentil, mi señora. Ollyvar se encuentra bien, pero ha sido enviado a trabajar en el refuerzo de nuestras fronteras. Es lo que el Consejo Sheikah decidió hacer y aunque estará lejos, es un trabajo honorable, así que podemos dar gracias al Vigilante.

—Es el castigo por salir conmigo, ¿no? —dijo ella. Finola apartó la vista —Es una estupidez castigarle por algo así. En todo caso debo ser yo la que esté enfadada con él por haberme mentido, pero si él merece un castigo entonces yo también.

—Las costumbres son diferentes en nuestro mundo, mi señora —se limitó a decir la mujer.

Ella estaba a punto de replicar, cuando Ondine apareció con los encajes. La madre de Olly le pagó con unas rupias que guardaba en un pequeño saquito, y después se marchó de allí gentilmente, sin decir nada más.

* * *

—Esta noche apenas habéis pegado bocado. Sólo habéis comido una bola de arroz ¿Qué os preocupa? —preguntó Impa, con su habitual suspicacia.

—Nada. —respondió ella, haciendo circular otra de las bolas por la circunferencia de su plato.

—Vamos, no me toméis el pelo. No os hará bien guardar los problemas sólo para vos.

Zelda resopló y soltó el tenedor sobre la mesa.

—Me pregunto por qué habéis castigado a Olly. Ya dije que él no ha hecho nada que yo no permitiese. Estuvimos saliendo como una pareja normal y corriente y nadie debería ser castigado por algo así —gruñó.

—Él tenía una misión y se extralimitó. Debía traeros aquí, pero no a cualquier precio.

—A la gente se le puede convencer para que vaya a un sitio u otro sin necesidad de secuestrarla. Podrías decírselo a los de tu clan —repuso ella. Impa gruñó, removiéndose en su silla. De alguna manera era divertido indisponerla. —Quiero que le quitéis el castigo a Olly.

—Ya es tarde para eso. Él cumplirá el castigo y luego podréis volver a verle.

—Pero no podré volver a ser su novia… o lo volveréis a castigar.

—Dejémoslo aquí —protestó Impa.

—Tan hábil como eres, debiste valerte por ti misma para secuestrarme y no arrastrar al pobre Olly contigo —prosiguió ella, jugando a desmoronar el arroz con el tenedor. Vio cómo Impa resoplaba —una líder sheikah y ni siquiera podéis atrapara a alguien débil, sin entrenamiento ni formación como yo.

Zelda disfrutaba con la situación, y disfrutaba volviendo los mantras de Impa en su contra, como su empeño por la disciplina y el entrenamiento.

—Es por culpa de ese muchacho, siempre estaba en medio. Era un inconveniente y habría representado un problema —estalló Impa.

—No estarás hablando de Link, ¿verdad? —dijo ella, sintiendo un vértigo repentino.

—Era complejo acceder a vos con él siempre pegado como una sombra. Por eso pedí la ayuda de Olly.

—No le habréis hecho ningún daño… júrame ahora que no le habéis hecho nada malo a Link.

—Por la Diosa, claro que no le hemos hecho nada —dijo Impa —pero retrasó nuestros planes de traeros aquí. Él jamás debía acercarse al portal del Templo del Tiempo, nos limitamos a alejarle para intentar que sólo vos estuvieseis en el lugar adecuado en el momento adecuado.

—¿Alejarle? —Zelda sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco.

De repente oyó la voz de Link nítida, tanto como si lo tuviera delante. "Tuve un problema, me retrasé". Los sheikah estaban detrás de eso, no le cabía la menor duda. Y aquella cita fallida en el museo de máscaras fue el detonante para que ella decidiese olvidarle, fue el paso que la alejó de él para acercarla a Olly. Y ahora no había marcha atrás… y existía la posibilidad de que no volviese a verle.

Zelda sintió náuseas y se puso en pie, dejando la cena a medias.

—¿Os encontráis bien? —preguntó Impa.

—No, estoy un poco angustiada. No quiero comer más.

—Pero… ya os he dicho que vuestro amigo está bien, sólo me limité a retrasarle para que el camino estuviera despejado.

—Déjame —dijo Zelda, apartando a Impa —sólo quiero dormir.

Se encerró en su habitación y echó el pestillo por dentro. En esos momentos lo último que quería era seguir aguantando a Impa, qué diablos, no tenía por qué hacerlo. Ella era su secuestradora, y era tan culpable de lo que le pasaba como todo el pueblo de las sombras. Impa, Ondine, Olly… todos eran cómplices de un plan para retenerla allí en contra de su voluntad. Y eso estaba tan mal que no importaba que los sheikah mostrasen amabilidad por ella, no sirve de nada mostrarse amable con un pájaro que tienes encerrado en una jaula, pues el único deseo del pájaro seguirá siendo la libertad.

Zelda empezó a hacer un pequeño equipaje con lágrimas de rabia ardiendo en su cara. Durante su entrenamiento había aprendido a conocer la aldea de Kakariko tan bien como la palma de su mano, y sabía que la puerta norte de la aldea solía estar sin vigilancia. Tras esa puerta había unas montañas escarpadas que suponían una barrera natural de protección, así que los sheikah confiaban en que no fuese el camino elegido por algún intruso. Al mismo tiempo era un camino lleno de peligros… pero ella ya no podía aguantarlo más.

Llevaba un tiempo elaborando un plan para fugarse. Por muchas promesas que Impa le hiciera, o por muchos vestidos con los que quisieran disfrazarla, la idea de marcharse siempre estuvo fija en su mente. Si no lo había hecho antes era porque no disponía de información suficiente, no sabría a dónde ir. Su plan original era averiguar dónde podría haber un portal que la llevase de vuelta a casa, si Impa y Olly se habían aparecido en su mundo tuvieron que hacer uso de un mecanismo o puerta mágica que lo permitiese. Pero se le había agotado la paciencia. No se sentía capaz de seguir aguantando todo aquello, estaba cansada. Sólo podía pensar en volver a casa, dormir segura en su cama, en su apartamento en Central Hyrule. Una vez estuviese de vuelta buscaría a Link, no le importaba que él estuviera viviendo con Marie, ya no le importaba nada.

—Si no sé dónde están esas puertas ya lo averiguaré —dijo para sí misma, mientras apretaba las provisiones que había escondido durante días en el fondo de una vieja mochila de cuero.

Zelda aguardó paciente a que la noche fuese cerrada, como la boca de un lobo. En la casa no se oía ni un ruido, salvo el crujir del tejado con los cambios de temperatura. Fue entonces cuando se puso la capa y se echó la mochila al hombro. No sin dificultad trepó pared abajo, deslizándose por la fachada de la casa de Impa con una cuerda hecha atando varias sábanas por el pico. "¿Quién iba a decir que este truco de las películas y los cuentos iba a funcionar?" pensó para sí misma.

Una vez en suelo firme, se encaminó a la puerta norte. Tomó una ruta que la alejaba del centro de la aldea, donde era más probable tropezarse con alguien. Ascendió por las calles estrechas que subían a la colina, y al fin dio con la ansiada salida.

Tal y como sospechó, allí no había nadie. No había ruidos, ni guardias. La noche era fría y el viento cortaba como el filo de una cuchilla. La aldea debía estar a mayor altura de la que ella había calculado en un principio. Con paciencia y cuidado inició el descenso de la montaña, siempre buscando el cobijo de los árboles.

Llevaría una hora caminando cuando el sueño se apoderó de ella. El maldito entrenamiento de Impa era agotador, acababa con dolor de brazos y piernas y sentía que estaba al límite de sus fuerzas. El problema era que la mujer sheikah era una rastreadora infalible, si quería tener una mínima posibilidad de escapar tenía que caminar durante toda la noche para alejarse lo suficiente de la aldea. Arrastró sus pasos un tiempo más, hasta que sus movimientos se volvieron torpes. El aceite de su candil se estaba agotando y al caminar por la senda del bosque no podía aprovechar la luz de la luna creciente. "Voy a parar un poco, sólo para poder descansar los ojos" se dijo a sí misma.

Se recostó contra el tronco de un árbol, apagó el candil y se arrebujó en su capa. Cerró los ojos, pero no pudo dormir a pesar del agotamiento. Los sonidos del bosque eran desconcertantes. Grillos, ulular de aves nocturnas y un sinfín de sonidos que era incapaz de identificar y que daban escalofríos. "Vamos, Zelda, no seas cría" se animó, tratando de hacerse la fuerte, y se tapó hasta la nariz con la capa, como si eso fuera una barrera contra las criaturas del bosque.

Un sonido, como un gruñido la alertó. Cada vez estaba más cercano, el pelo de sus brazos se erizó, haciéndola sentir una amenaza. Se había hecho con una pequeña daga, una defensa muy limitada ya que el entrenamiento de Impa aún no le había permitido conocer el uso de armas. Zelda era tan mortífera con la daga como con un cuchillo de untar mantequilla. Cuando abrió los ojos vio dos puntos brillantes acechándola tras unos matorrales.

—¡Lárgate! —amenazó, sacando la daga.

Oyó una risa como respuesta, sí, una risa. ¿Qué animal se ríe? Los lobos no ríen, ni tampoco los osos. Encendió el candil y descubrió a una horrenda criatura, con ojos brillantes y grandes orejas, que la amenazaba con una especie de porra de madera.

—¡Fuera! —gritó.

El monstruo enseñó una hilera de dientes afilados y putrefactos, y dio un salto hacia ella, porra en alto. Tuvo la suerte de esquivarlo, pero acto seguido echó a correr por el bosque. La criatura la siguió, resoplando y gruñendo tras ella. Zelda zigzagueó entre los árboles, casi a ciegas, mientras se arañaba con ramas y zarzas que crecían en la espesura. Corría con desesperación, y tardó un rato en darse cuenta de que el monstruo ya no estaba siguiéndola. Fue al girarse a mirar cuando dio un traspiés y el suelo bajo sus pies cedió, derrumbándose.

—¡Ahhh! —chilló.

Como pudo, se aferró a una roca, la espesura del bosque había ocultado el borde de un precipicio de la ladera de la montaña. Sus pies colgaban y ella hacía esfuerzos por encontrar un punto de apoyo. Apretaba los ojos, muerta de pánico, pero tuvo el valor de mirar hacia abajo y sólo vio un negro vacío, debía de estar a cientos de metros del suelo. Las manos le escocían y poco a poco sus fuerzas se iban desvaneciendo. Estaba sola, al borde de la muerte, y ni siquiera se atrevía a gritar por si el monstruo volvía. Empezó a llorar, mientras sentía sus brazos flaqueando, y entonces alguien gritó su nombre.

—¡Zelda!

—¡Impa! —chilló —¡Impa, Impa! ¡Socorro!

Chilló con tanta fuerza que sentía la voz rompiéndose, pero la sheikah aún sonaba lejos. Tenía los ojos cerrados, esperando que sucediera lo peor. Una mano le falló, su vida pendía de un hilo.

—No puedo acabar así… —gruñó para sí misma.

Apegó su cuerpo a la roca y su pie izquierdo dio con un diminuto saliente. Lanzando un alarido y haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas se impulsó y consiguió encaramarse de nuevo al borde, por el que se arrastró llenándose de cortes y arañazos.

—¡Zelda! —gritó Impa, al fin había dado con ella.

Sintió las manos de Impa sujetar las suyas con firmeza, para apartarla del borde del precipicio y llevarla a un suelo más firme y alejado del peligro.

—Impa… —dijo, entre lágrimas.

—¿Estáis bien?

Zelda la observó por un instante y después asintió entre lágrimas. Impa le apretó la mano para tratar de consolarla.

—¿Qué diablos estabais haciendo? —gruñó Impa, sin abandonar su personalidad estricta.

—Huir… —murmuró ella, secándose las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano —¿cómo me has encontrado?

—Me alertó el guardia de la puerta norte.

—La puerta norte no tiene guardias —dijo ella con convencimiento.

—Todas las puertas tienen guardias. Tomad mi capa, os habéis enfriado —dijo Impa, arropándola.

—Una criatura extraña me atacó —relató ella —una especie de monstruo repulsivo y estúpido.

—El bosque está infestado de bokoblins. No es seguro caminar por aquí de noche, es muy peligroso, ¿en qué estabais pensando? No sabéis a dónde huir, ni conocéis los peligros de este mundo.

—Quería volver a casa —reconoció ella —quería volver. Aquí estoy sola, todas las personas que me importan han quedado atrás, no puedo soportarlo. Tú… tú no lo entiendes. Este mundo es raro, yo no pertenezco a este lugar.

—Hay alguien aquí que quiere veros, no podéis marchar así como así.

—Me da igual. Sólo quiero estar en casa.

—Cambiaréis de opinión —dijo Impa —no querréis marchar sin conocer a esta persona.

—¿Y quién es? ¿Por qué tanto misterio?

—Todo es por seguridad.

—Me dijiste que me contarías todo lo que necesitase saber cuando llegase a la aldea. Pero no ha sido así. He sido paciente, he aceptado tus entrenamientos y el castigo de Olly casi sin rechistar… pero tú sigues sin decirme nada.

Impa se mantuvo pensativa unos segundos, y al fin dio un resoplido de resignación.

—Quien quiere veros es la reina de Hyrule. La reina Arien.

Zelda se puso en pie, mucho más recompuesta del susto.

—¿Por qué quiere una reina verme a mí?

—Porque se trata de Arien Bosphoramus de Hyrule.

—¿Bo…Bosphoramus? —balbuceó ella.

—La reina Arien es vuestra madre… alteza.

* * *

 _Nota:_

 _Muchas gracias por seguir la historia y por vuestros reviews! Un abrazo :)_

 _Este capítulo es un capítulo de transición, podría haber escrito directamente el encuentro con la reina Arien, pero me parecía más importante contextualizar un poco más la situación de Zelda, y cómo se siente ella en sus nuevas circunstancias. En este capítulo su paciencia se agota y decide tomar una decisión peligrosa que le hace ser más consciente de la situación en la que se halla._

 _Como curiosidad… escribí unos one-shot (nunca publicados porque eran una verdadera ida de olla) sobre el entrenamiento de Zelda de OOT para convertirse en sheikah, y en particular escribí un capítulo muy cómico (a mí me lo parecía xD) en el que Zelda se pasa el día protestando por las cosas que Impa le pone de comer (ese era el argumento del one-shot, sin más xD), así que he decidido usar un poco esa idea primaria en este capítulo :)_

 _Vamos ahora con vuestros reviews:_

 _ **Susurro9,** me alegra que te guste la historia :) siempre me gusta escribir cosas que no sólo se centren en el aspecto romántico. Zelda está siendo entrenada para adaptarse a este mundo, y Link (si logra entrar :P) también tendrá que someterse a desafíos nada fáciles de superar._

 _ **Ultimate blazer,** ahhhh, ya quisiera yo fumarme sus yerbas xD seguro que me saldrían paranoias de capítulos todavía mayores xD_

 _ **escasito** , pues sí, en ese caso acertaste :) Link no se va a quedar quieto y hará todo lo que esté en su mano hasta llegar al otro mundo._

 _ **Zword,** tengo la impresión de que si Zelda vuelve a tener la opción de dormir con Link se pegará a él como una lapa/koala/re-dead de ocarina of time, xD Cualquier fanart que hagas seguro que consigue que me muera de amor xD pero déjate llevar por tu creatividad, es lo mejor :)_

 _ **Clarissa,** no sé si te ha gustado la visita de Link al señor Marlek por el intento de vis cómica que he metido en el capítulo, jajaja, en mi anterior fanfic "El trono perdido", había algunos capítulos que eran cómicos de principio a fin (en particular uno en el que Link se emborracha y hace el recuento de todos los votos que se ha saltado desde que es caballero xD). Me gusta romper a veces un poco la seriedad de las tramas con personajes como Hessel :)_

 _ **Sakura,** justo le he dicho a Clarissa, otra lectora, que me gusta crear personajes cómicos como Hessel o Rotver :) Digamos que Hessel tiene un punto de locura más, al menos Rotver estaba un poco más centrado, jajaja._


	16. Chapter 16

**16 – La ciénaga**

Link preparó una mochila de acampada con todo aquello que el viejo Marlek le dijo que podría necesitar.

Llevaba una tienda de campaña ligera, para una persona. Había comprado comida enlatada y barras de cereales, aunque Link esperaba que aquello solo fuese para una emergencia, una vez en el otro mundo podría abastecerse de comida caliente con normalidad. Saco de dormir, linterna y varias botellas para el agua.

—No llenes las botellas en cualquier sitio, muchacho. El agua podría estar ponzoñosa o envenenada. Asegúrate que se trata de un arroyo transparente y con buena corriente —le advirtió Marlek.

—¿Algún consejo más? ¿Qué puede decirme usted de ese mundo?

—Podría estar años dándote consejos —dijo Marlek, que acababa de llenar su pipa —creo que lo mejor es que te adaptes por ti mismo… ahhh, es una pena que no pueda ir contigo.

—Nadie le impide a usted venir —dijo Link.

—Soy demasiado viejo. —Marlek encendió la pipa, llenando la sala de estar del apartamento de Link con el olor del tabaco.

Link continuó con su equipaje. Llevaba una cuerda de escalada, mosquetones, pilas y una lámpara de un tamaño algo mayor. También se hizo con una brújula y con un pequeño botiquín de primeros auxilios.

—No te fíes de nadie —prosiguió Marlek —de nadie. No sabemos cuál puede ser el estado político de ese mundo… lo lógico sería pensar que está gobernado por la familia real de Hyrule, pero nunca se sabe.

—Zelda estaba interesada en los sheikah, tal vez-

—No te fíes de ellos. Si descubren que eres de este mundo, cosa que no creo que tarden demasiado en hacer, podrías tener graves problemas. Las diosas no lo quieran… pero ese mundo podría estar asolado por la oscuridad. Podría haber monstruos y servidores del Señor Oscuro Ganon infestando los caminos.

—¿Qué puedo hacer yo contra un monstruo o contra un Señor Oscuro? Y lo peor, ¿qué puede hacer Zelda contra eso? No resulta usted de mucha ayuda siendo tan agorero —protestó Link.

—Hay pocas cosas que un joven delicado y enclenque como tú pueda hacer —dijo Marlek, expulsando dos chorros de humo por la nariz —si eres listo huirás y te esconderás.

—Esto es una maldita locura —suspiró Link, con cierto desánimo.

—No desistas ahora. Recuerda que tu misión es muy simple: entrar, encontrar a esa niña, volver con ella. Róbatela como un auténtico caballero y no te desvíes de ese camino.

—Lo dice usted como si Zelda llevase consigo una señal luminosa que me permitiese dar con ella. No tengo la más mínima idea de cómo empezar a buscarla.

—Eso será lo más complicado de esta misión… no he hallado nada sobre la esposa del señor Bosphoramus. Tal vez él sepa algo importante y nos lo está ocultando… lo interrogaré a fondo cuando nos encontremos con él.

—Hessel… —dijo Link, deteniéndose para mirar al viejo —¿puedo llamarle Hessel?

—Señor Marlek está mucho mejor.

—Señor Marlek, le pediría que cuando veamos al señor Bosphoramus no sea usted tan… tan… ya sabe. Tan usted. Lo de los monstruos y la oscuridad y todo eso. El señor Bosphoramus ha perdido a Zelda y a su mujer y no creo que le haga mucha gracia que usted empiece con sus teorías conspiranoicas sobre el fin del mundo.

—¿Crees que no tengo tacto? ¿Crees que no sé cómo tratar a ese millonario estirado?

—No, no es eso —suspiró Link —en fin. Usted mismo. Aunque puede que si usted no habla demasiado y deja la pipa por un instante, las cosas vayan mejor.

—Menuda estupidez —refunfuñó Marlek, chupando de la pipa con más fuerza —sé bien cómo tratar con los de su calaña. Tú déjalo todo en mis manos, muchacho, haré que ese viejo suelte toda la información sin rechistar, soy un experto, entiendo bien la psicología humana.

Link agitó la cabeza con resignación, y justo en ese momento recibió un mensaje. Era del señor Bosphoramus.

 _Viejo B.: Link, estoy en el muelle. Os espero allí. Trae el equipaje y asegúrate de hacer todo lo que te dije._

 _Link: De acuerdo, vamos allí de inmediato._

—Señor Marlek, es la hora.

—¿En serio? Esto es lo más excitante que me ha ocurrido nunca —celebró, dando pequeños saltitos en el suelo —muchacho, ¿lo tienes todo? ¿Estás listo para cerrar la casa?

—Sólo me falta algo. Está en mi habitación, voy a buscarlo.

—Está bien, pero no tardes.

Entró en su dormitorio, lo había dejado preparado sobre la mesa. Pensó que le daría suerte, que aquello sería una especie de amuleto para el nuevo mundo. Se le ocurrió pedir que hicieran unas pequeñas muescas en el amuleto. Grabó las letras "R" y "N" en la pieza rectangular de acero, para llevar consigo a papá y la abuela. Utilizó un cordón de cuero para atárselo al cuello, si elegía otro material tal vez se exponía a que alguien quisiera robarlo. De ese modo se aseguraba de llevar su pequeño tesoro consigo sin problemas.

Antes de salir dio un último vistazo a su habitación, más consciente que nunca de que tardaría mucho en volver, y que si lo hacía, nada sería lo mismo.

—¿Listo? —preguntó Marlek, envuelto en su nube de humo.

—Listo.

* * *

Era una ventaja contar con el señor Bosphoramus.

Él tenía una lancha privada y todos los medios que cabría imaginar. Cuando llegaron al muelle, los esperaba en el interior de uno de los restaurantes de pescado que había en los alrededores, en una zona reservada para clientes importantes.

Link dio su equipaje a uno de los hombres del señor Bosphoramus y entró junto a Marlek en el restaurante, escoltado por otro de los hombres de seguridad.

—Link, me alegra verte —saludó el viejo, tendiéndole la mano nada más verle aparecer —y usted debe ser el señor Hessel Marlek. Me he tomado la libertad de pediros la cena, soy cliente habitual en este restaurante y para mí sólo cocinan lo mejor.

—Gracias, señor Bosphoramus —dijo Link, tomando asiento.

—Oh, gracias, yo también era recibido como un dios en todos sitios cuando me hice famoso. No me extrañaría que alguno de mis fans viniese a importunarnos durante la cena… —fanfarroneó Marlek.

Les sirvieron el vino y los primeros entrantes, aunque Link sentía el estómago un poco cerrado al principio, suponía que eran los nervios del viaje.

—Yo me encargo de tu alquiler y de todos los gastos —dijo el señor Bosphoramus —pagaré todas las facturas tuyas y de mi hija mientras estáis fuera.

—¿Y lo que me dijo de mi padre y la abuela? —preguntó Link.

—Me encargo de ellos. Les contaré que estamos colaborando para encontrar a Zelda, les… les haré llegar mensajes tuyos, aunque no sean ciertos.

—No me gusta mentir a mi familia —dijo Link, frunciendo el ceño.

—Es la única manera de que no se preocupen, es lo que me pediste.

—Yo también puedo mentirles —intervino Marlek, que se sentía un poco fuera de la conversación.

—Es… es mejor que usted no interactúe con ellos —dijo Link —pero gracias.

Hessel Marlek gruñó y decidió encender su pipa dentro del restaurante. Link intentó darle un puntapié por debajo de la mesa, pero el anciano lo esquivó con habilidad.

—Y bien… Rhoam… si es que es ese su verdadero nombre —empezó Marlek.

Link puso los ojos en blanco. Aquel viejo chiflado había aguantado el tipo demasiado bien antes de asaltar con sus locuras al padre de Zelda.

—Es mi nombre, sí —carcajeó el señor Bosphoramus.

—Dígame, Rhoam. ¿Cuál es la complexión física de su esposa? Necesito saberlo todo: altura, color del pelo, de los ojos, el peso… ya sabe. Si tenía algún defecto físico evidente sería estupendo para poder identificarla. Cojera, si le faltaba algún ojo… lo que sea, no sea tímido a la hora de dar detalles.

—Se-señor Marlek, no sea usted tan entrometido —dijo Link, dándose un manotazo en la frente.

—No, Link. El señor Marlek tiene razón, necesitas alguna pista clara. Veamos… —dijo el señor Bosphoramus con aire pensativo —Arien era de todo menos una mujer defectuosa. Tenía el pelo rubio y muy largo, casi hasta la cintura. Los ojos azul claro y no debía medir demasiado… no sabría decirlo con exactitud. Era más o menos de la misma altura que Zelda.

—¿Y cuánto pesaba? —preguntó Marlek, que había sacado un pequeño bloc para anotar.

—No lo sé. Pero era una mujer de complexión normal, tal vez un poco delgada.

—¿A qué se dedicaba?

—Cuando la conocí sólo viajaba… no sé más —admitió el señor Bosphoramus.

—¿Y antes de eso? ¿Cuál era su función en el otro mundo?

—No lo sé. Jamás mencionó el otro mundo hasta que se quedó embarazada.

—Respecto al embarazo, ¿cómo-

—Señor Marlek, al grano —intervino Link justo antes de que aquel loco ahondase en temas delicados sin ningún tipo de pudor.

—Está bien, está bien… —protestó Marlek, sorbiendo tabaco de la pipa. —¿Alguna vez le habló su mujer de los sheikah? ¿Y de la Trifuerza?

—No me contó nada de eso, lo lamento.

—Diablos, va a ser imposible dar con ellas —se quejó Marlek, arrojando el bloc sobre la mesa.

—Arien siempre me dijo que si algún día iba a buscarla, no tendría problemas para dar con ella —dijo el señor Bosphoramus —así que debemos confiar en que así sea.

—Haré todo lo que pueda, como le dije —intervino Link.

—Gracias, Link. Ahora degustemos esta cena y después… después iremos hacia la puerta.

Link asintió y Marlek se pasó el resto de la cena fumando, acabando el vino que servían para los tres y lanzando miradas de suspicacia hacia el padre de Zelda. También intentó sacar el tema de las máscaras malditas, el Señor Oscuro, la diosa Hylia y los monstruos, pero Link consiguió desviar la conversación y alcanzarle un par de veces con un pisotón bajo mesa. Ya que había conseguido el apoyo del señor Bosphoramus, no quería estropearlo todo por culpa de aquel chiflado.

Después de la cena, esperaron a que se hiciese un poco más tarde y la gente empezase a dispersarse. La mayoría de locales del muelle habían cerrado, y estimaron que ese era el momento preciso para actuar.

Marlek sacó uno de sus aparatos "medidores de ondas", según él, los que indicarían la zona exacta del lago Hylia donde se ocultaba la puerta.

—¿Está seguro de que ese invento funciona? —preguntó el señor Bosphoramus. Ya habían dado tres vueltas completas al lago y había una brisa fría y desagradable que empezaba a sembrar el desánimo en sus corazones.

—Sólo necesita calentarse un poco para que esté calibrado —dijo Marlek, con el ceño fruncido y la vista en aquel estrafalario aparato.

—Podríamos haber usado la misma puerta que Zelda, la del museo —dijo el señor Bosphoramus.

—Diablos, esa puerta quedó destrozada por culpa de la Trifuerza. Por eso estamos aquí —gruñó Marlek —un momento… ¡pare, pare!

El señor Bosphoramus dio la orden de que parasen la lancha. Estaban junto a un pequeño islote rocoso, en la zona sur del lago.

—Este es el sitio.

—¿Está seguro? —preguntó Link, examinando cómo las agujas de la invención de Marlek no paraban de moverse.

—Aquí es.

—Bien. Vamos allá. —dijo Link, que comenzó a desvestirse.

—Link, tal vez nos estemos precipitando —dijo el señor Bosphoramus —mañana con algo de luz podría traer a un equipo para investigar esta zona. No llamaremos la atención, nadie se mete en mis asuntos si yo lo ordeno. No actuemos a lo loco.

—Lo siento, señor. Pero ya no nos queda tiempo para eso —dijo Link —Zelda lleva mucho tiempo perdida, no podemos esperar más. Cada día cuenta.

—El muchacho tiene razón, sus conclusiones son a menudo acertadas, aunque sus motivos juveniles y románticos sean erróneos —dijo Marlek —pero este es el lugar y no hay tiempo que perder, o podríamos ser detectados por los sheikah o por criaturas de la oscuridad… Link, ¿llevas el medallón?

—Sí —afirmó Link, apretándolo en la mano.

—Tendrás que bucear un poco, arrastrando tus cosas contigo —dijo Marlek. Habían puesto la mochila y ropa de Link en un cubo estanco con pesas que iría atado a su tobillo. —Hallarás una puerta. No una cavidad, sino una puerta rectangular. Introdúcete por ella y busca un interruptor, estará próximo a la entrada. El agua se drenará y dará paso a una sala mayor. Ahí harás uso de la moneda.

—¿Cómo puede saber usted todo eso con tanta exactitud? —preguntó el señor Bosphoramus. —además, si usted me lo hubiese dicho habría traído a mis buceadores aquí. Ahora mismo no estamos preparados para esto, no me gusta este plan.

—Llevo toda mi vida estudiando estas cosas, tenéis que creerme. Y no hay que bucear tanto, sólo será una pequeña zambullida de nada y Link estará ante la puerta.

Link se puso un pequeño foco de luz frontal en la cabeza, el único equipo que había disponible a bordo de la lancha.

—Estoy listo —dijo. El corazón le latía a toda velocidad.

—Muchacho, cuídate mucho y toma nota de todos los detalles, querré saberlos —dijo Marlek, palmeándole la espalda.

—Link, si no ves nada sube a la superficie, no lo dudes ni un instante, no vayas a correr riesgos innecesarios antes de tiempo. —dijo el señor Bosphoramus —Te deseo la mejor de las suertes. Confío en ti.

—Cuide usted de papá y la abuela. Me lo prometió.

—Sí, lo haré, no te preocupes.

Link sostuvo el compartimento estanco con sus pertenencias y miró el lago, oscuro y sereno, apenas se reflejaba un poco la luz de las estrellas en su superficie. Respiró con profundidad un par de veces y después arrojó el fardo al agua, que se hundió con las pesas que llevaba adheridas. Él saltó detrás. Tomó aire con todas sus fuerzas y se sumergió.

Al principio no veía nada, o más bien le costaba ver. El islote se hundía profundo hacia el fondo y él fue explorándolo, dando vueltas alrededor de la roca hundida. Cuando estaba a punto de perder la fe, lo vio. La puerta rectangular. Ese maldito loco de Marlek tenía razón, había una puerta allí mismo.

Pataleó con fuerza y se adentró por el interior de un túnel inundado de agua, del mismo tamaño que la puerta. El túnel seguía y seguía… Marlek le había asegurado que la entrada estaría próxima, que podría aguantar con una simple bocanada de aire. Pero la verdad era que Link se estaba ahogando. El pecho le dolía, era como si las costillas se comprimiesen contra los pulmones exprimiendo las últimas burbujas de oxígeno. Todo su cuerpo estaba a punto de estallar. No iba preparado para algo así, si lo hubiera sabido habría llevado consigo un equipo de buceo, algo que le ayudase a superar semejante trampa mortal.

"Un poco más, tú puedes, sólo un poco más" se animó a sí mismo.

Pataleó por el inmenso túnel de agua helada como en una pesadilla, una de esas en las que corres con todas tus fuerzas, pero las piernas no responden. Al fin vio algo de luz y el interruptor de piedra. Con su último aliento buceó hacia el interruptor y lo pulsó.

El agua del túnel comenzó a drenarse y eso le permitió avanzar hasta la gran sala, tal y como le habían dicho.

Una vez la sala quedó vacía Link llenó los pulmones con aire… aire que tuvo que entrar por algún otro conducto, sin duda aquel lugar estaba construido con ingenio. Tosió un par de veces y se recompuso. Abrió su fardo para volver a vestirse y recuperar la mochila de viaje. Entonces vio el portal, estaba labrado en la pared de roca del fondo de la sala.

No sabía muy bien cómo había que proceder, así que asumió que lo lógico era acercar la moneda a la puerta. Al hacerlo, ésta retrocedió de inmediato y una especie de espiral luminosa se abrió hacia el interior. Link tomó aire, cerró los ojos y dio el paso que le cambiaría la vida por siempre.

* * *

Ya llevaba tres días vagando en el nuevo mundo.

No tenía nada de extraordinario, la puerta llevó a otra que se cerró de inmediato tras él. Después halló un templo derruido en un pequeño bosquecillo y un sendero. Decidió que lo mejor sería seguirlo, con la esperanza de toparse con alguien. Y así pasaron tres días que lo sumergieron en un inmenso e interminable cenagal.

Terminó con sus reservas de comida, y también con el agua porque aquellas charcas ponzoñosas por las que caminaban no presentaban buen aspecto. Le habían picado los mosquitos y por las noches dormía al raso, ya que en la ciénaga no había manera de plantar la tienda de campaña. Y en todo ese tiempo no dio con nadie, ni siquiera con animales que no fueran ranas o mosquitos.

Al inicio del cuarto día comenzó a sentirse enfermizo. El ambiente era húmedo, sofocante. Le picaba todo el cuerpo y se retorcía de hambre. No le quedó más remedio que calmar la sed con el agua del pantano, y eso no sirvió para que se sintiese mejor.

—Tal vez hasta aquí he de llegar —se dijo con desánimo —tal vez este portal no sea el que lleva a Zelda, ni a ese otro Hyrule.

Se acurrucó en el suelo, vencido por el hambre y el agotamiento, y se quedó dormido.

Cuando abrió los ojos estaba en una cama hecha de heno, en una pequeña habitación. Estaba semidesnudo, pero con el gran alivio de sentirse seco después de cuatro días de desesperante humedad. Vio que sus pertenencias estaban intactas, junto a la cama. Alguien debió encontrarlo y rescatarlo de las ciénagas. Encontró su camiseta interior de tirantes, seca sobre una silla y se la puso antes de salir de la habitación.

—¡Aveli, el joven mozo ha despertado!

—¡Gracias a la Diosa Hylia!

Link miró un poco boquiabierto a sus anfitriones. Eran una pareja de ancianitos, él prácticamente calvo y con una larga barba blanca, y ella muy bajita y rechoncha, con las mejillas un poco caídas por la edad.

—Mi nombre es Link, yo-

—Estabas inconsciente en medio de la Ciénaga de Nor, ¿a quién se le ocurre atravesarla? —dijo el anciano.

—Muchas gracias por rescatarme.

—Ven, no te quedes ahí, siéntate con Fado en la mesa —dijo la anciana, agarrándolo del brazo para que reaccionase. —Diosas, pareces muerto de hambre. He preparado un caldo con setas y raíces.

—Y nabos de nuestra huerta —añadió Fado.

—Sí, sí. Algunos ingredientes de la huerta también. Venga come, no seas tímido.

Link olió el caldo caliente y empezó a engullirlo, mojando una tierna hogaza de pan como si le fuera la vida en ello.

—Sí que estabas hambriento —observó la ancianita —pobre muchacho.

—Menos mal que te encontré cuando buscaba setas para la comida —dijo Fado —no suelo adentrarme tanto en la ciénaga, pero hay unos hongos acuáticos deliciosos que crecen ahí. Y ya sabes… sólo podemos comer lo que las ciénagas nos den y lo poco que esta tierra estéril permita cultivar.

Por la forma rudimentaria de vestir de la pareja, y por la sencillez de su casa, Link se ahorró la estúpida pregunta de si había tiendas o supermercados. Aquel Hyrule parecía un lugar mucho más salvaje y anclado en una época anterior al mundo que él conocía.

—Señora, esto… estaba delicioso, no sé cómo agradecerles su generosidad.

—Ah, en estos tiempos oscuros que corren, lo único que podemos hacer es cuidar del necesitado —dijo la anciana.

—¿Tiempos oscuros? —Link frunció el ceño. Y de repente oyó la voz de Hessel Marlek advirtiéndole sobre monstruos de afilados colmillos y cosas peores.

—Ojalá el reino siguiera unificado —se lamentó Fado —pero desde que construyeron esos muros fronterizos los que vivimos en el borde exterior ya no podemos comerciar… la comida escasea.

—Pero esos horribles sheikah sí están bien gordos y rechonchos. No verás a ninguno enfermo y famélico —protestó la anciana.

—¿Qué hay al otro lado del muro? ¿Son los sheikah sus guardianes? —las preguntas se apelotonaban en la mente de Link —es que no soy de por aquí… vengo de una tierra lejana.

—Se nota —sonrió la anciana —sobre todo por tus extrañas vestiduras.

—Al otro lado del muro se encuentran las tierras prósperas del reino de Hyrule. Los sheikah son los más fieles sirvientes de la reina, por eso guardan sus fronteras. —relató Fado.

—No lo entiendo —dijo Link —¿por qué iba a poner Hyrule fronteras a otra gente?

—Por la guerra. Es así, muchacho. —dijo Fado, agitando la cabeza con resignación —Nuestro Comendador se reveló en su día contra la reina, junto con algunos clanes de sheikah. Todos nosotros nos rebelamos, cansados por el trato injusto que se daba a las provincias del borde exterior. Ella los expulsó, nos desterró y aisló nuestra provincia del resto del reino.

—Sí, y además esa mujer horrible y odiosa no nos permite comerciar —gruñó la anciana —Fado era un cazador extraordinario, pero por culpa de la reina los bosques y las mejores tierras de caza y cultivo quedaron al otro lado del muro. ¿Sabes cuánto tiempo llevamos sin probar una carne que no sea de sapo o de gorrión?

—¿Dónde estamos entonces? —preguntó Link, cada vez más confundido.

—¿Te refieres al nombre de nuestra provincia? —dijo Fado —este lugar es conocido como El Destierro, aunque cuando Hyrule era un reino unificado, se nos conocía como la provincia de Ikana.

* * *

N _ota:_

 _Gracias por todos vuestros reviews y por continuar leyendo la historia! :) Voy a dar respuesta a vuestro feedback ;)_

 _ **Guest,** muchas gracias a ti por leer y dejar tu opinión :)_

 _ **Ultimate blazer,** no sé Rick… parece falso… xD ¿Será la reina de Hyrule la mujer bondadosa que todos imaginamos o es una bruja? Jajajaja, me hizo mucha gracia tu comentario, yo también veo al calvo que compra antigüedades y chatarras en su tienda de las Vegas xD_

 _ **Escasito,** en realidad el alma del Link del AU es la misma que la de todos los Links, pero no… no se trata del Link de Majora's Mask sino de otra reencarnación diferente. Aunque existen conexiones con el mundo de Majora's Mask como ya vamos viendo, no se trata del mismo universo._

 _ **OmniFandomGhost,** espero que ese reencuentro esté a la altura de las expectativas :) ya tengo esbozado el diálogo y no tiene mala pinta._

 _ **Clarissa** , jajajajaja has visto claro el futuro que le espera a los pretendientes de Zelda, ¿no? xD Mis otras historias están basadas en Breath of the Wild y a lo mejor no te resultan tan interesantes, porque se ha escrito muchísimo sobre eso (algunos fanfic de inmensa calidad), pero yo encantada de la vida si te decides a darles una oportunidad a mis otros hijos :)_

 _ **Egrett Williams** , ey! Ya echaba de menos tus reviews :) Zelda ha preguntado por Olly en parte porque se sentía sola (así que llevas la razón) y en parte porque siente cariño por él, no olvidemos que estaba saliendo con él y Olly le gustaba (aunque eso nos guste menos a los seguidores del Zelink xD)._

 _ **Sakura,** créeme, Zelda está mejor si hace caso a lo que Impa le dice y no anda escapándose por esos mundos sin tener ni idea de a dónde va, jajajaja._


	17. Chapter 17

**17 – Madre**

Las ruedas del carromato volvieron a atascarse en el barro.

Llovía sin parar desde hacía tres días, pero Impa decidió iniciar el viaje de todos modos. Viajaban en un viejo carro de madera, ella e Impa. Otros cuatro sheikah las escoltaban a caballo, Zelda podía ver cómo sus capas chorreaban el agua que había descargado sobre sus cabezas durante todo el trayecto.

—Estáis muy seria —observó Impa —no debéis preocuparos tanto.

—Estoy un poco nerviosa —reconoció Zelda, depositando las manos sobre su regazo. Vestía uno de los trajes a medida que le habían hecho, aunque estaba oculto tras una larga capa que Impa le pidió que usase encima.

—No tenéis por qué estarlo, todo va a salir bien.

Zelda apretó los labios y volvió a mirar por la ventana. Los sheikah habían conseguido desatascar el barro que obstruía la rueda del carro. Un latigazo chascó el viento y se pusieron de nuevo en marcha, con aquel lento y ruidoso traqueteo.

—Veré a mi madre, pero quiero dejar claro que no soy ni seré princesa de nada —dijo de repente. Llevaba tiempo deseando expresar ese sentimiento y no pudo reprimirlo más.

—Hay cosas que podemos elegir en nuestras vidas. Dónde nacer no es una de ellas.

Zelda suspiró, y frunció un poco el ceño.

—Después de ver a mi madre le pediré que aclare eso. Y le pediré que me deje volver a casa. Yo no pertenezco a este lugar.

—No deberíais estar tan segura. Tal vez lleguéis a apreciar Hyrule, sus gentes, su cultura. Ya os interesabais por ello de manera inconsciente cuando vivíais en el otro mundo.

Uno de los sheikah que las escoltaban puso el caballo a galope, adelantándose para asegurar los caminos y que el carro no volviera a atascarse.

—Podría ir a caballo, como los demás. Me has enseñado bien a montar. Doren dice que monto mejor que algunos sheikah de mi edad —dijo Zelda. Había descubierto que los caballos le encantaban y adoró cada una de las lecciones que había recibido. Además, se había encariñado con un caballo joven de pelo marrón oscuro que le habían asignado para sus clases.

—Apenas habéis montado un par de veces. Y en el carro vais más segura.

—¿Hay asaltantes en los caminos?

—A veces.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque hay monstruos y enemigos.

—¿Por qué tiene Hyrule enemigos? —insistió ella. Podía ver cómo Impa se hallaba al límite de su paciencia.

—Todos los grandes reinos tienen amigos y enemigos, no lo penséis más.

—Pero apartáis a los enemigos detrás de esa enorme muralla que hemos dejado atrás.

—No son gentes de bien. Son traidores, personas que se volvieron contra la corona que representa vuestra madre. Ambicionan el poder y son ignorantes, salvajes.

Zelda no dijo nada. Tan sólo miró por la ventana con el ceño fruncido. Había leído mucho sobre guerras en la antigüedad, y sobre cómo el más ridículo hecho podía ser usado como excusa para enfrentar al pueblo entre sí. Por eso las diosas habían creado la Trifuerza, para que alguien pudiera mediar cuando procediese, y también para apartar a los seres de oscuridad. Todo eso estaba perfectamente descrito en el libro de Hessel Marlek. No necesitaba preguntarse si en ese mundo tenían conocimiento de lo que era la Trifuerza, pues el vestido que llevaba puesto tenía un largo cinturón de tela, con los tres triángulos bordados en él.

—Impa, estamos llegando —informó uno de los sheikah, acercándose a la ventana del carro.

—Gracias. Adelántate y anuncia nuestra llegada, que abran el portón. Todo ha de hacerse como teníamos planificado.

—¿Hemos llegado? —preguntó Zelda. De repente los nervios volvieron a estrujarle el estómago.

—Así es. En breve estaremos adentrándonos en los muros del castillo de Hyrule.

Zelda se asomó por la ventana y no tardó en ver la fortaleza, de altas torres con tejados puntiagudos alzándose frente a ellos. El corazón se le aceleró cuando atravesaron el gran puente levadizo que los introdujo a la Ciudadela. Los cascos de los caballos resonaban contra el suelo empedrado y un fuerte olor inundó el ambiente. Había ruido y gente a su alrededor e Impa le ordenó que no se asomase tanto por la ventana.

Estaba realmente nerviosa. Iba a ver a su madre. A su madre.

Había soñado mil veces con ella, se la había imaginado en su cabeza. Una mujer inteligente y bondadosa, con manos suaves y cálidas. La echaba en falta aún sin conocerla, y se moría por tener a una madre cariñosa que le diese un abrazo cuando más lo necesitaba, o alguien con quien hubiese podido hablar de sus dudas cuando dejó de ser una niña. Querría hablarle sobre sus gustos, sobre sus aficiones y sobre todo lo que le apasionaba. Todo eso que siempre fue una fantasía, ahora se tornaba en realidad, ahora se enfrentaba a una persona real y no sabía cómo sentirse ni cómo reaccionar. Tenía miedo y muchas preguntas, y desde que supo que su madre vivía se vio consumida por una intensa ansiedad.

Atravesó las puertas del inmenso castillo escoltada por los sheikah. Impa le pidió que se echase la capucha por encima y que no mirase alrededor, no querían llamar la atención de la gente.

El aire en el interior del castillo era gélido, y la luz tenue, los muros se dibujaban difusos con la luz tibia de las antorchas.

Impa se adelantó para hablar con un grupo de sirvientes que se habían presentado allí para recibirles. Ella estaba tan nerviosa que sólo pudo captar retazos de la conversación: "aún está ocupada" y "más tarde".

Así fue cómo la guiaron hasta una escalinata que ascendía por una torre estrecha y circular. Al final de la escalera estaban sus aposentos, donde la hicieron esperar. "Ahora tengo aposentos" pensó, sin poder reprimir una risa ante la idea.

Una mujer entró y encendió el fuego de la chimenea que había en la estancia, y pronto el ambiente se volvió cálido. Ella se sentó junto a la ventana y estuvo vagando por su imaginación hasta que la noche cayó.

* * *

Era ya noche cerrada cuando Impa se presentó en su habitación.

—Alteza, ha llegado el momento.

—No me llames así. Ya te lo he dicho —protestó ella.

—La reina os espera en su estudio.

Se puso en pie tratando de parecer entera, pero con cada paso que daba sentía las piernas flaquear. Al fin se detuvieron ante una puerta, una puerta enorme flanqueada por dos guardias vestidos con una casaca azul oscuro, con los triángulos bordados en oro. Los guardias les abrieron paso sin hacer preguntas. Zelda tomó aire, parecía que sus pulmones no conseguían llenarse nunca, y se adentró en la estancia tras Impa.

—Majestad… —dijo Impa.

Al final de la sala, tras un enorme escritorio estaba la reina. Se puso en pie nada más verlas llegar, y soltó la pluma sobre el tintero. Al acercarse a ellas Zelda pudo ver que era joven, mucho más joven de lo que había imaginado, y que tenía el cabello muy largo, una inmensa melena dorada que apartaba de su rostro con una diadema de oro con una pequeña piedrecita que brillaba en su frente.

—Impa, ¿podrías dejarnos a solas, por favor? —dijo la reina, con una voz firme, inflexible.

—Como deseéis, majestad.

Impa hizo un gesto con la cabeza, y ella y los sirvientes que había dentro de la sala salieron por la puerta, cerrando tras de sí.

La reina dio unos cuantos pasos más y se quedó observándola, frente a frente. Tenía los ojos de un azul intenso, como el borde helado de un glaciar.

—Zelda, bienvenida a Hyrule, espero que tu viaje haya sido seguro y confortable —dijo la reina.

—Lo ha sido —respondió ella, aunque no sabía bien de dónde salía su propia voz. La reina sonrió al oírla.

—Siento mucho que hayas tenido que venir así… en esas circunstancias. No es lo más apropiado.

—No importa.

La reina la miró de arriba abajo, profundizando en sus ojos, como si quisiera memorizarla, y conforme más la miraba, más se ensanchaba una sonrisa en su cara.

—Eres preciosa, perfecta —dijo la reina.

—Yo…

—Zelda, soy Arien, soy tu madre.

—Lo sé —dijo ella, con un nudo oprimiéndole la garganta.

La reina suspiró profundamente y dio un paso para abrazarse a ella. Zelda la correspondió de inmediato y al hacerlo se le saltaron las lágrimas. Toda la ansiedad del reencuentro, todos los nervios se vieron liberados por medio de aquella calidez. Sintió el abrazo como algo natural, como si su cuerpo recordase ese contacto, y una inmensa sensación de bienestar le llenó el corazón. La reina por su parte también sollozaba sobre su hombro, y parecía negarse a reducir la intensidad de aquel momento.

—Eras tan pequeña… un bebé diminuto… cómo has crecido tanto… —murmuró la reina, entre lágrimas.

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo —dijo ella, sin saber bien qué decir.

Al fin la reina deshizo el abrazo para sostenerle la cara con ambas manos, mientras le borraba las lágrimas con los pulgares.

—Sólo la Diosa sabrá de dónde habrás sacado esos ojos tan maravillosos —sonrió la reina —los de tu padre eran verdes, pero no así.

Ella se encogió de hombros y sonrió con timidez.

—Espero no haberte indispuesto —dijo la reina —no he podido evitar abrazarte.

—No, no me has indispuesto. Para mí… yo también quería ese abrazo.

La reina sonrió y volvió a abrazarla otra vez, esta vez con más suavidad. Depositó un beso en su mejilla antes de separarse de ella.

—Eres mi niña, mi Zelda. No puedo creer que estés aquí.

Zelda apartó la mirada por primera vez. Pensó que iba a desfallecer por la intensidad de las emociones del momento, pero a la vez recordó la forma brusca en la que había sido arrebatada de su vida diaria. Y cómo Olly la engañó, y los sheikah… y padre.

—Nada de esto es fácil para mí —dijo —tengo muchas preguntas.

—Es lógico que las tengas si tu padre no se dignó nunca a hablarte de mí —respondió la reina, sin ocultar un deje de amargura.

—Es que-

—Ya habrá tiempo de hablar de eso, no quiero que nada nuble este momento —interrumpió la reina —lo único que me importa es poder verte y abrazarte. Tener aquí a mi hija es lo más importante que me ha pasado jamás.

Zelda asintió en silencio, y un sutil escalofrío le recorrió la espalda, la única sensación fría en medio de tanta calidez. "Pero es que tú no perteneces a este mundo, no lo olvides, te dejó allí y nadie puede cambiar eso" susurró una vocecita en su interior. Aunque sonaba mucho más bajito que los días anteriores, en los que esa voz prácticamente le gritaba que se marchase cuanto antes.

—¿Querrás cenar conmigo? —preguntó la reina —puedo hacer que nos traigan aquí la cena. Mi estudio es mucho más íntimo y cálido que los salones del comedor. Aquí nadie nos molestará.

* * *

Un revuelo despertó al día siguiente a Zelda. Había una mujer rellenando una bañera de bronce con cubos de agua caliente. Otra estaba arrodillada junto a la chimenea limpiando las cenizas del día anterior y una chica joven, Zelda calculó que no tendría ni quince años, estaba junto al tocador de su cama, con un cepillo de cerdas en la mano.

—¿Qué es todo esto? —preguntó ella, aún aturdida por el sueño.

—¡Buenos días, alteza! —exclamó la chica joven —hace un día precioso.

—Alteza, vuestro baño ya está listo, yo me encargaré de enjabonaros —dijo la mujer junto a la bañera.

—No… no necesito todo esto —dijo ella, tapándose con la sábana hasta el cuello.

—Es la costumbre, alteza. Nosotras hemos sido asignadas para ser vuestras doncellas de cámara.

—Doncellas de… no. No ni hablar —dijo ella poniéndose en pie —muchas gracias por todo esto, de verdad, pero puedo arreglarme yo sola.

Las mujeres la miraron boquiabierta, y ella se levantó de la cama para arrastrar a la chica joven fuera de la habitación. Las mujeres mayores fueron aún más reticentes y la que había preparado la chimenea la miró horrorizada cuando ella cerró la puerta delante de sus narices.

Aprovechó la bañera que le habían preparado para asearse con agua caliente, cosa que no hacía desde que estaba en el otro mundo, aunque ya se había acostumbrado al agua helada y esa mañana incluso echó de menos la sesión de estricto ejercicio de Impa. Terminó de arreglarse y acudió a desayunar junto a su madre, ella ya había dispuesto toda su agenda de ese día.

Después de desayunar, la reina le enseñó todo el castillo… o casi todo. No pasó desapercibido para ella que había algunas habitaciones cerradas bajo llave donde según la reina, "se trataban asuntos confidenciales de Hyrule". Paseó por los jardines, por las caballerizas… El día pasó muy rápido y antes de caer la tarde, la reina le propuso dar un paseo a caballo hasta un lago cercano. Una tropa de soldados reales las seguía a cierta distancia, así que fue consciente de que nunca estarían realmente solas.

Se sentaron sobre la hierba, mientras veían el cielo cambiar de color con la caída del sol sobre el horizonte.

—Me encantaría, de verdad que me encantaría verte trabajando en esa cafetería —dijo la reina —además de buena estudiante, eres autosuficiente. No… no quiero preguntar por qué te viste arrastrada a esa situación. Pero no puedo ocultarte que estoy disgustada con Rhoam.

—Padre no tiene la culpa —dijo ella —fui yo la que se marchó. No soy tan buena hija como tú te piensas.

—Me niego a creer eso —la reina dibujó una mueca divertida en la cara.

—Y… ¿cómo conociste a padre?

—Ah, esa es una larga historia —suspiró la reina —tal vez adecuada para otro día, hoy ya empieza a hacerse tarde. Pero todo se resume en que me marché de casa, como tú. Padecía una grave enfermedad y tuve que huir.

—¿En serio?

—Sí, estaba enferma de matrimonio concertado —carcajeó la reina —una enfermedad común en nuestra familia.

Zelda se mordió el labio. No se le había llegado a pasar por la cabeza que su madre pudiese estar casada con otro hombre, incluso que ella pudiera llegar a tener hermanastros.

—No te pongas tan seria —dijo la reina —cuando una es joven siempre intenta buscar ese amor romántico. Luego sencillamente descubre que no existe.

—¿N-no existe?

—Si me hubiera casado con el príncipe Zhed, todo habría sido más fácil, no habría vivido engañada durante tanto tiempo. Aunque lo bueno de no hacerlo es que nacieses tú.

La reina alargó la mano para acariciarle el pelo y ponerle un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja. Zelda siguió taciturna, sopesando toda aquella información.

—Zelda, tú eres mi amor verdadero, el único amor real —dijo la reina —no pude traerte conmigo porque el reino estaba en guerra, eras hija de un hombre de otro mundo y yo ya estaba comprometida. Temía que algo malo te ocurriese. Pero he vivido todo este tiempo esperando que tu padre viniese a mí, contigo. Y no lo hizo.

—Pero tú podrías haber vuelto para buscarme —dijo ella, rodeándose las rodillas con los brazos.

—Primero fue la guerra, y después las obligaciones me absorbieron. Tienes que creerme cuando te digo que no ha sido hasta ahora que he podido ir a buscarte. Además, todo se aceleró cuando supe que vivías sola, que tu padre te tenía abandonada.

—No vivía sola —dijo ella, frunciendo el ceño.

—Bueno, como si lo hicieses, estabas sin familia ni nadie que se preocupase por ti.

—No, te equivocas —insistió ella —sí hay personas que se preocupan por mí. Personas muy importantes que están en el otro mundo.

Zelda sintió que el estómago se le encogía al recordar su anterior vida.

—Lo sé. —sonrió la reina.

—¿Lo sabes?

—Sé lo de ese muchacho.

Zelda abrió mucho los ojos, pero fue incapaz de articular palabra. Claro, era lógico que los sheikah hubieran dado un informe completo de su vida a la reina. A saber cuánto tiempo llevaban siguiéndola y espiando sus movimientos.

—No debes preocuparte por él —prosiguió la reina —ya he ordenado que vayan a buscarlo.

—¿De verdad? —sintió como si el corazón se le detuviera dentro del pecho.

¿Cómo iba Link a hacer un viaje así? Además, ella no podía anteponer sus sentimientos a los de él, Link estaba viviendo con Marie y sería muy injusto sacarlo de su vida sin pedirle permiso, como habían hecho con ella.

—Está en la frontera norte, en menos de un día estará de vuelta —sonrió la reina —cuando lo supe me pareció una señal del destino que eligieses a un sheikah, a alguien de nuestro mundo para que fuese tu pareja. Es cierto que será difícilmente aceptado por la corte, pero si tú lo deseas de verdad, yo puedo arreglarlo todo.

—Ah…

Idiota. ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido pensar que su madre iría a buscar a Link?

—No pareces muy entusiasmada.

—No es eso… agradezco que liberes a Olly de su castigo, le insistí a Impa desde un principio en que era muy injusto. Pero él y yo… es… complicado ahora mismo.

—Tranquila, lo entiendo. Como he dicho, no creo demasiado en esas ilusiones románticas, si he ordenado que el sheikah vuelva es sólo porque creí que eso te alegraría. La realidad es que al final estas cosas no son más que fantasías, tú no tardarás en comprenderlo también, y cuando lo hagas, serás más feliz. —la reina volvió a acariciarle el pelo y la mejilla con ternura —anímate. Y no le hagas mucho caso a tu madre.

Ella dibujó una sonrisa tímida y se guardó gran parte de sus preguntas y pensamientos. Apenas acababa de conocer a su madre, y estaba segura de que poco a poco todas sus dudas se irían despejando.

—¡Guardia, los caballos! —dijo la reina, alzando la voz.

—¿Volvemos a casa? —preguntó.

—Volvemos. Mañana seguiremos hablando más, si tú quieres. Te prometo que te contaré todo lo que pasó con Rhoam.

—Gracias.

Pusieron rumbo de vuelta al castillo, con su guardia escoltándolas por delante y también a su espalda. Zelda respiró el ambiente del atardecer, el olor que deja el sol sobre la hierba. Era una sensación maravillosa poder volver a caballo en un lugar tan hermoso como resultaba ser ese Hyrule.

—Zelda, hay algo que no te he comentado y me preocupa un poco —dijo la reina, que cabalgaba a su lado.

—Dime de qué se trata.

—Querría saber si te encuentras bien. Físicamente hablando… y tal vez, mentalmente también.

—Sí, me encuentro perfectamente —dijo ella, frunciendo el ceño.

—Es que Impa me habló de una explosión cuando fuiste transportada a este mundo. ¿Podrías decirme qué pasó?

—No lo recuerdo. Sólo recuerdo estar allí, en la exposición de máscaras. Luego apareció esa luz y cuando volví a abrir los ojos estaba en la cabaña del bosque, el lugar al que me llevó Impa.

—La luz… —dijo la reina, para sí misma —¿sentiste algo extraño?

—No.

—¿Tienes sueños o pesadillas?

Zelda se sintió incomodada por primera vez. ¿Es que su madre sabía algo de las pesadillas? Si lo sabía era algo extraordinario, ya que ella no le había dicho nada a Impa… aunque Olly… él sí lo sabía.

—Hace varios días que no las tengo —dijo, volviendo la vista al frente.

—Lo siento, tal vez no quieres hablar de eso ahora —dijo la reina —pero sí me gustaría que unos médicos sheikah que trabajan para la corona te viesen.

—Me encuentro bien.

—Aun así… me gustaría que dejases que te viesen —insistió la reina.

—Está bien, pero seguro que no encuentran nada.

En lo que restó de camino ninguna volvió a decir nada más al respecto, pero después de pensarlo, de recrear el momento de la explosión en su mente, Zelda sintió por primera vez una extraña sensación habitando dentro de ella, en el pecho, bajo la piel.

* * *

 _Nota:_

 _Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo mi historia! Un abrazo -Nyel2._

 ** _escasito,_** _también Zelda inicia una nueva travesía, y en su cabeza empezarán a surgir dudas que antes daba por imposibles... como la idea de que ese mundo en el que se encuentra es realmente el que le corresponde._

 ** _Ultimate blazer,_** _si me lo propongo de verdad puedo ser mucho más mala con ambos, a veces me contengo para no fastidiarles la vida del todo a mis personajes, jajajaja. Por ese perfil de "servidumbre" se desató en teoría la guerra civil de Hyrule, en la que los sheikah se rebelaron contra la corona y muchos de ellos murieron. Como auto-castigo incorporaron la lágrima al ojo del Vigilante, el símbolo de su tribu (aunque imagino que todo eso ya lo sabías ;))._

 _ **Sheikah 360,** bah, bah... no hay que pedir perdón por nada. Es cierto que adoro todos y cada uno de vuestros reviews, porque me hacen ilusión y me permiten no ir a ciegas por la vida xD pero entiendo que no siempre hay tiempo o inspiración para dejarlos, lo digo como reviewer vándala e irregular que soy, jajaja. Me he partido de risa con lo de "despapaye" xD_

 ** _Egrett_** _**Williams,** a veces la solución a un problema está en lo más sencillo, había una puerta xD En el caso de Zelda, su puerta se destruyó por completo y esto fue algo que los sheikah no tenían en sus planes (el por qué se aclarará). Link lo tiene muchísimo más complicado que Zelda, está perdido, no sabe bien cómo buscar y además, aún no es el héroe que todos tenemos en mente, tendrá un duro camino hasta ser lo que se espera de él._


	18. Chapter 18

**Capítulo 19 - La frontera**

Link estaba chorreando agua por los cuatro costados. Tenía la camisa verde empapada y pegada al cuerpo, como si se hubiera sumergido en algún río con ella.

Se encontraba en medio de unos verdes y cuidados jardines, con setos tan altos que era imposible averiguar qué había al otro lado. Intentó trepar y al hacerlo vio sus manos. Habían encogido, no las reconocía. Tampoco reconocía sus piernas ni brazos. No reconocía su propio cuerpo.

"¿Qué clase de brujería es esta?"

Había una fuente con un pequeño estanque del que se surtía el agua. Se aproximó para mirarse como en un espejo y vio que _él no era él._ Era alguien con quien guardaba cierto parecido, sí, pero no era él. Y lo más extraño es que volvía a ser un niño, no tendría más de diez años. Su cuerpo de adulto se había desvanecido para dar lugar a una musculatura y altura infantiles, incluso le llevó algunos minutos poder coordinar sus movimientos con aquel cuerpo que no le pertenecía.

Deambuló por los jardines, desorientado. Intentaba despertar de aquel sueño, tenía que ser un sueño, pero por mucho que se esforzaba no lo conseguía. Empezó a llover. Una lluvia fina al principio, pero el cielo fue oscureciéndose tanto que los relámpagos no tardaron en hacer su aparición y el agua cayó con más fuerza.

Link corrió de un lado a otro, chapoteando en medio del laberinto de aquellos jardines. De repente, vio la luz en un extremo y decidió seguirla. Había cuatro antorchas en el interior de un túnel de piedra. Tomó ese camino y llegó a un gran jardín encerrado entre tres muros altos y de piedra gris. Había dejado de llover, aunque la oscuridad era aún muy presente. Se adentró en el lugar y entonces la vio, vio a Zelda. Llevaba la misma ropa que el día que la conoció en la clase de Historia Antigua. Estaba sentada en una pequeña escalinata al pie de una ventana alta terminada en arco apuntado. Zelda estaba absorta, leyendo, y no lo oyó llegar.

—¡Zel! —exclamó, corriendo hacia ella. Le costaba reconocer esa voz infantil en sí mismo.

—Hola, Link —sonrió, levantando la vista del libro hacia él.

—Zel, te he encontrado. ¡Eres tú! Te he encontrado… —repitió, recobrando el aliento.

—Sí, ya lo veo —ella volvió a sonreír, bastante impasible, y retornó su atención a la lectura.

—Zel… ¿qué es lo que te pasa?

Se aproximó a ella y tiró de su muñeca para ganarse su atención. Ella cerró el libro y al fin clavó sus ojos verdes sólo en él.

—Es que no entiendo qué haces aquí. Tienes una nueva oportunidad, la oportunidad de vivir tu propia vida, una vida sin oscuridad, alejado del sufrimiento y el dolor.

—He venido a buscarte —reiteró él, sin entender demasiado lo que ella decía.

—No deberías haberlo hecho.

Ella no habló con frialdad, más bien usó un tono de resignación, como si intentase consolarlo.

—¿P-por qué? He hablado con Hessel Marlek, ¡y con tu padre! Él me lo ha contado todo. Tienes que volver a casa, conmigo.

—Es tarde para eso —Zelda se puso en pie. Era mucho más alta que él, era una mujer adulta y tenía que inclinar la cabeza hacia atrás para poder mirarla. —Acordamos que tú volverías y conseguirías esa segunda oportunidad, y que recuperarías el tiempo perdido. Yo me he quedado atrás para siempre, pero es el castigo que merezco por aquel enorme error.

—No es tarde para nada —dijo él, intentando agarrarla de la mano —yo también he cometido errores.

—No lo entiendes, Link. Ahora eres un niño y yo soy adulta. Estamos separados por el tiempo, todo termina ahí. El tiempo es la mayor de las distancias.

—¿Qué es esto? ¿Es una maldición? —Link se miró a sí mismo horrorizado. ¿Por qué alguien lo había atrapado dentro de aquel cuerpo infantil?

—Es la maldición que nos hemos hecho a nosotros mismos, por un bien mayor. Pero tranquilo, todo te irá bien.

—Pero yo quiero estar contigo.

—Eso ya no es posible.

—No, me niego a esto.

—Adiós, Link. —dijo ella, y su cuerpo empezó a transparentarse, a volverse casi traslúcido.

—¡No, espera!

—Buena suerte.

—¡Espera! ¡Zelda!

—Muchacho, muchacho, ¿estás bien?

Link abrió los ojos y suspiró, tratando de atrapar una inmensa cantidad de aire. Se miró las manos, volvían a ser las suyas. Sus piernas eran tan largas que sobresalían un poco en la diminuta cama, y la barba le crecía áspera en la cara después de varios días sin afeitarse.

—Me has dado un susto de muerte —dijo Fado, el anciano que lo salvó de las ciénagas de Nor.

—Sólo ha sido una pesadilla —suspiró aliviado —pero parecía muy real.

—Por tus gritos yo diría que sí —bromeó Fado.

—Soy adulto, no estoy hechizado y además… no estoy lejos de Zelda, ella está en este mundo. Todo puede arreglarse.

—No tienes pinta de estar hechizado. Mi primo Magnus estuvo hechizado por culpa de un espíritu oscuro de los bosques y estuvo casi un mes paralizado sin poder moverse. Su mujer le metía cucharadas de gachas en la boca y mejor ni hablamos de otras cosas que tenía que hacer…

—Tengo que marcharme cuanto antes —dijo Link, haciendo un poco caso omiso de Fado.

—Bien, bien. ¿Y a dónde irás?

—A ver a ese hombre, quien usted dijo.

—¿Verás al administrador de las ciénagas?

—Eso es.

—Yo te acompaño, Link.

* * *

Había casitas aisladas unas de otras.

Pequeñas granjas en las que se cultivaban poco más que setas y algunas verduras. Había niños corriendo descalzos por el campo, desnutridos y sin muy buen aspecto. Link no tardó en darse cuenta de que aquellas eran tierras olvidadas por las diosas. Sintió que estaba en una inmensa deuda con Fado y Aveli, y aunque ellos se negaron en redondo a aceptar nada a cambio, él les dejó un saquito con rupias sobre la cama que ellos le habían ofrecido. Le dieron ropas secas, unas botas remendadas que Fado encontró en una de sus excursiones por las ciénagas… y una espada. ¿Qué diablos iba a hacer él con una espada? La primera vez que la sostuvo se le ocurrió agitarla a un lado y a otro como había visto en el cine y casi le ensarta un ojo sin querer al pobre Fado. Aun así los ancianos insistieron en que la llevase, y ahí estaba él, cargándola a la espalda como si fuese un personaje de película.

Aquellas casas aisladas en las ciénagas dependían de la administración de un señor que el Comendador de Ikana había nombrado. Era una especie de alcalde, alguien a quien las pobres gentes que vivían a las espaldas del reino de Hyrule pudieran pedir ayuda y resolver sus conflictos de convivencia. La casa del administrador no era distinta a las demás, y cuando Link vio al hombrecillo aparecerse ante él, bien podría decir que era hermano de Fado. También se trataba de un anciano huesudo con una barba larga y gris, aunque tenía la cabeza tan calva como una bola de billar.

—Yo soy Kisho, el administrador de las ciénagas de Nor —se presentó el anciano.

—Soy Link el… el viajero de Cerule.

Link había inventado el nombre de su lugar de origen sobre la marcha. Él provenía de Central Hyrule, así que se le ocurrió mezclar ambas palabras para poderse inventar un origen que resultase mínimamente convincente.

—¡Oh, bienvenido! Como sabrás gracias a Fado en Nor abunda la hospitalidad, no te quedes ahí.

Tanto él como Fado entraron en la diminuta cabaña. El administrador le ofreció un té que estaba tan horrendo como el que Hessel Marlek le había ofrecido un día en su casa, y Link se mojó los labios en aquel repulsivo líquido solo por cortesía.

—Dime Link, en qué puedo ayudarte.

—Link está buscando a una amiga suya que partió de viaje hace unas semanas. Tal vez pasó por aquí —se anticipó Fado, con entusiasmo —Una mujer joven, una doncella, ¿no?

Link se encogió de hombros. Zelda seguramente había dejado de ser "doncella" hacía tiempo, aunque en apariencia encajaría con lo que aquellos viejos entendían por doncella.

—Según Link es una joven hermosa de grandes ojos verdes y pelo dorado como el de la mismísima diosa Hylia.

—Bueno, yo no lo describí así exactamente —intervino Link ante las atribuciones exageradas del anciano.

—Por mis barbas, si una doncella con ese aspecto hubiera pasado por las ciénagas te aseguro que lo recordaría —dijo Kisho —Pocos viajeros nos visitan, la mayoría pasa de largo. Por otra parte, también resulta sorprendente tener de visita a un espadachín de Cerule…

—No soy espadachín —dijo Link, conteniendo una carcajada —sólo soy un viajero que busca a su amiga.

—Kisho, tal vez tengas algo en el libro de registro de incidencias. Piensa que muchos viajeros se disfrazan para esconderse de los sheikah —sugirió Fado.

Kisho entrecerró los ojos y asintió, dando por buena la sugerencia. Entró a una habitación contigua y tras un pequeño revuelo regresó con un enorme libro que puso encima de la mesa.

—Veamos… —Kisho se colocó unas gafas diminutas en el puente de la nariz —en las tres últimas semanas sólo ha pasado por aquí la anciana Lorren para pedir ayuda en su molino, un par de niños desorientados que escaparon de casa también están en el registro. El cartero, por supuesto, varias veces en tres semanas. El repartidor de trigo y uno de los mensajeros del Comendador. Me temo que no hay nadie más.

—Vaya, qué mala suerte —se lamentó Fado.

—Tal vez haya otra persona en sus registros, o tal vez conozcan su nombre. Es alguien a quien también busco y sería de gran ayuda si ella está por casualidad en sus libros —dijo Link.

—Bien, dime de quién se trata.

—Su nombre es Arien Bosphoramus.

—Estás de broma, ¿verdad joven? —dijo Kisho.

—Pues… no. No estoy de broma —respondió él, arqueando una ceja.

Los dos ancianos se quedaron mirándolo como si estuviese loco y después empezaron a reír a carcajadas.

—Fado, una tal "Arien Bosphoramus", ¿te suena de algo? —bromeó Kisho, entre risas.

—Mmm, no… es un nombre poco conocido —respondió Fado, siguiéndole el juego.

—Vale, vale… ya entiendo —gruñó Link, interrumpiendo un poco las carcajadas de los ancianos —no es alguien desconocido para ustedes. Entonces podrán ayudarme, ¿no?

—Hijo, Arien Bosphoramus es el nombre de la reina de Hyrule —dijo Fado, que consiguió recuperar la seriedad antes que Kisho.

—No… no es posible —se puso en pie y dio un paso atrás.

—Me temo que ese es su nombre, aunque por aquí se la conoce como la gran harpía —dijo Kisho.

—¡Calla! Si hubiera un sheikah por aquí no dudaría en atraparte para cortarte la lengua —le advirtió Fado.

Link suspiró y se asomó a la ventana. No demasiado lejos de allí se perfilaba la muralla que delineaba la frontera con Hyrule.

—Tengo que entrar al reino de Hyrule —dijo, con aire pensativo —¿podrían ustedes ayudarme?

—Link, ¿por qué quieres ir allí? —dijo Fado, palmeándole el hombro.

—Sospecho que mi amiga está detrás de esas murallas.

—Eso representa un problema —intervino Kisho —Sólo pueden entrar a Hyrule los comerciantes que poseen una carta con el sello real. Es una especie de pase privilegiado. El resto… sólo somos unos apestados.

—¿Y los viajeros? ¿No puede entrar un viajero a visitar Hyrule?

—Hace tiempo que no —dijo Kisho, meneando la cabeza.

—¿Dónde está la puerta más cercana?

—En la frontera nordeste, a unas cuantas jornadas a pie de aquí ,hacia el norte.

—Gracias, amigos. Ustedes han sido de gran ayuda, no lo olvidaré.

—Pero, Link… ¿de verdad estás pensando en entrar ahí?

* * *

Por supuesto que el viejo Rhoam no iba a tener ningún problema en encontrar a Arien si se lo hubiera propuesto en su día. Sólo tenía que preguntar por la reina. Una reina es lo más fácil de encontrar. Una campesina es difícil, una lavandera, una doncella de cámara… habría miles. Pero reinas sólo había una, y era la madre de Zelda.

Link tardó casi dos días en llegar hasta la puerta Nordeste a pie.

Tenía los pies destrozados por las ampollas y pasaba las noches acurrucado en su tienda de campaña verde, incluso a riesgo de llamar la atención con un objeto tan modernista teniendo en cuenta el mundo en el que se encontraba. Comía una sopa de raíces que aprendió de Fado, y racionaba el resto de su comida para casos de mayor necesidad.

Al amanecer del tercer día se presentó ante el portón.

—¿Quién va? —preguntó un vozarrón desde el otro lado.

—Un viajero de las tierras lejanas de Cerule. Traigo un mensaje para la reina Arien, un mensaje de parte de Rhoam.

Había elaborado esa excusa los días anteriores. La reina no querría ver a un desconocido llamado Link, pero sí a alguien con noticias Rhoam, el padre de su hija.

—¿Tienes la invitación real?

—Me temo que no, mi señor, pero-

—Entonces da media vuelta.

—Es que el mensaje es de alguien muy importante —insistió él.

Se oyó un traqueteo y se abrió una mirilla rectangular en la enorme puerta.

—Identifícate —ordenó la voz que ahora lo observaba a través de aquel rectángulo.

—Soy Link de Cerule.

—Lo siento, pero no puedo dejarte pasar sin la invitación.

—Soy de fiar.

—Más bien pareces uno de esos críos de las ciénagas intentando colarse en el reino. No eres el primero…

—No soy de las ciénagas, soy del reino de Cerule —insistió él.

—Jamás he oído hablar de un lugar así. Da media vuelta y lárgate por dónde has venido.

—Pero, señor-

—Uno de mis arqueros ya te tiene a tiro —amenazó el guardia —tienes exactamente un minuto para largarte.

Link saludó con la cabeza y dio media vuelta.

Desanduvo el camino un buen rato, hasta que consideró estar bastante lejos de la entrada como para quedar a la vista de aquellos hombres. Entonces esperó a que anocheciese, si no podía entrar por la puerta, no quedaba más remedio que trepar.

Cuando era noche cerrada utilizó su luz frontal y las cuerdas que había preparado en el equipaje para iniciar la escalada. Link era un experto escalador, iba a entrenar a menudo cuando estaba en Central Hyrule. Casi podía oír a Zelda burlándose de él cuando aparecía con algún rasguño en las manos o en los pies después de sus sesiones de entrenamientos. "Lloriqueas más que un niño pequeño, esa herida es tan diminuta que casi me ofende que me la estés enseñando" solía decirle ella, poniéndole muecas divertidas. Pero siempre buscaba el botiquín y le curaba las heridas a continuación, con delicadeza, mientras él le contaba cómo se había caído o cómo había alcanzado una cota más alta o complicada ese día.

Aquel muro no resultó ser más difícil que las paredes en las que él solía entrenar. Los ladrillos eran grandes, de aspecto regular, y tenían enormes huecos en los que él podía introducir las manos y la punta de los pies. Sin demasiado esfuerzo se encaramó a la cima. Entonces inició el descenso. Era una operación mucho más complicada, porque decidió hacerlo a oscuras. Fue deslizándose poco a poco. El sudor comenzó a fluir por su espalda por el esfuerzo, y se resintió un poco de la debilidad que le había dado su viaje a pie. Dibujó una sonrisa en la oscuridad cuando sus pies tocaron el suelo. A partir de ahí, el viaje se convertía en algo desconocido.

Había una inmensa llanura frente a él, una llanura oscura que no le permitía ver a más de un par de metros de distancia, había una neblina cubriéndolo todo y no llegaba ni la luz de la luna ni las estrellas. Pero no quería llamar la atención de posibles guardias haciendo patrulla, así que avanzó sin encender ninguna de sus linternas.

—Es hábil, te lo dije.

—Malditos renacuajos de ciénaga…

Link se quedó paralizado ante las voces por si lograba pasar desapercibido, pero no tardó en sentir la punta de una lanza acariciándole la espalda.

—¿Creías que ibas a llegar muy lejos, no, rana?

Él levantó los brazos. Era la misma voz que le había hablado a través del portón.

—Sólo quiero llevar el mensaje a la reina Arien.

—Las ranas de pantano no hablan con la realeza —dijo el soldado, haciendo reír a su compañero —Lam, amárralo.

* * *

Así fue cómo Link dio con sus huesos en la más pestilente cárcel que podría imaginar. Él nunca había estado en una cárcel, había visto algunas viejas mazmorras en sus excursiones con el profesor Gorman, pero aquello era incluso peor que lo que narraban los libros y documentales.

El suelo siempre estaba húmedo, y como lo despojaron hasta de su capa, dormía pegado al suelo, entre tiritones.

Tardaron un día exacto en servirle comida, un mendrugo de pan untado con una pasta putrefacta que al acercarse a la boca tuvo que apartar, aquello estaba lleno de unos diminutos gusanos blancos retorciéndose dentro. Al día siguiente devoró el pan incluso con gusanos.

Había otros dos hombres encerrados en el mismo habitáculo que él. Uno de ellos no hablaba su idioma, y el otro era tan viejo como Fado y apenas hablaba. En realidad, apenas se movía. Los tres estaban encadenados por el pie a una de las paredes, así que no tenían la opción de entrar en contacto y sus movimientos estaban muy limitados.

Los guardias eran sheikah. Todos ellos llevaban el emblema bordado en alguna parte de sus vestimentas, así que, aunque nunca había visto a un sheikah, comprendió que tendrían que serlo. Los de mayor rango tenían el pelo plateado y nunca entraban al calabozo, aunque su cárcel tenía una pequeña rendija que daba al exterior y eso le permitía verlos pasear a lo lejos.

Después de cuatro días sin ver el sol, sin apenas comer, alguien se presentó en los calabozos.

—¡Tú, despierta! —dijo uno de los guardias, dando una patada a los barrotes.

—¿Este es?

—Sí, este es sir Link, el espadachín de Cerule —dijo el guardia, haciendo reír a los demás —el que trae un mensaje importantísimo para su majestad.

—También lo conocemos como "sir rana el brincamuros" —añadió otro guardia, prolongando las carcajadas.

—Sí, este despojo es taimado y habilidoso, no hay que perderlo de vista. ¡Tú, rana, te he dicho que te levantes!

Link intentó ponerse en pie, pero estaba agotado, al límite de sus fuerzas.

—Me vas a hacer entrar ahí, estúpido gusano… —insinuó el guardia.

Se oyó el traqueteo de la puerta abriéndose y a continuación recibió un fuerte puntapié en el costado que lo dejó sin aire. Un brazo firme como una garra lo obligó a ponerse en pie.

—Explícale a nuestro teniente por qué estás aquí —dijo el guardia.

—Soy Link… —murmuró él con la cabeza gacha —soy…

—Sir rana, ¿te has quedado sin palabras?

Link abrió la boca, pero estaba tan asombrado que se quedó sin palabras.

—¡Olly! —exclamó —¡eres Olly! ¡Soy Link, tú me conoces, soy Link! —repitió.

—¿Cómo conoces al teniente? ¿Eres un espía? —dijo el guardia, zarandeándolo —¡Habla ahora!

Pero él no podía apartar los ojos de Olly. Sin duda era él. El mismo tipo larguirucho, jamás olvidaría esa cara. Lo único era que ahora vestía ropas sheikah, y su pelo era plateado, como el de los sheikah de alto rango. Olly lo reconoció, sin duda alguna, su expresión al verle no dejó lugar a dudas. El sheikah frunció el ceño y apartó la mirada, con una extraña mueca en la cara.

—Olly, ¡ayúdame! ¡Soy Link!

—Llevadlo a la sala, dejadme a solas con él —ordenó Olly.

Lo llevaron a una sala en una habitación contigua a la mazmorra, y le encadenaron los brazos y las piernas con unas pesadas cadenas antes de dejarlo a solas con Olly.

—Te lo suplico, sabes quién soy —insistió Link —soy el antiguo compañero de piso de Zelda, lo sabes.

—¿Qué diablos haces aquí? ¿Cómo se te ocurre venir? —preguntó Olly, con cara de asombro —podrías haberte matado.

—Zelda desapareció —dijo, apretando los dientes. "Por tu maldita culpa" le gustaría haber añadido… pero no estaba en posición de hacerlo —tenía que encontrarla para asegurarme de que está bien.

—Es mejor que te hubieras quedado en tu mundo, esto es peligroso.

—¿Dónde está Zelda?

—No debes preocuparte por ella.

—¿Está con su madre, la reina Arien?

Olly dio un paso hacia él, cada vez más sorprendido.

—¿Cómo sabes todo eso? ¿Cómo diablos has llegado hasta aquí?

—Eso no importa. Sólo quiero verla. Ayúdame, Olly.

—Estás mal de la cabeza —dijo él —como sigas así te van a matar.

—Tú puedes ayudarme. Dile a Zelda que he venido a buscarla, que estoy aquí. Sabes que no soy peligroso y no he hecho nada malo.

—Es… increíble —dijo Olly en un susurro —es casi imposible que hayas llegado tan lejos.

—¿Le dirás que he venido a buscarla? —Link sentía que las lágrimas de rabia le quemaban en el borde de los ojos. Por la actitud de Olly ya había renunciado a la libertad, pero se negaba a renunciar a que Zelda supiese que él estaba allí por ella.

—¡Guardias! —dijo Olly. Los guardias aparecieron de nuevo.

—¿Señor?

—Devolvedle a la mazmorra.

—Olly, ¡díselo! —gritó él, mientras pataleaba y era arrastrado de vuelta a su cárcel —¡díselo!

* * *

 _Nota:_

 _He pensado en dejar estas notas de autora un poco más amplias de lo habitual, porque querría hablar un poco del inicio de este capítulo, que es uno de los fragmentos más importantes que he escrito hasta la fecha. Ese inicio da explicación a una parte de la teoría que tengo sobre la historia de la Máscara de Majora y del motivo por el que empecé a escribir este fanfic. De aquí en adelante hay spoilers sobre varios juegos así que advertidos estáis si decidís seguir leyendo, aunque entiendo que conocéis los argumentos de sobra y seguramente los habéis jugado miles de veces._

 _En el sueño vemos cómo Link se ve a sí mismo proyectado dentro del interior del Link de Majora's Mask, que a su vez, es Link de Ocarina of Time en una de sus posibles líneas temporales. Zelda sigue como siempre, con sus ropas contemporáneas y su edad actual, aunque habla sobre cosas que pertenecen a una de sus vidas pasadas. Pero, ¿qué cosas son esas? En uno de los posibles finales de Ocarina of Time (uno de los finales más tristes que hay, en mi opinión), Zelda decide enviar a Link de regreso al pasado para que él advierta a la joven Zelda de diez años de que no busque las tres piedras espirituales, de que no abra la puerta del Tiempo, y de que Ganondorf es un enemigo que pretende apoderarse de la Trifuerza aprovechándose de su ingenuidad. Al hacerlo, la Zelda adulta del futuro establece una separación inevitable con Link, ya que "su yo" del pasado no recuerda nada de lo que ocurrido, sin embargo él sí lo recuerda todo, recuerda toda su vivencia como adulto y las relaciones que ha establecido en ese tiempo, incluyendo su propia relación con la princesa Zelda. Esto provoca un efecto traumático en la mente de Link, que al regresar en el tiempo se siente "como un adulto atrapado en el cuerpo de un niño". Es más, su Zelda, la Zelda que él conoce, la Zelda junto a la que ha luchado es una mujer adulta que queda atrás y se convierte por tanto en alguien inalcanzable, ya que la joven Zelda del pasado no posee esos recuerdos ni esa experiencia vivida. Y en última instancia… también ha olvidado sus sentimientos hacia él._

 _¿Qué es Términa entonces? ¿Por qué hay una Máscara que "castiga" a alguien convirtiéndolo en un niño para separarlo de la persona a quien ama? En mi teoría, Términa no es más que una proyección onírica de los traumas de Link de Ocarina of Time. La máscara de Majora puede ser un objeto diabólico que puede usarse tanto para manipular la realidad como la realidad de los sueños, y es esto lo que hace la Máscara con el Link de Ocarina cuando se cruza con él, lo sume en un sueño del que sólo él puede escapar si es capaz de superar todos sus traumas (que vienen representados por distintos enemigos, amigos, situaciones, etc.). Todo el mundo, todos, tienen una versión de sí mismos en Términa, o en otras palabras, el sueño de Link crea una realidad en el que todos sus conocidos tienen presencia y personas y sentimientos están proyectados en esa realidad onírica. Hey, listen! Hasta las hadas tienen su versión hada-onírica en Términa (otro de los traumas de Link es perder a Navi)… y los dioses y héroes también están representados, seguro que imagináis por quién… pero esa es otra historia que no voy a desarrollar hoy en las notas ;) Como he dicho, Link crea algunas proyecciones de sus sentimientos más íntimos en Términa, como pasa con Kafei, que es el artificio que usa su mente para reflejar la separación traumática que sufre al ser devuelto al pasado. Kafei quiere estar con Anju "pero ya no puede, porque es un niño". Link quiere permanecer con Zelda pero ya no puede, porque él es un adulto atrapado en el cuerpo de un niño, y su Zelda es una mujer adulta que ya no existe._

 _Así que… en mi teoría no. Link no está muerto en Majora's Mask como otros fans dicen/creen (otro día os argumento por qué creo que es imposible que esté muerto). Pero sí creo que está dormido, aunque no se trata de un sueño normal, es una especie de hechizo o encantamiento que sufre por efecto de la Máscara de Majora._

 _¿Y qué tiene que ver esto con el fanfic que estoy escribiendo? Jajaja, bueno, tanto Link como Zelda tienen visiones de sus vidas pasadas, y ambos han de conectar las pistas que sus almas les dan a través de experiencias pasadas para poder resolver los posibles conflictos de su propia realidad._

 _Espero que esto arroje algo de luz sobre lo que he escrito hasta ahora, y por qué me gusta mezclar la realidad con los sueños :)_

 _Un abrazo, -Nyel2._


	19. Chapter 19

**_PARTE IV_**

 _Lo correcto... ¿Qué es? Si haces lo correcto... ¿Haces... feliz... a todo el mundo? – Niño Lunar, La Máscara de Majora._

* * *

 **19 – Revelación**

Zelda se sintió aliviada al ver a Impa aparecer por la puerta.

—Dejadnos solas —ordenó a las doncellas de cámara que aún revoloteaban alrededor de ella.

La habían bañado, frotándola a conciencia con una especie de estropajo, muy desagradable, que le enrojeció la piel. Era la primera vez que cedía ante "su ayuda de cámara", normalmente las despedía a diario sin dejar que le tocasen ni un solo pelo, pero la reina le pidió expresamente que permitiese a sus doncellas asearla y prepararla para ese día.

—No sabes cuánto me alegro de verte —suspiró, aliviada.

—¿Estáis bien, alteza?

—Estoy nerviosa, Impa. No sé bien de qué va todo esto. Ya le dije a la reina que estoy bien, que no me siento enferma, ni mareada. Y… hace días que no tengo sueños. No de _ese_ tipo.

Impa se acercó hacia ella y le puso una capa por encima. Ella lo agradeció de inmediato, tenía frío, aquella fina túnica blanca con la que la habían vestido hacía que el frío del castillo ascendiese por sus piernas, poniéndole la piel de gallina.

—No tenéis por qué asustaros, todo va a salir bien.

Zelda se mordió el labio. No quería que aquella gente extraña le hiciese un examen de ningún tipo.

—Impa, ¿estarás a mi lado?

La sheikah abrió la boca sin conseguir disimular su sorpresa por la petición. Era muy difícil que aquella mujer dejase entrever sus emociones.

—Si mi princesa lo requiere, estaré.

—Eso… me hace sentir mejor —sonrió —la reina me ha metido en todo esto, pero no estará en las pruebas, tiene que atender sus obligaciones.

—No os preocupéis, alteza. Cuidaré de vos.

Ella asintió y después de tomar aire, se dirigió al lugar que la reina le había dicho mientras Impa la escoltaba de cerca.

Salieron del castillo, siempre ante la mirada curiosa de los cientos de soldados y sirvientes que lo habitaban. Eran como sombras que agachaban la cabeza a su paso y clavaban sus ojos en ella a la más mínima oportunidad. Atravesaron los jardines reales por un sendero que la reina Arien había hecho con ella el día anterior y llegaron a una pequeña iglesia, una especie de habitáculo en medio de los jardines, de piedra blanca y con el símbolo de la Trifuerza tallado en su frente.

Allí las recibió un hombre bajito y rechoncho ataviado con una túnica tejida con hilo de oro.

—¡Alteza, os estábamos esperando! Soy el sacerdote Laurean —celebró el hombre al verla aparecer —imagino que lleváis la túnica ceremonial, ¿no?

Ella asintió con la cabeza y tragó saliva.

—¿Ahí dentro están los médicos sheikah? —preguntó, mirando de reojo por la puerta medio abierta del templo.

—¿Médicos? Oh, no, alteza. —rio el hombrecillo —sólo los más altos miembros de nuestra orden están aquí para la prueba con vos.

—¿La prueba?

—Sí, pero no os quedéis ahí, pasad. Impa, podéis retiraros, nos encargaremos nosotros.

—Impa viene conmigo —dijo ella, deteniéndose.

—Pero alteza, los ritos sagrados-

—Si no viene Impa, no pongo un pie en esa ratonera —amenazó ella. El sacerdote dio un paso atrás, con una expresión de escándalo, como si de repente fuese consciente de que tenía frente a él a otra persona y no a la sumisa y estúpida princesa que debió pensar que era ella.

Ella no se movió e Impa se cruzó de brazos a su lado, apoyándola de manera silenciosa. El sacerdote cedió y permitió que ambas entraran en el templo.

Allí había otros tres sacerdotes más, ella no se molestó en memorizar sus nombres. Todos sonrieron al verla entrar y recobraron la seriedad de manera súbita al ver a Impa. Laurean les hizo un gesto con la cabeza para indicarles que Impa tendría que quedarse en lo que fuera que fuesen a hacer allí dentro.

Lo primero que hizo fue quitarse la capa para quedarse sólo "con la túnica ritual". Después los monjes, sacerdotes o lo que fuese, la acribillaron a preguntas.

"¿Habéis experimentado un calor excesivo?" "No." "¿A veces habéis irradiado luz de forma espontánea?" "No." "¿Se os ha sobrevenido la presencia mística de la Diosa Hylia o de cualquier otra diosa?" "No."

Diablos. No. No y no. Y aunque muchas de las preguntas le generasen dudas, no estaba dispuesta a responder a aquellos extraños que le daban repelús. Si la reina quería saber eso, que lo preguntase ella directamente. De hecho, por su cabeza pasaron todo lujo de respuestas que podría haber dicho para ofender y contrariar a aquellos tipos, tuvo que hacer un verdadero ejercicio de contención para no hacerlo.

"¿Calor excesivo? Pues sí, me pasa sobre todo cuando veo a mi mejor amigo pasearse sin camiseta por nuestra casa" "Lo de la luz espontánea me sucede cuando me llaman al móvil, verá, la luz se enciende de repente" "La presencia más mística que he experimentado es la de la felicidad que siento cuando apruebo un examen difícil y además tengo el día libre en la cafetería"

—Entonces habladnos de los sueños, alteza —dijo Laurean.

—No hay mucho que contar —dijo ella, cruzándose de brazos —sueño con jardines y cosas así.

—¿No habéis visto a una mujer de blanco? ¿Os habló?

—No —mintió. Sí, claro que la mujer de blanco estaba a veces, pero no iba a compartir esa información con aquellos estirados… seguro que eso sólo conduciría a más preguntas y más pruebas —He visto a un tipo que cría pollos, muy simpático, la verdad. Y a una chica que regenta una posada y… a ver qué más… también está el alcalde, y ese grupo de música zora…

—Está bien, es suficiente —dijo Laurean, agitando la cabeza, visiblemente resignado.

—Laurean, deberíamos examinar a la muchacha —insinuó uno de los sacerdotes —aunque no esté iniciada en rituales, tal vez podamos hacer alguna ceremonia en las fuentes sagradas.

Laurean entrecerró los ojos y se dirigió a ella de nuevo.

—Vos… ¿conocéis alguno de los textos sagrados? ¿Rezáis a menudo a las diosas?

—No soy creyente —respondió ella.

Su respuesta levantó quejas y comentarios de desaprobación. Le daba igual. Su fe era algo incluso más privado que sus sueños.

—Examinémosla ahora —propuso un sacerdote, tratando de agarrarla por la muñeca.

—¡Ni hablar! —dijo ella, zafándose de él —no voy a permitir que ninguno de vosotros me toque.

—Agarradla, apenas tardaremos tiempo —dijo otro de ellos, un viejo con bigote gris y despoblado, Zelda pensó que tenía cara de roedor desde que lo vio.

—Si tocáis a su alteza sin su consentimiento me veo obligada a actuar —intervino Impa, interponiéndose.

—No sé por qué diablos has permitido que vengan los sheikah, Laurean —se quejó el sacerdote ratón, haciéndose a un lado.

El resto no se atrevió ni a enfrentar la mirada amenazante de Impa.

—Alteza, si habéis acabado sugiero que nos marchemos —dijo Impa, estaba claro que tampoco ella tragaba a los sacerdotes.

—Sí, gracias Impa. Laurean, nos marchamos. Si quieres saber más sobre mis sueños te puedo decir que son de lo más normales.

—G-gracias, alteza.

Y sin más, ambas salieron con paso enérgico del templo, dejando a los sacerdotes con sus quejas y murmullos atrás.

Zelda estaba malhumorada. Mucho. Si su madre quería saber algo sobre sus pesadillas no tenía más que preguntar, no enviarla con un grupo de viejos perturbados. Se movió con energía en el laberíntico entramado que eran los jardines privados de la reina, y de forma espontánea empezó a reírse a carcajadas.

—¿Alteza? —preguntó Impa, sorprendida por el repentino cambio de humor.

—Perdona, Impa… —se detuvo, intentando recobrar un poco la normalidad, pero no podía parar de reírse —es que todo esto es surrealista y ahora de repente me hace mucha gracia la cara de esos viejos.

—Son altos sacerdotes de la orden de la Luz.

—Sí, y son unos viejos salidos y estúpidos. Jamás permitiría que ninguno de ellos me pusiera una mano encima.

—A mí tampoco me agrada esa actitud —reconoció Impa, frunciendo el ceño —pero si vuestra madre lo ordenó-

—La reina no tiene por qué ordenarme nada. No soy nadie a quien ella pueda ordenar —intervino Zelda —si he ido a ver a esos tipos es porque pensé que podrían ayudarme. Pero no han resultado ser de utilidad.

—Su majestad sólo quiere lo mejor para vos.

—Sí, puede ser… Impa, ¿crees que es un problema si nos quedamos un rato descansando por los jardines? Es agradable. Mucho más que pasarme el día en esa torre esperando a que la reina se decida a aparecer.

Impa asintió y ambas iniciaron un tranquilo paseo, en silencio. Los jardines estaban muy bien cuidados. Zelda había leído en libros de historia que los jardines reales eran el lugar que los monarcas utilizaban para poder conversar en confidencia, sin tener que estar continuamente vigilados, y donde podían moverse ajenos a los ojos de la corte. Los jardines ofrecían seguridad suficiente como para poder permitir algo así, y Zelda había empezado a encontrar en ellos un refugio.

—Aún no he hablado con la reina de mi vuelta a casa —dijo Zelda, sin poder ocultar más esa inquietud —ni siquiera lo ha mencionado.

—Pero alteza, pensé que una vez conocierais la verdad seríais más feliz, estáis donde debéis estar sin duda. Os hemos esperado desde que supimos de vuestra existencia.

—¿Y eso cuándo fue?

—No hace mucho —reconoció Impa.

Ella se sentó en el borde de un estanque de piedra blanca, al lado del sendero que recorrían. Se descalzó y metió los pies dentro del agua. La sheikah se sentó a su lado, con una actitud vacilante. Zelda aún no estaba segura de hasta qué punto podía fiarse de ella, pero era la persona que más confianza le generaba en ese otro Hyrule.

—Tengo una noticia que os animará un poco el día —dijo Impa —me han anunciado que Olly llegará hoy al castillo.

—¿En serio? Es muy buena noticia —sonrió. Aunque lo cierto es que se había sentido mucho más cómoda con la presencia de Olly lejos de ella. Sólo pensar en él le generaba un revoltijo en el estómago, no sabía qué sentir ni qué decir. Pero si había algo que tenía claro es que ya no podía verle como una pareja, lo había intentado, pero era imposible, y eso implicaba romper con él en cuanto tuviera ocasión.

—Sé lo que pensáis.

—Sí, seguro… —dijo, en tono burlón —¿y qué pienso?

—Ya no os resulta posible mantener vuestra relación con Olly. A él le costará mucho aceptarlo, es bastante cabezota.

—¿Por qué piensas eso? —dijo ella con aspereza. ¿Tanto se notaba?

—Los sheikah tenemos el don de la visión. Lo entrenamos desde que somos niños. No se trata de ningún poder místico, como el que esos sacerdotes mencionan. Pero sí vemos a las personas.

Zelda movió los pies bajo el agua, formando ondas en el estanque.

—Le he perdonado por engañarme, como te he perdonado a ti —dijo, clavando los ojos en Impa —pero ya no siento lo mismo por él. No sé lo que siento. Ya no existe atracción. Siento que ese bienestar que él me daba se ha esfumado.

—Tal vez cuando volváis a verlo se aclaren vuestros sentimientos.

—Tal vez.

—El amor es caprichoso, alteza. No debéis preocuparos, recuperaréis el buen humor y os sentiréis mejor.

—Sí, seguramente hoy no tengo un buen día, por eso estoy así de negativa con todo esto —sonrió ella —Pero… sólo por matizar… nunca se ha tratado de amor. El amor es otra cosa.

—Alteza…

—Dime.

—No… nada —dijo Impa, con aire dubitativo.

—Vamos, dilo. Creo que es la primera vez que hablamos con sinceridad. Excepto cuando me corriges mientras me obligas a hacer deporte. —bromeó.

—Seguro que está bien —dijo Impa, sin mirarla a la cara. Zelda pensó que estaba excediendo los límites de su propia disciplina y por eso parecía que cada palabra le costaba un esfuerzo —La primera vez que lo vi fue en una estación de tren, en Central Hyrule. Cargó y descargó todas las maletas y os acompañó a vos y a su abuela hasta el coche. Después de ese día, sólo lo observé de lejos. Tiene una actitud servicial y protectora fuera de lo común, no sólo en su trabajo, también cuando no está en él. Pude ver cómo ayudaba a desconocidos que en ocasiones sólo le devolvían palabras de desprecio a cambio. Era complicado traeros si no hacía algo para apartarle de uno de los portales, pero estaba empeñado en acompañaros. Sé que es imposible, pero a veces pienso que podía presentir todo esto. El día que nos cruzamos en el tren se me quedó mirando. Me miró como se mira a alguien que no encaja, alguien que no es de ese mundo. Tuve que quitarme de en medio porque llegué a creer que diría algo, que podía ver más allá de mi disfraz. Y después de que vos empezaseis a coincidir con Olly, tras mudarse, se fue apagando como la llama de una vela casi consumida, sé que eso tiene que ver con el hecho de que estaba alejado de vos, pues nunca volvió a ser el mismo. Ya no brillaba igual, y dejó incluso de percibir mi presencia. Podía espiarle y… apartarle sin ningún problema. Algo se rompió dentro de ese muchacho. Tal vez eso sea el amor.

—O tal vez sólo sea una increíble amistad —dijo ella, con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Lo lamento, alteza. Creo que lo he estropeado aún más. No debí decir nada.

—No, no —dijo ella limpiándose las lágrimas con las manos —no me hagas caso, es que estoy un poco sensible. Gracias por decírmelo. Significa mucho para mí.

Impa asintió con solemnidad, siempre manteniendo la rectitud y en todo momento estableciendo una distancia con ella.

—¿Sabes? Ya nunca volveré a verle —dijo Zelda, con una sonrisa amarga —si no vuelvo a casa, no volveré a verle. Y eso me impide dormir por la noche, Impa, me impide tener un solo momento de tranquilidad. No me importa si al volver él no… puedo seguir adelante si al volver a casa todo sigue igual. Me da igual si me ha olvidado o si ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta de mi ausencia. Pero sé que yo necesito volver, todo esto se remueve dentro de mí cada vez que la idea de quedarme aquí para siempre cruza mi cabeza. Jamás podría descansar ni vivir en paz.

—Lo entiendo, alteza. Pero pensad que puede que exista alguna solución. Mi padre siempre decía que "siempre y nunca" es demasiado tiempo.

Zelda sonrió. Hablar de ello le hizo sentirse muy reconfortada.

—Ya veo… y tu padre decía eso "siempre", ¿no? —bromeó.

Impa dibujó algo lejanamente parecido a una sonrisa y ella se lo recompensó sonriéndole de verdad.

* * *

Zelda compartió la comida con la reina Arien.

Después del encuentro efusivo de los primeros días, las dudas respecto a ella empezaron a embargarla.

La reina la trataba como a otro más de sus asuntos reales, le reservaba tiempo bajo un estricto horario y le hablaba de cosas que… honestamente, para ella tampoco tenían la mayor importancia. No habían vuelto a tocar el tema de los portales, ni de padre, ni nada parecido. Lo bueno es que la reina no se había enfadado cuando ella le contó el episodio con los sacerdotes, de alguna manera entendía que aquellos hombres eran demasiado arcaicos en su proceder, y admitió que tendría que haberla acompañado.

—Ven conmigo, Zelda. Lo que te prometí se ha hecho realidad —dijo la reina.

Ambas ascendieron por las ya familiares escaleras que conducían hasta el despacho privado de la reina, y allí encontraron a Olly, escoltado por Impa y otro par de sheikah jóvenes. Todos hicieron una reverencia al verlas entrar.

—Ollyvar, a partir de ahora serás asignado como asistente de Impa en el castillo. No volverás más a trabajar en las fronteras —anunció la reina, con triunfo.

—Gracias, majestad. No sé cómo agradeceros esto —dijo él, haciendo una reverencia. Después clavó sus ojos en Zelda —alteza…

—Hola, Olly, me alegro de verte.

—Ollyvar, estás invitado a una cena privada que haremos esta noche, también Impa y los demás pueden venir. Ahora nos retiramos, dejaremos que puedas discutir tus asuntos con mi hija.

Olly asintió y la reina abandonó el despacho, seguida por los sheikah y por Impa, que lanzó una mirada cómplice a Zelda antes de salir.

—Zelda… te veo muy cambiada con esas ropas —dijo él, con timidez —no pareces la misma.

—¿Insinúas que me quedan mal?

—No… qué va… yo quería decir-

Zelda lo interrumpió con una carcajada y se aproximó para darle un abrazo. Él la respondió con intensidad y tardó un poco en aflojar los brazos para dejarla alejarse.

—Me alegra que estés de vuelta Olly, me cuesta acostumbrarme a tu pelo, pero… supongo que me pasa como a ti con estos vestidos. Son más incómodos de lo que aparentan, no sabes lo que disfruto cada noche cuando me libro de ellos —bromeó, recuperando su habitual verborrea.

—Ya no estás enfadada conmigo, ¿verdad?

—No lo estoy. Creo que bastante castigo has tenido ya con lo de tener que ir a la frontera.

—Ya, claro…

—Oye, ¿te apetece que demos un paseo por el castillo antes de la cena? Hay un corredizo al aire libre que es muy agradable.

Olly asintió con una sonrisa y la siguió de buena gana, oyendo de camino todas las cosas que ella había aprendido de la reina sobre el arte y las construcciones que había en el castillo.

—¿Sufriste trabajando en la frontera? —le preguntó. Ya estaban en el corredizo exterior, la noche era fría, pero a la vez resultaba agradable sentir el frescor nocturno en la cara.

—No mucho. Hay… hay otros que lo pasan peor —dijo Olly, con una extraña sombra, cruzando su rostro.

—No he querido averiguar mucho sobre esta extraña situación política —admitió ella —me da miedo preguntar a la reina, por si hago algún comentario inadecuado. Pero no me gusta lo que veo… no me gusta que haya gente a un lado y a otro de un muro.

—Como siempre, tienes razón. No es una situación agradable para nadie.

—Por suerte estás aquí, no sé qué tipo de trabajo te obligaron a hacer, espero que no fuese nada que te hiciese esforzarte mucho o pasarlo mal —intervino ella.

—Zelda… —murmuró, agarrándole las manos. Ella se soltó con suavidad.

—No, Olly.

—¿No? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

—Nada.

Él avanzó un paso más y le rodeó la cara, tomando la iniciativa, como la primera vez que se besaron, en aquel apartamento medio vacío que él tenía en Central Hyrule.

—Por favor, no —reiteró ella, apartando la cara.

—Pensé que me habías perdonado, pensé que me habías traído a un lugar romántico en el castillo para arreglar las cosas.

—Sí, fallo mío —dijo. Después se reprochó a sí misma la torpe idea de irse con él a solas a un sitio alejado y bajo las estrellas.

—¿Me has traído hasta aquí para romper conmigo?

—Olly, necesitaba saber qué siento al tenerte de nuevo cerca. Y… no lo sé. No es como antes de que todo esto pasara. Desde que llegamos aquí no me siento igual conmigo misma. Creo… creo que por ahora se ha acabado.

—Vale. Se acabó para siempre —refunfuñó él, dando un paso atrás.

—Siempre y nunca es demasiado tiempo —replicó, emulando a Impa —ya en serio, Olly. Sí he sentido felicidad al verte volver, me alegra tenerte cerca y créeme si te digo que ni siquiera eso era algo que tuviese claro hasta que nos hemos reencontrado. Pero… de momento no puedo darte nada más.

—Está bien. Lo entiendo, sé encajar una derrota —suspiró él —tal vez con el tiempo…

—Sí. Tal vez. ¿Podemos seguir siendo amigos?

—Por supuesto. Nunca dudes de eso.

—Genial —sonrió ella. Él le devolvió la sonrisa y ambos recuperaron el buen humor inicial, regresando juntos al lugar en el que se celebraba la cena.

* * *

La cena fue bastante divertida, mucho más de lo que ella podría esperar. Los hombres que vinieron de las fronteras traían consigo montones de historias, por la forma de hablar, Zelda pensó que aquellos sheikah volvían de un campamento de verano y no de un trabajo duro y conflictivo. Todos reían las bromas sobre la mala comida, los días de lluvia o las anécdotas de soldados sheikah compartiendo los barracones. Todos menos Olly. Él seguía taciturno, casi ajeno a la conversación.

Zelda no pudo evitar sentirse mal. Las rupturas nunca eran agradables, y mucho menos si te forzaban a pasar un tiempo distendido con la persona con la que acababas de romper. En el pasado, siempre que había experimentado una ruptura lo primero que hacía era poner distancia de por medio, ya fuese ella o por parte de la otra persona.

—Y ese tipo pudo trepar el muro, ¡en mitad de la noche! —dijo uno de los sheikah.

Ella reconectó de nuevo con la conversación, había estado perdida en sus pensamientos por un instante.

—Es imposible, deja de decir tonterías delante de su majestad —intervino Impa.

—¡Lo juro! Trepó como un gato, sin más ayuda que manos y pies y una cuerda ridículamente fina.

—Es cierto —atestiguó otro soldado, que hablaba con la boca llena.

—Pensé que el muro era lo suficientemente alto y seguro como para evitar esos accidentes —dijo la reina, tomando un sorbo de su copa de vino.

—Y lo es, majestad. No hagáis caso a lo que dicen estos soldados, llevan meses sin beber y el vino se les habrá subido a la cabeza —dijo Impa, reprendiendo a los hombres con la mirada.

—Basta, Impa —insistió el soldado —no estabas allí para verlo. Por algo le dicen sir rana el brincamuros, es el único que ha conseguido trepar hasta el otro lado.

—¡Sí, como una rana de las ciénagas! —bromeó el soldado que hablaba siempre con la boca llena.

Después empezaron una discusión con Impa y con la reina sobre las brechas de seguridad en la frontera y sobre la necesidad de seguir enviando soldados sheikah allí para proteger al reino.

—¿Es verdad? —preguntó Zelda por lo bajini a Olly.

—¿Lo de ese tipo? Sí, pero no es para tanto. Muchos intentan entrar así.

—Lo de trepar parece una forma lógica de entrar, no es que un muro ofrezca seguridad extrema —bromeó ella.

—Bueno, creo que me voy a retirar —dijo Olly, un tanto pálido.

—¿Tan pronto? Aún faltan los postres. Si hay algo que me gusta de este mundo son las tartas que preparan aquí.

—Sí, pero estoy cansado. No me encuentro bien —insistió él.

—Vale, lo entiendo.

* * *

La cena se había alargado bastante, todos a excepción de Olly se quedaron hasta el final, que solía producirse por protocolo, cuando la reina se marchaba de la mesa. De manera informal, Impa, uno de los soldados y ella misma se quedaron un rato más, apurando los postres. Hacía días que Zelda no se sentía tan relajada en aquel mundo, e intuía que su buen humor se debía al pesado lastre que había soltado ese día, al poder intimar un poco con Impa y aclarar la situación con Olly.

—Alteza, ¿os acompaño hasta vuestros aposentos? —preguntó Impa, a los pies de la estrecha escalinata de piedra que conducía a la puerta de su habitación.

—No hace falta, todo está bien —sonrió ella —te veré mañana. ¿Quedamos para entrenar?

—Me sorprendéis, alteza —dijo Impa, cruzándose de brazos.

—¡Hasta mañana! —exclamó, soltando una carcajada y subiendo escaleras arriba con energía.

Tan rápido iba que casi tropieza con una sombra que había frente a su puerta, al final de las escaleras.

—¡Olly! ¿Qué diablos haces ahí? Casi me matas del susto…

—Lo siento, no pretendía asustarte —se disculpó él.

Ella se mordió el labio. Estaba cansada, había sido un día muy largo. No tenía ganas de seguir discutiendo nada más y no pudo evitar indisponerse un poco al volver a tropezarse con Olly.

—Pensé que habías ido a dormir. Si te hubieras quedado hasta el final habrías disfrutado de los postres.

—No podía dormir —dijo él, manteniendo la seriedad, sin mirarla a la cara.

—Olly, lo lamento por lo de hoy, pero de veras necesito tiempo. Te sigo apreciando, ya te lo he dicho, pero tal vez… si me das algo de oxígeno las cosas fluyan mejor. Es mejor dejarlo por hoy.

—Gracias, pero no estoy aquí por eso.

—¿Y por qué estás aquí? —preguntó ella, frunciendo el ceño.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio. Olly parecía librar una batalla consigo mismo. La antorcha que alumbraba el pasillo se extinguió y sólo la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana al final de la escalera los iluminó.

—El tipo que cruzó el muro, el que consiguió entrar —dijo Olly, casi en un murmullo.

—¿Sí? —preguntó, al borde de perder la paciencia. Tenía ganas de ir a la cama y el cansancio empezó a ponerla de mal humor.

—Es Link.

—Está bien, Olly. Si es una broma, es de muy mal gusto —dijo ella, dándole la espalda para abrir su puerta.

Olly le agarró la muñeca con fuerza, obligándola a enfrentar su mirada.

—Es Link —repitió, esta vez mirándola a los ojos.

Zelda sintió como si un rayo la paralizase por dentro, de pies a cabeza.

—Mientes…

—No. Es la verdad, Zelda. Lo vi con mis propios ojos.

—Me estás mintiendo, no sé por qué me haces esto —se le saltaron las lágrimas y una vorágine de confusión le inundó la cabeza, ¿qué pretendía Olly diciéndole eso?

—Está preso en la frontera nordeste.

—Por la Diosa —dijo, cayendo de rodillas al suelo, ni siquiera era capaz de tenerse en pie. Olly se agachó para quedar a su altura.

—Me dijo que ha venido a buscarte, es todo lo que sé.

Ella había empezado a llorar de forma descontrolada. Casi le faltaba el oxígeno. ¿Cómo era posible? ¿Qué hacía Link en ese mundo? ¿Cómo había llegado hasta ahí? ¿Estaba preso? No hacía ni medio día estaba convencida de que sería casi imposible volver a verle y sólo la perspectiva de pensar que ambos volvían a estar en el mismo mundo le daba vértigo.

—¿Cómo…? —murmuró entre sollozos.

—No lo sé —dijo Olly —no hablamos demasiado.

De repente sintió un calor ascendiendo desde la boca del estómago hasta su cabeza.

—¿Desde cuándo sabes esto? —preguntó, angustiada.

—Desde siempre.

—Déjame sola —dijo, empujándole el hombro para apartarle.

—Zelda, yo… quería decírtelo, pero… es complicado. Supone un problema y lo sabes.

—Fuera de mi vista —gruñó, poniéndose en pie.

—No hagas ninguna locura, por favor… por eso no quería decir nada antes.

—¿Cómo has podido hacerme esto?

—Zelda, escucha…

—No quiero verte. ¡Fuera!

Dio la vuelta con brusquedad y se encerró en su habitación. Las lágrimas le robaban el oxígeno y durante unos segundos deambuló de un lado a otro sin saber bien qué hacer. Se sentía rabiosa, traicionada. Era como si estuviera viviendo en un castillo de mentiras construidas por la gente que vivía a su alrededor. Tenía que salir de allí cuanto antes.

Buscó en sus baúles la ropa sheikah que utilizaba para entrenar con Impa. Se vistió y preparó una mochila de viaje con todo lo que vio a mano. Seguramente olvidaba muchas cosas, pero el corazón le latía acelerado impidiéndole pensar con más claridad.

Se precipitó escaleras abajo. Olly había desaparecido, y se alegraba de que así fuese, no sabía qué habría hecho de volver a encontrárselo esa noche.

Mientras cruzaba los oscuros corredores que conducían al patio de armas las lágrimas continuaban escapando a su control. Link había ido a buscarla. No vivía ajeno a su desaparición, no la había olvidado. Link había ido a buscarla a otro mundo, ni más ni menos. La confusión hacía que las lágrimas tuvieran un sabor agridulce, no sabía si estaba furiosa, asustada, o feliz al saber que él nunca la había olvidado. Lo único que tenía claro era que se sentía como si estuviera flotando, y le parecía como si con cada zancada que daba en el patio de armas fuera a despegar del suelo y salir volando de allí.

—¿A dónde creéis que vais, alteza?

—Impa…

La sheikah apareció de la nada. Le cerró el paso, cruzándose de brazos con firmeza delante de ella. Zelda miró a un lado y a otro, pero no vio a nadie más.

—Estamos solas, podéis estar tranquila.

—Déjame pasar. Tengo que irme.

—La frontera nordeste está muy lejos y es un camino lleno de peligros. Mucho más que un bokoblin en medio de un bosque —insinuó Impa.

—Me da igual.

—No hagáis estupideces, alteza, yo os voy a ayudar con esto.

—¿Desde cuándo lo sabes? —preguntó, apretando los dientes, sin ser capaz de mirarla a la cara.

—Lo acabo de saber. Olly ha venido a buscarme a mis aposentos. Os juro por la Diosa que no sabía que el joven que saltó el muro era Link.

—¿Lo juras? —preguntó, enfrentando sus ojos rojizos.

—Lo juro. Jamás os habría ocultado eso. Ya os dije que respeto al muchacho y sé lo que significa para vos.

Zelda suspiró, relajándose un poco.

—Está bien. Te creo —dijo —pero tengo que sacar a Link de esa cárcel y no hay nadie en este castillo que me lo vaya a impedir.

—Lo sé. Esto es lo que vamos a hacer. Escuchadme con atención.

* * *

 _Notas:_

 _Hola a todos! En el capítulo de hoy volvemos a aparcar un poco el misterio de las máscaras para volver a la trama entre Link y Zelda… pero no desesperéis, pronto volveremos a Términa y también iremos sabiendo poco a poco qué se trae Arien entre manos con todo ese secretismo y puertas cerradas en el castillo de Hyrule._

 _Hoy voy a aprovechar para responder una pregunta que me hizo Camilo navas, y que da un poco más de fuerza a mi teoría sobre el mundo onírico de Términa. Él me preguntó si Link puede usar la máscara de Fiera Deidad, y si esa máscara es o no un sueño y por tanto no es real._

 _La respuesta es que muchos de los objetos y armas de Majora's Mask son parte del sueño. ¿Qué dijo Aonuma cuando le preguntaron por la máscara de la Fiera Deidad? Respondió esto:_

 _"Lo mejor que te puedo decir es sólo una sugestión. La mejor manera de pensar en ello es que los recuerdos de toda la gente de Términa están en el interior de la Máscara de la Fiera Deidad". Así que es una forma de decir que la Máscara "representa algo", pero no es material, sino otra proyección más. Si la máscara son los recuerdos de la gente de Términa, y a su vez Términa es una proyección onírica en la mente de Link… unimos puntos y sale que la máscara de la Fiera Deidad en realidad, son los recuerdos de Link ;)_

 _ **Camilo navas** , junto con lo que he explicado arriba, esto no quiere decir que Link no use la máscara dentro de su sueño o dentro de un universo onírico. Pero la máscara como tal, según mi teoría, no existe fuera de esa realidad de los sueños._

 _ **Phoenix wolf 6446** , La verdad es que admito que tu review me dejó un poco rota. Respeto tu opinión y acepto que la trama no le guste a todo el mundo, es normal. Gracias por tu sinceridad._

 _ **Ultimate blazer** , jajajaja, es lógico pensar así. Aunque siempre pienso que las cosas nunca son blancas o negras, y menos en un conflicto._

 _ **YumiZelda** , he soltado una carcajada con lo de Fuenteovejuna xD Pero está bien que mis ciénagas te hayan llevado hasta el Siglo de Oro español y Lope de Vega (supongo… xD). Intento aportar un poco de toque "histórico" al fanfic. En este universo con toques medievales hay gente pobre, ignorante, que vive tirada en el campo dependiendo de un señor… eso era así! Y las ciudades apestaban por falta de alcantarillas y la comida carcelaria en esos tiempos (si la había), no pasaría de ser un mendrugo de pan con gusanos ;) Sin duda a los Link y Zelda contemporáneos que he creado estas cosas les tienen que chocar. Un saludo :)_

 _ **Escasito** , me alegra que te guste la teoría, la seguiré desarrollando poco a poco tanto en el fanfic como en otras posibles notas de autora :)_

 _ **Clarissa** , me alegra mucho verte de vuelta por aquí :) Seguiré dejando notas de autora sobre mi teoría de Majora's, y ahí explicaré las pruebas que justifican que Términa no es un purgatorio y que Link no muere al caer "aparentemente" por ese precipicio al principio de la historia. Como ves… Olly ha metido la pata por vanidad en esta ocasión. Pero descubrirás que sigue sin ser "malo del todo", aunque en esta ocasión haya pecado de orgullo propio y haya querido asegurarse primero el afecto de Zelda antes de darle la noticia. Un abrazo!_

 _ **Chico tranquilo** , muchísimas gracias! Me hace mucha ilusión seguir captando nuevos reviews y lectores :) No sé si mi teoría es canónica, jajaja no sé si sabes que la historia de la Máscara de Majora fue desarrollada a contrarreloj (creo que la sacaron apenas un año después del Ocarina), y los creadores siempre se han mantenido muy "misteriosos" cuando se les ha preguntado por el sentido oscuro de esa historia. Muchas gracias por tus palabras y te doy una gran bienvenida como nuevo lector :)_


	20. Chapter 20

**20 – La mujer del tren**

Link jugueteaba con el amuleto que colgaba de su cuello. Todas las noches lo miraba y pensaba en sus seres queridos.

"Ojalá la abuela esté bien". "Ojalá papá me perdone". "Ojalá Zelda… Ojalá pueda volver a ver a Zelda."

Había terminado su plato de comida. La comida había mejorado muchísimo desde que lo habían sacado del calabozo para ponerlo a trabajar en el muro y en todos los trabajos pesados que los sheikah delegaban en algunos de sus prisioneros. Ahora comía una especie de pasta marrón sin ningún sabor concreto, pero que devoraba cada noche hasta no dejar ni rastro. Ya no dormía en el frío calabozo, los presos que trabajaban podían "disfrutar" de una cárcel a ras de suelo, una especie de cabaña con ventanas y puerta enrejada. Y aunque fuese a través de barrotes, desde su catre podía ver la luna y las estrellas, y eso era como acariciar la libertad con la punta de los dedos.

Otra recompensa por el duro trabajo era que los sheikah le permitían relajarse un rato cada noche después de acabar sus tareas, justo después de que le sirviesen la cena. Así que había empezado a cenar al calor de una hoguera, junto a sus compañeros. No sabía si Olly tenía algo que ver o no con esa mejora, o simplemente los sheikah sacaban partido de sus prisioneros obligándoles a trabajar.

Para él no supuso un gran problema, es más, agradeció poder estar al aire libre. Eso implicaba cargar rocas pesadas, cavar zanjas y cosas por el estilo, terminaba con el cuerpo destrozado por el duro trabajo. Sobre todo las manos, que le ardieron en ampollas el primer día. Pero podía sobrellevarlo. Tenía que sobrellevarlo.

Numa, el joven de idioma extranjero con el que compartió calabozo, también disfrutaba con el trabajo al aire libre y había entablado una amistad con él. Era de una zona muy al sur de Ikana, de una tribu que vivía con sus propias normas, alejada del gobierno de Hyrule e incluso de las de Ikana. Lo atraparon por cazar "en uno de los bosques de la reina Arien", así que técnicamente aquel ciervo que consiguió cobrarse era propiedad de la reina y no de Numa. La sequía había empujado a gente como él a buscar comida donde fuese para poder abastecer a sus familias. Link se sorprendió al saber que Numa, a pesar de tener su misma edad, ya era padre de dos niños.

Link no hablaba el idioma de Numa, era una lengua complicadísima que no se parecía a nada que hubiera escuchado antes. Ni siquiera los dialectos de los goron se aproximaban a eso. Si había aprendido todo lo que sabía de su nuevo amigo, fue gracias al viejo Elm. También él fue trasladado a una celda exterior que seguía compartiendo con Link y Numa. Los sheikah también lo obligaban a trabajar, pero no del mismo modo que a los jóvenes… no eran tan crueles después de todo. Elm servía la comida a los guardias sheikah, abrillantaba armaduras, limpiaba botas y cosas del estilo. Era huesudo y desconfiado, pero pronto empezó a entablar amistad con sus dos compañeros. Link se ocupaba de cubrirle siempre que lo veía flaquear, a Elm le dolían las articulaciones y había días en los que cualquier mínimo trabajo era una tortura para el pobre anciano. Elm no había contado por qué estaba allí encarcelado. Link pensaba que para el anciano mantener aquello en secreto era como tener una pequeña libertad, guardar su privacidad con celo hacía que Elm se sintiese un poco más libre.

—¿Cumtu? —preguntó Numa. Estaba sentado a unos metros de él, calentándose los pies en la hoguera.

—Cómete mi pan si quieres —dijo Link, ofreciéndole un pico duro que no se había terminado aún.

—Nien. Cumtu sien, daku —insistió Numa, señalándose el cuello.

—¿Quieres agua? —preguntó Link, sin entender.

—Diosas, ¿aún no has aprendido a decir "agua" en piken? Lo que Numa quiere saber es qué es ese colgante que llevas —dijo Elm, que se arrebujaba en una capa andrajosa, al lado de Link.

—¿Mi colgante? —dijo Link, mostrándoselo a Numa.

—¡Da! —sonrió Numa.

—Es un recuerdo, un amuleto. Así puedo acordarme de mi padre, de mi madre y también de mi mejor amiga.

—Numa —dijo Elm —Link cumtu sien supame faku, ganmaku e samsai.

—¡Samsai! —exclamó Numa, guiñándole el ojo a Link.

—¿Qué diablos le has dicho, Elm?

—Samsai Link —sonrió Numa —samsai Numa nam Kareia. ¿Samsai Link?

Link asintió en silencio y después miró a Elm, esperando su traducción.

—Quiere saber el nombre de tu mujer. La suya se llama Kareia.

—No, no. No es mi mujer —trató de aclarar Link —es mi amiga.

—Mujer, novia, amiga. Todas esas palabras son sinónimas en piken.

—¿No hay una palabra para decir que una chica es tu amiga o tu mejor amiga y… ya sabes, no hay otras cosas? Quiero decir, alguien a quien quieres mucho, es muy importante para ti, pero no… no hay nada físico por medio. O bueno, hay algo físico, pero es distinto, no físico como con tu mujer —Link resopló con nerviosismo —creo que lo explico fatal…

—La palabra que define lo que dices es samsai —dijo Elm —Lo es, si esa chica es lo suficientemente importante como para que cada noche te duermas apretando ese amuleto en la mano.

Link repitió el gesto de apretar el amuleto en el interior de su puño y admitió que después de todo, Elm tenía razón.

—Samsai Link Zelda —dijo Link, respondiendo a Numa, que lo miraba expectante.

—Zelda nam begonen —sonrió Numa —¿damba sien?

—Ojalá supiera dónde está… —dijo Link, intuyendo la pregunta —ella es la persona que he venido a buscar.

—Supa nien Link damba sien Zelda —tradujo Elm —cosuca sheikah haven samsai Link.

—Sheikah som fuka… fuka du penke —chirrió Numa, arrojando un palo con desprecio a la lumbre —Kindaia Link, kindaia Elm.

—Kindaia, Numa —dijo Link. Era de las pocas palabras que había aprendido en piken. "Kindaia" significaba "Luna", y era la forma que los de su tribu utilizaban para dar las buenas noches.

Los guardias no tardarían mucho en obligar también a Link y Elm a volver a su cabaña-cárcel, donde serían encerrados tras los barrotes, pero ellos decidieron apurar su tiempo en el exterior un poco más.

—¿Le has dicho a Numa que los sheikah tienen a Zelda?

—Sí, eso es. Y él debería cuidar su lengua. No está bien llamar a un sheikah "mierda de moblin". No es la primera vez que lo hace y en alguna ocasión se lo ha dicho a la cara. Alguno de estos imbéciles podría entender el piken y Numa volvería de cabeza al calabozo.

—Ah, diablos, Elm. ¿Qué pasa en este mundo? ¿De dónde proviene esta represión? Cuando inicié este viaje pensé que podría encontrar cualquier cosa… pero no esto.

—¿Qué esperabas? Hace años que estamos así.

—Que la reina de Hyrule sea así supone un grave problema —dijo Link. "Sobre todo para mí", pensó, pero se guardó estas palabras.

—La gente dice que la reina está inmersa en una enorme locura. Otros dicen que es una maldición… y algunos creen que está poseída _por algo._

Link se removió inquieto. El hecho de que Zelda estuviese en manos de una desequilibrada hacía más tortuoso si cabía su cautiverio.

—¿Qué pasó antes de la guerra? —preguntó a Elm.

—Es conocida la historia de la desaparición de la princesa Arien. —dijo Elm con aquella profunda voz de narrador que le caracterizaba. —Ella tendría tu edad más o menos cuando fue comprometida con el príncipe Zhed… ya no recuerdo de qué reino vecino. Hubo un revuelo, porque decían que la princesa no quería casarse por obligación y sin más… un día desapareció. Nadie supo a dónde fue.

—Ya… —murmuró Link, mordiéndose el labio.

—Cuando volvió, ya no era la misma. Y terribles cosas habían pasado en el reino. Zhed declaró la guerra al rey Vinshen por la ofensa del compromiso roto. Esa guerra no duró demasiado, pues las tropas de Hyrule eran poderosas por aquel entonces, pero nuestro pueblo quedó muy mermado. Y justo tras la guerra, el rey cayó enfermo. Enfermo o… se dice que Zhed envió un último regalo envenenado a Vinshen. Tras firmarse la paz, grandes cantidades de oro regresaron a Hyrule. Y las malas lenguas dicen que en uno de los muchos carros de tesoros que entraron al castillo, había un cofre especial, un presente a modo disculpa con el mismo rey.

—¿Cómo sabes todo eso? —se sorprendió Link.

—Ya sabes… rumores de la corte y esas cosas. El caso es que el cofre contenía varios objetos misteriosos —prosiguió Elm —y algunos creen que uno de esos objetos era un presente envenenado que hizo enfermar al rey hasta la muerte. Cuando la princesa regresó de donde fuese que se encontraba, el rey estaba ya moribundo, casi en el lecho de muerte. De alguna manera tuvo que reconciliarse con su padre, pues ella heredó el reino y pocos días después de la muerte del noble Vinshen, fue coronada reina de Hyrule.

—¿Y se volvió loca?

—Fue algo… progresivo. Al principio se la conocía como "la reina triste", pues no se la volvió a ver sonreír. Después empezó a pagar su mal humor con algunos miembros de la corte que llevaban años ahí, fieles servidores del rey Vinshen Bosphoramus. Los expulsó y sustituyó por esos… sacerdotes de la Luz.

—Tal vez son muchas preguntas las que hago, pero… ¿y la guerra con Ikana?

—Algunos miembros de la corte expulsados se asentaron en la provincia de Ikana. Muchos eran fieles al reino, lo amaban después de años de servicio. Y eso hizo que se sintieran despreciados, despreciados por la corona que les había dado prestigio. Unos clanes sheikah se revolvieron contra otros, y algunos renunciaron a la orden del Vigilante. Eso no quiere decir que los sheikah que quedaron con Arien fuesen más estúpidos o que sean malvados. Ni siquiera hay maldad en estos soldados que nos vigilan ahora mismo —dijo Elm, echando un vistazo hacia la guardia, que también cenaba en una hoguera no muy alejada de la suya —pero sí que se produjo una gran escisión entre los sheikah, y el dolor que proviene del desprecio de aquello que un día se amó, vuelve a la gente peligrosa.

—Entiendo —dijo Link, frunciendo el ceño.

—Arien siempre se sintió amenazada por aquellos a los que expulsó… y su obsesión con ellos ha ido en aumento. Tras la guerra sheikah, el castigo no fue más que un destierro. Luego llegó el muro, las cárceles en las fronteras… y vete a saber qué será lo próximo que cruce su cabeza.

—Elm, ¿crees que su locura tiene algo que ver con la enfermedad que se llevó a su padre?

—Es difícil de decir —murmuró Elm, entrecerrando los ojos —pero hasta donde sabemos… todo puede ser posible, muchacho.

—¡Vosotros! —dijo un soldado, que se aproximó a ellos a zancadas.

Link y Elm intercambiaron miradas, comenzaron a recoger los platos de la cena y a apagar su pequeña hoguera.

—Sir rana y el viejo huesudo. Una pareja inseparable —se burló el soldado —ya es hora de que vayáis a arrastraros a vuestro agujero como ha hecho vuestro otro amiguito. No me hagáis llevaros a la cama a pico de lanza, también ha sido un día agotador para mí.

—Sí, señor. Ya nos íbamos —dijo Link.

—Pues no quiero que tardéis ni dos minutos. Tengo que cerrar vuestra maldita puerta y no me gusta que me hagan esperar.

Link miró a Elm y dibujó una fugaz sonrisa en agradecimiento por todo lo que le había contado esa noche.

—Kindaia, Elm —susurró en voz baja.

—Kindaia, mi joven brincamuros.

* * *

Aquella mañana de trabajo fue particularmente dura.

Había que transportar piedras, no ladrillos ni piezas de adobe, sino enormes piedras al borde del río. Los sheikah planeaban construir una presa para poder mover un molino que querían construir y que les permitiría hacerse su propio pan. Las caravanas con comida tardaban en llegar a la frontera, y a veces la comida era deficiente. Y si la comida era deficiente para un sheikah, era inexistente para el prisionero de un sheikah.

Los caminos eran escarpados e impracticables, y tras varias pruebas, comprobaron que la mejor manera de llevar las piedras para la presa era transportarlas a mano.

Link había movido al menos cincuenta esa mañana. El sol le quemaba la cara y la espalda, pues pasó tanto calor que decidió quitarse la camisa mientras trabajaba. Numa parecía muy energético ese día. Canturreaba todo el tiempo, a veces canciones en su extraña lengua, a veces sólo tarareaba.

—Me saca de quicio que esté tan feliz, ¿acaso no ve que nos están torturando con este trabajo? —refunfuñó Link —¡eh, Numa! ¿Qué diablos te pasa?

—Supai samsai, Link. Supai na Zelda e miley cum Numa.

—Numa te sugiere que pienses en tu mujer como hace él, así tu trabajo será más llevadero. Tomad, os traigo agua —dijo Elm, apareciendo con un cubo y un pequeño cazo.

Tanto Numa como Link se refrescaron con el agua que Elm les llevó. El viejo no fue obligado a trabajar, pero sí a ocuparse de los que estaban trabajando.

—¡Eh! ¡El trío de renacuajos de ciénaga! ¡Os veo de cháchara, pero no os veo trabajar! ¡No me obliguéis a sacar el látigo! —vociferó un guardia a su espalda. Era un sheikah alto y grueso llamado Jondar que sentía una especial aversión por Link… y la aversión terminó siendo mutua.

—Fuka du penke —gruñó Link.

—¡Bonda, Link! ¡Bonda piken! —celebró Numan, que se desternilló de risa al comprobar que él no lograba memorizar la palabra agua, pero aprendió a la primera los insultos.

—¡Capitán Jondar! —exclamó un joven soldado, que llegó acelerado por la carrera —tenemos que llevar a la rana…, quiero decir, uno de los altos oficiales está de visita y solicita ver al prisionero Link de Cerule.

Link y Numa habían retomado la ardua tarea de transportar piedras, pero podían oír de refilón la conversación entre los dos soldados.

—Sir rana está ocupado, ¿es que no lo ves?

—Lo sé, señor, pero se trata de un alto mando.

—¿Qué diablos hace un alto mando en la frontera? Te estás confundiendo —resopló Jondar —¡vosotros, moveos y no espiéis las conversaciones de los soldados!

—Señor, se trata de la comandante Impa.

—Por las barbas del Vigilante… —murmuró Jondar —¿qué hace aquí? ¿Por qué quiere a sir rana?

—No me ha dicho nada —dijo el soldado, encogiéndose de hombros.

—¡Rana! Ya has oído, ve a donde te lleve mi guardia sin rechistar. Y más te vale no intentar nada raro. No te creas que no me doy cuenta de lo que tramas.

—Sí, señor —dijo Link.

Soltó la piedra en el suelo y se apresuró a seguir al soldado, pero Jondar le puso la zancadilla y le hizo caer de boca al suelo. Aquel maldito bastardo se reía a carcajadas, mientras él se intentaba levantar de la caída. El suelo era inestable y pedregoso y se dio un pequeño golpe en la ceja, que empezó a sangrar de manera escandalosa.

—Ten cuidado por dónde pisas, rana —se burló Jondar, mientras lo veía alejarse.

Link llegó medio mareado a uno de los cuarteles de los sheikah. Le pusieron unas pesadas cadenas de hierro en las manos, lo mismo que el día que lo llevaron ante Olly. Esperó unos segundos a solas en la sala y tras la puerta, apareció una mujer sheikah alta y atlética, con el pelo plateado, igual que Olly.

—Por todas las diosas, ¿qué han hecho contigo? —dijo, nada más verle.

Esa voz… no era solo la voz, era todo. Link la había visto antes. Por supuesto que la había visto antes, ¡era la mujer policía! De repente un tropel de imágenes volvió a su cabeza: el tren detenido, la policía registrando los vagones, Zelda esperando en el museo de máscaras… Se mantuvo en silencio, tratando de analizar la situación.

—Link, te advierto que tenemos poco tiempo, espero que colabores conmigo.

—Sí, señora.

—Es evidente que me has reconocido. Me resultaste sorprendente desde un principio por tu enorme intuición.

—Eres la mujer del tren —dijo él. La sheikah curvó uno de los extremos de su boca en una especie de sonrisa.

—Mi nombre es Impa, he venido a sacarte de aquí.

La mujer sacó una especie de ganzúa de uno de sus bolsillos y empezó a manipular las cadenas de sus manos hasta conseguir liberarle. Él suspiró aliviado, aquel día los brazos le dolían especialmente.

—Ahora préstame atención, Link. Harás todo lo que te diga, no abrirás la boca y te moverás con rapidez. No pueden vernos.

—¿Acaso pretendes que me escape sin más? Los soldados me matarán esta vez si vuelven a atraparme.

—No lo harán. Me gustaría haber conseguido una autorización para sacarte de aquí… pero no es fácil. Y no teníamos tiempo para eso —justificó Impa —¿estás listo?

—No. Hay un problema —dijo él, con aire taciturno —no puedo irme de aquí sin mis amigos.

—Uhm —gruñó Impa —creo que no entiendes que esto no se trata de una obra de caridad. No podemos ayudarles ahora.

—Entonces márchate. No dejaré aquí a Numa y Elm.

—No seas absurdo. Creí que habías venido a este mundo por un motivo muy concreto, empujado por un empeño que… maldita sea, me ha hecho incluso sentirme admirada por un mocoso como tú. Y te aseguro que eso no pasa todos los días.

—No sabes cómo nos tratan. No los dejaré atrás —insistió él, cruzándose de brazos.

—No es el momento de heroicidades, Link. No sabes lo mucho que hemos arriesgado para venir a buscarte.

—¿Hemos? ¿Has traído al cobarde de Olly contigo? Apenas se dignó a mirarme a la cara —refunfuñó.

—No es él quien me acompaña, sino alguien más importante y cercano para ti, me temo.

—No… —Link sintió como si un puño le oprimiese el corazón de repente —¿está contigo?

—Como supondrás, era demasiado arriesgado acercarla tanto a la frontera. Nos espera en una aldea sheikah, a un día de camino de este lugar.

—No puedo creerlo… es… ¿está bien?

—Si vienes conmigo podrás comprobarlo por ti mismo. Pero no podemos arriesgar esta misión por rescatar a tus amigos.

—Está bien —aceptó Link. Aceptaría cualquier cosa que le ofreciesen con tal de volver a ver a Zelda, y ahora ella estaba a un día de camino… por la Diosa, sólo un día.

—Sígueme y haz todo lo que te diga.

Link asintió y se deslizó por la puerta, tras Impa. Mientras corría tras ella, pegado como una sombra, rodeó su amuleto con la mano y prometió que volvería para salvar a Numa y Elm. Ahora ellos también eran su familia.

* * *

La huida fue tortuosa.

Impa no parecía cansarse de correr, pero él estaba al límite de sus fuerzas. Había anochecido y una fina lluvia comenzó a descargar sobre sus cabezas.

—Creo que el corazón me va a estallar —se lamentó.

—Tanto músculo y no te sirve de nada —dijo Impa —Zelda puede correr más de una hora seguida sin quejarse.

—¿Zelda correr? ¿Desde cuándo?

—Desde que yo me ocupo de su bienestar.

—Por piedad, paremos un poco… —insistió él —debimos dejar atrás a los soldados hace tiempo.

Impa redujo la velocidad y desvió su trayectoria para buscar un refugio. Eso supuso unos veinte minutos más de carrera, pero al menos Link supo que aquella mujer pretendía parar y no arrastrarle obligándole a moverse durante un día entero.

—Acuéstate ahí si quieres. Yo vigilaré —dijo Impa.

Link echó un vistazo. El suelo estaba húmedo por la lluvia, había barro por doquier.

—Si tú no duermes, yo tampoco —dijo, de repente.

—No seas cabezota, estás hecho un desastre. Duerme y yo me encargo de que no nos encuentren.

Él se recostó contra el tronco de un árbol. Sentía la sangre reseca sobre la ceja y el lado izquierdo de la cara, todo por culpa del imbécil de Jondar. Rodeó su amuleto y deseó que los sheikah no hubieran pagado su huida con Numa y Elm. Después se esforzó por mantener los ojos tan abiertos como podía.

Amanecía cuando volvió a abrir los ojos.

"Maldición, me he dormido" pensó, al ver la claridad y que la lluvia había cesado. Gracias a la luz del día pudo comprobar que estaban en el borde de un bosquecillo.

—¿Impa? —preguntó, poniéndose en pie. Siguió llamándola, indagando en los alrededores.

De repente, oyó una especie de gruñido entre los árboles, y una criatura horrible, una especie de monstruo de grandes orejas y hocico porcino saltó de entre los matorrales, amenazándole con una lanza.

Él dio un paso atrás, espantado. Estaba herido, medio en cueros y no tenía nada con lo que defenderse. Agarró una piedra y esperó a que el monstruo estuviera a tiro, entonces descargó el brazo y la piedra salió disparada como un proyectil, alcanzando al monstruo en la frente. Éste dio un alarido y salió corriendo, en apenas unos segundos desapareció entre los árboles.

—Tienes una puntería extraordinaria —dijo Impa a su espalda. No tenía ni idea de dónde había aparecido esa mujer, ni la había oído llegar.

—Gracias.

—Además, has debido de hacerle bastante daño, los bokoblin no se rinden con tanta facilidad. Dime, ¿alguna vez has tirado con arco?

—No —dijo él, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Habrá que enseñarte. Toma, ponte esto —dijo ella, arrojándole una camisa y una ajada capa —se requiere un mínimo de decoro para ver a su alteza real.

—¿Zelda es su alteza real?

—Por supuesto —dijo Impa, guiñando un ojo, pero manteniendo la seriedad.

Caminaron el resto del día, sin descanso.

Ninguno de los dos abrió la boca para hablar en todo el día, la sheikah porque era tan taciturna como aparentaba y él porque empezaba a verse cegado por la anticipación del reencuentro. La última vez que vio a Zelda fue en el muelle, en el lago Hylia. Iba de la mano de Olly… ¿seguiría yendo de la mano de él? Diablos, y ahora ella era una princesa. Y su madre era una mujer loca y desequilibrada que podría haber sido poseída por algún objeto mágico. Y estaban en ese mundo extraño con monstruos de grandes orejas y él lo había dejado todo atrás, todo. Pero todo habría merecido la pena sólo por volver a verla respirar.

—Estamos llegando, brincamuros —dijo Impa, adoptando su nuevo alias.

—¿En serio? —se adelantó él, ascendiendo a una colina.

—¿Ves aquellos árboles oscuros junto al recodo del camino? Es el borde exterior de la aldea. Pedí a Zelda que nos esperase allí.

Link echó a correr, dejando a Impa atrás.

—¡Link, espera!

Aunque estaba al límite de sus fuerzas, aunque la noche ya se les había echado encima y podría tropezar con cualquier piedra del camino, corrió con todo lo que daban sus piernas, hasta que el corazón le dolió dentro del pecho. Un par de zancadas y los árboles del recodo estaban cerca. Unas cuantas zancadas más y vio las luces de la aldea, colándose entre las ramas. Una zancada más y dejó de oír la voz de Impa, corriendo tras él. Diosas, había una silueta oscura esperando al borde del camino. En medio de su desesperada carrera miró al cielo, maldiciendo que la luna fuese nueva y las nubes ocultasen hasta la luz de las estrellas. Maldijo la oscuridad y forzó a su cuerpo a seguir hasta la extenuación. Paró cuando pensó que un solo paso más podría matarle, la figura oscura también se había movido en su dirección.

—¿Link?

—Kindaia… Zel.

* * *

 _Notas:_

 _Mis queridos lectores… por si lo habéis pensado, no, no me he fumado nada extraño mientras estaba escribiendo este capítulo y se me ocurrió inventarme el piken xD Ya tuve la idea del personaje de Numa en el capítulo de "La frontera", y le cogí tanto cariño a él (pese a su mínima aparición), que pensé en darle un poco más de forma, incluso un idioma :) No me digáis que no os parece achuchable… jajaja._

 _Habrá que esperar sólo un poquito más para ver el reencuentro zelink bien visto, desde todos los ángulos, ya estamos casi._

 _Gracias por seguir la historia. Kindaia, lectores!_

 _ **Ultimate blazer,** la reina aún tiene muchísimo que decir en esta historia… creo que ya se puede entrever que es el eslabón con la historia de las máscaras._

 _ **Escasito** , poco a poco vamos desvelando los misterios, espero no dejar ningún cabo sin atar ;)_

 _ **Camilo navas** , ¿cómo que Link no va a usar la máscara en ninguna pelea? Si existe una realidad onírica como Términa, ¿por qué no podría Link verse transportado hasta allí? Aún no desesperes, podríamos ver la máscara en acción._

 _ **Sakura** , Zelda de BOTW es la número uno en fugarse y desobedecer a los padres… a ver cuánto tarda esta Zelda en querer escabullirse, jajaja, cuídate mucho tú también :)_

 _ **Clarissa** , lo sé. No he podido evitar mostrar un poco de mi opinión personal de cómo la religión exagerada lo pervierte todo (sea la religión que sea). Supongo que para una escritora es inevitable no dejar pequeñas pinceladas de sí misma a un lado y a otro :) Vas muy pero que muy bien encaminada, ¿por qué Zelda no ha sido presentada en la corte? Sí, la conocen sirvientes, sheikah y sacerdotes babosos, pero… ¿por qué su madre no la ha mostrado aún en público? ;)_

 _ **Chico tranquilo,** la unión con el mundo de los sueños fue un reto desde el principio. De hecho, lo primero que escribí fue la parte de Majora, quería darle forma a mis teorías a través de un fanfic, pero también tenía escrito el universo modernista zelink… en fin, lo metí en la coctelera todo. De nada, para mí es un placer responder vuestros reviews, un placer tan grande como recibirlos :) Majora's fue muy complejo de acabar porque les pusieron unas fechas muy agresivas, sacaron la historia con sólo un año de margen respecto a la anterior, y los creadores tuvieron que echar mano de ideas anteriores que habían descartado. Un abrazo._


	21. Chapter 21

**Capítulo 21 - Reencuentro**

El de espera, era el más desquiciante de todos los sentimientos. Desquiciaba tanto o más que el de hambre o el de sed.

Esa no era una manera de salvar a Link. Cabalgar en mitad de la noche sin pegar ojo para luego no hacer nada cuando estaba tan cerca no era ayudar. ¿Cómo iba a rescatarlo si se veía obligada a esperar como una idiota sin poder moverse del sitio? Ella podía hacer más. Valía lo suficiente como para hacer más.

—Zelda, te he preparado un poco de té. Las tardes en la aldea son frías y suele reconfortar bastante.

—Señora, debió usted avisarme para que la ayudase.

Ella se apresuró para agarrar las dos tazas de té que temblaban haciendo sonar la porcelana en las viejas manos de la madre de Impa.

Se sentó junto al fuego y la anciana hizo lo mismo.

—Está muy rico —sonrió a la anciana, que la miraba como esperando un veredicto.

—Es el favorito de Impa, lleva un poco de jengibre. Lo toma desde que no medía más de dos palmos del suelo.

—¿Tiene Impa hermanos?

—¡Oh, sí! Tiene tres, todos varones. Slazem, el mayor, trabaja en las excavaciones del desierto, es un reconocido arqueólogo. Aisem vino después, nació en medio de una gran tormenta. Es soldado y trabaja en el castillo, como Impa. Aunque él no consiguió llegar tan lejos y de vez en cuando tiene riñas de celos con ella, su padre siempre decía que la furia de la tormenta se quedó grabada en él —carcajeó la anciana —pero es buen muchacho. Impa vino después. Nació en primavera, cuando todas las praderas que rodean la aldea están en flor… los sabios de la aldea me dijeron que era un buen presagio. Y luego está el menor, Kazem. Él fue una pequeña sorpresa, pensé que no podría volver a quedar encinta a esa edad, pero ahí apareció mi pequeño, cabezota y risueño a la vez. Estudió medicina y vive aquí en la aldea, ejerciendo de médico. Ojalá pudiera ver a todos mis hijos tan a menudo como a él.

—¿Viene Impa a menudo de visita? —preguntó, dando otro sorbo a su té.

—No tanto como debería. Y cuando viene suele marcharse a esas horribles fronteras, en lugar de pasar más tiempo con su vieja madre. Ojalá jamás las hubieran construido.

—Sohna, ¿puedo preguntarle por qué no se puede ir en caballo hasta la frontera?

—No sé, son cosas de la reina Arien.

Zelda frunció el ceño y durante un rato ninguna dijo nada. De veras la temperatura había bajado así que la anciana sheikah añadió más leña al fuego, que se avivó, haciendo crepitar la madera.

—No debería meterme en esto… —dijo la anciana, rompiendo el silencio.

—Pero…

—Pero… ten cuidado. No creas que no he oído cómo te llama mi hija. Te llama "alteza". No sé bien qué significa eso, pero eres joven y de buen corazón, no mereces sufrir. Me recuerdas mucho a mi nieta mayor, Siza. Vive en el desierto y tiene el pelo rubio como tú, ese color no es común en los sheikah. Siempre le pido que se cuide y tú deberías hacer lo mismo.

—Gracias por el consejo.

—Lo que quiero decir es… la corte es un lugar peligroso para una chica joven como tú. Incluso lo es para mi Impa. Muchas veces le he pedido que dejase ese trabajo… ella podría trabajar donde quisiera, no necesita hacerlo tan cerca de la corte, donde hay tantos engaños y problemas.

—Sólo estoy de visita —dijo ella —no debe preocuparse por mí.

—Bien. Era mi obligación decírtelo. Mi hija no trae a cualquier persona a casa, debes ser muy importante para ella —sonrió la anciana, mostrando muchas más arrugas al hacerlo.

Zelda le devolvió la sonrisa y se levantó para mirar por la ventana. El sol había empezado a caer, era la hora de ir a donde Impa le había indicado. El estómago se le encogía por el sentimiento de anticipación y también por las dudas. ¿Y si no había logrado sacar a Link de la cárcel? Le dijo que tardaría dos días exactos en hacerlo si todo iba bien. Si esa noche no aparecían tendría que aventurarse a buscarlos, como fuese.

—¿Cree usted que-

—Es posible. —se adelantó Sohna —Si mi hija dijo que volvería hoy al caer el sol, así lo hará. Es cabezota y obstinada y suele cumplir lo que promete. Hay una capa en el armario del pasillo, póntela antes de salir afuera a esperarles, no debes coger frío.

—Voy enseguida —dijo, sin poder ocultar su nerviosismo.

* * *

Desde el límite de la aldea se veía un camino serpentear y perderse entre colinas.

Se intuía la sombra de arboledas lejanas, y también montañas con picos blanqueando en el horizonte, no sabía muy bien si dentro o fuera de las fronteras de Hyrule. Poco a poco fue oscureciendo y cada vez se veía menos. Frente a ella había poco más que sombras, la noche era particularmente oscura porque el cielo empezó a encapotarse al caer la tarde.

La espera se le hizo eterna, infinita. No tenía reloj, pero sabía que habían transcurrido al menos dos horas tras la caída del sol. Justo cuando sentía que se le agotaba la paciencia creyó ver moverse un punto negro en la lejanía del camino. Aguzó la vista y vio otro punto precipitarse tras el primero. Descendió un poco el sendero para ver mejor. Eran ellos, sin duda, ambos corrían al punto de encuentro a tal velocidad que parecía que algo los estuviera persiguiendo. Su corazón comenzó a acelerarse, como si ella misma fuese parte de esa carrera. No podía creérselo, ya intuía la silueta de Link aventurándose camino adelante, era tan imposible que él hubiese ido a buscarla, tan imposible que hubiera dejado tanto atrás, que pensó que aquello podría ser una de sus visiones y le costaba asimilar que estaba despierta.

Él se detuvo a pocos metros de ella, parecía exhausto por la carrera.

—¿Link?

—Kindaia… Zel.

Se abalanzó para deshacer los pocos metros que los separaban y lo abrazó, lo abrazó con fuerza, con tanta fuerza como le permitían los brazos y como nunca antes lo había hecho. Tras unos instantes, ambos se dejaron caer poco a poco al suelo. Pudo sentir cómo las piernas de Link flaqueaban y él se sentó para recobrar el aliento mientras ella se arrodilló frente a él en el suelo, rodeándolo aún, respirando su presencia y tratando de creerse que era real.

—Estás aquí —murmuró contra su hombro. También lloraba, no sabía bien en qué momento había empezado a hacerlo.

—Estoy aquí.

—No puedo creerlo, no puedo creer que hayas venido a buscarme.

—Yo siempre te voy a buscar, ¿recuerdas?

Soltó una pequeña risa, envuelta en lágrimas, mientras seguía aferrándose a él. Link esperó con paciencia, le concedió todo el tiempo que quiso hasta que ella se decidió a romper aquel abrazo para poder mirarle a la cara.

—Tengo tantas preguntas que no sé ni por dónde empezar —confesó ella, secándose las lágrimas.

—Empieza por estar tranquila, ya no llores más, ¿vale?

—Lo intentaré, no puedo prometer que vaya a conseguirlo —bromeó, mientras algunas lágrimas de emoción aún escapaban a su control.

Link le apartó el pelo de la cara para observarla mejor, mientras ella veía cómo él se tensaba por un instante.

—Zel, ¿te han hecho daño?

—¿Qué? ¡No!

—¿Me lo prometes? No intentes decirme que no sólo para que esté tranquilo.

—No, no me han hecho daño, de verdad. ¿Y a ti? Tienes sangre seca en la cara, Link. ¿Qué te ha pasado?

—Es un rasguño. Soy torpe y me caí al suelo, así que me di un golpe en la ceja.

Zelda siguió inspeccionándolo, pero era difícil en medio de la oscuridad. Estaba segura de que Link no se había caído y eso hacía que se le encogiese el estómago.

—Y tú… —dijo él. La observaba con la misma atención que ella ponía en él —estás más delgada, mucho más. Me he dado cuenta cuando nos hemos abrazado.

—Impa me obliga a hacer mucho deporte… será por eso.

—Cocinaré para ti. Te prepararé muchas cosas buenas para que no estés tan delgada.

Link alargó la mano para rodearle la cara y ella se la retuvo, besándole la palma. Su mano, antes suave y cálida era ahora muy rugosa, podía sentir la piel dura y levantada contra la cara. ¿Qué diablos le habían hecho a Link?

—Tú también estás muy cambiado. ¿Qué me dices de esa enorme barba de oso? Te pareces mucho a Ralek —bromeó, haciéndole reír. Era maravilloso volver a oír su risa.

—Es que, verás, he olvidado la última vez que pude afeitarme. ¿Estoy guapo?

Zelda soltó una carcajada y volvió a abrazarle, y volvieron a escaparse las lágrimas.

—Alteza, no quiero interrumpir nada.

—¡Impa! —exclamó. Había olvidado por completo a Impa, ni siquiera supo en qué momento llegó.

—Estaríamos mejor en casa —dijo la sheikah, cruzándose de brazos, sin mirarles directamente —aquí afuera hace frío.

Se puso en pie y abrazó a Impa, que se tensó, sorprendida por su reacción.

—No sé cómo darte las gracias, Impa, gracias, gracias —dijo, manteniendo su abrazo. Impa puso una mano tímida en su hombro —nunca voy a olvidar lo que has hecho por mí. Gracias por traerle.

—Bueno, alteza, ya es hora de volver a casa —dijo Impa, desviando la conversación —mi madre nos habrá preparado algo para comer.

* * *

Sohna los recibió con la lumbre chisporroteando en la chimenea. Mientras la ayudaba a servir la cena en la mesa, Impa y Link se lavaron en una tina de agua caliente que la anciana había preparado para ellos. Ambos se sentaron a cenar con un profundo cansancio en la cara, pero reconfortados tras poder asearse un poco.

Durante la cena ella apenas pudo probar bocado, además, paradójicamente las bolas de arroz fue lo único que su estómago revuelto de emociones le permitió probar.

Link se zampó todo lo que Sohna puso en la mesa.

—Diosas, ¿qué es esto? —preguntó Link, con la boca llena —está delicioso.

—Es un poco de jamón ahumado, lo preparan en la aldea —sonrió Sohna —toma, cómetelo todo, no seas tímido.

—¿D-de verdad?

—Claro, un muchacho como tú necesita alimentarse bien.

Zelda no podía parar de sonreír como una imbécil mientras veía a Link comer. Se comió todo el arroz que Sohna, Impa y ella misma no habían acabado. El jamón. Un plato con huevos cocidos. Unas sobras de sopa de pescado que Sohna sacó de la despensa. Más de medio queso. Dos hogazas enteras de pan.

—Link, ¿quieres que te haga unas salchichas? —preguntó Sohna.

—Por las barbas del Vigilante, madre. Si sigue comiendo así va a enfermar —gruñó Impa.

—Lo cierto es que… aún tendría hueco para unas salchichas —dijo Link, con timidez.

—No se hable más, voy a la cocina —dijo la anciana.

—Diablos… —murmuró Impa.

Zelda no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada.

—¿Y qué haremos ahora? Pensé que podrías sacar a Link sin problemas, no huyendo como si él fuese un delincuente fugado —dijo, tratando de distraer la atención de Impa.

—No estoy autorizada para liberar prisioneros —dijo Impa, con aire taciturno —sólo la reina Arien en persona firma los salvoconductos que autorizan ese tipo de acciones.

—Deberíamos habérselo pedido a la reina…

—Uhm. Teníais mucha prisa en ir a buscar a este zampabollos en mitad de la noche. Si os lo hubiese propuesto, ¿habríais decidido esperar al día siguiente para hablar con la reina?

—…No —reconoció, sintiendo calor en las mejillas.

—Además, hablar de Link a la reina habría traído muchas complicaciones. Aún no sé cómo le vamos a explicar todo esto. Con el mensaje que dejamos, su majestad debe creer que nos hemos marchado para complementar vuestro entrenamiento. Salir de noche y avisando a través de un mísero mensaje de papel ya tendrá consecuencias, no es modo de proceder con una reina. Y lo peor es que no puede ni imaginarse que estamos tan cerca de la frontera… mucho menos que hemos agraviado a uno de sus capitanes sheikah haciendo que un preso se fugue.

Zelda frunció el ceño. Otra vez las dudas sobre su madre. No sabía bien cómo sentirse respecto a ella. Cuando estaban juntas Arien mostraba su afecto, se mostraba feliz de haberse encontrado con ella. Pero la reina hacía cosas que… no estaban bien.

—La reina entenderá lo que Link significa. No tiene ningún argumento válido para juzgarlo. Y si lo hace, ambos nos marcharemos de inmediato. —sentenció ella.

—Alteza… conozco a vuestra madre desde hace años. ¿Podríais permitirme que le hable de Link primero? Yo… la pondré en contexto. Necesito aclarar las cosas a mi manera. Después de todo he sido yo la que prácticamente os ha raptado del castillo y se ha saltado las normas sacando a Link de la cárcel.

—¿Y permitir que te castigue como hizo con Olly?

—El castigo de Olly no tuvo nada que ver con vuestra madre. Eso lo decidió el Consejo Sheikah por… ya sabéis por qué.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Link de repente, con la boca llena.

—Pensaba que no estabas escuchando —dijo Impa, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Que no diga nada no significa que no escuche —se defendió él.

—El caso es que yo hablaré con la reina en primer lugar. Vos y Link esperaréis una vez yo haya aclarado los medios de su rescate.

—¿Y qué pasa con Elm y Numa? ¿Qué pasa con otros prisioneros que no han hecho nada malo y viven como esclavos? —gruñó Link.

—¿Quiénes son esos? —preguntó Zelda, sin entender nada.

—Son mis amigos. No me pienso ir a ningún sitio sin rescatarlos a ellos también —dijo él, apretando el puño sobre la mesa.

—Impa, ¿no hay una manera de que saquemos a los amigos de Link?

—Volver a la frontera sería una locura. Deben estar desesperados buscando a Link… y también a mí. Necesitamos el salvoconducto de la reina.

—Link… —dijo ella, agarrándole la mano para que se relajase.

—Si lo del salvoconducto no funciona, haré lo que sea para sacarlos, Zel. Tenlo en cuenta.

—Está bien —aceptó.

Aunque la verdad es que le asustaba esa actitud defensiva de Link. Había muchas cosas que no sabía, demasiadas. No sabía cómo se las había arreglado para llegar hasta ahí, ni cómo fue capturado en la frontera.

Una vez Link acabó de cenar, la necesidad de dormir se hizo evidente en su cara. Lo observó, viendo cómo él trataba de mantener el tipo mientras ella discutía con Impa sobre cómo partirían de regreso al castillo, cuál sería el mejor camino y si podrían llevarse o no el caballo del hermano de Impa. Pero a Link se le cerraban los ojos, lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que se esforzaba por parecer despierto.

—Es mejor que vayamos a dormir ya —intervino ella, interrumpiendo el discurso de Impa —se os ve cansados. Necesitáis descansar después de ese viaje loco hasta la frontera.

—Son las palabras más sabias que he oído en toda la noche —dijo Sohna —he preparado camas con almohadones de pluma para todos y he encendido las chimeneas de la planta de arriba, así nadie pasará frío.

—Almohadas de plumas… —murmuró Link.

—Zelda, tú puedes seguir usando el dormitorio de Aisem, como anoche. He preparado el de Kazem para Link. Impa dormirá en su habitación… esa que se digna a visitar sólo muy de vez en cuando…

—Madre…

—¿Acaso es mentira? —refunfuñó la anciana.

Todos terminaron de limpiar los restos de la cena y subieron escaleras arriba. Sohna lo tenía todo previsto, aquella humilde casa de campo era lo más cómodo y acogedor que Zelda podía recordar desde su propio apartamento en Central Hyrule.

—Mañana os espero levantada temprano, alteza —se despidió Impa, antes de retirarse —se puede hacer muy buen ejercicio en esta aldea.

—Bah, tonterías. Mañana os presentaré a Kazem, tal vez él pueda examinar a Link para comprobar que no tiene ninguna herida grave —dijo Sohna, que apareció con el camisón puesto y un candil en la mano.

—Eso sería fantástico, Sohna, gracias —dijo Zelda.

—Buenas noches, niños. Que descanséis —se despidió Sohna.

—Buenas noches —respondieron ambos, casi al unísono.

Link acompañó a Zelda pasillo adelante hasta su habitación y eso la hizo recordar las veces que se burlaba de él por hacer eso cuando vivían juntos en el apartamento. Era increíble lo mucho que habían cambiado las cosas.

—¿Estarás bien? —preguntó él, una vez llegaron a la puerta.

—Mejor que bien —sonrió ella. Sin embargo, Link se mantuvo serio —ey, ¿qué te pasa?

—Nada. Es que me ha sorprendido un poco verte llorar tanto y… me asusta que te haya pasado algo malo durante este tiempo, Zel.

Ella le agarró la mano y trató de apretársela con fuerza.

—Quiero que sepas que ese momento, ahí afuera, en ese camino empedrado de un mundo que no conocemos, ese y sólo ese… ha sido el momento más feliz de mi vida. Por eso lloraba.

—V-v… —balbuceó él, sin acertar a decir nada.

Se abrazó a él, que la oprimió un par de veces con fuerza antes de soltarla. Después lo besó en la mejilla cubierta de barba, era una sensación extraña pero agradable. Cualquier contacto con Link era agradable. Sentirle era como estar en casa, como verse centrada en el lugar y momento exacto en el que debería estar. No sentía eso con nadie más, esa sensación de plenitud sólo la había conocido con él.

—Buenas noches, Link. Espero que sigas ahí cuando despierte mañana.

—He comido tanto que creo que seguiré por aquí…—bromeó él —espero que tú también sigas ahí cuando yo me despierte.

—Por supuesto.

Link se mantuvo mirándola unos segundos más sin moverse del sitio, como si estuviera sopesando alguna idea. Después dibujó una media sonrisa y puso rumbo a su dormitorio, al final del pasillo.

Zelda se puso el camisón que Sohna le había prestado, al parecer perteneció a Impa cuando era más joven. Se metió en la cama. Estaba agotada después de la vorágine de los últimos tres o cuatro días, y la cama del hijo de Sohna era lo más cómodo que pudiera imaginarse… pero no podía dormir. Necesitaba seguir cerca de Link, tal vez si cerraba los ojos y volvía a abrirlos él se esfumaba como el Link infantil de sus sueños en Términa. Llevaba necesitando a Link desde que puso un pie en ese mundo. No sabía qué pasaría con Marie… él había ido a buscarla sin ningún tipo de duda, dejando a Marie atrás, a su familia atrás. Tenía mil preguntas que hacerle, pero sobre todo quería saber "por qué". Por qué. Qué le había empujado a ir hasta allí. Por qué tomar un riesgo así. Por qué romper una vida tranquila y alejada de peligros. La última vez que se vieron ella iba de la mano de Olly, ya ni siquiera vivían juntos. Y aun así él…

Se puso en pie y encendió una pequeña lámpara de aceite que había en la mesita y fue hacia la puerta. Cuando la abrió descubrió a Link al otro lado, con el puño en el aire, a punto de golpear la madera.

—Zel, yo…

—Link, ¿qué haces ahí?

—Yo… Me preguntaba si aún tienes esas pesadillas. Ya sabes.

Ella hizo un esfuerzo por disimular la sonrisa y parecer seria.

—Oh, sí. Tengo unas pesadillas horribles, espantosas. De hecho, iba a preguntarte si me dejarías dormir contigo… ya sabes.

Link sonrió y entró a la habitación mientras ella cerraba la puerta.

—¿Qué lado prefieres? —preguntó él, apartando las mantas.

—El de siempre.

Ambos se metieron en la cama y se cubrieron con las mantas, Zelda apagó la luz de la lámpara de aceite.

Podía sentir el calor que irradiaba el cuerpo de Link a su lado. Él estaba inmóvil, con los ojos clavados en el techo, igual que ella. Aunque estaban despiertos, estaba tan feliz de tenerlo cerca que renunció a plantearle sus dudas, las dudas que la habían sacado de la cama para ir a buscarle. Sus dudas no significaban nada si él también deseaba dormir junto a ella, no merecía la pena arruinar un momento así con sus celos y preguntas absurdas.

Arrastró la mano por la superficie del colchón hasta tropezar con la de Link. Él reaccionó de inmediato, entrelazando los dedos con ella, como si lo estuviera esperando.

—Kindaia, Zel.

—¿Qué significa eso? Antes también lo dijiste…

—Significa "luna" en piken. Es como decir buenas noches o adiós o algo así. Me lo enseñó un amigo en la frontera.

—Te dejo dos minutos solo y tú vas y aprendes una lengua nueva… —bromeó —lo de "kindaia" es muy bonito. Me encanta, Link. ¿Qué más sabes decir?

—No mucho.

—Volverás a por tus amigos, así podrás seguir aprendiendo. Te lo prometo.

Link apretó un poco su mano y después suspiró. Ambos se mantuvieron en silencio, con las manos enlazadas, sin apenas moverse y con la vista fija en las vigas de madera del techo.

—Tal vez… si duermes de lado, estarías más cómoda —susurró él.

—Pero no me sueltes.

—Tranquila, no tenía pensado hacerlo.

Ella se tumbó de costado, dándole la espalda y él la envolvió por detrás, encajando con ella y rodeándola con el brazo. Diosas, estaba envuelta en Link, ¿cuántas veces había tenido la oportunidad de dormir así con él y no se había atrevido a hacerlo? Demasiadas. Ahora estaba rodeada por su calor, por su olor y por su latido, un latido fuerte, que casi podía sentir contra la espalda. Se acurrucó un poco más contra él y cerró los ojos, no tardó demasiado en dejarse vencer por un sueño profundo.

* * *

Zelda se despertó cuando oyó voces en el piso de abajo.

Se rodeó en la cama y vio el hueco que Link había dejado a su lado. Él estaba de pie, con la puerta entreabierta y el oído pegado a la rendija.

—Link, ¿qué haces?

—Shhh. Escucha.

Fue hasta la puerta y pegó la oreja junto a él. Había una discusión en la planta baja, Sohna, Impa y la voz de al menos dos hombres.

—¿Has venido hasta mi casa sólo para acusar a mi hija de cosas horribles? ¿Acusas a la comandante de la guardia privada de la reina? ¿En serio me estás diciendo eso? —gruñó Sohna.

—N-no, señora, yo… —titubeó la voz masculina —sólo obedezco las órdenes del capitán Jondar. Él dijo que la comandante se había llevado a un recluso sin permiso.

—Ya ves que no me he llevado a nadie. Estoy visitando a mi madre —dijo Impa. Sonaba segura de sí misma, un poco como si estuviera resignada por el interrogatorio.

—Óyeme joven —volvió a intervenir Sohna —más vale que te marches por donde has venido y le digas a ese capitán tuyo que se meta en otros asuntos…

—Madre… él sólo hace lo que le ordenan —dijo Impa —¿alguna pregunta más?

—N-no, señora… —titubeó el hombre.

—Diosas. Impa, tendrás que informar a la reina de esta ofensa —dijo Sohna.

—Por favor, os suplico que no lo hagáis —dijo el hombre. Su voz sonaba lastimera, habían conseguido amedrentarle —me marcharé de inmediato de la aldea, diré al capitán que se confunde.

—Eso ya suena mejor —refunfuñó Sohna —que tengas buen día.

Después se oyó cómo se cerraba la puerta y pasos escaleras arriba. Zelda intercambió una mirada fugaz con Link e Impa irrumpió en el dormitorio antes de que ninguno pudiese abrir la boca.

—Alteza… me alegro de que ya estéis despierta.

—Sí… —asintió, mientras veía cómo Link intentaba escurrirse por detrás hacia la puerta.

—Brincamuros, demasiado tarde para huir, haces tanto ruido como una estampida de moblins. No voy a hacer preguntas ni a cuestionar qué haces en los aposentos de su alteza —dijo Impa. Link se quedó paralizado en el sitio, como si se hubiera petrificado, la situación era un poco cómica.

—Impa, no es lo que tú crees —trató de justificar ella, intentando aguantarse la risa.

—He dicho que no voy a preguntar. Lo que hagáis en vuestros aposentos es cosa vuestra. Y ahora escuchadme. El imbécil de Jondar ha seguido nuestra pista hacia la aldea. Entre mi madre y yo hemos conseguido despistar a sus emisarios, pero hemos de partir de inmediato hacia Hyrule, no podemos detenernos más.

—No hay problema, podemos viajar ahora mismo —dijo Link.

—Bien. Mi madre ya nos ha preparado unos almuerzos de emergencia y podremos llevarnos el caballo de mi hermano para Link. Tendremos que volver a la aldea en otra ocasión… con más calma.

Ambos asintieron sin abrir la boca y obedecieron todas las órdenes y disposiciones que Impa hizo para partir lo antes posible.

* * *

Zelda dejó la aldea con una extraña melancolía atenazando su corazón. La casa de Sohna había sido un lugar mágico por muchos motivos, le había traído a Link de vuelta y a la vez había recuperado la sensación de hogar.

Prometió a Sohna volver a visitarla y de repente empezó a sentir el peso de sus propias promesas. Quería ayudar a Link a rescatar a sus amigos presos en la frontera, quería ver a Sohna de nuevo… pero temía no poder cumplir con todo, y por primera vez desde que llegó, comenzó a temer la reacción de la reina de Hyrule.

Todo el peso de sus miedos se esfumaba de golpe cuando giraba la cabeza y veía a Link cabalgando junto a ella. Verle era tan irreal como estar dentro de un sueño. También él la miraba de vez en cuando y cada vez que tropezaba con sus ojos sentía como si algo vibrase dentro de ella. Ya no la miraba igual que siempre, algo había cambiado entre los dos, y ahora los ojos que tan familiares eran para ella, también la hacían sentirse nerviosa y alterada.

Impa los hostigó por los campos de Hyrule, obligándoles a ir casi al galope y sin descanso alguno. Después de lo que Zelda estimó que serían más de diez horas de viaje, llegaron a la Ciudadela y al gran portón amurallado. El sol había empezado a caer en el horizonte y sus últimos rayos dibujaban el cielo naranja cerca de la línea con la tierra y púrpura en las capas más altas.

—Aquí debemos separarnos —dijo Impa —vos iréis por el mismo lugar por el que abandonamos el castillo, alteza. Yo me encargo de introducir a Link, como acordamos. Daré orden a los guardias para que os reciban. No hablaréis de Link a la reina sin que lo haya hecho yo antes.

—No pienso separarme de Link ahora que nos hemos vuelto a encontrar —dijo ella, sintiendo cómo el pulso se le aceleraba ante la perspectiva —¿y si vuelven a atraparlo?

—No lo harán, os lo prometí —dijo Impa.

—Lo sé, pero ahora no quiero hacerlo. Si Link no es bienvenido en Hyrule entonces yo tampoco lo soy —replicó ella. Sabía que sonaba infantil, pero le daba igual.

—Alteza, lo hago por la seguridad y el bien de todos.

—Zel —intervino Link, después de un largo silencio —hagamos como dice Impa.

—No, no es una buena idea.

—Vamos. No tardaremos ni un día en volver a vernos. Será una separación pequeña esta vez.

Ella emitió una especie de gruñido, no podría afirmarse que aquello era un "sí", pero Impa lo dio por válido.

—Impa, ¿me dejas que me despida de Zelda? Será sólo un momento —pidió Link.

—Diosas —gruñó la sheikah, apartándose para darles algo de intimidad.

Link descabalgó y ella hizo lo mismo. La envolvió con un abrazo antes de que pudiera abrir la boca para volver a protestar y casi de inmediato relajó su postura, cediendo ante su calidez. Los abrazos de Link tampoco sabían como los de antes. Ahora escondían una necesidad mayor, una especie de anhelo secreto. Y ese "algo" indescriptible los volvía mejores. Mucho mejores.

—Esta Impa parece de fiar —dijo él, con una media sonrisa —démosle una oportunidad. Y si su plan falla, siempre nos quedará una promesa.

—¿Qué promesa? No será otra vez esa historia tuya de que "siempre me vas a buscar" —dijo, empleando el tono bromista que a menudo usaba con él.

—No. Esta promesa.

Entonces Link se sacó una especie de colgante del cuello y se lo ofreció a ella.

—¿Esto qué es, Link? Desde que has llegado a este mundo estás muy raro… —bromeó, para tratar de ocultar un poco su nerviosismo.

—Es un amuleto, pero dentro, guarda una promesa. Lo abrirás cuando estés a solas, en tu habitación o en donde sea que te alojes en el castillo.

—Dime qué es.

—En realidad ya lo sabes.

Link sonrió y se alejó de ella sin decir nada más.

Tal y como planearon, Impa se desvió nada más atravesar el portón y ella deshizo el camino que la llevó hasta las caballerizas. Una tropa sheikah la recibió, como había dispuesto Impa. Nadie le preguntó de dónde venía o dónde había estado, de alguna manera el código de honor sheikah suponía una gran ventaja cuando se trataba de ahorrarse explicaciones incómodas.

Una vez en el castillo se abalanzó escaleras arriba hasta su torre y allí despidió a sus doncellas, que carecían de toda la discreción sheikah de los soldados que la recibieron, así que tuvo que esquivar las miles de preguntas sobre su ausencia y sobre por qué "no había mandado Impa un emisario anunciando su llegada" para que ellas hubieran podido disponer un baño y su ropa de cama por adelantado. Antes de echar a la última doncella de cámara le pidió que informase a la reina de su regreso, y de que la esperaba en sus aposentos si deseaba hablar con ella esa noche. La doncella se fue con un andar saltarín, aquellas mujeres parecían más felices si se les ordenaba hacer algo y Zelda pensó que tal vez debería hacerlo más a menudo si quería encajar en aquella arcaica sociedad.

Una vez a solas, sacó el amuleto de Link. No podía pensar en otra cosa. ¿Qué diablos se le habría ocurrido esta vez? Lo examinó bien, era una plaquita de acero con las iniciales "N" y "R" grabadas en la superficie. Aquello no le decía nada a priori, no recordaba haber prometido nada a Link salvo que no volvería a dormir con él… promesa que había roto en incontables ocasiones. Pero él le había dicho "ábrelo". Así fue cómo vio una pequeña muesca en un lateral. Haciendo un poco de palanca con la uña consiguió hacer que la placa se abriera por la mitad, revelando un diminuto trozo de papel en su interior. El corazón le saltaba en el pecho mientras desdoblaba aquel mensaje oculto, aunque al hacerlo pudo reconocer el papel y el lugar de donde había sido arrancado. No daba crédito, no podía creer que él lo hubiera guardado por tanto tiempo.

—"Vale por un beso de verdad".

* * *

 _Nota:_

 _Queridos lectores, aquí os dejo el esperado reencuentro, tal vez no adecuado para diabéticos y personas que sufran con los excesos de azúcar xD Pero como soy mala, la advertencia para diabéticos la pongo al final, cuando ya es demasiado para todos vosotros xDD_

 _En este capítulo Zelda estaba tan cegada por el reencuentro que apenas ha averiguado nada, no sabe que su padre está detrás del viaje de Link, ni todos los problemas que hay en las fronteras… ni siquiera se permite liberar al completo sus sentimientos hacia él porque (hasta donde ella sabe), Link aún está con Marie. Creo que esto ocurre con las personas a las que queremos de verdad, que a veces sobran las palabras y Zelda simplemente es feliz con verle allí, en un lugar en el que jamás esperó encontrarse a Link, y todo lo demás es información innecesaria (de momento xD). A él le ocurre un poco lo mismo, pero veremos algo más sobre Link en el próximo capítulo._

 _Kindaia, lectores!_

 _ **Camilo navas** , no me retes, puedo ser muchísimo más diabólica si me lo propongo xD_

 _ **Chico tranquilo** , ni idea de cómo me he inspirado para el piken, jajajajajaja. Lo imagino como una lengua con raíces latinas, de ahí las terminaciones en "u" y cosas así. Me he inventado dos verbos auxiliares correspondientes al to be/to have en inglés o más bien al essere/avere italiano y luego palabras que me parecían exóticas xD Un abrazo!_

 _ **Phoenix wolf 6446** , de nuevo te digo que este fanfic no es netorare y nadie pone cuernos, jajaja. Cuídate!_

 _ **Ultimate blazer** , hombre de poca fé… xD _

_**Clarissa** , he intentado compensar mi maldad con pequeñas dosis de azúcar en este capítulo :P Vas muy bien encaminada en tus sospechas sobre Elm, nadie sabe tantos detalles sin haber formado parte de alguna manera de esa historia ;)_

 _ **Egrett Williams** , mil gracias por dejar review en cada capítulo, lo aprecio de corazón! :) No me he inspirado en nada en concreto para el piken, como le he comentado a otro lector un poquito más arriba lo veo como algo con raíces latinas, basado en idiomas que conozco y luego palabros que me parecían exóticos al pronunciarlos, no hay más, jajaja. Bueno, espero que puedas disfrutar con este reencuentro :) un abrazo!_


	22. Chapter 22

**Capítulo 22 - Fiera Deidad**

Impa entregó los caballos a un soldado sheikah que apareció como de la nada, y en silencio se movieron por calles estrechas y retorcidas de la Ciudadela.

El olor era insoportable y Link prefería no pensar qué tipo de sustancias viscosas estaba pisando en la oscuridad. Anduvieron un buen rato, él estimó que en dirección noroeste, y al fin dieron con otro borde amurallado de la ciudad, también guardado por una puerta. La puerta estaba coronada con un símbolo que él había visto en las clases con el profesor Gorman. Era un círculo rodeado por dos medias lunas que lo envolvían formando un círculo mayor, el símbolo de Farore.

—¿Me sacas de Ciudadela? —preguntó él, nervioso ante la incertidumbre.

—Shhh. Cierra el pico y sígueme en silencio, como hasta ahora.

De repente se sintió incómodo con sus propias palabras, las que le había dicho para convencer a Zelda antes de dejarla partir a solas. ¿Y si Impa no era de fiar? En gran parte lo había dicho para que Zelda no se preocupase y porque después de todo Impa lo había sacado de la cárcel, pero no las tenía todas consigo.

Atravesaron el campo, una llanura al raso sin más abrigo que la noche, y al alcanzar un pequeño bosque, dieron con una choza que humeaba entre las ramas de los árboles.

Impa golpeó la puerta de la casa varias veces, hasta que un sheikah alto y corpulento abrió. Tenía el pelo plateado y una cuidada perilla del mismo color.

—¿De qué huyes ahora? —rugió el hombre.

—Déjame pasar, no tengo tiempo para tonterías.

—Oh, vienes con problemas. Qué sorpresa… —ironizó el sheikah.

—Aisem…

—Está bien, hermanita.

El hombre los hizo pasar y cerró a continuación. Link se sorprendió al ver la cantidad de armas colgando de las paredes. Escudos, una cuidada colección de arcos y un armero con espadas y lanzas de distintos tipos y tamaños. Todo en perfecto estado, ordenado con el mimo que puede tener un coleccionista.

—Necesito que me ayudes con un asunto —dijo Impa, sin rodeos.

—Ya, veo cuál es el asunto —respondió Aisem, clavando los ojos en Link —si Arien supiese todo lo que haces a su espalda, tu cuello habría sido adornado con la horca hace años.

—Lo he sacado de la frontera nordeste. Es alguien… especial. Por así decirlo. ¿Te haces cargo?

—Diosas, Impa. Nunca aprenderás. Y como siempre tengo que cargar yo con tus asuntos oscuros… con los asuntos de la gran comandante Impa, de virtud y honor intachables.

—Volveré a buscarle una vez lo haya resuelto todo en la corte —dijo ella, ignorando las burlas de su hermano.

—¿Qué diablos ha hecho este mocoso para que vengas a verme en mitad de la noche?

—No soy un mocoso —intervino él. Impa y Aisem lo miraron por un instante y después prosiguieron con su conversación, como si él no estuviera presente.

—Te viene bien tener un alumno. ¿Cuánto hace que no aceptas uno a tu cargo personal? —preguntó Impa.

—No necesito más alumnos. Además, este es muy viejo, a su edad debería estar más que entrenado.

—Pues ponlo a entrenar con los jóvenes.

—Impa, siempre me haces lo mismo… —resopló Aisem.

—Te lo agradezco, hermano. Volveré a buscarlo en cuanto me sea posible —dijo Impa. Sonaba victoriosa, casi cantarina —espero que no lo destroces mucho.

—Ya veremos lo que es capaz de aguantar este despojo.

Link tragó saliva y miró a Impa suplicando un poco de apoyo.

—Ah, no le hagas caso, Brincamuros. Eres mucho más duro que todo eso y no puedo devolverte en mal estado a la princesa, no me lo perdonaría. Parto ahora mismo, tengo importantes conversaciones pendientes.

—¿Cuánto tiempo voy a estar aquí? —preguntó Link.

—No lo sé. Espero que no sea demasiado, dada la gravedad del asunto la reina querrá verte en cuanto se destape la verdad. Aisem —dijo, volviendo a dirigirse a su hermano —si se te ocurriese la estúpida idea de llevar a Link contigo cuando vayas a la Ciudadela a ver a Marien y los niños, deberías buscarle un buen disfraz. Buscan a un joven de pelo rubio… no a un sheikah.

—Entendido —gruñó Aisem —no soy estúpido.

Impa dibujó una extraña sonrisa y se marchó sin decir más, desapareciendo tras la puerta. Link miró a Aisem. Debía medir, ¿cuánto? ¿dos metros? Tenía los ojos grises y afilados y unas enormes manazas.

—Mi nombre es Link —dijo él, sin saber cómo romper el hielo —conocí a tu madre, Sohna. Fue muy amable conmigo.

—Escúchame bien, mocoso —dijo Aisem —A partir de ahora te dirigirás a mí como "maestro" no de ninguna otra manera. Hablarás cuando yo te diga que hables, comerás si considero que lo mereces y con un poco de suerte, puede que hasta te deje dormir más de tres horas seguidas. Te llamaré mocoso hasta que crea que mereces un nombre mejor.

—Sí, está bien —asintió él.

—Sí… ¿qué?

—Sí, maestro.

—Bien. Ahora a dormir. Un soldado tiene que aprovechar cada segundo de descanso, nunca sabe cuándo puede necesitarlo.

* * *

Link no sabía lo cansado que estaba en realidad hasta que Aisem lo despertó, al rayar el alba. Desearía dormir unas mil horas más y tardó un poco en hacer que su cuerpo entumecido reaccionase a las voces de su "nuevo maestro".

—Mocoso, puedes lavarte con el agua de esa tinaja. Aquí tienes jabón y esto. Aséate. No pareces un soldado, tienes el aspecto de un vagabundo fugado de las fronteras —refunfuñó Aisem.

—Pero esto es un puñal —dijo Link, observando el filo brillante del acero.

—Para que te afeites. Un soldado se afeita con lo que tiene a mano, que no suele ser un barbero a su servicio. Cuando termines desayunarás lo que te haya servido en la mesa… pero deberás aprender a cazar para subsistir, a procurarte alimento.

Link arqueó una ceja como única respuesta mientras el maestro lo dejaba a solas.

Después de asearse, de una dura y algo accidentada sesión de afeitado y de un muy frugal desayuno, el maestro lo puso a correr por el bosque durante más de una hora. Después lo obligó a hacer todo tipo de ejercicios, a levantar peso. Era duro, pero él pudo soportarlo todo, Impa tenía razón, se estaba volviendo mucho más duro de lo que él mismo podía imaginarse.

Al mediodía, el maestro le obligó a vestirse con una capa con capucha y lo llevó a una llanura en el borde del bosque, donde había unos veinte niños entrenando el tiro con arco. Los había de todas las edades y sexos, pero ninguno de ellos tenía aspecto de rebasar los diez años de edad.

—No te quites la capucha, no deben ver el color de tu pelo —le dijo el maestro —Toma esto. Si vas a procurarte tu comida tendrás que cazarla. Para eso, hay que saber disparar.

Link agarró un arco delgado de madera que el maestro le tendió junto con un carcaj lleno de flechas.

—¿Has disparado alguna vez?

Él negó con energía, agitando la cabeza.

—Bien. Fíjate en tus compañeros, alrededor. Llevan entrenando un tiempo. No los subestimes por su edad, algunos de ellos tienen mejor puntería que yo mismo.

Link se fijó en una niña que disparaba a unos cuantos metros de él. Tendría unos ocho años y el pelo plateado recogido en una trenza lateral. No erraba ni un solo disparo, todos ellos daban en el centro de la diana de prácticas. Sentía un hormigueo de excitación en el estómago, aquello le parecía tan divertido como comprar y jugar un videojuego nuevo.

La niña tensaba el arco arrimando la cuerda hasta el borde de su mejilla infantil y sonrosada. La flecha no se movía ni un milímetro a pesar de la fuerza de tensión, y después de unos segundos movía los dedos con suavidad para liberar un disparo que iba directo al centro.

—Leen es muy buena tiradora, has elegido un excelente ejemplo. Ahora tú —dijo el maestro.

Link sacó una flecha del carcaj. Intentó imitar todos los movimientos que había observado en la pequeña, pero lo primero que le sorprendió fue la dureza del arco y el enorme esfuerzo que suponía conseguir tensarlo. El codo le temblaba por la fuerza que tenía que hacer y no era capaz de estabilizar el temblor para poder apuntar bien. Después de unos segundos intentándolo, las fuerzas empezaron a fallarle y liberó la flecha, que salió volando muy por encima de la diana. Además, la cuerda del arco le golpeó el interior del brazo izquierdo, como un violento latigazo de fuego. Toda la piel se le irritó y la línea de la cuerda se dibujó roja en su brazo.

—Mal, mal y mal —dijo el maestro —no has observado nada. Y eres un peligro para tus compañeros de prácticas.

—No es tan fácil como parece —protestó él —y me he hecho daño en el brazo. Podrías haberme dado una de esas cosas para protegerme.

—Necesitas que tus brazos se fortalezcan. Si aprendes a disparar sin los protectores de cuero tus disparos se volverán precisos, porque aprenderás a disparar haciendo que la cuerda apenas acaricie tu piel. Ponte ahí, las piernas firmes, un pie un poco adelantado.

Link hizo todo lo que el maestro le fue indicando, pero no podía parar de fruncir el ceño. Se sentía retado, como cuando Zelda le batía algún récord en los videojuegos. Tenía que demostrarle a aquel sheikah estirado que él podía disparar mejor que una niña de ocho años.

—Ahora atento, mocoso. Esto es lo más importante de todo. El brazo izquierdo recto y firme, como una barra de acero. El derecho tensa la cuerda, despacio… eso es. Levanta el codo hasta que tu brazo derecho esté a la misma altura que el izquierdo, suave.

No podía dar crédito, ahora la flecha no se movía nada, estaba firme y podía apuntar sin temblar ni un milímetro.

—Suelta.

Liberó los dedos como vio hacer a la niña, y la flecha salió disparada, acertando muy cerca del centro. La cuerda del arco apenas le rozó el brazo, tal y como el maestro Aisem le había dicho. Lo miró con sorpresa, desconcertado al ver cómo unas simples correcciones lo habían cambiado todo.

—Bien hecho, Link. —el maestro casi tuvo que disimular una sonrisa. Y tampoco pasó desapercibido para él que lo había llamado por su nombre —Ahora practica el resto del día. Estaré con los niños y después tengo otras cosas que hacer. Llámame cuando seas capaz de clavar tres flechas seguidas en el centro. No se te ocurra buscarme hasta que no lo hagas.

Él asintió, curvando los labios en una sonrisa.

Pensó que aquello sería pan comido después del éxito de su disparo anterior, pero no era tan fácil acertar en el centro. Cada vez se fijaba en más detalles, en lo necesario que era tensar todo el cuerpo, el abdomen. Cómo fijar la vista, cómo elevar un poco la punta de la flecha para que dibujase una parábola perfecta. Algunos niños se animaron a acercarse a él, les pidió consejos. Después empezó a oscurecer y se quedó solo. El interior de su brazo izquierdo estaba en carne viva, pues cada vez que erraba un disparo, un nuevo latigazo se clavaba en él. Pero no podía dejar de intentarlo una, otra y otra vez. Así hasta que se sintió tan seguro de sí mismo como para acertar al amparo de la luz tenue de las antorchas. Entonces buscó a Aisem.

—Es tarde, mocoso. Mañana tendrás otra oportunidad —dijo el maestro, al verle aparecer.

—Pero puedo hacerlo. Sé que puedo hacerlo —insistió él.

Aisem puso los ojos en blanco y lo siguió hasta el campo de tiro, dando grandes zancadas. Él tomó aire y se preparó tres flechas en el suelo, como Leen le había aconsejado. De esa forma no tendría que estar sacándolas del carcaj todo el tiempo, después de horas de práctica cualquier movimiento extra con los brazos se volvía una tortura. Estaba nervioso, así que respiró un par de veces para centrarse. La primera flecha dio en el centro, sin problemas.

—Ha sido suerte —dijo el maestro —el brazo te ha temblado en el último segundo.

Él resopló y agarró del suelo la segunda flecha. Esta vez se tomó más tiempo para buscar la perfección en el disparo. La flecha volvió a acertar.

—No está del todo en el centro, está oscuro y no veo bien desde aquí —refunfuñó Aisem.

Link agitó la cabeza con resignación y agarró la última flecha. No podía fallar. Casi sentía que podía disparar con los ojos cerrados, lo sentía como un movimiento natural. Si el maestro pensaba que sus aciertos eran casualidad y suerte, ¿por qué no disparar a ciegas? Cerró los ojos en el último instante y cuando los abrió, la flecha estaba clavada en el centro y Aisem sonreía con sinceridad, sin tratar de ocultárselo.

—Nos espera la cena, Link. He preparado un buen asado en las brasas, ¿te parece bien?

—Sí, maestro —dijo él, y asintió, haciendo una especie de reverencia respetuosa a su maestro.

Aisem había encendido una hoguera en el exterior de la cabaña. La noche no era fría y resultaba muy agradable sentarse allí, bajo las estrellas. Link recordó las noches junto a Elm y Numa y deseó que sus amigos se encontrasen bien.

El maestro le sirvió una generosa ración de asado que él devoró sin pensar. La comida después de un día duro de entrenamiento era un placer enorme. Después de comer, el maestro le ofreció relajarse junto a él, en la hoguera. Ninguno de los dos era muy hablador así que estuvieron sin decir nada durante un largo rato, pero el silencio entre ambos era cómodo. Aisem le cayó bien.

—Le prometí a Zelda que sólo estaríamos un día separados, como mucho —dijo de repente, mientras observaba el color incandescente de las brasas. —Soy estúpido. Siempre le digo que no haga promesas que sabe que va a romper y voy yo y hago lo mismo.

—Después de verte hoy, no creo que seas la clase de persona que rompe una promesa. Verás a esa chica pronto, estoy seguro.

—La reina de Hyrule… —dijo Link, con dudas. No sabía si preguntar lo que deseaba preguntar.

—Dime, Link. ¿Sabes lo que es una teofanía? —intervino Aisem, impidiéndole que le plantease sus dudas.

—¿Qué? No. No lo sé.

—Una teofanía es la manifestación de un dios a un ser mortal. Hay más de un dios, y a veces, deciden aparecerse en la tierra para mezclarse entre nosotros.

—He… oído hablar de eso —titubeó Link. Lo había leído en un libro, el de Hessel Marlek —hay leyendas que dicen que la diosa Hylia bajó una vez a luchar junto a los hylianos.

—Es un buen ejemplo —sonrió Aisem —pero no es el único. Hay muchos más dioses.

—Las diosas Farore, Din y Nayru.

—Hay más —Aisem removió las ascuas con el pie, levantando chispas brillantes en la oscuridad —Los sheikah adoramos al Vigilante. Un viejo peregrino con un solo ojo a través del cual, sólo puede ver la verdad. Los goron adoran a los dioses de la montaña, a veces crueles con sus explosiones de lava, a veces generosos, creando rocas para que el pueblo goron se abastezca. Hay pequeños dioses que aparecen como espíritus del bosque, y pueden hechizarte con sus melodías, hacer que caigas en un sueño sin fin. Los dragones de agua son los dioses adorados por el pueblo zora y podría seguir toda la noche…

—Es curioso todo eso —comentó él, con discreción. Tal vez era porque pertenecía a otro mundo, pero le costaba creer que tantos dioses existiesen —pero no sé qué tiene que ver eso con la reina ni con la teofanía.

—Mi hermana dice que una deidad se apareció a la reina de Hyrule.

Link se quedó petrificado en su sitio, sin saber muy bien qué decir.

—No pongas esa cara —se burló Aisem —imagino que conoces un poco a Impa. No va por ahí prodigando fantasías.

—Tienes razón, maestro. Lo siento.

—El caso es que la reina tiene a veces un comportamiento oscuro. Es cierto que hubo una guerra civil en Hyrule, que nuestro pueblo se vio involucrado. Pero fue ese supuesto encuentro divino lo que hizo cambiar a la reina. Impa me ha dicho que tiene una habitación privada en la que sólo ella entra de vez en cuando. No sabemos si para comunicarse con un dios o diosa misteriosos. No sabemos si atesora algún tipo de objeto sagrado. Mi hermana no ha querido despegarse jamás de Arien por ese motivo… no es que apruebe sus ideas, ni los castigos en las fronteras. Ni siquiera aprueba la construcción de la frontera en sí misma. Es que Impa teme que la reina haga un día algo que pueda hacerle daño a sí misma, y también a los demás.

—Tengo que sacar a Zelda de ahí de inmediato —dijo Link, poniéndose en pie.

—¡Eh, para! —Aisem usó su enorme manaza para agarrarlo y obligarle a sentarse de nuevo —no te pongas tan nervioso. Impa cree que esa joven tiene un papel en todo esto, está convencida de que puede ayudar a la reina a volver a la normalidad. Además, mientras mi hermana esté en el castillo, nada malo le va a pasar a esa chica. Actúa con calma, sé inteligente.

Link suspiró. Aisem tenía razón, su situación no era la mejor como para adentrarse en un castillo lleno de soldados y tratar de arrancar a Zelda de las garras de su madre. Era mejor observar primero, como hacían los sheikah. Como él mismo había hecho ese día en el campo de tiro con arco, hasta que aprendió a disparar como jamás pensó que podría hacer.

—Lo entiendes, ¿no es cierto? —preguntó Aisem.

—Sí, maestro. Primero observo, luego aprendo y después actúo.

—Excelente. Eres mucho mejor discípulo de lo que habría imaginado cuando te vi la primera vez. Me he equivocado contigo y créeme que no reconozco mis errores a menudo.

—Quiero aprender más —dijo Link de repente —sé que voy a necesitarlo. Cuando llegué a este mundo sólo podía pensar en Zelda. Pero ahora tengo más personas a las que ayudar.

—Bien. El de hoy, sólo ha sido el primer paso.

* * *

Link repitió la rutina de entrenamiento por la mañana, pero esta vez sin Aisem. Él se marchó muy temprano a la Ciudadela. Su mujer y sus hijas vivían allí, y él pasaba pequeñas temporadas en el bosque para entrenar y por otros motivos que no le había revelado, así que iba a menudo a ver a la familia, en cuanto sus obligaciones se lo permitían.

Al mediodía Aisem apareció dando grandes zancadas por el campo de tiro con arco, lugar donde encontró a Link.

—Tenemos que marcharnos —le dijo sin más.

—¿A la Ciudadela?

—Sí. Mi hermana quiere forzar un primer encuentro con la reina Arien.

—¿Forzar? No suena nada bien lo de forzar.

—Algunos altos cargos sheikah están molestos con Impa, y también con los problemas de seguridad que has causado en la frontera. Tiene que ser un primer encuentro discreto, ¿lo entiendes?

—¿Va a estar Zelda ahí?

—Supongo que sí.

Link frunció el ceño y no dijo nada más. Aceptó las órdenes que Aisem le marcaba, apenas lo conocía, pero confiaba en él. Se vistió con unas ropas sheikah que le prestó, y para no llamar la atención, se lavó el pelo con un extraño ungüento que se lo tiñó de un color blanco plateado, similar al color que había visto en muchos sheikah.

—Espero que esto del pelo sea reversible —refunfuñó, ajustándose la capa en el cuello.

—Tan sólo tienes que enjuagarlo con agua. Toma esto —dijo Aisem, tendiéndole un arco y un carcaj.

Era un arco con un fino labrado de plata en las puntas, y de madera flexible y resistente de arce. Link se había fijado en él, pertenecía a la colección que Aisem tenía en las paredes de la cabaña.

—No puedo aceptarlo, es demasiado valioso.

—Es más valioso en tus manos que colgado en una pared. Acéptalo y no digas nada más —gruñó Aisem.

Ambos caminaron juntos, dejando el bosque atrás. Todo parecía diferente a la luz del día, la noche que cruzó la llanura tras Impa no pudo apreciar la belleza del paisaje que les rodeaba. La hierba crecía verde y suave, y había pequeñas florecillas asomando entre las briznas de las hojas más tiernas. Un pequeño arroyo bajaba de las montañas y el camino real estaba empedrado en los bordes, con piedras blancas y relucientes.

Atravesaron la puerta de Farore (Link había decidido llamarla así) y después un largo e intrincado laberinto de calles. Nadie ponía atención en ellos a pesar del abarrotado trajín de la Ciudadela, la idea de disfrazarse de sheikah había sido buena, pues la población temía a los miembros del clan y apartaban los ojos al verlos cruzar la calle. Al fin, el castillo de Hyrule se alzó inmenso, como una imagen de cuento de hadas, delante de ellos. Link tragó saliva, si la mansión del señor Bosphoramus le había impuesto respeto en su día, aquello era algo de otra dimensión. Aisem habló con un par de guardias, que cerraban el paso lanza en mano. Uno de ellos miró a Link de arriba abajo y después les abrió paso.

—Mi hermana me ha pedido que vayamos a los jardines reales, ahí hay suficiente intimidad —indicó Aisem.

Link asintió sin decir nada y tan sólo se dedicó a seguir a su maestro sin apenas levantar la cabeza del suelo. Por un pasadizo lateral accedieron a unos inmensos jardines, tan grandes como si se tratase de un bosque. Había hermosas fuentes y esculturas adornando algunos espacios, y en general el agua corría por pequeños canales de mármol blanco, refrescando el ambiente y abasteciendo el riego de las miles de especies vegetales que crecían allí. Al rodear un pasillo con el techo tapizado con una enredadera, vio a Zelda e Impa.

Zelda esperaba visiblemente impaciente, vestía un vestido largo que asomaba bajo una capa blanca. Parecía salida de una de las ilustraciones del libro de Hessel Marlek. Al verle aparecer, se apresuró hacia él.

—¡Link!

Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, la tenía enganchada a su cuello. Él miró a su alrededor antes de responder a su abrazo, no sabía si había soldados, la reina, o alguien que pudiera entrometerse entre ellos.

—Ya te dije que no tardaría en volver a buscarte —le susurró al oído. Zelda se removió un poco entre sus brazos antes de separarse de él, estaba tan delgada que seguía aterrorizándole que le hubieran hecho algo en el castillo y ella se negase a contarlo.

—Te has afeitado ¿Y qué te has hecho ahora? ¿Y ese pelo? —bromeó.

—Soy un sheikah, ¿ves? Sería un disfraz genial para hacer los pases del museo del profesor Gorman.

—¿Estás bien? Impa me dijo que te llevó con su hermano —Zelda miró de soslayo al enorme Aisem, que charlaba con Impa a unos pocos metros de distancia.

—No lo juzgues por su aspecto, es un buen tipo. Y, ¡ey! He aprendido a tirar con arco.

—Eres increíble… —sonrió ella, tirando de sus dedos para agarrarle la mano.

—Zel… —tosió para aclararse la garganta, y apagó el tono de su voz para susurrar las palabras —lo que te di… ¿lo has abierto?

—Lo… he abierto.

—Vale.

—Lo llevo aquí.

Zelda le mostró una fina cadena de plata que se hundía dentro de su escote, lo que hizo que el pulso se le acelerase un poco. Sin querer ella lo había invitado a mirarle el pecho y él aprovechó para fijarse mucho más de lo que su respeto hacia ella le permitía normalmente.

—Te queda mejor que a mí —bromeó, un poco abrumado —¿y qué opinas?

—Opino que está muy bien —respondió. Zelda había dejado de mirarle a los ojos para mirarle la boca y eso le aceleró el corazón aún más.

—Encontraremos un momento para eso, ¿no? —ahora era él el que centraba su atención en los labios de Zelda. Eran más gruesos de lo que aparentaban a simple vista, se preguntó cómo sería besarla y sus propios labios vibraron anhelando la sensación.

—¿No dijimos que era una promesa? —sonrió ella, apretándole un poco la mano. No se había dado cuenta de lo cerca que estaban en realidad, podría besarla inclinando apenas la cabeza.

—Sí.

—Entonces ocurrirá tan pronto como pueda.

—Alteza —dijo la voz de Impa a sus espaldas —se aproxima la reina.

Zelda dio un paso al lado y él movió la mano para que ella lo soltara.

Una hilera de soldados apareció escoltando a una mujer de pelo rubio. Los hombres se fueron abriendo en formación conforme llegaron a ellos, dejando a la reina en el centro. Link se preguntó a qué se debían tantas precauciones. Estaban en los jardines privados, en el castillo, con los sheikah. ¿Se trataba otra de las rarezas de la reina de Hyrule?

—Gracias por venir, majestad, y por darme la oportunidad de explicarlo todo —dijo Impa.

—Si he venido es porque es importante para Zelda. Aún estoy muy disgustada contigo y ya hablaremos más tarde sobre ese comportamiento tan irregular.

—No ha sido culpa de Impa —intervino Zelda —fui yo quien le pidió ayuda. Y si no lo hubiera hecho, habría ido a buscar a Link de todas formas.

La reina resopló, agitando la cabeza. Tenía un espectacular parecido con Zelda, lo que impresionó un poco a Link, pero a la vez eran distintas. Zelda tenía rasgos del señor Bosphoramus, después de todo.

—Y bien. ¿Quién es Link? —preguntó la reina, con un tono altivo.

—Soy yo, majestad. Gracias por confiar en Aisem y en mí —se presentó, inclinándose un poco. ¿Había que inclinarse? No tenía ni idea de los protocolos en ese ni en su propio mundo.

—Tú… —dijo la reina, frunciendo el ceño. Parecía como si una sombra le hubiera desencajado el rostro —tú…

—Majestad, ¿va todo bien? —preguntó Impa.

—Es él —murmuró la reina. Tenía la mirada perdida —¿no lo véis? ¡Es un monstruo!

—Majestad, os confundís —intervino Aisem.

Link dio un paso atrás e intercambió una mirada de confusión con Zelda, que parecía tan contrariada como él.

—¡Es un monstruo! Existe, tal y como me dijo. Ha venido a por nosotros, todo era verdad. Es él, ¿no lo veis? ¿No veis su pelo blanco y sus ojos vacíos?

—Es Link, estás confundida y algo va mal —dijo Zelda, aproximándose para agarrar del brazo a la reina. Ella se zafó con brusquedad.

—¡Guardia, apresadle!

—¡No! —exclamó Link, en actitud defensiva. Los guardias apuntaron sus alabardas hacia él.

—¡Es él, lleváoslo de aquí!

Link miró a Impa, que negó con la cabeza dándole a entender que era mejor no presentar resistencia. Los guardias lo apresaron, atándole las manos a la espalda.

—¡No! ¡Soltadle! —gritó Zelda —¡Soltadle os lo suplico!

Mientras volvía a ser un prisionero de ese mundo, escuchaba la voz rota a lo lejos de Zelda pidiendo que lo liberasen. Si existía un dios que volvía a alguien tan loco como a la reina de Hyrule, era mejor no tropezarse con él.

* * *

 _Notas:_

 _Kindaia, lectores :) Soy una gran fan de Star Wars y en este episodio existe un pseudo-cutre-homenaje a la saga xD El maestro Yoda dijo a Luke que no quería entrenarle entre otras cosas porque "es muy viejo", y de alguna manera he imaginado el entrenamiento sheikah como el entrenamiento de un jedi. Me gustaría escribir mucho más sobre ese tema pero ahora resulta que Link está prisionero… jajaja. Ya veremos si logra seguir formándose para convertirse en el gran luchador que sabemos que es ;)_

 _También he aprovechado el doble juego que da el disfraz sheikah para que la reina Arien confunda a Link con la Fiera Deidad… creo que es bastante obvio a quién ha creído ver, ¿no? :P_

 _Gracias por seguir la historia!_

 _ **Egrett Williams** , de vez en cuando hace falta un capítulo que reconforte un poco nuestros corazones, ¿verdad? Link y Zelda habían estado sin estar bien juntos desde que él empezó a salir con Marie… y de eso hacía mucho tiempo. Me alegra que el capítulo te haya reconfortado un poco, esa era justo la sensación que pretendía crear ;)_

 _ **Phoenix wolf 6446,** tranquilo, ya verás como cada vez Link se irá haciendo más y más fuerte, hasta poder machacar el cráneo de cualquier enemigo como si fuera mantequilla ;) Jajajaja, a mí también se me abrió el apetito cuando escribí todo eso xD_

 _ **Camilo navas,** te anticipo que en este Hyrule no se guardan recuerdos del héroe del tiempo como tal, pero sí del "héroe" legendario que luchó junto a la diosa Hylia. Pues… ya ves la reacción de la reina, que ha sido bastante brusca :P_

 _ **Ultimate blazer,** pues sí, has acertado en casi todo xP Me apetecía mucho crear familia para Impa, era una manera de darle más dimensiones al personaje plano y canónico al que estamos acostumbrados :)_

 _ **Zword,** haces bien en mencionar a Olly, porque lo hemos dejado un poco olvidado por un instante, pero volverá a aparecer, esto puedo anticiparlo, aunque no tiene mucho que hacer en esa disputa. No hay más que comparar las reacciones de Zelda cuando se reencontró con Olly en ese mundo, y cuando se reencuentra con Link ;)_

 _ **Chico tranquilo** , sí, me gusta hacer algunos capítulos con lo que llaman en inglés "cliffhanger", que consiste en dejar el final del capítulo un poco en vilo :P En este capítulo ya empezamos a unir algunos puntos con Majora's Mask, pero vienen muchos más ;)_

 _ **Clarissa** , ajajajaja, no te preocupes. Para Zelda ya es casi una declaración de amor que Link haya ido a buscarla dejando todo atrás… cuando vio lo que había dentro del colgante terminó de morirse de amor del todo xD Ahora jugaré un poco con el UST, ya que el "vale por un beso de verdad" hace que las reacciones zelink ya no sean amistosas nunca más, ahora cada mirada y cada contacto significa mucho más ;)_


	23. Chapter 23

**Capítulo 23 - Un beso de verdad**

—Alteza…

—No, déjame.

—Alteza, es mejor que descanséis. Aquí tirada en el suelo no lograréis nada de utilidad. Dormid por hoy, mañana a primera hora Link estará fuera del calabozo. Además, ni siquiera lo llevan a un calabozo de verdad… he pedido a los guardias que lo dejen tranquilo y sin ataduras en una habitación junto a las caballerizas. La reina no tiene por qué saber que está ahí, así que el hecho de que os mantengáis en guardia en esta puerta no significa nada.

Al fin suspiró y se puso en pie. Le dolía la garganta de gritar que soltasen a Link mientras veía cómo lo arrastraban por los jardines, preso otra vez. Su madre desapareció con una mirada de pánico y se encerró en su torre. Ella echó a correr por todo el castillo en busca del pasadizo que llevaba a las mazmorras. Y allí fue donde Impa la encontró, exhausta, tras una enorme puerta de barrotes de hierro.

—¿Está en las caballerizas? —murmuró.

—Eso es. No está tras esta puerta, lo juro por el Vigilante.

—¿Por qué ha pasado todo esto? ¿Qué le pasa a la reina?

—A… veces cree ver cosas que no son reales. Debe haber confundido a Link con algo que sólo existe dentro de su cabeza.

—Debimos marcharnos… —dijo. Era un pensamiento que la atormentaba y ya no temía decirlo en voz alta —desde el principio. Desde que salimos de la aldea, debimos buscar la puerta para volver juntos a casa.

—Lo lamento, alteza.

—No sé qué le han hecho a Link. Los de tu pueblo, esa gente de las fronteras —miró a Impa sin reprimir su rabia —le han hecho daño, lo sé. Él no me va a contar la verdad, pero yo lo sé. Tenía las manos duras, él nunca ha tenido las manos tan duras. Y ese feo golpe. Y a saber qué cosas más, no puedo soportar que le sigan haciendo daño por mi culpa, así que en cuanto salga de donde esté metido, nos marcharemos de aquí.

—Vuestra madre enloquecerá si desaparecéis.

—¡Ya está enloquecida! —gritó. Impa dio un paso atrás, un tanto aturdida por su mal genio.

—Aún no habéis visto nada. Si huis, os perseguirá dondequiera que vayáis. Usará al ejército, a los sheikah. Os buscará día y noche y jamás descansaréis tranquila otra vez.

Asintió en silencio, aunque no sabía qué pensar. Estaba aturdida y muy cansada, así que accedió a la petición de Impa y puso rumbo a sus aposentos, con el peso de la incertidumbre emborronándole la cabeza.

* * *

El pequeño Link se desvió de su destino. De manera inevitable, y como atraído por una extraña fuerza, se alejó del camino que le llevaba al Pico Nevado para adentrarse en el pie de una montaña, alta, escarpada y baldía.

Como el dedo amputado de un gigante se alzaba la Torre de Piedra. Una majestuosa construcción, imposiblemente elevada, oculta entre las montañas. "Está maldita" había dicho el rey de Ikana, pero después de todo, Términa estaba maldita de principio a fin, aquello no era ninguna novedad para él.

Al caer la noche encendió un fuego en la base de la torre. El aire helado que bajaba de la montaña le ponía la piel de gallina tanto como aquella monstruosa torre. Se estaba calentando las manos en las llamas cuando oyó un chasquido en la oscuridad que había frente a él. Buscó su espada, que estaba en el suelo, y desenvainó sintiendo cómo el acero crujía con la escarcha de la empuñadura.

—¿Hay alguien ahí? —preguntó, poniéndose en guardia.

Empezaron a caer algunos copos de nieve. Sólo veía oscuridad, pero el chasquido volvió a repetirse.

—¡Sal de ahí! —amenazó, adelantándose un poco, espada en alto —¡Vamos! ¡Descúbrete!

Una figura se delineó, un hombre de tez amarillenta y una calva reluciente se apareció ante él, manos en alto.

—Tranquilo, joven. He visto luz y al igual que tú, busco refugio.

Link lo examinó entrecerrando los ojos. Después bajó la guardia y aquel tipo extraño se aproximó para calentarse las manos en su fuego. Él volvió a sentarse, pero mantuvo la espada desenvainada sobre su regazo.

—Una historia curiosa la de esta torre —dijo el hombrecillo —pocos terminianos se aventuran a venir aquí.

—¿En serio? Pues deberían preocuparse más de otras cosas —gruñó Link, pensando en la luna y la ceguera de los habitantes de Ciudad Reloj.

—No sé bien a qué te refieres —sonrió el hombre. Tenía los dientes tan amarillentos como la piel, y Link sintió un poco de repugnancia —mi nombre es Sakon, por cierto.

—Yo soy Link.

¿Sakon? El nombre le sonaba de algo. ¿Lo habría conocido en alguno de sus viajes anteriores? Diosas, estaba empezando a olvidar cada vez más. Ya apenas recordaba el día en que todo empezó y temía encerrarse en aquel bucle y quedar atrapado para siempre.

—Los habitantes de Ikana construyeron esta torre —dijo el hombre. Link puso los ojos en blanco, realmente no estaba interesado en escuchar historias. Sólo quería descansar a solas y partir en cuanto el sol asomase por el horizonte —querían llegar a un lugar lejano, ubicado en el cielo. O al menos, creen que ese lugar está ahí. Se trata del Reino Sagrado, seguro que has oído hablar de ello.

—No —gruñó, taciturno.

—¿En serio? Bueno, supongo que es normal. Los de Términa _también_ lo han olvidado. Toda la historia sobre ese poder ilimitado que tan sólo puede ser usado por los mortales. La Trifuerza, el equilibrio de las diosas.

Link lo miró arqueando las cejas. ¿Por qué no cerraba el pico aquel idiota de una buena vez?

—Diosas, niño. Mira detrás de ti, ahí, en la misma entrada de la torre.

Él se giró y sí, vio tres triángulos que, combinados, daban lugar a un triángulo mayor. El símbolo era muy familiar y sin duda lo había visto antes, pero por todos los infiernos que lo había olvidado por completo.

—Los habitantes de Ikana creían que construyendo una torre tan alta como les fuera posible podrían llegar al cielo, donde se ubica el Reino Sagrado, y así conseguir la Trifuerza, que es capaz de hacer que tus deseos se hagan realidad y concede un poder ilimitado a su portador.

—¿Por qué iban las diosas a crear algo así? ¿No tienen suficiente con su propio poder? —cuestionó Link.

—Porque son estúpidas —dijo Sakon, soltando una carcajada. También su risa era desagradable —ese poder sagrado es una especie de regalo a los mortales… para que puedan defenderse por sí mismos y así desentenderse de ellos. El problema es que al hacerlo, se prohibieron a sí mismas usar ese poder y por eso lo escondieron en ese Reino mágico.

—Una fuerza así bien usada por los mortales, tendrá sentido para las diosas —razonó él.

—Las diosas son unas malditas estúpidas y tramposas. Terminaron ambicionando ese poder para sí mismas, en especial la diosa Hylia, esa fulana a la que nadie debería adorar. Fue tan avariciosa que decidió volverse mortal para poder controlar la Trifuerza, ¿quién es tan estúpido para renunciar a la inmortalidad sólo por ambición?

—No es ninguna fulana. Y estoy seguro de que esos no fueron sus motivos.

—¿Tú qué sabrás? Si hasta hace cinco minutos no sabías lo que era la Trifuerza… —se burló Sakon.

—Lo sé. Es todo.

La conversación se volvió desagradable para Link y decidió responder de manera escueta para no alargarla más.

—Qué chico tan sabio… —dijo Sakon, con sorna —oye, voy un momento tras los árboles, he sentido la llamada de la naturaleza. ¿Te importa vigilar mis cosas un momento?

—No, adelante.

Sakon mostró de nuevo la hilera de dientes amarillos y desapareció en la oscuridad, dejando un saco repleto de objetos que sonaron chocando entre sí al tocar el suelo. El saco quedó entreabierto y Link pudo ver el borde de un objeto dorado sobresaliendo. Se mordió el labio, no estaba bien husmear entre las pertenencias de los demás, pero… Metió la mano en el saco y lo que sacó de allí fue una máscara dorada, rodeada de formas punzantes. Era la máscara del sol. La máscara que un ladrón había robado a Kafei y que no había logrado entregar nunca a tiempo a su amada Anju.

Cuando Sakon reapareció, Link le apuntaba con la espada, mientras agarraba la máscara con la otra mano.

—Ladrón.

—No es lo que parece, niño…

—Es lo que parece. Has robado a Kafei.

—No entiendes nada —Sakon se abalanzó hacia su saco, renunciando a enfrentarse a Link.

—¡Suéltalo! Seguro que has robado a mucha más gente.

Sakon torció el gesto y dio la espalda a Link, ignorando sus palabras.

—No tengo por qué aguantar esto.

El ladrón echó a correr en la oscuridad y Link agarró un palo ardiente de la lumbre para perseguirle. Aquel tipo se movía con habilidad a pesar de la falta de luz, pero él era mucho más rápido y logró echársele encima. Empezaron a forcejear y Link consiguió golpearle con el puño en la cara un par de veces, pero Sakon se revolvió para escapar de su asedio y seguir corriendo. En medio de la desesperación, Link agarró de nuevo el palo ardiente y se lo lanzó para intentar noquearle, pero en cuanto el fuego acarició el borde del saco con el botín, hubo un inmenso estallido, una explosión cegadora rompió el silencio de la noche. Link salió despedido por la onda expansiva y tardó un poco en volver en sí.

—Maldita sea… —murmuró, aún aturdido por la explosión.

Al acercarse al centro del estallido vio el cuerpo lacerado y quemado de Sakon. Sintió un inmenso horror y giró la cara, asqueado. Él había matado a todo tipo de criaturas y monstruos de oscuridad. Pero aquello… aunque fuese por accidente, aquello era una atrocidad, pues nunca había arrebatado la vida de una persona.

* * *

Zelda vio el amanecer desde la ventana de su torre.

Las vistas eran maravillosas, Hyrule era un lugar hermoso, pero ella estaba horrorizada y sólo pensaba en volver a su propio Hyrule. La última pesadilla le dejó un gusto muy amargo. ¿Qué era todo lo que Link había olvidado? Estaba segura de que la maldición de la máscara de Majora tenía relación con sus recuerdos y con las cosas que seguramente había dejado atrás. No sabía si esos sueños y visiones trataban de advertirla de que ella corría el mismo peligro si seguía mucho tiempo en ese mundo, aún no alcanzaba a hilar las visiones con su situación actual.

Incluso antes de que llegaran las doncellas, Impa apareció en sus aposentos, acompañada por la reina Arien. La reina parecía ojerosa, un tanto desconcertada, pero su expresión volvía a ser la de una mujer cuerda.

—Zelda… —dijo la reina, tendiéndole una mano.

—¿Dónde está Link?

—Lo lamento mucho, de veras. No sabía que era tu amigo, pensé que era… bueno, da igual.

—¿Lo habéis soltado ya? —preguntó ella, clavando los ojos en la reina y en Impa.

—Impa ya ha dado la orden para que lo suelten.

—No puedo aguantar esto —dijo, intentando no parecer débil y ponerse a llorar —esto no es como lo había imaginado. Link dice que hay pobres en el otro lado de la frontera, y que a los presos los tratan como a esclavos.

—Cualquier protección es poca. Ya intentaron rebelarse una vez contra nosotros, hija. Ya lo entenderás.

—No, creo que nunca lo entenderé.

—Volverás a confiar en mí —dijo la reina —y Link también lo hará. Y para demostrar mi buena voluntad de arreglar las cosas, he organizado una cena hoy en la que ambos estáis invitados. Vendrá el alto consejo sheikah, los sacerdotes de la luz e incluso algunos miembros de la corte. Es bueno que empiecen a verte, ya no consigo aplacar los rumores que hay sobre ti.

—¿Qué rumores? —dijo ella, frunciendo el ceño.

—A todos los efectos eres una hija bastarda —la reina torció el gesto al pronunciar aquella palabra —naciste fuera del matrimonio… naciste incluso fuera de este mundo. No puedo presentarte como princesa fácilmente ante la corte… hay que hacerlo poco a poco, dejar que te vean, que se interesen…

—¿Entonces quién soy? Creo que estoy perdiendo el tiempo aquí… —resopló.

—Diré que Link y tú nos visitáis desde el reino de Cerule. Al parecer él mismo inventó ese lugar, no le falta ingenio a tu amigo.

—No me gustan estas tretas, no entiendo nada. Si esto no se soluciona pronto, Link y yo volveremos a casa —dijo Zelda, agitando la cabeza.

—Dame tiempo, te lo suplico, sólo un poco más. He esperado toda mi vida a tu llegada. Deja que lo arregle.

Zelda tomó aire y cerró los ojos por un instante. No le resultaba tan fácil renunciar a la verdad, quería saber qué se escondía bajo la piel de Hyrule.

—Está bien —accedió.

La reina hizo un amago de abrazarla, pero ella se ladeó para evitar el contacto. Lo último que vio en los ojos de la reina antes de marcharse fue una profunda tristeza, una mezcla de culpabilidad y de daño. La reina sufría por muchos motivos, pero ella no estaba segura de poder ayudarla.

—Ahora quiero ver a Link —dijo a Impa, en cuanto su madre se retiró.

—Aisem se ha hecho cargo de él. La guardia está desconcertada y los sheikah muy nerviosos por todo lo que pasó ayer, por la reacción de la reina. Así que mi hermano se lo ha llevado para que también él pueda calmar sus propios nervios, no ha sido fácil para Link. Pero no debéis preocuparos, lo veréis en la cena.

Ella resopló como única respuesta. Ese juego de llevarse a Link o de mantenerle alejado de ella le hacía perder los nervios.

—Tal vez un poco de ejercicio os ayude a sentiros mejor, también vos deberíais despejar la mente —le ofreció Impa —¿qué os parece?

—Me parece una excelente idea. Llévame a correr o déjame que golpee algo… o terminaré volviéndome loca yo también.

* * *

Habían dispuesto una mesa en los jardines, bajo un techo abovedado y cubierto por enredaderas y un inmenso jazmín real que perfumaba el ambiente nocturno. Había antorchas y velas iluminándolo todo, y tuvo que reconocer que el lugar elegido le parecía increíblemente bonito.

Zelda se sorprendió al ver la distribución de los asientos, una de sus doncellas de cámara la había acompañado hasta allí y le explicó algunos temas de protocolo en la cena.

La reina la presidiría la mesa, tomando el asiento principal, en la cabecera. Nadie podía empezar a comer hasta que la reina no lo hiciese, y cuando la reina dejase de comer, todos los demás comensales debían hacer lo mismo. No había nada más arcaico y ridículo que aquello. A la derecha de la reina se sentaría el senescal de la luz, uno de los sacerdotes pomposos que había intentado manosearla. Junto a él, un par de sacerdotes más. A la izquierda se sentarían dos miembros de la corte, Zelda no se molestó en recordar sus títulos. Uno era archimaestre de algún lugar nadie sabe dónde y a su lado iría una mujer con otro título extravagante. A continuación se sentarían los sheikah, sentados a uno y otro lado de la mesa. Impa estaría sentada justo a su derecha. Ella y Link eran los últimos, y uno estaría sentado frente al otro. Era incómodo tenerle sentado en frente y no más cerca, pero no había manera de cambiar aquella distribución.

Un poco antes de sentarse a cenar empezaron a llegar los invitados. Todos parecían conocerse, conversaban entre ellos. Los sheikah la saludaron con cordialidad y los sacerdotes le volvieron la cara. Los más efusivos fueron los nobles, que después de un pomposo saludo la acribillaron a preguntas hasta que Impa apareció para alejarla de ellos con una excusa.

—Gracias por salvarme —bromeó.

—Pertenecéis a otro mundo y no debéis estar habituada a conversar con serpientes —refunfuñó Impa, haciéndole soltar una carcajada, aunque la sheikah permaneció tan impasible como siempre —mirad quién viene por ahí.

Al levantar la mirada vio llegar a Link… acompañado por Olly. Frunció un poco el ceño, por lo extraño de la situación. La última vez que vio a Olly fue la noche en la que le confesó que había visto a Link preso en la frontera.

—Hola, Zel —saludó Link, nada más llegar. Parecía estar bien, relajado aunque no sonriente.

—Zelda, me alegra verte de nuevo —dijo Olly.

—Hola a ambos. Olly, ¿tú también estás invitado a cenar? —preguntó. No quería parecer nerviosa ante esa perspectiva por mucho que lo estuviera en realidad.

—No… yo sólo he acompañado a Link. Aisem me lo pidió, él está ocupado —respondió Olly desviando la mirada.

—Ah… gracias por acompañarle. Me alegro de verte.

—Sí, lo mismo digo.

Por un segundo nadie dijo nada y los tres evitaban cruzar miradas a conciencia. Las cosas habían cambiado demasiado desde que coincidieron por última vez, en el muelle del lago Hylia, durante la exposición en la que trabajaba Link.

—Pues yo he cumplido aquí. Me marcho ya, que paséis una buena velada —se despidió Olly, rompiendo el hielo.

—Gracias, te veré en otro momento, espero… —dijo ella, tratando de sonar cordial.

—Siempre que tú quieras.

Olly se alejó inclinando la barbilla para despedirse e Impa también se hizo a un lado para conversar con un sheikah del consejo, dándole algo de espacio para que ella pudiera hablar con Link tranquilamente.

—¿Estás bien? —se apresuró a preguntar, y de repente el corazón empezó a latirle muy rápido. Era absurdo acelerarse así, nunca le había pasado, no sin motivos aparentes.

—Tranquila, no me metieron en la cárcel —Link dibujó una sonrisa tímida, por primera vez esa noche —he pasado el día con Aisem, todo está bien. ¿Tú estás bien?

—He estado bien sólo cuando me han dicho que te habían soltado —reconoció —y aún así no he estado muy bien.

—Tu madre…

—No, no es eso —interrumpió —es sólo que me consumía la incertidumbre por lo que pasó. Es una tontería, he estado segura en mi habitación mientras que tú… así que no tiene importancia. Lo que importa es que estés libre.

—Me soltaron pronto y Aisem estaba esperándome para ir a la cabaña del bosque, es un lugar tranquilo y acogedor, no debes preocuparte por eso. Al anochecer vino Olly a buscarme —dijo él desviando la mirada y apretando el puño de forma sutil.

—Ey. Lo sé, sé lo que Olly hizo, sé que no se portó bien. No sabes lo mucho que me enfadé con él, no puedes imaginarlo. Por… mentirme en primer lugar, y por todo lo que hizo después.

—Bajo mi punto de vista sí se portó bien —dijo él —porque le pedí que te dijese que estaba en este mundo, buscándote, y él lo hizo. Podría no haberlo hecho.

—Olly ya no significa nada, si es lo que estás preguntándote —se aventuró a decir, al ver que sus ojos azules se movían de un lado a otro, pero evitaban los de ella —eso se ha acabado. Se acabó nada más llegar a este mundo.

Link apretó la mandíbula y siguió en silencio, pero esta vez sí la miró.

—Te quedan bien esos vestidos que te ponen ahora. O tal vez es que estaba demasiado acostumbrado a verte en vaqueros y camiseta.

—Oh, no sé si tomarme eso como un cumplido —sonrió, sintiendo calor en las mejillas —tú estás muy guapo con estas ropas que te ponen y me alegro de que la barba se haya ido y tu pelo tenga su color de siempre.

—Estas ropas no son incómodas, podría acostumbrarme —bromeó él.

Lo cierto es que Link estaba muy favorecido con aquella túnica de color blanco. Llevaba un cinturón negro por encima para ceñírsela y pantalones y botas a juego. No parecía la persona demacrada con la que se había encontrado las veces anteriores y de alguna manera eso supuso un pequeño alivio.

Uno de los lacayos que revoloteaba por los alrededores dio un golpe en el suelo con un bastón, y todos los comensales se acercaron a sus sillas. Intercambió una mirada con Link, que se encogió de hombros y ambos imitaron al resto, posicionándose de pie tras sus sillas.

—Su majestad, la reina Arien Mia Litz Bosphoramus de Hyrule —anunció el lacayo.

La reina apareció, y dio permiso a los comensales para sentarse. Después lo hizo ella.

Zelda vio cómo Link agachaba la cabeza, como si de esa manera pudiera pasar desapercibido o volverse invisible.

—Queridos amigos, muchas gracias a todos por venir a esta cena con tan poco preaviso. Me hace especial ilusión que hayáis acudido a la cita, pues esta noche tenemos invitados especiales —dijo la reina —Link y Zelda de Cerule, un reino lejano. Espero que se les trate con el respeto que merecen.

—¡Oh, por supuesto! —exclamó el archimaestre.

El sacerdote Laurean mostró una sonrisa falsa y el resto movió la cabeza con aprobación. La reina pidió que les sirvieran la comida, y cuando ella hubo tomado el primer bocado, se inició la cena.

—Tiene un sabor raro este caldo —observó Zelda.

—Es porque le han puesto un poco de hierbabuena —dijo Link.

Ella sonrió y siguió cenando en silencio. El resto de comensales conversaba entre sí, pero no podía ser partícipe de ninguna conversación por la distancia que había entre ellos. De vez en cuando miraba a la reina, que parecía tener los ojos fijos en ella siempre que no era distraída por Laurean o por el archimaestre. Tras el consomé sirvieron una rara especie de pescado con salsa de trufas. Y después, la reina dijo que era el momento de un inciso. Al parecer, como parte del protocolo, los comensales podían levantarse y conversar mientras esperaban a que sirvieran los platos principales. Ella se acercó a Link, pero antes de poder abrir la boca notó la presencia de la reina, a su lado.

—Espero que mis más queridos invitados de Cerule lo estén pasando bien —dijo la reina —y que me disculpen por todas las molestias.

—Lo estamos pasando bien —respondió ella.

—Bien —dijo la reina —y vos sois Link, ¿no?

—Sí —respondió él, atreviéndose a mirar a la reina por primera vez. Fue ganando algo de confianza con sus gestos al ver que la reina no se horrorizaba al verle.

—Encantada, Link. Espero que disfrutéis de la velada.

La reina no dijo nada más, ni hizo mención directa o indirecta al accidente del día anterior. Tan sólo se retiró para atender a los otros invitados, que esperaban ansiosos su atención.

—Tranquilo —dijo ella, acercándose a Link —esta vez todo irá bien.

—Ya… claro.

—¿Y qué opinas de la cena como cocinero experto que eres? —dijo, sonriéndole para quitar un poco de tensión al asunto.

—Pues… es muy curioso. Conozco un sitio en Central Hyrule donde preparan un pescado casi idéntico al que nos han servido, es increíble.

—¿En serio? ¿Hemos estado ahí? No recuerdo haber probado algo parecido antes.

—Sí, bueno. No fui contigo.

—Ah.

—Fui con Lott, está cerca de su apartamento —aclaró él.

—Pensé que habrías ido con-

—Vivo con Lott desde hace un tiempo. Bastante tiempo, en realidad —Link se revolvió el pelo de la parte trasera de la cabeza, como siempre hacía cuando estaba nervioso, y ahora lo estaba.

—¿Cuánto es bastante tiempo? —preguntó, tratando de enfrentar su mirada.

—Desde antes de que desaparecieras. Y desde antes del día del muelle, en el lago Hylia.

Zelda sintió como si un puño le oprimiese el corazón. No tenía que preguntar los detalles para entender por qué Link vivía con su compañero de trabajo y no con como-se-llame.

—¿Por qué no volviste a casa si habías roto con ella? ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? Tendrías que haber vuelto conmigo a casa —le reprochó, casi al borde de las lágrimas.

El lacayo golpeó el suelo de nuevo y la conversación se interrumpió justo antes de que Link pudiera darle respuesta.

El primer plato principal era una perdiz rellena con ciruelas. La reina dijo que fueron sus guardias sheikah los que las habían cazado. Zelda mordisqueó un poco el plato y después soltó el tenedor a un lado. Estaba al borde de perder el apetito. Le dolía el pecho al pensar que Link había roto su relación y no había ido a buscarla de inmediato. No importaba la enorme discusión que tuvieron tras el día de la tormenta, cuando él faltó a su cita en el museo. No importaban las cosas horribles que se dijeron cuando él se mudó. Aquellos fueron los peores días de su vida y todo se habría arreglado si él hubiera vuelto a casa. Le amargaba pensar lo mucho que habían influido los sheikah y la estrategia de su madre en la separación, porque fue el día de la tormenta cuando conoció a Olly y fue Impa quien impidió que Link llegara a tiempo a la cita. Pero le amargaba aún más reconocer la culpa en sus propios actos, porque si ella no lo hubiera alentado para que se mudase, si él la hubiese buscado al romper con Marie…

—Está muy bueno, ¿verdad? —dijo Link, rompiendo el hilo de sus pensamientos.

—Sí, cierto —sonrió ella con timidez.

—Respecto a lo de antes… no pienses tanto. Sólo piensa en la promesa. Es lo único que importa.

Zelda lo miró y él sonrió, y después siguió comiendo como si nada. El sheikah que había a su lado le preguntó algo y Link inició una pequeña conversación con él mientras ella se sentía tan inestable como si el suelo bajo sus pies se hubiera esfumado.

Tras la perdiz sirvieron paté de pato y uvas. Y luego un jamón horneado con hierbas y frutos del bosque. Después, hubo un segundo inciso.

—¿Cuántos platos se sirven en una cena? —preguntó a Impa. Sentía que no podía comer un bocado más y empezaba a sentirse un poco aturdida por el vino.

—Hoy sólo se servirán cinco y los postres. No es una cena muy extensa, he de decir.

—Alteza, es un gran honor conoceros —un sheikah alto y delgado, con larga barba plateada le tendió la mano —mi nombre es Kalaser y presido el Consejo Sheikah.

—Un placer —dijo ella aceptando la mano —¿vos si creéis que soy la princesa de Hyrule?

—Los sheikah jamás hemos dudado de eso —sonrió el hombre —por eso Impa se preocupa en primera persona de vuestra protección, no hay nadie mejor para ese cargo. Y este joven de aquí debe ser el famoso brincador de muros.

Kalaser estrechó la mano de Link, que lo miraba con cierto recelo.

—Os pido disculpas por las formas de los capitanes de las fronteras —dijo Kalaser —viven tanto tiempo lejos del mundo civilizado que a veces… en fin. Impa me ha hablado de ello y tomaremos medidas.

Link asintió y los sheikah se retiraron, de nuevo, siguiendo el pseudo-protocolo de conversar con los demás comensales durante el inciso.

—No son malas personas los sheikah —le dijo a Link, acercándose a él.

—Encerraron a Numa por cazar un ciervo para alimentar a su familia. Tiene dos hijos, ¿sabes? Su vida no es fácil como la nuestra. No es como ir al supermercado y comprar leche y huevos. Aquí hay que luchar para sobrevivir —dijo él, con el ceño fruncido.

—Ya te prometí que los sacaríamos de ahí, no nos marcharemos sin haberlo hecho.

—¿Y qué pasa con la otra promesa? —insistió él, con el gesto torcido, como si fuese un niño pequeño al que le prohíben jugar.

—N-no sé qué pasará después de los postres —titubeó ella. Otra vez se le aceleró el corazón.

—Podemos pasear por el jardín, ¿crees que es posible?

—Creo que sí.

Link resopló y volvió a mostrar nerviosismo, evitando cruzar la mirada con ella.

—Soy un idiota —sonrió él, agitando la cabeza.

—¿Por qué? No seas tonto —le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Estoy insistiendo tanto en esto… y en realidad me da un poco de miedo —reconoció él.

—¿Te da miedo que te bese?

—Me da miedo que me rompas el corazón.

Cuando fue a replicarle sonó otra vez ese estúpido y maldito bastón. Dirigió una mirada asesina al lacayo, que por supuesto no estaba pendiente de ella ni era consciente de las continuas interrupciones que había causado esa noche.

El primer postre fue una tartaleta de frutas y mermelada. Link apenas podía probarla y era muy raro que Link dejase la comida casi intacta en el plato. Ella no iba a romperle el corazón, seguramente se lo habría roto ya sin querer del mismo modo que él había roto el de ella. Por la Diosa, lo quería con toda su alma, y si estaba en su mano jamás haría nada que pudiera dañarle. Al verle aparecer corriendo a zancadas en la oscuridad en ese mundo, al oír sus palabras, al sentir sus manos maltratadas por lo que fuese que le hubieran hecho en la frontera, entonces, sólo entonces entendía en qué medida él correspondía sus sentimientos. Y era casi abrumador.

—¿Eres alérgico a la fruta, Brincamuros? —preguntó Impa, que también se sorprendió al ver el plato de Link aún lleno.

—No. Se me ha quitado el apetito, un poco —titubeó él.

—Yo tampoco puedo comer más —dijo ella, empujando su plato hacia el centro de la mesa.

—Alteza, la cena no acaba hasta que la reina no lo indique. Aunque sea por cortesía, mantened el plato frente a vos.

Zelda volvió a arrastrar el plato a su posición original, mientras ponía los ojos en blanco. Les sirvieron una gelatina a base de una fruta que nunca antes había visto o probado.

—Impa… —susurró, para que sólo ella pudiera oírla —me pregunto si… si después de los postres hay algún protocolo más o algo que hacer.

—No, la reina despedirá a sus invitados. Ignoro si quiere hablar con vos más tarde, no me ha dicho nada. Ha puesto toda su energía de hoy en la organización del evento.

—Link tiene que volver con Aisem, ¿no?

—Mientras que le buscan un acomodamiento apropiado en el castillo, sí.

—¿Es que no hay habitaciones de invitados en el castillo o es que mi madre aún no se fía de él? —protestó.

—No se trata de eso, alteza. Queremos acomodar una cámara para él junto a la mía, cerca de vos. Las habitaciones de invitados están tan lejos de las cámaras reales como la cabaña de Aisem —dijo Impa, poniendo énfasis para que ella entendiese la necesidad.

—Impa es que…

—Sí, de acuerdo —interrumpió la sheikah, con un bufido.

—¿De acuerdo qué?

—Podéis pasar un rato a solas con Link tras la cena. Yo me encargaré.

—Gracias —dijo sin más.

—Siempre a vuestro servicio, alteza.

Ella asintió mientras un criado retiraba la gelatina intacta de su plato para servirle una especie de pastelito de crema y un té.

—Este es el último plato —comentó Impa en voz alta.

Zelda levantó la mirada y tropezó con la de Link, que había hecho el mismo gesto de manera casi simultánea.

Poco después la reina Arien anunció que la cena había llegado a su fin. Por protocolo la reina saludó y despidió a sus invitados, que fueron retirándose casi en orden. Cuando llegó hasta Impa, ésta susurró algo inclinándose hacia el oído de la reina. Después se aproximó a Zelda y Link.

—Impa dice que nos veremos mañana por la mañana, hoy necesitas descansar —dijo la reina.

—Si es posible…

—No veo problema en ello, hija —sonrió la reina —yo… tengo unos asuntos que resolver esta noche.

Si no fuese porque la última frase enturbió el gesto de su madre, Zelda se habría visto tentada de abrazarla y recuperar un poco el contacto perdido con ella.

—Sir Link de Cerule, espero poder hablar con vos en algún momento más calmado —dijo la reina —me temo que las cenas reales son así. No se parecen en nada las de vuestro mundo.

—Gracias por todo, majestad —se limitó a decir él.

—Majestad, yo misma os acompañaré de vuelta al castillo —se ofreció Impa.

—¿Y Zelda?

—Conoce el camino, y mi hermano estará en breve aquí para buscar a Link.

Él asintió y la reina e Impa se marcharon en dirección al castillo.

* * *

Desde que se quedaron a solas, cada paso junto a él le daba vértigo.

Quiso llevarle al estanque de piedra blanca, el lugar en el que había estado hablando con Impa, días atrás. Estaba tan nerviosa que parloteaba sin parar, sobre los detalles absurdos que había aprendido a conocer sobre los jardines reales, las plantas, la fuente… incluso terminó recurriendo al gastado tema del buen tiempo que hacía esa noche. Link por su parte no abría la boca, parecía como si se hubiera tragado la lengua. Sonreía de vez en cuando y en un par de ocasiones la agarró de la mano para ayudarla a subir o bajar un escalón con el vestido, era casi surrealista.

—¿Nos sentamos aquí? —preguntó, una vez llegaron al estanque.

Link asintió y se dejó caer, sentándose a su lado. Hubo un pequeño forcejeo nervioso de piernas, hasta que él consiguió encontrar una posición a su lado, peligrosamente cerca de ella.

—Es bonito este sitio, ¿verdad? —le preguntó. El pulso le latía con tanta fuerza que le taponaba los oídos.

—Sí.

—Lo descubrí con Impa, el día que hablé con esos sacerdotes.

—Sí, eso ya lo has dicho antes.

—¿Ah sí? Soy una bocazas, no sé cuándo callar.

—No eres bocazas, siempre me gusta escuchar tus historias.

—Ya. Estoy un poco nerviosa —reconoció. No había estado tan nerviosa en toda su vida, era absurdo, conocía a Link más que de sobra y había estado a solas con él mil veces, maldita sea, había dormido con él.

—Tranquila —susurró Link —este sitio me recuerda un poco a la primera vez que hablamos, en el campus de la universidad. ¿Lo recuerdas?

—Sí. Clases de Historia Antigua.

—Eso es —asintió él, inclinándose hacia ella.

—Link… —susurró. Estaban tan cerca que las palabras tropezaron en sus labios.

—No lo hagas si no estás segura.

—Oh. Cállate.

Cerró los ojos y presionó la boca contra la de Link. Aquel primer contacto fue estremecedor, lo había deseado tantas veces que todo su cuerpo vibró, como una cuerda tensa que se pulsa por primera vez. Después de la presión inicial entreabrió los labios para fundirse mejor con los de él. Eran gruesos y cálidos, no los había imaginado así. Sintió cómo él se estremecía cuando se movió sobre sus labios y decidió profundizar el beso. Link abrió la boca, aturdido, y ella lo sostuvo agarrándole la cara con ambas manos. Prolongó aquel beso de manera imposible, mezclándose con él sin tregua. Lo que se inició como un tímido y eléctrico contacto fue variando para llenarse de un deseo profundo y desesperado que había dormido dentro de ambos desde… no imaginaba desde cuándo, pero había despertado de repente. Se separaron con un sonido húmedo.

—Diosas… Zel… —susurró Link, respirando un poco agitado.

—No es como el beso que se da a una prima o una hermana. ¿No eran esas las condiciones del premio?

Él frunció el ceño, aún aturdido, y se inclinó para intentar besarla de nuevo, aunque ella reaccionó a tiempo, echándose atrás.

—Ey, ¿dónde vas tan rápido? Ya has consumido tu vale.

—Zelda, no juegues con esto, por favor —gruñó él.

—Es una broma —sonrió —esta vez abrázame, ¿vale? Quiero que me abraces.

Él asintió y dejó ver una sonrisa tímida, y se giró más para poder rodearla, mientras ella volvía deslizarse sobre su boca.


	24. Chapter 24

**24 - Máscaras**

Aunque todo iba bien, una extraña inquietud anidaba en el corazón de Link

De repente, todo lo que quedaba por hacer en ese mundo se convirtió en una pequeña obsesión. No tenía noticias de Numa, Elm ni de las fronteras. En el castillo y la ciudadela las fronteras no existían. Las gentes vivían ajenas a lo que ocurriese a poca distancia de sus rutinas, y los sheikah trabajaban en una perfecta coordinación para hacer que cualquier pequeño altercado fuese tan invisible como ellos mismos cuando se lo proponían. Podía ver cómo Aisem intercambiaba mensajes con otros militares sheikah. Cómo Impa coordinaba las órdenes desde palacio. Pero incluso la guardia real, la más cercana a la corona, vivía en la más plena ignorancia del pueblo de las ciénagas o de la provincia de Ikana. Ikana sencillamente no existía.

Con el paso de los días, la urgencia por resolver lo que había ido a hacer en ese mundo se volvía más pesada. Al principio era como un sentimiento invisible que iba y venía, pero ya empezaba a hacerse sólido. Le preocupaban papá y la abuela. ¿Cómo se las habría apañado el señor Bosphoramus para hacerles creer que se había ido de viaje y que no había desaparecido igual que Zelda? En su estrategia inicial, no estaría mucho tiempo fuera. Sólo lo justo para encontrarla a ella y volver tan pronto como fuera posible. Pero "tan pronto como fuera posible" empezaron por ser días, y ahora semanas. Dos semanas desde que encontró a Zelda. Doce días desde que la había besado en los jardines reales. Once, desde que fue a una audiencia en el castillo, invitado por la reina. Diez desde que Zelda se las apañó para visitarle en la cabaña de Aisem, con la vigilancia de Impa. Siete de su intento fallido por colarse en el castillo sin ser visto. Cinco de aquel paseo en caballo, en el que se pasó la mayor parte del tiempo intentando no caerse al suelo. Y había visto a Zelda hacía solo dos días y no había tenido el valor de preguntar cuándo estaría lista para marcharse de allí con él. Esperaba que ella estuviera tan ansiosa como él por volver a casa, por poder disfrutar de lo que apenas acababa de empezar entre ambos, pero Zelda no había dado muestras de querer regresar, aunque sí mantenía una guerra abierta con Impa para tratar de que él se mudase de una vez al castillo. Él por su parte ya había asumido que mientras estuvieran en ese Hyrule, no habría sitio para él cerca de la realeza, así que tendría que conformarse con tomar de la mano a Zelda en una de sus contadas visitas y esperar. ¿Pero esperar a qué?

—Levántate —le dijo Aisem —no sé en qué demonios estás pensando. Si fuese un enemigo, ese golpe te habría rajado hasta el hígado.

—Esto duele —se quejó él, llevándose la mano al costado. Había empezado a aprender a usar la espada, ¿por qué no?, y Aisem era tan duro con ese entrenamiento como con cualquier otro. Los golpes de las espadas de madera eran implacables y lo dejaban lleno de moratones.

—Estabas pensando en vete a saber qué —refunfuñó el maestro —cuando estés luchando, no puedes pensar en nada que no sea tu enemigo y el filo de tu espada, te lo he dicho miles de veces.

Link resopló y trató de ponerse en pie, pero el dolor del costado era muy intenso y volvió a caer en el suelo.

—Está bien, lo dejamos por hoy. Pero me decepcionas —gruñó Aisem, arrojando su espada.

Cuando se recuperó del golpe, fue a dar un paseo a pie, por los bordes del bosque. Tal vez por curiosidad o puede que por simple aburrimiento, había empezado a trazar un mapa mental del perfil que rodeaba la cabaña. En la frontera nordeste estaba Ikana y las ciénagas. Había oído decir a Aisem que un inmenso desierto se extendía al sur. Y el norte estaba dominado por una cordillera de montañas afiladas como cuchillas, a pesar de que debían de estar cerca del verano, las cumbres lejanas siempre estaban blancas. ¿Dónde habría más puertas para regresar? Hessel Marlek había dicho que había múltiples portales, así que puede que su vía de escape estuviese en un lugar tan remoto como un pico nevado, una mala alternativa al portal de las ciénagas.

Se refrescó un poco en las aguas de un arroyo cercano y volvió enfurruñado a la cabaña, cuando ya había caído el sol. Aisem estaba encendiendo un fuego, lo hacía de forma invariable, aunque casi todas las noches se marchaba para ir a dormir a la Ciudadela con su familia.

—He preparado ungüento para ese golpe del costado —dijo Aisem, al verle llegar.

—No lo necesito.

—Perfecto. Entonces deja que se te hinche como el cuello de un sapo. No me hago responsable.

—Estupendo. —dio un par de zancadas con la intención de encerrarse a dormir sin más.

—¡Eh! ¿Qué diablos pasa contigo, mocoso? —lo detuvo Aisem.

—Nada —dijo él, encogiéndose de hombros.

—No sé a qué se debe esta actitud, pero más te vale curarte, sentarte ahí y cenar. No seas estúpido.

—No tengo hambre.

—Es una orden. No te lo estoy consultando —dijo Aisem, poniéndose en pie para intimidarle con su enorme corpulencia.

—No sigo órdenes —respondió él, frunciendo el ceño —ni de ti, ni de nadie. No pertenezco a este mundo y no tengo por qué obedecer. Si lo he hecho hasta ahora ha sido por… no sé, por precaución, pero ya me he hartado de ti, de la reina y de las estúpidas normas de este lugar.

Dio la espalda a Aisem y se introdujo en la cabaña. Durante unos segundos estuvo alerta, imaginando que el sheikah saldría detrás de él, lo engancharía por el cuello y le daría algún tipo de castigo, pero nada sucedió.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Link despertó más tarde de lo habitual.

Aisem no lo había despertado temprano como acostumbraba y él empezó a pensar en las consecuencias de su enfado del día anterior. Se vistió y salió afuera, donde el sol brillaba ya con fuerza.

—¿Has descansado?

Se giró y vio a Aisem cepillando a los caballos, cerca del cobertizo.

—Sí.

—Bien. Hoy iremos a un lugar especial.

Link apretó la mandíbula. Otra orden, otro entrenamiento, otro día perdido. Se encogió de hombros y montó para seguir a Aisem. El sheikah había preparado los caballos y un pequeño almuerzo, pero no llevaba las espadas ni el arco de entrenamiento.

Se adentraron en el bosque, moviéndose por un estrecho sendero rodeado de maleza y de arroyuelos que discurrían entre los árboles. El silencio era pesado como el plomo, de nuevo, Link esperaba reprimendas, correcciones y las típicas burlas de su maestro, pero este no dijo nada más allá del "sígueme" inicial. Tras una hora de cabalgata entre los árboles, alcanzaron un claro en el bosque. En el centro del claro se alzaba una antigua construcción de piedra, que estaba medio en ruinas e invadida por la vegetación. Allí desmontaron y aseguraron los caballos.

—Esa es la Fuente del Valor —dijo Aisem, rompiendo al fin el silencio —tienes que entrar. Alguien vendrá a buscarte.

—¿Es esta otra de tus ridículas pruebas? —preguntó él, recuperando el mal humor del día anterior.

Aisem hizo como que no había oído nada, así que él resopló y se resignó a hacerle caso. En el interior de las ruinas había una pequeña plaza circular con cuatro columnas, o más bien, lo que quedaba de cuatro columnas. La plaza estaba rodeada por un estanque de aguas cristalinas y al fondo se intuía una especie de ídolo de piedra, pero estaba tan gastado que era imposible distinguir de qué se trataba. Se sentó en una de las columnas, una que estaba tan gastada que apenas conservaba la base, y allí esperó, intentando controlar su mal humor lo mejor que podía.

—¡Link!

Zelda se abalanzó sobre él tan rápido que apenas tuvo tiempo de ponerse en pie para verla llegar. Mientras ella lo abrazaba con fuerza él pensó en Aisem. Aunque ella se apretase contra él, en esa nueva forma de abrazarse que habían descubierto, él estaba rígido, incapaz de entregarse como las otras veces. Estaba claro que su maestro lo trataba igual que a un niño pequeño, un niño puede olvidar una rabieta con un caramelo. Su caramelo era Zelda.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó ella, al ver que él no respondía al abrazo con la misma efusividad.

—Sí.

—Aisem vino a buscar a Impa anoche, nos dijo que necesitabas ayuda, que viniese a hablar contigo. Estoy preocupada.

—No hay de qué preocuparse —dijo él, ironizando un poco. Estaba enfadado y hacía esfuerzos porque no se le notase.

Zelda torció el gesto, pero se guardó las palabras. Después se dejó caer junto a la columna derrumbada, y él volvió a sentarse.

—¿Ha venido Impa o has venido sola?

—Impa está afuera con Aisem.

—Claro, cómo no.

Zelda torció el gesto por segunda vez. Se quitó las botas y se remangó un poco los pantalones para meter los pies en el estanque, dándole la espalda.

—Siento que no te alegres de verme tanto como yo a ti —dijo ella, después de unos minutos de silencio.

—Oh, vamos. Sí me alegro de verte.

—No lo parece, Link. Es la primera vez que estamos a solas desde el día del jardín, y tú no-

—Todo lo solos que podemos estar con nuestras niñeras esperando ahí afuera —protestó él.

—Los sheikah se han portado muy bien con nosotros —replicó ella.

Link tenía ganas de golpear algo. O de romperlo. ¿Cómo podía estar Zelda tan absorbida por el nuevo mundo?

—No sé por qué nos han traído aquí como a dos corderos que se dejan pastorear —refunfuñó —Además, ya soy adulto. No soy un niño que necesite un premio de consolación.

Zelda sacó los pies del estanque y se puso en pie. Sus ojos relampagueaban y Link supo de inmediato que también había conseguido enfadarla a ella.

—Creo que es mejor que vuelva al castillo —dijo Zelda, poniéndose en pie y apresurándose para calzarse.

—No, espera. Espera —se adelantó él, tratando de frenarla —es que… no. No estoy bien. Perdóname, por favor —reconoció al fin.

Zelda relajó la postura y clavó en él los ojos. Puso las manos en sus bíceps y los recorrió hasta alcanzarle los hombros, exactamente del mismo modo que había hecho tiempo atrás, la noche de su cumpleaños, la noche en que no se besaron. Link se dio cuenta de que seguramente ella encontraba atractivos sus brazos, no lo había visto con claridad hasta ese preciso instante, pero de repente vinieron a su mente decenas, tal vez cientos de veces en las que ella le acariciaba los brazos de forma casual o aprovechaba para aferrarse a alguno de ellos. ¿Cómo podía haber estado tan ciego?

—Empecemos de nuevo —murmuró él, sosteniéndola por la cintura y uniendo la frente a la suya —hola, Zel.

—Hola —respondió, estaba tan cerca que su nariz le acariciaba las mejillas —ahora dime qué es lo que te pasa, no me asustes.

Él se separó de ella y apretó un poco la mandíbula. No era fácil decirlo, o puede que sí, pero a él le costaba.

—Zel, ¿has preguntado a tu madre por los portales para volver a casa? —dijo, mientras también él se quitaba las botas para sentarse en el borde del estanque.

—No —dijo ella, frunciendo el ceño y sentándose a su lado —he pensado que usaríamos el portal del bosque, el mismo lugar por el que vine.

—El portal del bosque no funciona. Está destruido.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Hubo una enorme explosión de luz en el museo de máscaras y la puerta quedó dañada. ¿No lo sabías?

Ella agitó la cabeza, parecía contrariada.

—Zel, echo de menos a papá y a la abuela —prosiguió él —no tengo ni idea cómo lo estarán pasando. Me remueve por dentro que anden buscándonos con desesperación. Cuando desapareciste, papá fue a la comisaría de Central Hyrule para usar todos sus contactos en la policía para buscarte. Nana se pasaba las noches en vela, rezando y no sé qué más.

—No lo sabía… Yo… sabes lo mucho que significan Ralek y Nana para mí. Sabes lo mucho que los quiero.

—Lo sé. Y tu padre… —siguió él —si no fuera por él, yo ni siquiera estaría aquí.

—¿Padre también me busca? —se sorprendió ella.

—Así es, aunque te parezca increíble. Si supe de este mundo fue por él. Me hizo prometerle que te buscaría y llevaría de vuelta a casa, sana y salva.

—¿Te hablas con padre? —preguntó ella, medio en broma.

—Bueno, sí. Ahora nos hablamos. —admitió, con incomodidad —Es una larga historia, ya te la contaré. El caso es que los días pasan y nada cambia, Zel. Siento que estamos dentro de una especie de trampa de la que es difícil escapar. Ahora hay extrañas normas, personas torturadas, encarcelamientos injustos, niñeras sheikah que nos siguen a todos lados como una maldita sombra. No puedo salir sin pedir permiso, comer sin permiso, hablar sin permiso. Ni siquiera puedo dormir cerca de mi novia, ni acercarme a ella como a mí me gustaría. Este estúpido mundo no tiene sentido.

—¿Tu novia? —bromeó Zelda, tratando de provocarle.

—S-sí, ya sabes a lo que me refiero —refunfuñó, sintiendo calor en las mejillas —el caso es que quiero que volvamos a casa. ¿Te has parado a pensar cómo sería nuestra vida de vuelta en casa?

Ella tiró de las solapas de su camisa para acercarle, pillándolo desprevenido.

—Lo he pensado.

—¿Y no quieres volver conmigo? —susurró, rozándole los labios.

Ella presionó contra su boca para completar aquel beso a medias. Los besos de Zelda eran suaves y cálidos, conseguían estremecerle.

—Habrá un baile de máscaras en el castillo —dijo ella, sosteniéndole la cara con ambas manos —mi madre dice que después de ese día podremos marcharnos.

—Bah —suspiró él, dejándose caer hacia atrás, hasta apoyar los antebrazos en el suelo.

—Link, es el cumpleaños de mi madre. Quiere organizar el baile para presentarme al fin ante la corte, es todo lo que pide de mí, no me va a hacer ninguna otra exigencia y por eso he decidido aceptar. Es mi madre, ¿entiendes?

—No sé bailar —protestó él, desatando una carcajada de Zelda.

—Eso es lo de menos, yo te guiaré.

—Además, si quiere presentarte ante la corte, ¿por qué diablos te esconde tras una máscara?

—N-no lo sé. Tal vez sea una tradición —dijo ella, con una sombra de duda en la voz.

—¿Y cuánto se supone que debemos esperar?

—Será dentro de tres días.

—Uhm. ¿Y tengo que llevar una máscara?

—Si quieres ir conmigo, sí. Además… —Zelda sacó los pies del agua para subirse a su regazo —esa noche dejaré la puerta de mi habitación entreabierta. Habrá gente por todas partes, todos enmascarados. Los guardias estarán despistados, sería fácil llegar hasta la torre sur. Si mi compañero de piso decidiese visitar mis aposentos reales, nadie se daría cuenta.

—Eso empieza a sonar interesante —murmuró, aturdido. Había perdido la cuenta de las veces que había fantaseado con que estaba en el sofá con Zelda, y ella dejaba de ver su programa favorito para subirse a su regazo, justo como había hecho ahora. Él reaccionó tal y como en sus fantasías, era inevitable, pero a ella parecía no incomodarle, para nada.

—Voy a hacer la máscara de la luna para dársela a mi acompañante —susurró Zelda, a su oído.

—Diosas, Zel… —suspiró, contra su cuello. Era suave, cálido. Lo besó y notó un pulso acelerado vibrando contra sus labios. No podía ni pensar en lo que el resto de su cuerpo sentía al tener a Zelda encima.

—¿Alteza? —preguntó la voz de Impa, desde fuera de la fuente.

—La niñera —dijo Zelda, apartándose de él para ponerse a un lado.

—Ahora entiendes mis ganas de ahogar a los sheikah —gruñó él, haciendo reír a Zelda.

—¡Ya vamos, Impa! —exclamó ella, en voz alta —¿te sientes mejor?

—Van a ser los tres días más largos de mi vida.

* * *

La estúpida terapia para niños de Aisem había funcionado.

Link se sentía feliz después del encuentro en la fuente del valor, el número de fantasías que rondaban su cabeza se había disparado, pero eran de otro tipo. Lo mejor era que podía redimir parte de su pasado. Ya lo había hecho, cobrándose el vale por un beso, que no había servido para otra cosa más que para romper de una buena vez la barrera de la amistad, ahora también podría redimirse haciéndole a Zelda el regalo de cumpleaños que siempre tuvo en mente.

Mientras tallaba la máscara del sol, pensaba en lo bien que había ido todo con Zelda. Pensó que ella podría sentirse rara, o él mismo podría sentirse raro si de repente la besaba o la tocaba. Eran amigos y se conocían mejor que muchas parejas que había a su alrededor, el hecho de que los besos surgiesen de una forma tan natural y tan deseada le hacía ganar confianza en sí mismo.

Además, era fantástico que sus días en ese extraño Hyrule tuviesen fecha de caducidad. Aunque… aún estaba el asunto de la frontera.

—Aisem, ¿puedo hablar contigo? —preguntó, dejando de tallar para mirar al sheikah, que leía a su lado, junto a la hoguera.

—¿Quién diablos es Aisem? ¿Qué formas son esas?

—Maestro —dijo él, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Ahora te escucho.

—Me gustaría saber si mi petición sobre las fronteras ha tenido algún progreso.

—Hace días que no tenemos noticias de la frontera, ya te lo dije.

—Lo sé, pero… ¿crees que será posible? ¿Será posible liberar a los pobres que no han hecho nada malo salvo intentar sobrevivir?

—Deberías dejar eso en manos de la princesa Zelda. Es la única que puede tratar el tema con éxito con la reina.

Link entendió que el maestro no iba a proporcionarle ninguna información de utilidad, formaba parte de su rango sheikah mantener esos asuntos en estricto secreto profesional. Así que determinó que, si tras el baile de las máscaras no había una decisión, iría con Zelda hasta la frontera para actuar por su cuenta. Ni la reina ni los sheikah se opondrían a un mandato de la princesa de Hyrule, una vez ella fuese presentada como tal.

Y al fin, el día del baile de máscaras llegó.

Link se vistió con pantalón negro y una túnica gris oscuro con ribetes plateados, que le habían hecho llegar desde el castillo. Tenía una luna bordada sobre el pecho, en el lado derecho. Imaginó que Zelda estaría detrás de eso, era demasiada coincidencia que justo su túnica para el baile fuese a juego con la máscara que intercambiarían. Aisem llevaba una máscara con forma de calavera, ver al enorme sheikah con ella imponía respeto.

—Es en homenaje a todos los sheikah caídos en la guerra —se justificó él —Y hablando de guerras.

Aisem le enseñó un objeto alargado, envuelto en una sábana. Al desenrollarlo mostró una espada enfundada, con la vaina negra y los remaches en plata, al igual que la empuñadura.

—No lo entiendo… —dijo él —¿la gente va armada a los bailes?

—Sólo aquellos con autorización. Y tú tienes la mía —dijo Aisem.

Él aceptó el arma, ajustándose la correa en el pecho para cargarla a la espalda, era ligera, mucho más de lo que aparentaba a simple vista.

—Si algo se torciese… si algo fuese mal, eres un soldado muy válido —le dijo el maestro.

—No entiendo qué podría torcerse —respondió él, sintiendo un escalofrío.

—Nada. O todo. Un soldado siempre está en guardia y preparado para entrar en combate —dijo Aisem, palmeándole el hombro —marchemos ya. El baile tiene que estar a punto de empezar.

* * *

 _Nota:_

 _Queridos lectores… la espada de Link está hecha de acero de damasco con un tratamiento térmico dual en la hoja y la empuñadura… vale, me confieso adicta al programa de "Forjado a fuego" xD Ya nos acercamos a la recta final del fanfic, tan sólo falta la parte V, que será la última, y este capítulo no es más que una transición para el desenlace final :)_

 _Como siempre, gracias por leer y por todos vuestros comentarios! Kindaia!_

 _ **Escasito,** gracias! El desenlace de Términa también nos espera en la parte V, no pienso olvidarlo ni dejarlo a un lado ni mucho menos ;)_

 _ **Egrett Williams** , suelo pensar que algunos de los besos más intensos, son los que sólo se dan en nuestra cabeza, jajaja, y de alguna manera, es lo que pasó con el vale :) Zelda está bajando la guardia y eso le jugará una mala pasada._

 _ **Camilo navas** , mil gracias!_

 _ **Chico tranquilo** , me alegro de que el capítulo te alegrase el día :) Feliz año nuevo!_

 _ **Clarissa** , a mí lo que me traumatizó de ese juego fue el tío momificado saliendo del armario del sótano xD Bueno, me gusta darle un poco de coba al asunto, jajaja por eso el beso se hizo de rogar :P_

 _ **AudreyDz** , muchas gracias! Recuerdo que me dejaste algún review en El trono perdido, muchas gracias por leer también este fanfic :)_


	25. Chapter 25

**Parte V**

 _"Esconderse tras una máscara no siempre tiene como objetivo aparentar ser quien no eres." – Skull Kid_

 **26 – La máscara del corazón**

Aquel fue el peor sueño de todos.

No es que fuera más terrorífico que los anteriores, que lo fue. No es que el pequeño Link perdiese la vida, o que sucumbiese ante uno de sus muchos enemigos: los garo, los espíritus malditos del Valle de Ikana, el extraño vendedor de máscaras, la Máscara de Majora… El último sueño había permitido a Zelda reunir muchas de las piezas de aquel puzle, y ahora sentía miedo.

Al fin entendió lo que el mundo oscuro de Términa representaba. Como algunas de las personas ya habían mencionado en los sueños, la historia de Términa era la historia de un fracaso, y conseguir salir de aquel bucle infinito de días que se repiten uno tras otro, no era más que conseguir aceptar vencer todos y cada uno de los miedos que representaban el fracaso.

Zelda estaba casi segura de que el reino de Ikana representaba a todos aquellos espíritus que perecieron alguna vez en las guerras de Hyrule, guerras civiles de hylianos contra hylianos, sinsentidos como el que se estaba generando en el Hyrule que su madre gobernaba. Estaba segura de que los habitantes de Ciudad Reloj eran personas que Link había conocido en _la realidad,_ en esa realidad que tenía que existir fuera de su cabeza y de ese bucle de tres días. Y otras personas debían ser, al igual que en los sueños, proyecciones de ideas, sentimientos… proyecciones de sí mismo. Lo entendió de inmediato, en cuanto vio a Kafei entregar la máscara del sol a Anju. Ella esperaba recibir la máscara del sol de manos de Link en el baile de máscaras que se celebraba esa noche, lo mismo que Anju esperaba recibir la máscara de Kafei. Eso no podía ser una coincidencia. Para empezar, ¿cómo llegó el libro de las máscaras a sus manos, en el mercadillo del muelle del lago Hylia? ¿Por qué había una exposición de máscaras? ¿Por qué su madre había organizado un baile de máscaras? Todo estaba conectado y sus sueños, que siempre fueron especiales y distintos a los sueños corrientes trataban de decírselo. No eran como los sueños en los que de repente se daba cuenta de que iba en pijama a la universidad, o con un pie descalzo, o echaba a correr y no podía mover las piernas, desde el principio fueron sueños que narraban la historia de unas vidas que no le pertenecían. Pero al mismo tiempo, esas vidas _tenían_ que estar conectadas con ella… y también con Link, con _su Link_. Por eso entendió que Kafei era una de las imágenes que Link, bajo el hechizo de Majora, había creado para imaginarse a sí mismo. Un Link condenado a ser un niño de diez años, un joven atrapado en el cuerpo de un niño. Y Anju… sí, existió otra Zelda y el Link niño tuvo que conocerla. Aunque no apareciese en el sueño y por tanto ella no había alcanzado a verla, la otra Zelda existía, _sólo había visto su proyección_ , encarnada en Anju. Estaba segura de que las cosas entre el pequeño Link y esa otra Zelda no habían ido bien, o no habían terminado como debieran y por eso el corazón del pequeño Link sufría, imaginando que un _salto_ de años lo separaban de ella. De ahí la maldición. Link tenía que superar esa separación entre otras muchas cosas si quería derrotar la maldición de Majora y despertar de la pesadilla. De otra manera, Link podría quedar atrapado por siempre en su propio sueño, hasta olvidar por completo quién era en realidad, por eso con cada iteración la amnesia era mayor.

En el último sueño de Zelda, Link por fin conseguía acceder al interior de la luna y se ponía la última máscara, esa que todos le dijeron que no debía ponerse, la del hombre de ojos vacíos. El cuerpo de Link se transformó en el de un guerrero alto, con el pelo plateado. Zelda comprendió casi de inmediato que aquella apariencia debía corresponderse de alguna manera con los recuerdos que él debió tener de sí mismo… pero era un hombre adulto, ¿por qué? Eso no lograba entenderlo del todo. Tal vez la maldición de Kafei era real, y Link también había sido hechizado para acabar siendo un niño de diez años, quedando así separado de la Zelda que debía seguir siendo adulta.

Link, transformado en el hombre de los ojos vacíos, acudió a enfrentar a Majora en el último aliento de Términa, en esa ocasión no tocó el instrumento mágico que volvía el tiempo atrás. Una risa siniestra se oía en el vacío, "es la risa de una mujer" pensó Zelda, ansiosa por ver qué revelaban las tinieblas de su propia pesadilla. Pero no pudo ver más, sólo distinguió a lo lejos la silueta de la Máscara de Majora. "Tiene forma de corazón, qué extraño" pensó. Entonces, justo antes de que el Link enmascarado se enfrentase a aquel ser demoníaco, todo se nubló.

De repente ya no estaba en el interior de la luna a punto de presenciar la batalla final, estaba en un sitio distinto, se vio a sí misma en lo más alto de la Torre de Piedra que había en la región de Ikana. Hacía frío y una niebla densa lo cubría todo. Y oyó la voz de la mujer, _la mujer de blanco_ que se le había aparecido raramente en los sueños. " _La luna tiene una cara oculta, un lado oscuro, como Link. Está poseído por la luna, por el espíritu marchito del héroe, por eso sus ojos han dejado de ver."_ Zelda miró hacia el cielo, intentando ver algo, pero sólo había niebla y ráfagas de luz, como relámpagos muy lejanos. "¿Y qué puedo hacer yo, por qué me enseñas esto?" le preguntó a la voz. _"El espíritu de Majora se alimenta de los corazones rotos."_

Después de eso, abrió los ojos y ya no hubo más.

En un pedazo de papel trató de anotar todo lo que había visto y todas las conclusiones que había alcanzado esa noche. Estaba cerca, más cerca que nunca de saber toda la verdad, pero mientras Link no consiguiese derrotar a sus miedos no recobraría todos sus recuerdos, y por tanto ella no podría más que figurarse qué podría haber pasado en realidad.

Sus doncellas de cámara la sacaron de su ensimismamiento. Insistieron en asearla y por una vez, como excepción, ella se lo permitió, a pesar de lo extraño e intrusivo que le parecía aquello.

Salió escaleras abajo, sin ir a buscar a Impa como solía hacer, la sheikah estaba demasiado ocupada con los preparativos de seguridad para el baile de esa noche. Tenía tiempo libre, todo el que quisiera, porque su madre también había interpuesto una larga lista de excusas y obligaciones que la mantendrían ocupada hasta la noche. Querría ir a ver a Link, pero Impa le había "aconsejado", "eufemismo de prohibición", pensó con sorna, no abandonar el castillo en todo el día. Y ella habría desobedecido gustosamente, pero se había levantado un poco trastornada tras la última pesadilla y prefería pasar el día tranquilamente hasta que llegase la hora del baile.

Subió a los corredores que conectaban las almenas. Allí el aire era fresco y se había convertido en uno de sus lugares favoritos del castillo. Gracias a las clases de Historia Antigua, había podido averiguar que los arqueros solían apostarse allí para defender las murallas, y poder vivir eso en persona era uno de los muchos atractivos del Hyrule de su madre.

—Deberías mirar por dónde pisas…

—¡Olly! —exclamó, sobresaltándose con su presencia —pensaba que hoy no habría nadie aquí, todos están ocupados con el baile.

—Me han ordenado vigilar la muralla —sonrió él, encogiéndose de hombros —y dígame, alteza real…

—Ah, no me hables así —dijo ella, poniendo los ojos en blanco, pero correspondiendo su sonrisa con otra.

—Esta es la gran noche, ¿no? Al fin todos sabrán que la reina Arien tiene en realidad una heredera.

—Puede, no lo sé… —titubeó, girándose para observar el horizonte.

—¿No te hace ilusión que todos te reconozcan como princesa?

—Esa es una ilusión de mi madre —reconoció —lo hago por ella. Pero… cuando todo esto pase, volveré a casa.

—Lo entiendo. Desde que te vi supe que ese es el mundo al que perteneces. Intentar sacarte de allí fue como sacar a un pez del agua. Encajabas allí.

—Gracias —dijo ella, mirándole a los ojos —oye y… ¿qué máscara te vas a poner esta noche? ¿La de médico?

—Muy graciosa…

—Te quedaría muy bien, no pongas esa cara —bromeó, soltando una carcajada.

—Llevo la máscara de caballo. Muchos de los sheikah de mi rango la llevarán, es una especie de distinción militar —aclaró Olly —Pero a mí podrás reconocerme porque seré un caballo castaño con una marca blanca justo en la frente ¿y tú? ¿Qué vas a llevar? Tienes que decírmelo para que pueda pedirte un baile…

—Yo… seguramente llevaré la máscara del sol. Link y yo vamos a intercambiar nuestras máscaras.

—Así que lo vuestro va en serio…

—Link es el amor de mi vida —confesó. Tal vez era demasiada información para Olly, pero las palabras le salieron solas —quiero decir… bueno… tú ya me entiendes… —titubeó con timidez.

—Lo entiendo, lo entiendo —sonrió él, para quitarle un poco de hierro al asunto —además, seguramente él piensa lo mismo de ti. ¿Cómo si no ha conseguido llegar hasta aquí? Aún me sorprende lo lejos que ha llegado viniendo de otro mundo tan distinto, sin formación, sin indicaciones…

—Sí, hay momentos en los que aún no me lo creo.

—En fin. Espero que a Link no le importe que me concedas uno de tus bailes.

—Trato hecho, aunque seguramente a él no le guste la idea —sonrió, encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Nos vemos más tarde, alteza?

—Sí, nos vemos en el baile —se despidió ella, guiñándole un ojo.

* * *

Unos minutos antes de que tuviera lugar la apertura del baile, la reina llamó a Zelda a sus aposentos, juntas tenían que repasar el protocolo de esa noche.

—Diosas, ¡estás preciosa, hija mía! —exclamó la reina, al verla aparecer —sin duda el blanco es uno de tus colores.

Zelda llevaba un vestido blanco con bordados en oro, lo del oro le parecía demasiado ostentoso para su gusto, pero las costureras habían insistido en usar auténtico hilo dorado cuando ella les anunció que vestiría la máscara del sol.

—Gracias, tú también estás muy bien con ese vestido.

—Ayúdame a ajustar los botones de la espalda, no sé en qué diablos estaban pensando las doncellas y he tenido que desabrocharme para arreglar una arruga del vestido. ¿Recuerdas bien el protocolo?

—Sí —dijo Zelda, mientras le abotonaba el vestido a la espalda —primero hay unas palabras de bienvenida y la apertura del baile.

—Eso es. En ese instante apareceré sin máscara para que todos mis invitados puedan reconocerme. Tras las presentaciones me pondré la máscara real.

—Después iremos a tomar un aperitivo a los jardines.

—En ese momento haré el brindis tradicional y llevaré la segunda de las tres máscaras de esa noche.

—¿Cuál es?

—Ya lo verás, es una sorpresa. Después del brindis los invitados tienen libertad para moverse entre los salones y el jardín. Y al dar las doce haré el cierre del baile, con la última máscara. Pero antes, te presentaré ante toda la corte.

—¿Estás segura?

—No tienes nada que temer, Zelda. Los sheikah, los sacerdotes… incluso algunos nobles ya te conocen. No han cesado los rumores desde que llegaste y todos saben que en mi juventud yo… en fin. Hyrule te acogerá bien, ya lo verás.

Zelda se mordió el labio y se mantuvo pensativa unos segundos. Su madre se giró hacia ella y sonrió, tratando de reconfortarla.

—Madre…

—Vaya, es la primera vez que me llamas así.

—Cuando acabe el baile, yo-

—Cuando acabe el baile ya hablaremos, no hay que anticiparse a los hechos.

—No. Necesito decirlo ahora —insistió ella —todo esto me viene grande —dijo, tirando del bordado de oro de su escote —No soy una princesa ni puedo llegar a serlo. Esto no es para mí. Agradezco que me presentes ante tu corte y me des esta oportunidad, supongo que es muy difícil para ti dar este paso. Pero tengo que volver a casa.

La reina la observó inmóvil, pero había extraños tics contrayendo el gesto de su cara, como si mil ideas le cruzasen la cabeza y se dejasen ver de forma casi imperceptible.

—Esta también es tu casa. Y… además, si es por ese muchacho, sabes que puede quedarse. Ya han conseguido buscarle unos aposentos junto a los de Impa, no tiene por qué seguir aislado en el bosque.

—Link no puede seguir aquí. Sé que todo esto le ha afectado más que a nadie y, además, él tiene a su familia esperándole. Y… también a ellos los echo de menos.

—¿Y qué pasará con Hyrule? ¿No te importa lo más mínimo el destino de este reino? Las vidas de toda una nación dependen de nuestro reinado. Tienes que aprender a manejarlo, quiero que aprendas.

—No es que no me importen, no es eso —dijo, agitando la cabeza —pero no puedo asumir todo esto. Tengo que volver con él.

—Ya te dije en su día que un reino es para siempre. Pero el amor es algo perecedero.

—Para mí no lo es.

—Está bien —suspiró la reina —hagamos lo siguiente. Dejemos la decisión para después del baile. Ahora hay demasiadas emociones y tendrás mil cosas en la cabeza. Disfrutemos hoy, y mañana tomarás tu decisión. ¿Te parece bien?

—De acuerdo. Ya te dije que esperaría hasta el día de hoy. Además… siento estropear tu cumpleaños con todo esto —se disculpó, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta.

—Oh, no. No estropeas nada. Es el primer cumpleaños que celebro junto a mi hija y nada va a estropearlo.

* * *

Zelda vio la apertura del baile desde un rincón cercano al trono, pero invisible a la gente. Tenía la férrea protección de Impa, que llevaba una máscara con un ojo enorme dibujado en rojo. "Poco original" pensó para sí misma.

Tras las palabras de la reina y los aplausos y gritos de júbilo de los miles de invitados, la música comenzó a sonar por todos los salones del castillo, que habían sido adornados con banderas y tapices con el símbolo de la familia real. "Los tres triángulos de oro".

—¿Puedo ir ya a buscar a Link o tengo que seguir aquí atada a tu lado? —bromeó, dirigiéndose a Impa.

—Tened cuidado esta noche, alteza. _Ocultarse bajo una máscara no siempre tiene como objetivo aparentar ser quien no eres._

—Ya, claro…

—Sois libre por ahora. Nos volveremos a ver en el aperitivo, en los jardines reales.

Zelda puso los ojos en blanco y se mezcló con los invitados, tratando de perderse del ojo de Impa. "Qué disfraz tan apropiado para ella" pensó.

Al parecer, la idea de llevar las máscaras del sol y de la luna era poco original. Había muchos invitados que las lucían y eso complicaba la búsqueda de Link. Algunos jóvenes se ofrecieron para bailar con ella, pero los fue esquivando como mejor podía. Al fin consiguió identificar a Link entre la multitud. Vestía la túnica gris con la luna bordada en plata que ella le había hecho llegar. "Como si hubiera copiado la idea de la coraza del guerrero de los ojos vacíos" pensó, sintiendo un escalofrío. Otra maldita coincidencia más. Aparte de la túnica que lo distinguía de otros, un sheikah alto y corpulento con una máscara terrorífica permanecía a su lado. No había visto a otro hombre más alto que Aisem en el castillo, así que tenían que ser ellos.

—Buenas noches, caballeros —saludó, fingiendo una enorme pompa al hablar, como la que había oído de algunos de los nobles del castillo.

—Mi señora —gruñó Aisem bajo la máscara.

—Oh, nos regala su presencia la princesa real de Hyrule, Zelda Bosphoramus, su majestad —bromeó Link, haciéndole soltar una carcajada.

—Te inventas los títulos según te parece por lo que veo… Aisem no te ha enseñado nada de protocolo. O me llamas "alteza real" o "Zelda". Princesa real no tiene sentido y "majestad" se lo deberías decir sólo a mi madre…

—Eres princesa real, su majestad —reiteró Link, inclinándose —o como sea que habla la gente de aquí. No se me da bien.

—Qué raro, con lo bien que se te da aprender idiomas…

—Los idiomas son fáciles, esto es una complicación. Sé decir "fuka du penke". Pero no deberías usar esa expresión, majestad. No con tus reales invitados.

—¿Qué significa?

Aisem tosió un par de veces, para hacerse notar en medio de sus bromas absurdas con Link.

—Aisem, Impa me ha dicho que podría venir a buscar a Link y luego, cuando llegue la hora del aperitivo, volveré con ella. —explicó Zelda, con cierto atropello.

—Mocoso, ya sabes lo que te he dicho —dijo Aisem, dirigiéndose a Link, que asintió con la cabeza —alteza, que paséis una buena velada.

El sheikah se alejó dando un par de zancadas con sus enormes piernas, casi parecía estar deseando ser liberado de aquella situación y Zelda no pudo reprimir una sonrisa para sí misma. En aquel mundo había más compromisos absurdos que en el suyo.

—¿Intercambiamos las máscaras? —sugirió Link, nada más quedarse a solas con ella.

—¿Aquí?

—Ah, a lo mejor quieres bailar primero. Ya sabes lo mal que se me da, un niño pequeño bailaría cien veces mejor que yo. Pero si tú quieres, puedo intentarlo.

—No es eso. Pensaba proponer que las cambiásemos en un lugar más tranquilo. A solas.

—Yo… no pensaba que fuésemos a subir a tu habitación tan pronto.

—No me refería a eso —dijo ella, soltando una carcajada —sólo a buscar un sitio un poco alejado de todo este ruido.

—Sí, vamos a los jardines —dijo él, agarrándola de la mano con decisión —no sé por qué diablos habré dicho lo de antes, era sólo una sugerencia para estar tranquilos.

—Lo has dicho porque no habrás pensado en otra cosa en todo este tiempo —se burló ella, sin dejar de reírse mientras se dejaba arrastrar por Link.

—Te odio, eres diabólica. Ya sabes lo torpe que soy —gruñó él, alimentando aún más su risa.

Bajaron una enorme escalinata, que estaba flanqueada por lanceros a uno y otro lado. Había invitados aún llegando a los salones, ellos eran los únicos que se movían en dirección contraria al resto. Se sentaron en un pequeño banco de piedra, tras un seto, en la entrada a los jardines. El ruido y la música llegaban hasta allí como un eco. Link se desabrochó una correa que le cruzaba el pecho y depositó una espada enfundada a un lado.

—Así que ahora vas por ahí armado —observó ella, quitándose la máscara al fin.

—Es genial, ¿verdad? Si los chicos del restaurante me viesen ahora, no lo creerían —también él se desprendió de la máscara.

—¿Sabes usarla?

—He aprendido mucho. Pero Aisem aún consigue darme enormes palizas, es raro el día que no termino con el cuerpo machacado.

—Con lo competitivo que eres me extraña que aún no hayas conseguido ganarle —sonrió.

—Estás guapa —dijo Link de repente, extendiendo la mano para ocultarle un mechó de pelo tras la oreja.

—G-gracias —titubeó. Los gestos espontáneos de cariño le pillaban por sorpresa. Pensó que tal vez Link habría querido hacer eso en otras ocasiones y no se habría atrevido. Ella tampoco se había atrevido. Recordaba tener su cabeza sobre su regazo, cuando se quedaba dormido en el sofá, deseaba acariciarle el pelo y nunca lo había hecho.

—¿Cambiamos las máscaras?

—Link, hay una cosa que debes saber.

—¿El qué? —preguntó él, frunciendo el ceño.

—Es sobre las pesadillas.

—¿Otra vez han vuelto?

—Nunca se han ido. Siempre han seguido ahí —dijo, con una sonrisa apagada —antes que tú y yo, hubo otro Link y otra Zelda. Aún no sé si son nuestros antepasados o qué es lo que nos conecta con ellos, pero existieron. Existieron en otro mundo, era, dimensión. No lo sé. Los veo a través de los sueños.

—Será que te imaginas que somos nosotros, tú y yo. Eso pasa a veces con los sueños.

—No somos nosotros, estoy segura. El Link de diez años ha estado ahí, desde el principio. Y sé que no eres tú, hay cierto parecido, pero se trata de otro Link.

—Yo también lo he visto —dijo él, con la vista perdida en algún punto del suelo.

—¿En serio? ¿Cuándo?

—También tuve un sueño. Pero te puedo asegurar que no era otro Link. Era yo… atrapado en un cuerpo extraño.

—¿Y qué es lo que ocurría en el sueño?

—Nada. No lo recuerdo —Link apartó la mirada, incómodo con la conversación.

—Eso me da aún más que pensar… —suspiró ella —el caso es que he aprendido muchas cosas de esos sueños. Y una de ellas, antes de que cambiemos las máscaras, es que siempre hay alternativas, Link. Si pasase algo malo-

—¿Qué diablos va a pasar? —interrumpió él.

—No lo sé. Pero a ellos tuvo que ocurrirles algo terrible —confesó —algo los separó.

—¿El qué?

—Aún no lo sé, pero estoy cerca de averiguarlo.

—Zelda, me estás poniendo nervioso, no entiendo nada. Sólo tenemos que volver a casa y todo se arreglará. Dormirás conmigo y ya no habrá más pesadillas. Porque vas a volver a casa conmigo, ¿no?

—Sí, claro que sí —dijo, acariciándole la mejilla.

—No sé qué les pasaría a esos otros Link y Zelda. Pero si él no lo arregló es porque es un cobarde.

—No digas eso…

—Entonces la cobarde es ella. Pero nosotros no somos así. Yo no soy así, yo jamás me rendiría contigo. Además, no va a pasar nada malo, empiezo a creer que te estás contagiando del pesimismo de los sheikah.

Zelda suspiró. Se sentía un poco más reconfortada por las palabras de Link, pero aún tenía miedo y temía que la felicidad de los últimos días se viese rota en el último momento.

—Toma, la máscara de la luna.

Link la aceptó y le ofreció la del sol.

—Siempre he querido hacerte este regalo, Zel. No es la primera vez que digo esto, pero… ahí va otra vez. Te quiero.

—Link, yo también te quiero. Por supuesto que te quiero, pero-

Él la interrumpió, abrazándola con fuerza.

—¿C-cuándo me has dicho…? —balbuceó, contra su hombro.

—No lo recuerdas —dijo él.

—Me acordaría de algo así, ¿cómo no iba a acordarme de algo así?

—No importa —Link se separó de ella y se encogió de hombros.

—¿Cuándo fue?, ¿cuándo lo dijiste?

—Olvídalo, ahora ya no tiene importancia. ¿Volvemos al baile?

—Está bien, puedes huir si quieres. Pero, Link, esta conversación seguirá en otro momento, no voy a dejarla así ni en sueños, espero que lo entiendas —refunfuñó ella.

—Sí, majestad real —bromeó él, poniéndose en pie para tirar de ella —volvamos. Aún queda mucha noche por delante.

* * *

 _Nota:_

 _Queridos lectores, el desenlace de Ocarina of Time siempre me produce mucha tristeza. No me quedaba más remedio que incorporarlo a la historia, porque es el desencadenante de Majora's Mask, pero eso no quita que remover todo eso no me ponga siempre un poco triste (y a la vez me enfade xD). Espero que disfrutéis el capítulo a pesar del tinte "angst" que se esconde entre tanto pasteleo, jajajaja. Kindaia ;)_


	26. Chapter 26

**26 - Reinicio**

Que Zelda era la hija de la reina era un rumor que se había extendido como la pólvora.

Muchos enmascarados solicitaron su mano para bailar, muchos otros le ofrecían conversación. Link no tenía ni idea de cómo la habrían identificado, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que aquello era un baile de máscaras y que ella no había sido presentada aún en sociedad.

Él tuvo que hacerse a un lado, observar a cierta distancia, lo mismo que Impa.

—¿Has pensado ya por qué puerta vamos a regresar Zelda y yo a nuestro mundo? —preguntó, rompiendo un poco el silencio.

—¿Acaso su alteza real ya ha decidido que va a marcharse?

—Es bastante obvio que sí. Mañana a estas horas, estaremos en casa.

Impa se mantuvo en silencio, Link imaginaba que con una expresión incluso más indescifrable que el ojo vigilante de su máscara.

—La puerta de la ciénaga no es segura —dijo Impa, rompiendo el silencio —hay que subir a la de la montaña. Y hay al menos un día de camino hasta la montaña… además, no tengo ni la más remota idea de a qué lugar de tu mundo llevará esa puerta. Nunca la hemos usado.

—Eso es lo de menos. Una vez en nuestro mundo, ya me las arreglaré para llegar a casa.

—La reina-

—¡Ah! Sabía que ibas a decir eso —protestó él, interrumpiendo a Impa —Me da igual la reina. Zelda y yo no somos de este mundo, la reina tendrá que conformarse. Además, habiendo puertas, no tiene por qué ser una separación definitiva.

—Yo siempre apoyaré a su alteza real. Si ella decide marcharse, no puedo ser quien se lo impida —dijo Impa.

En ese momento, irrumpió Aisem como un torbellino. Los invitados del baile le abrían paso espantados, alguien tan corpulento como él con la máscara cadavérica imponía respeto y desde que llegó al baile, Link observó que ni siquiera los demás sheikah se le habían acercado.

—Mocoso, ¿te diviertes?

—Ahora mismo no mucho, maestro.

—Lo imaginaba. Eres un hombre de acción, igual que yo —dijo Aisem —tengo que subir a revisar la guardia de mis arqueros, si quieres puedes acompañarme. Así te libras un rato del ambiente pomposo y almibarado de la corte real de Hyrule.

—Aisem, no está bien que hables así —intervino Impa —alguien podría oírte.

—Espero que alguien me haya oído o terminaré rompiendo algo para descargar mi mal humor —respondió él.

Link sonrió para sí mismo y observó a su maestro y después a Zelda. Ella estaba junto a su madre, atrapada en una conversación interminable con más invitados. Estaba agotado de esperar a que llegase el famoso brindis en el que la reina anunciaría a Zelda como su legítima hija, y tampoco le gustaba bailar. La comida escaseaba y aparte de Impa, no tenía a nadie más con quién conversar. Asintió con la cabeza y siguió a su maestro, que puso rumbo fuera de los jardines donde se servía el aperitivo de esa noche, tan rápido como pudo.

—Por las barbas del Vigilante, me estaba ahogando con este invento del infierno —dijo Aisem, quitándose la máscara y colgándosela del cinto. Link lo imitó.

Siguió a Aisem por una galería que nunca había visto. Era un pasillo estrecho de piedra, sin banderas ni alfombras, no era como otras zonas del castillo en las que él había estado. Supuso que la guardia y el servicio se movía por aquellos laberintos para poder trabajar sin entorpecer a la reina y el resto de miembros de la corte. Después subieron por unas empinadas escaleras. Cuando llegaron a su destino, Link respiraba con agitación, eran muchos más escalones de los que imaginaba y el ritmo al que se movía su maestro era demencial, como casi todo en él.

—¿Alguna novedad? —preguntó Aisem, nada más llegar hasta la posición en la que se apostaba un arquero.

—Nada, señor. Espero el cambio de guardia.

—¿Aún no ha llegado?

—No.

Aisem frunció el ceño, mientras el arquero se encogía de hombros.

—Márchate. Link y yo te relevaremos mientras llega tu reemplazo.

—Gracias, señor.

Aisem se acercó a la parte del muro en la que el arquero se posicionaba. Los muros del castillo tenían pequeños bajantes que permitían vigilar y partes más altas tras las que los guardias podían ocultarse para evitar ataques enemigos.

—Mira, mocoso. ¿Ves aquel punto brillante de allí? Es una de nuestras almenas. Siempre hay guardias vigilando los alrededores del castillo.

Link se asomó al bajante del muro. Al sur del castillo se extendía la ciudadela, como una maraña de tejados y casas hasta la muralla exterior. Al noroeste había una colina empinada, el norte del castillo estaba rodeado por una montaña que servía de protección natural. Aguzó la vista hacia donde decía Aisem, pero no conseguía ver nada.

—No lo veo.

—Vaya, además de no poder subir las escaleras a buen ritmo, estás ciego. Menudo aprendiz…

"Maldita sea" pensó, esforzándose mucho más. No había nada. Esa noche la luna estaba llena y el monte podía intuirse bajo la luz plateada, pero no había restos del fuego de una almena.

—No, no lo veo.

—Aparta —dijo Aisem haciéndole a un lado —no… no es posible.

—¿Pasa algo?

El maestro sólo gruñó como respuesta.

—Sígueme.

Aisem caminó por el estrecho camino que había en todo el perímetro de la muralla. Sólo se detenía para mirar por encima del muro de vez en cuando. Al llegar al límite del perímetro, dieron la vuelta. Aisem prácticamente corría para volver por donde habían venido. Al llegar, se tropezaron con el nuevo arquero, que llegaba para cubrir la guardia.

—Tú. Quédate aquí, espera mi señal. Voy a comprobar los puestos del norte y del sur —dijo Aisem al arquero, a toda velocidad.

—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó Link.

—Están atacando el castillo.

Sin tener tiempo de asimilar esa información, Link se lanzó escaleras abajo tras el maestro. En cuanto llegaron al pasillo, Aisem fue repartiendo órdenes entre los soldados que encontraba a su paso, para que acudiesen a sus puestos de defensa. Abandonaron los corredores de servicio para llegar a una de las galerías principales del castillo, la que conectaba los salones del baile con los jardines reales. Ya no se oía música, en su lugar, había una especie de murmullo propagándose por la galería, como un rumor.

—Diosas… ya ha empezado —murmuró Aisem, con los ojos en el vacío.

—¡Zelda! —exclamó él, y echó a correr hacia los jardines, dejando al maestro atrás.

Aisem salió corriendo tras él, ambos corrían con todo lo que daban sus piernas. Cuando llegaron a los jardines, había una auténtica batalla campal. Link trató de ubicar qué estaba pasando, pero era muy complicado. Había enmascarados luchando contra otros, algunos eran sheikah, los otros… era difícil de determinar. A simple vista no podía entender quién era atacante y quién atacado.

—¡Defiéndete, mocoso, no te quedes ahí parado!

Aisem intervino a tiempo para librarle de un atacante, que intentaba clavarle una lanza. Eso sirvió para hacerle volver en sí, y de forma casi automática, Link desenvainó la espada.

No tuvo más remedio que abrirse paso como podía en medio de aquel caos. Sólo había imaginado las batallas cuando leía un libro, o tenía idea por lo poco que había visto en el cine, pero aquello era muy distinto. La adrenalina no le permitía pensar. Todos sus sentidos se habían agudizado y el cuerpo casi le dolía de la tensión, aunque eso no le impedía ejecutar movimientos con la espada de forma ágil y eficaz, quitándose de encima a cada oponente que se le cruzaba en el camino. Podía verlos llegar… era como si se moviesen a una velocidad más lenta que la suya. Olía a hierro, no sólo el del acero chocando, también el de la sangre. Los gritos eran casi tan ensordecedores como el chocar metálico, pero en medio del estruendo, él era capaz de oír el sonido de su propia hoja cortando el aire.

En medio de la lucha, consiguió llegar hasta el lugar donde había visto a Zelda por última vez. No quedaba rastro de ella.

—¡Zelda! —gritó —¡Zelda!

La llamó varias veces, girándose en redondo, intentando ver su máscara, algún rastro de ella, pero no estaba allí. Ni ella, ni la reina, ni Impa.

—Impa… —murmuró.

El alivio le hizo sentirse casi ingrávido. Impa habría protegido a Zelda a toda costa de aquel ataque, estaba seguro. Empezó a dar vueltas por los alrededores, llamando a Zelda y a Impa.

—Detente, Link —se dijo a sí mismo, recobrando el aliento —¿qué haría un sheikah?

De repente vio la respuesta clara: llevarse a la reina y a la princesa de allí. Los jardines reales eran una especie de laberinto, así que lo más inmediato era apartarlas del ataque, ocultarlas en un lugar cercano y apartado. Link echó a correr hacia el interior de los jardines, y no tardó demasiado en ver un rastro un tanto desconcertante. "Alguien está herido". Había gotas de sangre en el suelo, en las hojas de los setos. El corazón le latía a toda velocidad, trataba de calmarse apretando la empuñadura de su espada. De repente recordó el estanque, el lugar al que Zelda lo llevó el día que se besaron por primera vez. "Es bonito este sitio, ¿verdad? Lo descubrí con Impa, el día que hablé con esos sacerdotes." Sintió la certeza de que Impa habría llevado a Zelda al estanque y el rastro de sangre parecía conducir al mismo sitio.

Apretó el paso y no hizo tanto caso de la sangre como de su propio recuerdo del camino, estaba muy borroso en su memoria, esa noche tenía otras cosas en la cabeza, pero estaba casi seguro de que era la dirección correcta. Conforme iba avanzando, el rumor de un enfrentamiento llegaba a sus oídos. Echó a correr y al girar, en un pasillo rodeado de vegetación, encontró a dos hombres luchando a espada.

—¡Quítate la máscara, maldita rata de las ciénagas!

El que gritaba era Olly. Tenía el brazo ensangrentado, el rastro que había seguido, debía ser suyo. "Suyo, y espero que de nadie más" pensó para sí mismo. El contrincante de Olly se quedó petrificado al ver a Link aparecer, bajó la guardia y Olly aprovechó el desconcierto de su adversario para hundirle la espada en el costado. El enmascarado dio un inmenso alarido y cayó al suelo, de lado.

—Link, ¿qué diablos haces aquí? —preguntó Olly, que respiró aliviado al librarse de su adversario.

—¿Dónde está Zelda?

—Vamos.

Olly echó a correr, pasillo adelante, y él lo siguió, sorteando el cuerpo que yacía en el suelo, desangrándose. No tardaron en llegar al estanque, estaba a sólo unos pasos de allí.

—¡Zelda! —exclamó al llegar.

Un enmascarado tenía a Zelda atrapada. Le rodeaba el cuello con la hoja de un cuchillo mientras Impa intentaba razonar con él. La reina Arien se mantenía alerta, en la retaguardia de Impa, sollozando para que soltaran a su hija.

—¡Link! —gritó Zelda, al verle aparecer.

—Link, Olly, no os mováis. Estoy negociando, dejadme esto a mí —advirtió Impa.

—No…

—Por favor, haced lo que os dice —suplicó Arien.

—No. —repitió.

Sin poder evitarlo dio un paso al frente, y se interpuso entre Impa y el enmascarado.

—¡Suéltala! —dijo Link —no seas cobarde, ¿cómo te atreves a amenazar a alguien indefenso? ¡Enfréntate a mí!

—¡Link, quítate de en medio! —gruñó Impa, a su espalda.

—No pienso quitarme hasta que no suelte a Zelda.

—¿Link? —preguntó el enmascarado. Después redujo la fuerza de su brazo y Zelda aprovechó para echar a correr hacia Link, que la agarró de la muñeca para ponerla a un lado y así seguir haciendo frente al enemigo.

—¿Cómo sabes mi nom-

Antes de poder acabar la pregunta, Impa se había abalanzado sobre el enmascarado para hundirle una daga en el pecho.

—¡No! —gritó él.

Se dio cuenta demasiado tarde. Las ropas harapientas y sucias. Eso distinguía a los habitantes del otro lado de las fronteras, y también distinguía a los prisioneros de los sheikah. Las manos que sostenían el puñal que amenazaba a Zelda, viejas y huesudas. Corrió a socorrer al enmascarado, pero era tarde. Le quitó la máscara y vio la barba rala y canosa de Elm tras ella.

—Muchacho…

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué has intentado matar a Zelda?

—No… sabía… no…

Link se arrodilló y sostuvo la cabeza de Elm en su regazo. La puñalada de Impa era profunda, letal.

—¿Cómo habéis escapado? —preguntó Link. El anciano hacía esfuerzos por mantener los ojos abiertos.

—Estábamos muriendo… morir o matar… —murmuró Elm —Link… Numa…

—¿Numa también ha venido?

—Has elegido un bando —prosiguió el viejo —siempre hay que elegir un bando. Acero contra acero. Eres un buen chico, Link. Un buen chico.

Esas fueron las últimas palabras de Elm. Link cerró sus viejos párpados mientras dos lágrimas calientes como el fuego le rasgaban las mejillas. Había fallado. La promesa de salvar a sus amigos se había quebrado, ya era demasiado tarde.

—Numa… —murmuró, sintiendo un escalofrío.

Se puso en pie y echó a correr, deshaciendo el camino, con una horrible certeza apresándole el corazón. Podía oír a Zelda y a los sheikah tras él, pero era mucho más rápido que ellos. Se arrodilló ante el atacante que había tumbado Olly. Había un charco de sangre a su alrededor y no se movía ni un milímetro. Link contuvo el aliento y retiró la máscara para encontrar a su amigo detrás de ella. La visión era grotesca, la eterna sonrisa de Numa se borrado, sólo quedaban unos labios fríos y sin color, y unos ojos inertes que jamás volverían a mirar a su esposa e hijos.

—Kindaia, Numa —murmuró. Y empezó a llorar, no sabía si de rabia o de dolor, pero la impotencia de tan tremenda injusticia le rompía el corazón.

—¡Link! —Zelda cayó de rodillas, a su lado.

—Son mis amigos, mis amigos. Han muerto.

—Por la Diosa… —se horrorizó ella, llevándose las manos a la boca.

—Numa ha muerto por mi culpa. Bajó la guardia al verme aparecer. Él es fuerte, no imaginas lo fuerte que es, no perdería un combate de una forma tan tonta. Yo lo he matado.

—No, no es así —dijo ella, tirando de él para intentar consolarle.

—El anciano que casi mata a mi hija es un conocido enemigo de la corona, un traidor que pasó de servir a este reino a tratar de reducirlo a cenizas. Él y sus esbirros han intentado acabar con nosotras, no tienes que arrepentirte de nada —intervino la reina, que había recobrado el tono autoritario.

—Usted… vos… o como sea… —rugió Link, poniéndose en pie para encarar a la reina —todo es culpa tuya. Eres una mujer enferma… sólo traes muerte a los que te rodean. Jamás consentiré que Zelda pase un segundo más a tu lado.

—Si te enfrentas a su majestad, eres un enemigo —intervino Olly, interponiéndose ante Link y la reina.

Link suspiró y lanzó el puño con toda su ira, descargando su dolor y malestar.

—¡Link! —exclamó Zelda, pero era demasiado tarde, Olly se tambaleó un poco y cayó al suelo, de espaldas.

—Link, no hagas ninguna estupidez, trata de calmarte, ¡no somos tus enemigos! —intervino Impa.

—Déjalo, ya te dije que era un monstruo, al fin muestra su verdadera cara, la que he visto miles de veces —dijo la reina —pero yo estaba preparada para esto, para el día en que este monstruo apareciese.

Todos miraron atónitos a la reina, que sacó una máscara de los pliegues de su falda.

—Estoy preparado para lo que sea —amenazó él, levantando la espada contra la reina.

—Link, por favor, mírame, reacciona… no hagas nada malo, tenemos que arreglar esto, tenemos que arreglarlo… —suplicó Zelda, entre sollozos.

Él la apartó de un manotazo. La máscara que la reina se puso era diabólica. Tenía dos enormes ojos amarillos, tan hipnóticos que era casi imposible escapar de ellos. Él bajo la vista, aturdido. La reina soltó una risotada y otra risa, femenina y aguda respondió como un eco fantasmagórico.

—¿Majestad? —balbuceó Impa, sin dar crédito.

De repente, una extraña luz surgió del interior de la máscara, poseyendo a la reina por completo. Sus brazos se tornaron en dos enormes apéndices alargados, con la punta fina, como la cola de un látigo. Sus piernas se ensancharon, y ya sólo se reía la risa aguda y diabólica, no quedaba rastro alguno de la reina Arien en aquella criatura.

—Llévate a Zelda de aquí —dijo a Impa, pensando a toda velocidad en cómo podría enfrentarse a una monstruosidad así.

—¡No! —se opuso Zelda —tenemos que ayudar a mi madre, ¡es la máscara de Majora quien la posee!

En ese instante la máscara lanzó un latigazo que tiró a Link al suelo. En aquellos puntos en los que el brazo del ser había contactado con su cuerpo, sólo sentía fuego, un agudo dolor que quemaba como las llamas.

—Link, ¡va a matarte! ¡Vámonos! —chilló Zelda.

Se puso en pie y trató de recuperar el aire, se había vaciado después del golpe inicial. La máscara rotaba a su alrededor, confundiéndole con los ojos amarillos, lanzando latigazos cuando creía verle con la guardia baja. Él los esquivaba tanto como podía, y daba cuchilladas con su espada cuando creía tener a la máscara al alcance. La sensación era mareante con aquella cosa girando a su alrededor, como si estuviera burlándose de él. Lanzó un nuevo ataque y erró, cada vez que erraba la máscara soltaba una carcajada.

—Vámonos, por favor… —suplicó Zelda. Pero su voz sonaba lejana, él sólo podía centrarse en la batalla.

De repente pareció como si la máscara entendiese que ese era su punto débil, y lanzó un latigazo contra Zelda e Impa, que se mantenían a un lado. Link reaccionó a tiempo, interponiéndose para recibir él el golpe. El látigo de Majora le golpeó de lleno, haciéndole volar por los aires. Cayó con fuerza contra el suelo, sintió cómo todo su cuerpo se resentía tras el tremendo costalazo.

—¡No! —gritó Zelda.

La boca le supo a sangre y tuvo que escupir una bocanada. La vista se le nubló, pero podía sentir la máscara danzando a su alrededor, intentando lanzar un nuevo ataque.

—¡Madre, escúchame! —gritó Zelda —¡vuelve!

Si no intervenía aquel monstruo volvería a atacar a Zelda y no podía consentirlo. Tomó aire e hizo un enorme esfuerzo por ponerse en pie. Las piernas le temblaban y apenas podía mantener el equilibrio, pero consiguió ganarse la atención de la máscara, que se movía borrosa a su alrededor. Levantó la espada y dio varios golpes erráticos que desataron las carcajadas del monstruo. "Diosas, no puedo con esto" pensó, al sentir un dolor agudo en la cabeza que le impedía centrar la vista. Fue tarde cuando vio el látigo levantarse para caer de nuevo en su dirección. Cerró los ojos y apretó los dientes, haciendo fuerza para encajar el golpe lo mejor posible.

—¡No! —chilló Zelda.

El golpe no llegó, pero sí un alarido horripilante y desgarrador. Abrió los ojos y se vio cegado por una inmensa luz. Cayó de rodillas y vio cómo la luz fluía del cuerpo de Zelda como los rayos del sol, no había explicación para algo así, pero la luz que emanaba de Zelda atravesaba a la máscara abrasándola, haciéndola retorcerse de dolor. Intentó aguantar el tipo, tenía que verlo con sus propios ojos hasta el final, pero el dolor de su cabeza era agudo y su mundo se oscureció de repente.

* * *

—Por favor, despierta.

—Tal vez si le echamos agua…

—Despierta, Link.

La cabeza aún le daba vueltas y podía sentir los gritos de dolor de Majora como un eco lejano, retumbando en los recovecos de su mente.

—Mmm… —gruñó, tratando de volver en sí.

—Por favor, Link.

Abrió los ojos y se tropezó con los de Zelda, que estaban húmedos, al borde de las lágrimas.

—Diosas… gracias, gracias… —murmuró ella, abrazándose a él.

—Zel…

—Me has dado un susto de muerte.

—¿Se encuentra mejor? ¿Sigues queriendo que traiga agua? —dijo la voz de un hombre a su alrededor.

—Sí, traiga agua, por favor —pidió Zelda.

—Todo ha acabado —dijo él. Parpadeó un par de veces y abrió los ojos del todo. Sobre su cabeza había un cielo azul, radiante.

—¿Qué ha acabado? —preguntó Zelda —toma, bebe agua.

Él se bebió el vaso de un trago, en verdad tenía mucha sed, como si llevase años sin beber.

—Todo, Majora.

—Ya le dije a tu amigo que no tocara la máscara. ¡No está a la venta! —dijo la voz nasal del hombre.

—Link, voy a llamar a una ambulancia ahora mismo.

—¿A una ambulancia? ¿Cómo diablos vas a llamar a una ambulancia?

De repente miró a su alrededor. Un corro de piernas de curiosos lo rodeaban. El suelo de madera. Hacía calor, había un murmullo y percibía el olor que produce el fondo lodoso del agua estancada. "El lago Hylia" pensó, de inmediato.

—Estoy bien —determinó.

—No, no estás bien. Te has desmayado y me has dado un susto de muerte —dijo Zelda.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevo inconsciente?

—Unos pocos minutos, no más —respondió la voz nasal, entrometiéndose en la conversación.

Frunció el ceño y trató de ponerse en pie y lo consiguió a pesar de que Zelda intentó impedírselo.

—Diosas… —murmuró, con la boca abierta por la impresión.

Estaba en el mercadillo de objetos antiguos, en el muelle del lago Hylia. El hombre de la voz nasal e insoportable era el tipo de la sonrisa, el que le vendió el libro de las máscaras.

—Hoy es el día del Espíritu… —dijo para sí mismo —aún es _ese_ día del Espíritu… ¿cómo es posible?

—El médico que venga en la ambulancia nos dirá cómo es posible —refunfuñó Zelda, sacando el teléfono de su bolso.

—No, no —la detuvo —estoy bien.

—Sí, puedes confiar en que nada malo ha pasado a tu amiguito —dijo el vendedor, con aquella estúpida sonrisa permanente. —Y como ha sido un accidente desagradable, os regalo el libro que queríais comprar.

—Lo que tiene que hacer es rezar para que no llamemos a la policía —amenazó Zelda.

—No he hecho nada. Ha sido tu amigo el que se ha desmayado al tocar la máscara. Y ya le dije que no lo hiciera, ¡no está a la venta! Es un objeto peligroso que debe ser tratado con cuidado. Se mira pero no se toca, es la clave. Tu amigo no es el primero ni será el último que caiga en sus encantamientos por cometer una imprudencia.

—Zel, ¿no recuerdas nada? Tú también estabas allí… —murmuró él. ¿Aquello era real? Todo lo que había pasado, todo, parecía mucho más real que ese preciso instante.

—Link, no sé qué habrás visto cuando te has desmayado, no sé qué se te habrá pasado por la cabeza. Estabas mirando el libro de las máscaras cuando has tocado esa de ahí.

La máscara con la reconocible forma de corazón estaba en las manos del hombre de la sonrisa perpetua. Los ojos amarillos, hipnóticos, habían perdido todo su poder. Estaban tan inertes como los de cualquier máscara corriente.

—Me he desmayado…

—Sí, al tocar la máscara. Me has asustado mucho, no sé qué te ha pasado y tiene que verte un médico.

—Esa máscara es el mal, no debería llevarla por ahí —le dijo al vendedor.

—Ya te lo advertí. Ahora tengo que cerrar mi puesto y seguir mi camino, si no os importa. Os regalo el libro por las molestias causadas, pero resulta que tengo prisa, _ya no necesito nada de este mundo_ y una vez más, tengo que marcharme.

—Pues márchese, y más le vale no ir por ahí enseñando ese objeto del demonio. —protestó Zelda.

El vendedor de máscaras inclinó la cabeza y se despidió de ellos, volviendo hacia su puesto para empezar a empaquetarlo todo.

Link se dejó arrastrar por Zelda hasta uno de los puestos de emergencias que había en el muelle del lago. Un médico lo reconoció y tras hacerle varias pruebas determinó que estaba bien, tal vez se había desmayado por un golpe de calor.

En el trayecto de camino a casa, Zelda insistió en conducir su coche y él no se opuso, se mantuvo en silencio en el asiento de copiloto. No podía ser posible que tantas cosas, tantas emociones vividas y con tanta precisión, fuesen el producto de dos minutos de desmayo. Unos pocos minutos… por la Diosa, él había vivido meses en unos pocos minutos. Y ahora todo estaba borrado de un plumazo: Marie, Olly, Hessel Marlek, el señor Bosphoramus, la madre de Zelda, Impa, el maestro Aisem, el viaje, la ciénaga. Y sus amigos, Elm y Numa. De alguna manera era un gran alivio pensar que no habían muerto, que nada había sido real. ¿O podría serlo? ¿Habría visto el futuro? ¿Cuál era el poder de la máscara?

—Voy a llamar a los chicos en cuanto lleguemos a casa, pospondremos la fiesta de cumpleaños a otro día —determinó Zelda.

—No, me encuentro bien, no quiero que canceles nada, por favor.

—Link, es mejor que descanses hoy. No quiero volver a llevarme un susto así.

—Por favor, Zel. Todo está planificado, tenemos que celebrar tu cumpleaños hoy.

Ella frunció el ceño y cedió en silencio. Él se sintió aliviado, aquella fiesta de cumpleaños significaba un antes y un después. Al menos lo significaba en su visión, no podía permitirse el lujo de poner a prueba el destino.

Cuando llegaron a casa, Zelda le obligó a acostarse un rato, pero él no tenía sueño, así que se quedó en su dormitorio fingiendo que dormía. La máscara de Majora era algo diabólico, tocarla era suficiente para provocar todas esas visiones. Imaginaba que el que se atreviese a ponérsela, corría el riesgo de quedar por siempre atrapado dentro de su propia mente.

Envolvió el regalo de cumpleaños de Zelda, "un simple pañuelo de gasa" pensó, rememorando el instante en el que le había entregado la máscara del sol. Sentía una distancia angustiosa con Zelda, ella no tenía consciencia de todo lo que había ocurrido entre ellos durante el encantamiento de la máscara. En ese tiempo, él había aprendido a perderla y a recuperarla, y a probar el amargo sabor de lo que significaba no haberle confesado sus sentimientos a tiempo. Si quería evitar que todo volviese a ser igual que en la visión, tendría que decirle que la quería, y cuanto antes.

—Link, ¿estás despierto? —preguntó Zelda, apareciendo tras la puerta.

—Sí, sólo estaba recostado en la cama —dijo él, incorporándose.

Zelda se acercó a él para palparle la frente y tomarle la temperatura.

—No tienes fiebre.

—Ya. Ya lo sé. Estoy bien, ya te lo he dicho.

Agarró la mano de Zelda y le besó el dorso. Ella se quedó tan sorprendida por el gesto de cariño que reaccionó dando un paso atrás y mirando a otro lado. Podía ver el calor en sus mejillas combinado con un repentino nerviosismo.

—Los invitados deben estar al caer, voy afuera por si tocan al timbre —dijo ella, liberando la mano de la suya —¿vienes?

—Sí, ahora voy.

* * *

Todo transcurrió de un modo preocupantemente parecido al de la visión. Los invitados al cumpleaños de Zelda disfrutaron la comida, la música y la conversación. Y el compañero de trabajo de Zelda, no paraba de flirtear con ella.

—Vaya, se ha acabado el vino. Link, ¿vas a por más a la cocina? —le pidió Zelda.

Él asintió en silencio y fue a buscar otra botella. No había probado ni una gota, al menos eso sí era distinto a su visión. Antes de que pudiera volver al salón con la botella, Zelda apareció también en la cocina para buscar algo en el frigorífico.

—Los chicos quieren jugar al póker hyruleano, ¿dónde guardamos las cartas, Link?

—No lo sé, en algún cajón.

—¿Estás enfadado? Sigo sin verte bien, no estás igual que siempre… —dijo ella, deteniéndose a mirarle.

—No estoy enfadado.

—Deberías tomar alguna copa, eso te haría bien. No te he visto servirte ni una.

—Y tú deberías no tomar ninguna más, o tu amigo Sam se te echará encima antes de que te des cuenta —rugió. Zelda rompió su seriedad con una carcajada que retumbó en toda la cocina.

—Cualquiera diría que estás celoso de Sam…

—Pues sí, sí lo estoy.

Zelda volvió a titubear del mismo modo que en el dormitorio, cuando le besó la mano. ¿Y si la Zelda del mundo real no sentía lo mismo que en sus visiones? Era posible que lo que había visto con el encantamiento fuese un deseo, tal vez lo que vio no era el futuro, sino simples deseos y preocupaciones de su cabeza.

Ambos volvieron con el resto de los invitados, seguían divirtiéndose y acabando la cena. Mantuvo una conversación poco interesante con Lott, que se quejaba de los turnos que le tocaban en el restaurante. Mientras fingía escuchar las quejas de su amigo, levantó la vista y descubrió a Zelda observándole, ella apartó la mirada de inmediato, disimulando al sentirse descubierta. Eso le hizo sentir una especie de calor por dentro, tal vez sí estaba interesada de verdad en él, porque no había probado ni una gota de alcohol desde que habían vuelto con los demás, y no paraba de lanzarle miradas furtivas desde el otro lado de la mesa.

La partida de póker hyruleano comenzó, y tal y como recordaba, el bastardo de Sam ganó varias mangas.

—¡Vuelvo a ganar! Doble pareja de reinas zora y dos rupias verdes. Soy el mejor, tenéis que reconocerlo… —presumió Sam.

Sam intentaba flirtear descaradamente con Zelda, pero a diferencia de lo que ocurría en el sueño, ella reaccionaba siguiéndole la corriente para después mirarle a él de soslayo, como si supiese que la estaba observando en todo momento.

—¿Otra partida más, chicos? —preguntó Sam.

—Nah, maldita sea… nos has desplumado. Estoy sin blanca y no podría seguir apostando —dijo Mahim.

—Sí, otra partida más —intervino Link.

—A mí no me quedan rupias, sólo tengo diez —se lamentó Zelda.

—Pues diez rupias máximo esta vez —propuso Sam de inmediato. El muy bastardo.

Todos accedieron excepto Mahim, que dejó de jugar. Conforme avanzaba el juego, los jugadores fueron retirándose. Ya sólo quedaban en la partida Zelda, Sam y él mismo, igual que en la visión. El corazón de Link se aceleraba pensando en lo que iba a ocurrir… él tenía que ganar esa manga, y lo que se iba a jugar era algo muy importante. Era su amuleto.

—Subo cinco rupias —dijo Link. Tenía una pareja de reyes y _sabía_ que iba a sacar un tercero.

—Está bien, rubito. Igualo tu apuesta —dijo Sam.

—Maldición. Ya no me quedan rupias —protestó Zelda al no poder igualar la apuesta de Sam.

—Tal vez puedas añadir algo que haga la apuesta más interesante, si quieres seguir en la partida —insinuó Sam.

—No pienso quitarme la ropa, si es lo que estás pensando —dijo ella, cruzándose de brazos.

—No, eso no —carcajeó Sam —no lo vería adecuado teniendo en cuenta que es tu cumpleaños.

—¿Entonces qué pretendes que apueste?

—Un vale. Un vale por un beso —propuso Sam, con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Zelda miró a Link, y él le sostuvo la mirada, sin oponerse a la idea. Ella apartó la vista, un tanto turbada, pero reaccionó a tiempo, disimulando para los demás.

—¿Sólo eso? Está bien —aceptó Zelda —me parece algo estúpido y en esa mesa hay más dinero del que puedo ganar en dos tardes enteras de trabajo en la cafetería.

Zelda se levantó y garabateó el vale en una hoja de papel. Su vale.

—Un beso en un papel no iguala las apuestas —dijo él de repente. Todos dejaron de hablar para mirarle —a menos que sea un beso de verdad. Ya sabes. No en la cara o la frente. O como el que se le da a un hermanito pequeño.

Zelda abrió mucho la boca, quiso decir algo, pero Sam se le adelantó.

—Bien dicho, Link. Si no es un beso de verdad, no tiene ningún sentido la apuesta.

—Está bien, lo había entendido la primera vez —protestó ella, frunciendo el ceño —"Vale por un beso de verdad".

Y arrojó el papel a la montaña de apuestas.

Todo transcurrió como él había previsto. Zelda tuvo que abandonar la partida y todo se decidiría entre Sam y él.

—Bien, creo que ese beso es mío —alardeó Sam —trío de rubís goron.

Todos en la mesa aplaudieron, dándole por ganador, hasta que Link puso su trío de reyes sobre la mesa.

—¡Bien jugado, Link! —exclamó Lott.

—Nos tenías engañados… —añadió Mahim.

—Ahora que Link se cobre su apuesta —dijo Lott, frotándose las manos.

Él estaba recogiendo sus ganancias con tranquilidad mientras sus amigos hacían bromas y le pinchaban para que besase a Zelda delante de todos.

—No, se acabó el espectáculo por hoy —dijo él —ya la besaré cuando estemos a solas, no ahora.

—Aguafiestas… —se quejó Lott.

* * *

Todos los invitados se habían marchado ya. Él se quedó recogiendo el mantel y los restos de comida y bebida que había desperdigados en el comedor.

—Link, puedes dejar eso para mañana, yo te ayudaré —dijo Zelda.

Él se detuvo y por un instante se miraron sin decir nada. Esperaba que el corazón de Zelda se acelerase del mismo modo que el suyo, al menos lo parecía, pues se la veía nerviosa y sin saber qué decir, cosa rara en ella.

—Voy a mi habitación. A dormir, ha sido un día largo —anunció Zelda. Él asintió sin decir nada. —Vale, buenas noches.

—Buenas noches.

Dejó que ella se marchase para tomarse un par de minutos. Tenía muy claro lo que quería, y lo que tenía que hacer. Ya no tenía miedo de equivocarse, equivocarse sería no arriesgar, como pasó en su sueño. Si Zelda se entregaba a él jamás consentiría que fuese secuestrada por los sheikah, no dejaría que unas garras invisibles la hiciesen desaparecer. Y si ella lo rechazaba él no… apretó los puños y fue hasta la puerta de su dormitorio, que golpeó un par de veces con suavidad. Ella abrió de inmediato, parecía como si estuviera esperándole pegada a la puerta.

—Sabía que vendrías a darme mi regalo de cumpleaños, no te creas que no me he dado cuenta de que eres el único que no lo ha hecho. —bromeó ella.

—No, en realidad tu regalo está en mi habitación.

—Ah —otra vez Zelda se vio sorprendida por él y reaccionó con nerviosismo —Yo pensaba que... Ha sido una fiesta divertida, ¿verdad? Y eso que el día empezó mal, con tu desmayo y todo eso. Y luego has estado muy serio todo el día, mirándome… quiero decir, mirándome de una forma un poco rara.

—¿Igual que te miro ahora? —preguntó, aproximándose a ella.

—S-sí.

—Me dijiste que dejarías la puerta de tu habitación entreabierta, y que podría ir cuando acabase el baile. Pero todo pasó demasiado deprisa…

—No entiendo… —murmuró ella, frunciendo el ceño.

Él suspiró y sacó el papel de su bolsillo. Lo desdobló y se lo entregó a Zelda.

—Link…

Sin pensarlo le agarró la cara con ambas manos y deshizo toda la distancia con ella. Podía sentirla temblar, estremecerse por la anticipación. Presionó la boca contra la suya, y Zelda se aferró a él, aturdida, pero dejándose llevar por el mismo deseo que lo cegaba a él. Después siguieron besándose, sin decir nada, parando de vez en cuando para tratar de mirarse entre caricias, bajo la tenue luz de la habitación. Zelda se apegaba a él con todo el cuerpo, le revolvía el pelo mientras se besaban, lo volvía loco. Él se quitó la camiseta y ella lo imitó sin dudar. Siguieron besándose de una forma descontrolada mientras él la empujaba hacia el borde de la cama.

—Le he sacado buen partido al vale… —susurró, sacándole una carcajada a Zelda.

—Estaba esperando que algo así pasara entre nosotros —confesó ella —era cuestión de tiempo.

—¿Tú crees?

Ella se dejó caer de espaldas en la cama y lo arrastró consigo, tirando de la cintura de sus pantalones.

—Zel, hay una cosa que tengo que contarte —le susurró, mientras se acomodaba encima de ella.

—Cuéntamela mañana.

* * *

 _Notas:_

 _Kindaia, lectores. Al fin alcanzamos el desenlace y la conexión de la historia de Majora's Mask con esta historia, propiamente dicha, jajaja. Durante mucho tiempo pensé cuál sería el instante en el que Link volvería en sí, y al final el cumpleaños de Zelda me pareció el momento más adecuado :) Ya solo queda un capítulo de conclusión, espero que os haya gustado el giro final!_

 _Un abrazo,_

 _-Nyel2_


	27. Chapter 27

27 – La historia de un fracaso

La lluvia salpicaba las persianas y el borde de la ventana. Zelda abrió los ojos, despertándose con el arrullo de la lluvia, y vio que eran las ocho en números rojos y brillantes, los del despertador de la mesita de noche de Link. A su lado sólo había sábanas arrugadas sobre el colchón, ella se había apoderado prácticamente de la manta. Pasó la mano por el hueco que había a su lado y lo notó frío, Link debió levantarse hacía un rato, aunque ella ni se enteró. Se puso en pie desperezándose y buscó su ropa por la habitación revuelta.

Cuando salió a la sala de estar, encontró a Link de espaldas, con la luz apagada. Miraba la lluvia a través de la ventana, con una taza de café humeante en la mano. Ella se acercó despacio y lo abrazó por detrás, pegando la mejilla al calor de su espalda.

—Buenos días, alteza real —dijo él, casi sin inmutarse.

—¿Ahora me llamas alteza real? Buenos días. Siempre eres el último en levantarte y justo hoy decides madrugar.

—No podía dormir.

Zelda le besó el hombro y le quitó el café de las manos, bebió un sorbo y se lo devolvió. Ambos estuvieron unos segundos en silencio, mirando las gotas de lluvia escurriéndose por los cristales de la ventana, Link sin girarse, y ella abrazándole por detrás, con la barbilla apoyada en su hombro. Link desprendía calor, calma. Podría pasarse un largo rato pegada a él, sin moverse, sin hablar.

—El nuevo Link, el que es serio, un poco madrugador y sobre todo decidido, me vuelve loca.

—¿El nuevo Link?

—Parece como si el shock que sufriste en el muelle te hubiese cambiado —observó ella —yo… quería que esto pasara entre nosotros. Pero no tenía ni idea de cómo te sentirías tú, no imaginaba que tú también lo quisieras. Después del desmayo pareces otro, no sé cómo explicarlo…

Link le agarró la mano y se la llevó a la boca para besársela.

—Me gustaste desde el primer día que te vi —confesó —bueno… tal vez me gustaste incluso antes de verte.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? ¿Por qué no has dicho nada en todo este tiempo?

—No sé —dijo él, encogiéndose de hombros —porque me gustas demasiado como para decirlo.

—Eso no tiene ningún sentido, Link —respondió, sin poder evitar reírse.

—Tú también podrías haber dicho algo —insinuó él.

—Tienes razón. Pero pensé que me veías como una amiga, nada más.

—Me pregunto si a ellos les pasaría eso, que no se atrevieron a decirse la verdad, que dejaron la oportunidad pasar.

—¿A quiénes?

—A la otra Zelda y el otro Link.

—Link, tienes que contarme qué demonios es lo que viste cuando tocaste esa cosa y perdiste el conocimiento. Estoy… en una nube por lo que ha pasado entre nosotros, pero a la vez me preocupas. Y dices cosas muy raras.

Él se giró para estar de cara a ella y la abrazó, besándole la frente. Todos sus gestos de cariño, los que había imaginado tan a menudo durante su convivencia con él, eran mil veces mejor que en sus fantasías.

—Lo que vi es una historia muy larga, llevará tiempo contarla. Pero no debes preocuparte por mí. Olvídate de los problemas y piensa en el nuevo Link.

Zelda sonrió y se inclinó para besarle.

—Hay un favor que tengo que pedirle al nuevo Link.

—Sí, voy contigo a ver a tu padre.

—¿Cómo sabes que iba a pedirte eso?

* * *

Link conducía con los ojos fijos en la carretera y la radio puesta, habían dado con una frecuencia que emitía una tenue música instrumental. Había bajado un poco la ventanilla y el aire suave le movía el pelo. Parecía la viva imagen de la calma y la seguridad.

Ella se moría de nervios. ¿Qué quedaba de Link, su compañero de piso? No quedaban trazas de timidez en él, y aunque era tan callado como siempre, sus silencios ahora le transmitían otra cosa.

—No debes preocuparte cuando veas a padre —le dijo, rompiendo un largo silencio. En realidad, estaba hablando por sí misma más que por él.

—¿Uhm?

—Que no te preocupes por conocer a mi padre. Es posible que nos preste una mínima atención, no sé. Siempre está tan ocupado…

—No me preocupa —dijo él, con su nueva y aplastante seguridad.

Ella se mordió una uña, subió y bajó la ventanilla y cambió de emisora un par de veces, moviendo el mando giratorio del viejo coche de Link.

—Tranquila, si sigues girando así la radio la vas a romper —dijo él, con una media sonrisa.

—Es que… Tú no lo entiendes, Link. No sabes cómo es mi padre.

—Tu padre sólo piensa en tu bien. Eso no quiere decir que no discutáis.

—Padre no es como Ralek, no lo conoces.

—Estoy seguro de que se parece más a mi padre de lo que te niegas a admitir.

Ella resopló, cruzándose de brazos mientras Link giraba para tomar el camino privado que conducía a la mansión Bosphoramus.

Cuando bajaron del coche Link entregó las llaves al aparcacoches, que se lo llevó de allí, aunque tardó un poco en conseguir arrancarlo. Link la observaba en silencio, con las manos en los bolsillos, mientras ella se decidía a entrar.

—Normalmente entre tú y yo soy yo la que siempre tiene el control… y mírame ahora —dijo, agitando la cabeza con resignación —estoy nerviosa y… me desquicia verte tan tranquilo, es injusto Link, te odio un poco.

—¿Te asusta que tu padre piense que estoy contigo? No hace falta que se lo digas si eso te hace sentir más tranquila.

—No, no es eso —respondió, sintiendo calor en las mejillas —mi padre pensará de inmediato que estamos juntos al haberte traído hasta aquí, así que no tiene sentido ocultarle nada.

Link pestañeó un par de veces con aire pensativo y después se acercó para besarla en la boca. Aún estaba aturdida por lo que había pasado la noche anterior y cada vez que se besaban todas las sensaciones afloraban de nuevo, filtrándose por cada centímetro de su piel.

—Vamos, todo irá bien —dijo él, agarrándola de la mano y tirando de ella hacia el interior de la mansión.

Nada más entrar los recibió el viejo Wallem, el jefe de servicio de la mansión, para ella, casi un miembro más de la familia.

—Es una bendición volver a verla por aquí, señorita Zelda. Su padre preguntó por usted nada más saber que se acercaba el cumpleaños. Hemos hecho una tarta enorme, pensamos que usted podría venir de visita.

—Gracias, Wallem —sonrió apretando la mano del viejo mayordomo.

—¿Y el caballero que viene con usted? —preguntó Wallem exagerando sus remilgados modales, eso siempre la hacía sonreír.

—Es Link, ha venido a acompañarme.

Wallem apretó la mano de Link y les indicó que el señor Bosphoramus estaba en su estudio. Su padre llevaba encerrado en sus asuntos desde temprano a pesar de que era el día de Hylia y todos sus socios y clientes no debían estar disponibles ni trabajando.

—No parece impresionarte mi casa —dijo a Link, mientras subían la imponente escalinata de mármol que conducía al piso superior.

—Así que soy Link, y he venido a acompañarte —se burló él —¿le impresionaba tu casa a los otros acompañantes que has traído antes que yo?

—Oh, cállate. Sabes de sobra que no he traído nunca a nadie, eres el único que he traído a casa —respondió, poniendo los ojos en blanco —es aquí. ¿Te importa que entre a solas? Espera en la puerta, no tardaré demasiado.

Link asintió y se metió las manos en los bolsillos, con el mismo aire despreocupado que había mantenido todo el tiempo. Ella tomó aire y entró al despacho de su padre.

Él estaba tras la enorme mesa de roble, recordaba jugar a los pies de esa mesa cuando era niña. Padre parecía más viejo, la última vez que lo vio había algunas canas salpicando su barba castaña. Ahora los colores se habían invertido, su barba era blanca y unos pocos pelos castaños se resistían a cambiar de color.

—¡Zelda! —exclamó, poniéndose en pie.

—Hola, padre.

—Pensé que no vendrías, no obtuve respuesta al mensaje que te envié.

—Bueno, ya ves que he cambiado de opinión…

El señor Bosphoramus dio un paso hacia ella, dudó un segundo y le apretó el brazo. Padre nunca había sido muy bueno con sus demostraciones de afecto.

—Me alegra mucho que hayas venido, le he pedido a Wallem que preparasen algo bueno por si venías, así que me temo que las cocinas deben estar llenas con tus platos favoritos.

—Gracias, es un detalle.

—Se te ve bien, hija. ¿S-sigues viviendo en ese apartamento en Central Hyrule?

—Sí, es un lugar que me gusta mucho y está cerca del trabajo y de la universidad. Así que sigo allí.

—Pensé que te mudarías, aquella compañera que tuviste, ¿cómo se llamaba?

—Hina. Tuvo que marcharse —aclaró ella.

—Sí, eso es, Hina, estaba a punto de recordar su nombre. Si tienes problemas para pagar el alquiler, yo-

—No, me arreglo bien sola —interrumpió ella.

—Hija, no debes temer pedirme ayuda.

—Fuiste tú el que me la negó cuando no hice lo que tú querías que hiciera —respondió ella. El corazón empezó a latirle más deprisa, y eso que se había prometido a sí misma que no iba alterarse por algo que ya habían discutido y no tenía intención de volver a discutir.

—Puedes pedirme ayuda sin esperar nada a cambio —dijo su padre, y de repente parecía más anciano.

Se mordió el labio y apartó la vista. Tal vez padre hubiese cambiado, pero ¿y si no era así?

—No he venido sola, padre. He traído a alguien acompañándome, nos espera afuera.

—¿Te quedarás a cenar? No querrás indisponer a Wallem…

—Sí, nos quedamos a cenar.

La cena transcurrió mucho mejor de lo que había imaginado. Pensó que padre trataría a Link como a un insecto, pensó que utilizaría con él su arrogancia y las dotes de mando que normalmente usaba en sus negocios para intimidarle, pero no fue así. Por algún motivo, parecía llevarse bien con Link, y Link supo sacar los temas de conversación adecuados con su padre. Ella consiguió relajarse, y después de años de haber perdido la esperanza por completo, empezó a creer que tal vez una reconciliación progresiva con su padre no era algo imposible.

—Gracias por todo, señor Bosphoramus, tenemos que volver a casa, el trayecto de vuelta puede hacerse largo —dijo él, estrechándole la mano a su padre.

Padre había salido a acompañarlos hasta el porche de la entrada, como si quisiera alargar al máximo aquel reencuentro.

—Gracias a ti, Link. La próxima vez puedes traer a tu padre a cenar con nosotros. No sabía que había sido comisario de policía, estoy seguro de que habré coincidido con él en alguna ocasión, he colaborado muchas ocasiones con el departamento de policía de Central Hyrule.

—Eso está hecho. Si no le importa voy a por mi coche, no sé si su aparcacoches podrá arrancarlo, es una vieja chatarra. Así puede usted despedirse de su hija a solas.

Link se marchó antes de que ella tuviera la más mínima opción de protestar. Ella puso los ojos en blanco y se preguntó de dónde demonios habría sacado Link aquella habilidad para manejarse con su padre.

—Es un gran muchacho, me alegro mucho por ti —dijo padre, dibujando una especie de sonrisa. Era raro verle sonreír.

—Gracias por todo, padre, ha sido agradable. Y gracias por la tarta, estaba muy rica.

Su padre sonrió con los ojos, eso le recordó un poco a su niñez, sólo él sabía cómo sonreír con los ojos.

—Tal vez algún día pase por la cafetería, me gustaría que me atendieses tú.

—Cuando quieras.

—Ah, casi olvido algo —dijo él de repente. Volvió a entrar en la casa y regresó en unos pocos segundos, con un sobre en la mano —esto es para ti.

—¿Para mí?

—Un regalo de cumpleaños.

Zelda frunció el ceño pensando en que, a pesar de todo, su padre seguía empeñándose en darle dinero, lo único que les sobraba y lo único que jamás había deseado. Pero cambió el gesto al comprobar que el sobre guardaba en su interior una vieja fotografía.

—Esto… —murmuró. Se le saltaron las lágrimas sin poder evitarlo.

—Sí, es tu madre. No conservo muchas fotos de ella, pero siempre he guardado esta, del día que naciste.

En la foto se veía a su madre, una mujer joven de ojos verdes, con un bebé en brazos.

—Gracias —sollozó. Se abrazó a su padre, que respondió estrechándola con fuerza.

—Ha sido idea de Link —dijo su padre, separándose de ella y secándole las lágrimas con un pañuelo que llevaba en el bolsillo —me alegra mucho que te haya gustado tanto.

—¿C-cuándo…?

—Fue en un momento en el que te ausentaste para ir al baño. Entonces me sugirió este regalo de cumpleaños.

—¿Me hablarás de mi madre? —preguntó, llevándose la foto al pecho, como si fuera su más preciado tesoro.

—Puede que ya esté preparado para hacerlo, así que… la próxima vez que nos veamos, te hablaré de ella.

* * *

Zelda hundía su mente en la fotografía que le había regalado su padre, mientras Link conducía de vuelta, con la radio puesta en la misma emisora de música instrumental que escucharon a la ida.

—¿Estás contenta? —preguntó Link, rompiendo un largo silencio.

—Todo ha ido perfecto, mejor de lo que podía imaginar —reconoció ella —y es en gran parte gracias a ti.

—Yo no he hecho nada —dijo él, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Nunca había visto una fotografía de mi madre. Padre las hizo desaparecer todas cuando ella murió. Me… me hace mucha ilusión tener una.

—Imaginaba que querrías saber de ella.

—Link yo… estoy abrumada por todo lo que ha pasado en tan poco tiempo. Tengo miedo de abrir los ojos y que todo haya sido un sueño.

—He aprendido que es muy importante decir las cosas en el momento adecuado, o puede que ese momento no vuelva a existir nunca más. Así que sea un sueño o no, tienes que vivirlo con la misma fuerza.

Zelda lo observó en silencio, asimilando esas palabras. Estaba deseando volver a casa con él, estar a solas, dejar que él la tocase igual que la noche anterior. Pero sentía que aún faltaba una pieza en el rompecabezas, y era demasiado cabezota como para no empeñarse en encontrarla.

—Cuéntame qué es lo que viste cuando tocaste la máscara.

—¿Otra vez con eso?

—Esta mañana te hiciste el misterioso: "es una larga historia" dijiste. Bien. Ahora tenemos tiempo. Quiero saberlo todo.

Link soltó una carcajada y asintió, apagando la radio.

—Está bien. Verás, todo empezó con las pesadillas.

—¿Las pesadillas?

—Sí, tú empezaste a tenerlas. Así fue como llegamos a investigar sobre las máscaras, y sobre los sheikah.

* * *

La casa de Hessel Marlek tenía una extraña mezcla de olores. No podía decir que fuese exactamente desagradable, pero tampoco se sentía cómoda del todo allí. Había desorden y no se podía decir que aquel hombre fuese precisamente limpio. Sin embargo, era imprescindible para Zelda conocerle en persona, él parecía ser una pieza importante en todo lo acontecido en las visiones de Link, y ella seguía empeñada en averiguar la verdad hasta el final.

—Aquí están —dijo Marlek, depositando una inmensa pila de libros polvorientos sobre la mesa de café —veamos, seguro que aquí hay algo que pueda ayudarte. Hay varios libros sobre el Vigilante, la diosa Hylia y sus absurdos caprichos terrenales, el secreto de los bosques de antaño…Uhm, mucho material, sí. Voy a encender mi pipa, no te importa que fume mientras hablamos, ¿verdad?

—No, puede usted fumar —dijo ella, poniendo los ojos en blanco —señor Marlek, lo que quiero saber es si existen documentos sobre alguna deidad capaz de congelar el tiempo en una especie de limbo, o de crear una realidad temporal diferente.

—Veamos. Es bien sabido que las diosas solían crear instrumentos musicales con propiedades que pueden alterar la realidad y el tiempo, tal y como los conocemos.

—No, eso no me sirve.

—Un momento… puede que sí haya algo. Es una leyenda muy antigua, inconexa con las demás. Aunque algunos creen que la conexión está en que las diosas enfurecieron y confinaron a la criatura para librarse de ella, era también una criatura mágica y divina… una deidad corrompida por el mal. Una criatura oscura que se alimentaba de deseos y los devoraba como el mar devora las rocas de un acantilado. Pero solo son conjeturas…

—¿Qué criatura?

—Sí… tiene todo el sentido que un monstruo tan grotesco como ese encaje en tu historia. Toma, lo que buscas puede que esté aquí. —Marlek le tendió un manuscrito muy antiguo, con unas extrañas runas en la portada —léelo y después podemos seguir conversando.

—¿No va usted a responder a más preguntas hoy? Lo de las máscaras, yo-

—Ya he encendido mi pipa y no tengo más ganas de atender a mis fans por hoy.

—Pero señor Marlek…

—La pipa está encendida, ¿ves? —refunfuñó él —vuelve otro día, joven.

Zelda no consiguió sacar más información a Hessel Marlek. Ese día no había ido a clase y tampoco tenía turno en la cafetería, así que fue el momento ideal para seguir con sus investigaciones. Era tan injusto que Link supiera tantas cosas que ella ignoraba… sentía deseos de poder vivir esa experiencia, por muy dolorosa que hubiera podido ser. Había vuelto al muelle a buscar al vendedor de máscaras, pero al no dar con él, decidió acudir a Marlek.

Al volver a casa encontró el apartamento vacío, Link debía estar en clase y más tarde en el trabajo. Sacó su teléfono y encontró un mensaje de Link.

 _Link: No bebas el té de ese viejo. Está malísimo. Volveré tarde a casa, no me eches mucho de menos._

Ella sonrió y agitó la cabeza. ¿Cómo diablos podía ser la visión de Link tan acertada en muchos aspectos?

Hirvió un poco de té, esta vez un té suave y delicioso, no como las hierbas amargas que Marlek le había ofrecido. "Link, podrías haber avisado antes…" pensó. Buscó un hueco cómodo en el sofá, junto a la lámpara, y abrió el libro que aquel loco le había prestado.

* * *

 _Hace unos diez millones de años, en aquel mundo, vivía aquella criatura solitaria._

 _Un día, la criatura percibió un olor extraño, muy a lo lejos._

 _Esperó paciente, hasta que el olor se hizo intenso y pudo ver una silueta aproximándose a él._

 _"¿Cuánto tiempo hacía que no veía a un humano?"_

 _El humano se postró ante él, hincando una rodilla e inclinándose para saludar._

 _—¿Este lugar es tuyo? ¿Crees que sería posible que permaneciese un tiempo aquí para descansar?_

 _—Hace mucho que no veía a un humano… ¿qué te trae hasta aquí? Un momento, no. No necesitas decírmelo. Ya lo sé. Buscas lo mismo que todos los demás. Has venido hasta aquí para robar mi armadura —gruñó el monstruo —así podrás pedir tu deseo, ¿verdad? Veo que crees esa estúpida leyenda._

 _—No seas tan suspicaz, no soy más que un viajero —sonrió el humano —esa leyenda… ¿de qué trata?_

 _—¡No mientas!_

 _—No estoy mintiendo, mi señor… o lo que quiera que seas. Vamos, cuéntala. Me gustan las leyendas._

 _—La leyenda fue creada por los mismos humanos —rugió la criatura —si alguien consiguiese apoderarse de mi armadura, la leyenda dice que esa persona podría adquirir un enorme y terrible poder…_

 _—¿Los humanos?_

 _El viajero miró a un lado y a otro, y sólo encontró escombros y el rumor del viento. Estaban solos._

 _—Hace tiempo vino hasta aquí lo que parecía ser una montaña de humanos —prosiguió el monstruo —orgullosos guerreros, ambiciosos soldados, hombres y mujeres, incluso aquellos que pedían buena voluntad. Ahora no queda ninguno de ellos. ¡Porque los devoré a todos! ¡A todos sin excepción!_

 _El viajero dio un pequeño paso atrás, sintiendo un escalofrío y fijándose en los colmillos largos y afilados del monstruo. Eran tan largos como una espada._

 _—Sus cuerpos estaban repletos con sus deseos y los devoré… los devoré uno tras otro mientras intentaban en vano apuñalarme con sus ridículas espadas._

 _—Qué historia tan horripilante… —reflexionó el viajero —me da escalofríos._

 _—Ja, ja, ja —rio el monstruo, haciendo vibrar el suelo —ahora dilo. Dime cuáles son tus deseos y yo los haré realidad._

 _—Yo no tengo ningún deseo —sonrió el viajero._

 _—¡Já! ¿Ninguno? ¿Entonces por qué ocultas tus armas bajo la capa? Puedo ver que tú también eres un guerrero, no puedes engañarme._

 _El viajero se sentó en el suelo y cruzó las piernas, en actitud pensativa. Ya no parecía asustado y eso ponía nervioso al monstruo._

 _—Si dices que no tienes ningún deseo, ¿por qué has venido hasta estas tierras?_

 _—La verdad es que escuché que había un temible monstruo devora-hombres aquí._

 _—Y como guerrero que eres, se te pidió que vinieses a darme caza._

 _—No es así. La verdad es que fui atraído hasta este lugar por una extraña fuerza. Fui atraído hasta un mundo que no estaba en movimiento, pero tampoco estaba muerto. Es un mundo extraño que tampoco parece haberse detenido._

 _—Ja, ja, ja —el monstruo volvió a hacer resonar su risa grave en el suelo —vaya, vaya… ¿y cómo sabes todo eso? Eres bastante sabio, más de lo que aparentas._

 _—Escuché que había una bestia en este mundo que se hacía llamar "el come-hombres", y me pregunté… ¿cuánto tiempo llevará el monstruo solo en ese mundo? No puedes morir, pero tampoco eres capaz de vivir. ¿Has estado en este mundo congelado desde que fuiste abandonado aquí por el cosmos? Para permanecer aquí… ¿cuánto? ¿mil años? ¿diez mil años?... ¿por toda la eternidad? —el viajero se puso en pie, sosteniéndose la barbilla en aire pensativo —debe haber sido muy difícil para ti._

 _El monstruo rugió, perdiendo la paciencia, ofendido por la piedad del viajero._

 _—¿Es así como me ves? ¡Yo soy una bestia diabólica devoradora de hombres!_

 _—Pero ya no te quedan hombres a los que devorar._

 _La bestia dudó y apartó sus ojos del viajero. Parecía aturdido por esa idea._

 _—Viajero… ¿entonces por qué no he dejado este lugar? Estoy atrapado en la tierra… atrapado en el tiempo. Por miles de años. Qué extraño… nunca había pensado en eso. Me pregunto por qué… ¿por qué? Me he cansado de estar solo. Me… me gustaría descansar en paz. Tal vez tú podrías… Los deseos incontables de los humanos que he devorado forman un remolino dentro de mí. Y ahora siento que yo también tengo un deseo, mi primer deseo. Mi tiempo… ¡haz que mi tiempo se mueva!_

 _—Tiempo —dijo el viajero._

 _Y entonces sacó un tambor de debajo de su capa y empezó a tocarlo._

 _—Vamos bestia, ¡baila! ¡sigue el ritmo! Esta es la única oportunidad que se te dará —sonrió el viajero, sin parar de hacer sonar su tambor. —Tómala ahora o la perderás para siempre._

 _El aire se agitó con las pisadas de la bestia, al ritmo del tambor. De esa forma el tiempo comenzó a nacer al fin._

 _Durante tres días y sus tres noches, el monstruo continuó danzando. En la mañana del cuarto día, el monstruo dio su último aliento, aquel mundo se derrumbó al fin._

 _Y todo lo que quedó, fue su armadura._

 _El viajero se acercó al caparazón vacío del monstruo._

 _—Por fin tuviste el tiempo para moverte por ti mismo._

 _Entonces desenvainó su espada y comenzó a cortar la armadura, dándole forma y tallándola._

 _Y con ella hizo una máscara._

 _—Tu poder ha sido sellado en esta máscara. Tus poderes ya no serán más una amenaza. Espero que descanses por siempre._

* * *

—¿Zelda? ¿Estás en casa?

Nada más escuchar la voz de Link, Zelda se abalanzó sobre él, abrazándole con fuerza.

—Ey, tranquila, ¿estás bien? Estás temblando…

—Me alegro tanto de que hayas vuelto…

—Sólo he estado en el turno del restaurante, como te dije, ¿qué has estado haciendo? Me estás asustando.

Link avanzó pasillo adelante, con ella adherida a su cuerpo como si fuese una lapa.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó, viendo el libro en el suelo, con las páginas revueltas junto a una esquina.

—Me lo ha prestado Hessel Marlek. Link… ese libro lo explica todo, me da escalofríos.

—Diablos, Zel. Te dije que no fueses a verle y aun así te has empeñado, te dije que todo esto es peligroso, peligroso de verdad. No se trata de un juego —gruñó él.

—Lo sé, yo también lo he visto.

—¿Qué has visto?

—Lo mismo que tú, Link. He visto lo mismo que tú.

—No es posible.

—Lo es. He estado allí, en el otro Hyrule. Y… y he visto a mi madre, la reina, y a Impa, a Olly, a todos los demás.

—Lo has imaginado. No debí contarte nada de eso.

—No, ¡escúchame! —dijo, agarrándole las manos con fuerza —he tenido un sueño. Un sueño especial, distinto a todos los demás. Y el sueño me lo ha mostrado todo… cada día, cada segundo. Lo he vivido en mi propia carne, tan real como la vida misma.

—Diosas… —suspiró él, dejándose caer en el sofá.

—Ahora lo entiendo todo… y te entiendo a ti.

—¿C-cómo es posible?

—No lo sé, debí quedarme dormida leyendo el libro de Hessel Marlek. He sentido tanto miedo al despertar que lo he tirado contra la pared. Lo último que vi fue a la reina poseída por el espíritu de Majora, esa bestia diabólica.

—Nunca te dije que él se llamaba Olly —dijo Link, frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Qué?

—Te hablé del sheikah, el que te llevó al otro mundo. Pero nunca te dije que se llamaba Olly.

—Lo sé —dijo ella, sentándose a su lado y tomando su cara entre las manos —omitiste algunos detalles importantes, ¿no te parece?

—No soy un buen narrador.

—No me contaste que me dijiste que me querías, me lo dijiste la noche del baile, cuando me diste la máscara del sol.

Link la abrazó con fuerza, hundiendo la cabeza en su cuello.

—Ahora sí estás de vuelta conmigo, Zel —susurró —no entiendo cómo, pero lo estás.

—Te quiero, Link, te quiero incluso más después de saber todo lo que has hecho por mí.

—Lo haría otra vez, lo haría todas las veces que hiciese falta —dijo él, encogiéndose de hombros —siento miedo al pensar que has podido ver todo eso tú también. Me siento confuso.

—El hecho de que todo ocurriese en un sueño, no lo convierte en algo menos real —dijo ella —existen mundos alternos que no estamos capacitados para comprender. El monstruo de Majora vivía en uno de ellos y tú accediste a él al tocar la máscara que sella su espíritu.

—Pero tú no la tocaste…

—Lo sé. Pero mi espíritu está unido al tuyo. No me mires así, ¿vale? No estoy intentando sonar cursi —dijo, riéndose y consiguiendo hacer sonreír a Link —sigue siendo raro y para eso no tengo explicación, pero sé que es la verdad. Al estar unidas nuestras almas he podido viajar en mi sueño al mundo que tú has creado.

—Tal vez eso se explique en otro de los libros de Marlek.

—Tal vez.

Él tragó saliva y clavó los ojos en el libro que ella había arrojado al suelo.

—Si lo que vivimos es verdad, me pregunto qué pasará con Numa y Elm, muchas cosas no acabaron bien y eso me hace vivir un poco angustiado.

—Numa y Elm existen en este mundo, pero debe tratarse de otras personas, sólo es cuestión de dar con ellas. —razonó ella —Puede que Numa sea tu amigo Lott y Elm… no sé, ¿el profesor Gorman? El libro dice que la bestia se alimenta de los deseos de los hombres. Yo creo que también se alimenta de sus miedos. Y de esa forma, se crea una realidad distinta, a partir de lo que está dentro de nosotros. El peligro es que si esa cosa devora tus deseos, puedes quedar atrapado por siempre en el tiempo, en un bucle sin fin que se repite una y otra vez, hasta despojarte de cada vivencia, recuerdo, afecto. Hasta que no queda nada, sólo un enorme vacío.

—Pero hay cosas que han pasado de verdad, como lo de visitar a tu padre el día de tu cumpleaños, el vale por un beso de verdad. ¿Cómo podía saber yo que iba a ganar la partida de cartas?

—Supongo que es algo que deseabas —sonrió ella —y te las apañaste para que terminase ocurriendo como lo habías soñado, ¿no? No es raro que a Sam se le ocurra una apuesta así, no es la primera vez que lo hace. Pero tú te empeñaste en que el beso fuera algo de verdad, y por eso no probaste ni una gota de vino durante toda la fiesta. Querías asegurarte de que ibas a ganar.

—No, la idea fue de Sam, fue… Maldita sea. Es cierto… yo insistí —dijo él, agitando la cabeza con asombro —forcé lo que había visto en el sueño…

Ella le agarró la mano y se la apretó, al fin él estaba comprendiendo todo.

—Link, ¿cómo se llamaba tu madre?

—Se llamaba Arien —respondió, y un par de lágrimas se escurrieron por su cara —lo… lo había olvidado. Yo… me había olvidado de su nombre. Yo…

Zelda lo abrazó, acunándole entre los brazos y él se dejó hacer. Durante unos instantes estuvieron en silencio, Link con los ojos cerrados mientras ella le acariciaba el pelo, sabía que él siempre conseguía relajarse cuando ella hacía eso.

—Por suerte no olvidaste demasiado y conseguiste escapar del embrujo de esa cosa.

—Me alegro mucho de que los dos estemos de vuelta —dijo él, escapando de sus brazos para poder mirarla a los ojos.

Ella se sintió movida por las palabras. Ambos habían conseguido escapar, pero temía que otros no hubieran tenido tanta suerte.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó él, hundiendo la mano en su pelo.

Asintió sin decir nada y dejó que él la besara.

* * *

Zelda golpeó con insistencia la puerta de Hessel Marlek. Llevaba un buen rato intentando que la atendiese y él se negaba a aparecer.

—Señor Marlek, sé que está ahí, no me engañe. Sólo quiero devolverle su libro.

Hessel Marlek apareció con unas enormes gafas de aumento, tan grandes que le hacía tener unos ojos de un tamaño grotesco.

—Estoy harto de las jovencitas fans como tú, que vienen a acosarme —gruñó él, dejando la puerta abierta para que ella entrase.

—No quiero robarle mucho tiempo, señor Marlek.

—¡Já! Pues no haces otra cosa —protestó el anciano, encendiéndose la pipa. Aquel día ni siquiera se había molestado en quitarse el pijama y llevaba un calcetín de cada color, era la viva imagen de un lunático.

—He leído el libro, ha sido de gran utilidad para ayudarme a entender —dijo ella.

Marlek se sintió agradado por el comentario y sonrió, hinchando el pecho.

—Bien. Ahora sabes que hay objetos que es mejor no coleccionar.

—Usted… ¿conoce al vendedor de máscaras?

—Lo conozco. Es más de lo que aparenta y en cuanto metí un poco la nariz, huyó despavorido. Maldito cobarde… Bien, guapa. Si ya has solucionado tus problemas, puedes marcharte.

—He resuelto un rompecabezas, pero eso me ha llevado a otro —admitió ella —hay algo despertándose en mí. Poco a poco lo entenderé, supongo, pero seguir investigando me ayudará. No le he dicho nada a Link aún…

—¿Quién diablos es Link?

—Lo lamento, hablaba para mí misma, supongo que a usted también le pasará a veces —dijo ella, y trató de dedicarle la más luminosa de sus sonrisas al viejo.

Él dudó un momento y la condujo hasta la sala de estar, donde le sirvió uno de sus repulsivos tés.

—Zanjado el tema de las máscaras… —dijo Marlek —¿qué quieres saber ahora? ¿Algo sobre los instrumentos mágicos? ¿Te interesan los sheikah?

—Me interesa la diosa Hylia —dijo ella —sé que usted podrá ayudarme.

—Ah… un clásico, la diosa Hylia. Es vanidosa y perdió su inmortalidad por deseos absurdos y mundanos, todo alrededor de su leyenda es muy reprochable, ya me entiendes... Y por supuesto la he estudiado en profundidad, lo tienes que hacer si eres el experto mundial en lo que concierne a la Trifuerza.

Zelda sonrió, sabía cómo conseguir convencer al anciano para que soltase la lengua.

—Pero antes de empezar con Hylia, ¿cree usted que otros han tocado la máscara de Majora? Me refiero a otros distintos al guerrero de la historia o al vendedor de máscaras.

—Diosas —dijo Marlek, poniendo los ojos en blanco —por supuesto que sí. Ese objeto lleva milenios circulando por ahí.

—¿Cree que lograron escapar del encantamiento? ¿Cree que al fin lograron crear su propio tiempo?

De alguna manera ella necesitaba un modo de cerciorarse que el pequeño Link también había logrado escapar. También por eso había ido a ver a Marlek. El recuerdo nítido del pequeño Link sólo existía en su sueño, ya que Link lo mencionó de forma vaga e imprecisa en el relato de su visión tras tocar la máscara. Por la diosa, deseaba que el pequeño Link hubiese podido volver también a su mundo, con su propia Zelda.

—La máscara atrae a los espíritus de gran poder, como el guerrero de la historia se sintió atraído por la bestia devora-hombres. Lo que pase con esos espíritus de leyenda puede ser un éxito, o puede tratarse de la historia de un fracaso. Por eso no queda huella de ellos en el tiempo ni en la historia.

Zelda asintió, tratando de asimilar aquellas palabras. Después dio un sorbo sin querer al brebaje asqueroso de Marlek.

—Bien. La diosa Hylia, ¿no? Empecemos por el principio. —dijo Marlek, agarrando un libro grueso como un ladrillo —Antes de que el tiempo y los espíritus existieran, tres diosas doradas descendieron sobre el caos que había en Hyrule…

-FIN.

* * *

 _Notas:_

 _Queridos lectores, espero que hayáis disfrutado leyendo este fanfic como mínimo tanto como he disfrutado yo escribiéndolo._

 _Me he tomado la licencia de transcribir la historia que aparece en el manga de Majora's Mask, siempre me pareció una leyenda maravillosa y encaja muy bien con lo que quería contar. Siento spoilear el manga, os recomiendo que lo compréis, tiene unas ilustraciones increíbles :) y no es caro, ¿vale? Nada de piratear :P xD_

 _Acepto sin problema las críticas/opiniones de los que piensan que he optado por una conclusión "fácil" o clásica, el típico "todo era un sueño". No lo he hecho buscando un recurso fácil para cerrar la historia, lo he hecho porque CREO que la historia de Majora's Mask era sólo un sueño, una mente atrapada en una realidad atemporal, así que eso encajaba muy bien con lo que estaba contando._

 _Y ahora los agradecimientos…_

 _Muchas gracias a todos los lectores sheikah y visibles, a las personas que se han tomado la molestia de comentar cada capítulo casi religiosamente, ¡me ha encantado recibir vuestros comentarios! Y a todos los que han puesto la historia en sus follows y sus favoritos._

 _Un fuerte abrazo, kindaia! -Nyel2_


End file.
